A Place Called The Forbidden City
by The Hand of Destiny
Summary: Sakura's taken to be the Imperial Great Son of China, Li Xiao Lang's concubine. Can she survive the intrigue, jealousy and dangers of life in the Forbidden City as she tries to please the prince while falling for another, all with an impending war? SxS
1. Preface

A Place Called The Forbidden City

Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

In Spring she was beautiful

_For her cheeks were rosy_

In Summer she was beautiful

_For her skin shone with light_

In Autumn she was beautiful

_For her spirit soared beyond the hills_

In Winter she was beautiful still

_And her eyes warmed his heart_

And the Great Imperial Son loved her all seasons

His Cherry Blossom…

*******

They tell legends of the Four Great Beauties of China. Women who stunned all man and beast alike that gazed

upon them. They speak of Four Beauties; but there was another. So fantastic was the legend of Xiao Ying,

that for years to come many will believe it was just a romantic story spun by the commoners. But it was true.

The people who lived in that time were witnesses to the amazing lives of Li Xiao Lang and his concubine.

Some said she was the most loved and valued woman in all of Asia. Others, that she was played a cruel joke

on by the gods. Interpret her life as you will but in all the rumours, beneath all the lies, one thing can be said

which is the absolute truth. The Great Imperial Son, in time, came to care more for Xiao Ying who was also

called Sakura, more than all the riches, magic and wonders in the world.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi (Friend)! This is a story I have been kind of writing whenever I got writer's block for Card Captor Sakura: The Golden Age. I have a few chapters right now. Trust me it is not your typical concubine story. It might actually be a tragedy. If you like the idea of it Read and Review and I will begin posting. There will be magic of course, hehe. Rated M for many reasons. Give ideas if you want. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Virtue becomes a wife; beauty becomes a concubine._

_~ Chinese Proverb _

_*******_

Wei straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he observed the commoners of Japan. They were so different from his people. Yet he enjoyed their architecture, their many forms of dress and being a scholarly man himself, their works of literature. He only wished his young Master was able to behold all that he saw. Wei thought the next best thing would be to bring him back a present. Not the usual jewels and fine cloths he and the Emperor would usually receive, but something only he would have. Something unique. He needed something that embodied Japan perfectly. Some of the men who rode on horseback alongside helped him in his search, forsaking their original duty to guard him for a short while. Wei smiled at the commoners as he rode by. They watched him wonderingly; he was foreign and they were not accustomed seeing outsiders.

He heard a dog growl, then a yelp as it was hit. A piercing silence flowed through the area. A man in noble attire held a bloody hand as he cursed profusely. He turned on the dog who had beaten him and sent another kick to its belly. Wei watched intently. Its litter huddled together as they watched their mother being beaten. The nobleman paused as one of his servants brought him a damp cloth. He drew out his sword.

"Filthy mongrel!"

He raised his sword.

"No!"

The nobleman turned around. Wei recognized him. Yorimoto Saburo. He was a member of the Imperial Court of Japan. Wei heard he was a tyrant who liked to harass the common folk as a past time.

"Who said that?!"

Silence. Yorimoto followed the stares of the people closest to the person who spoke. A young woman with brown hair and big green eyes stood bravely before Yorimoto. Wei could not help but think how pretty she was, even on such an occasion. He had never seen anyone in China or Japan with such features together. The only word that could describe her was exotic.

"She was only trying to defend her puppies!" she cried.

Wei winced. He was not alone. Yorimoto was a man full of rage and cruelty. Everyone knew what was coming next. He grabbed the girl around the neck and threw her to the ground.

"How dare you raise your voice to me! I am your superior bitch!" he spat.

The girl bit her lips. She had tears in her eyes.

"It has nothing against you. You've done enough to it already!"

"Now you're attempting to tell me what I can and cannot do?" whispered Yorimoto dangerously, his eyes diminishing into slits. He raised his sword a second time. Unconsciously, Wei opened his mouth.

"SAKURA!"

A brown haired man ran in front of the girl and kneeled to Yorimoto. One of his hands was up to shield himself and Sakura.

"Please Yorimoto-san! Please forgive her. No offence was meant."

Seeing the man and Sakura so close together, Wei knew they were father and daughter. So did Yorimoto. He smirked maliciously.

"You should have taught her better manners. Now you will watch as she loses her head."

"Please Yorimoto-san! I will do anything."

"Stop whining you fool!" shouted Yorimoto. "Be thankful you're not losing something valuable."

He grabbed Sakura by her hair.

"Otou-san!"

Their fingers brushed as he tried to clutch her hand. Yorimoto, still with a fistful of hair, turned Sakura to face him. She was within inches of his face. Something in Yorimoto's eyes changed. Relief and dread were present on the face of Sakura's father. Yorimoto turned to him.

"Change of plans. I'll take her to my bed. When I get bored, _then_ I'll kill her."

"Yorimoto-san, please, I'll work for you… I'll pay…"

Yorimoto was far-gone. He was taken up with Sakura; most likely imagining all the sexual acts he could have her do for him. Wei dismounted his horse and walked through the crowd that gathered. They parted for him.

"Yorimoto-san!" he said. "I'll take the girl, thank you."

He received a dirty look.

"I claimed her first. What makes you think you have any right or power to take her from me."

There was a low-lying threat there.

"The Emperor of Japan gave me permission to take anything I want as a gift to His Great Imperial Son of China. I want her."

Wei nodded at Sakura. Yorimoto grinded his teeth. He was no fool to go against the Emperor's orders. His options were to ride the girl tonight and be dead tomorrow or release her and die in some distant war. Giving a yell of frustrating he threw Sakura away from him. Turning, he stomped off with his company. Sakura was already in her father's arms. Wei was staggered at how much the man cared for his daughter - like a son. The Japanese were a little backward in the way they ordered things and by allowing too much liberty to women. Still he had not seen anyone act like this man yet. He gave them a moment to catch themselves.

"What is your name?" he asked Sakura's father.

"I am Kinomoto Fujitaka," he said with a low bow. "Arigato for saving my daughter."

"I am Wang Wei," said Wei. He took full advantage of the opportunity. "Kinomoto, I would like to make you a proposal that would be beneficial to both of us."

Fujitaka knew what was coming.

"Sell your daughter to me."

Sakura gasped.

"Wei-san. She is the only one I have."

"What other useful purpose would she serve if she is not sold?"

"I treasure my daughter immensely, Wang-san. She cannot be bought."

Wei decided to use another tact.

"You know that she cannot stay here now. Yorimoto-san would take her if he is given a chance. That won't happen if she comes with me. To China."

Fujitaka drew Sakura closer to him.

"I will never see her again."

"She will never go hungry, or cold or want for anything _again_." Wei smiled. "The Great Imperial Son is just. Do not believe the stories of his brutality and coldness. Serving him will be a far greater prospect than serving Yorimoto-san."

"Otou-san…" Sakura hugged Fujitaka tightly.

"I do not have to ask nor pay, Kinomoto-san," said Wei. "But I am doing so."

If she stayed Yorimoto would surely rape her. Fujitaka could not bear that thought. He would at least give her a chance of having a better life. Many dreamed of living in palaces and being surrounded by riches. Now Sakura had a chance for this.

"I am leaving tomorrow. Tell me where you live. I will come for her."

He turned to leave.

"Wang-san," called Fujitaka. "I will take no money."

* * *

Sakura set her empty rice bowl down on the table. She smiled at her father.

"Sugoi! I wish I was as good a cook as you, Otou-san."

She cleared and cleaned the table as she always did. It was as if today was another ordinary day. Fujitaka was ashamed. He did not dare make mention of her fate, even though they did everything to prepare for it. Sakura had bathed, combed her short hair and dressed neatly in a kimono. Now they sat in silence. Waiting.

The sound of pounding hooves could be heard. There was a loud knock on the door. Sakura and Fujitaka left the house. Pretending they did not see the knowing stares of their neighbours and other curious folk, they were taken away by Wei and his guards.

The group arrived at the harbour just before midday. Sakura and Fujitaka stood gazing at the vast mass of water. It glimmered in the sunlight. Sakura raised her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness. A chilly breeze blew past and her bangs danced about her forehead. Fujitaka smiled down at her. What was he doing? Should he have tried to hide her? No, it may have meant death to both of them. Other than Sakura's safety, his biggest concern was Touya. What would happen when he came home to find his sister missing? Touya loved his sister more than anything in the world. Would he survive losing her? Would he forgive his father? Sakura was so brave and trusting. Even now she smiled at him; comforting him. She was so beautiful - just like Nadeshiko.

"What do I have to do in China, for the Prince?"

Fujitaka's eyes burned. He took her smaller hands in his own.

"Promise me that you would always be your happy self Sakura-san," said Fujitaka. "No matter what happens."

"I promise, Otou-san."

"Daisuki, Sakura-san."

"Daisuki, Otou-san."

She took out a small piece of paper.

"Can you give this to onii-chan for me?"

"Of course," he said taking it.

"Kinomoto," said Wei. "I must take her now."

Fujitaka picked up a package at his feet.

"I gave her some things from home."

Wei nodded. He beckoned Sakura to him. They boarded the ship and Wei allowed Sakura to wave to Fujitaka from the deck.

"Don't worry, Otou-san. Everything will surely be alright!" she shouted shocking Wei.

Fujitaka gazed on his daughter for the last time. He wanted to remember every detail of her. He prayed to the gods to keep her safe. Long after the ship had set sail and disappeared beyond the horizon, Fujitaka stood looking out into the distance.

* * *

Sakura was taken to a room below deck. Another girl was there already. Her face was painted and she was dressed in a pretty kimono. Sakura was in awe. She was so pretty.

"Hello," said Sakura.

The girl did not answer. She turned away haughtily. Sakura's eyes widened. She sat down on a mat and wrapped her hands around her legs. Suddenly, she felt loneliness crashing down on her. She missed her father already. Her lips trembled. Tears trickled down her pink cheeks. She squeezed her eyes to stop the tears but they came. The girl scoffed.

Later that evening food was brought to them. It was simple like they were used to. Rice and some pork. Sakura gratefully devoured it. The other girl ate hers slowly and delicately. Sakura felt a bit embarrased. After eating, Sakura noticed the girl retching now and then. Grabbing an empting bucket in the room, Sakura went over to her. The girl threw up unceremoniously. Sakura rubbed her back as she continued. She gave her some water to wash out her mouth. When the servant came to collect the food, she took the bucket away. The girl changed out of her clothes and wiped her face clean. Her lips were still very red, even without the makeup. Her hair was dark, perfectly straight and long.

"Arigato," she said after a while.

Sakura smiled brightly.

"What's your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"I'm Miko."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I'll feel better when my legs are on the ground," said Miko.

Sakura was brought back to the situation she was in.

"Miko-san, what do you think China would be like?"

"Just like Japan," said Miko. "Perhaps even worse. It would not be much different for us. For a man, maybe. But not for us."

Sakura did not truly understand Miko but she nodded anyway.

"Who are you for?"

"Hoe?"

Miko watched her weirdly.

"Who are they giving you to?"

"Oh. The Prince of China."

"You mean the Crown Prince?"

Miko pulled a face.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"You've never heard of him? Well we do run in different circles..."

Miko unable to hold in the gossip told Sakura what she knew.

"They tell stories about him. They say he's one of the bloodiest men ever to enter a battlefield. That a single stare freezes you in fear and the silence which follows him is enough to make your bones shake. I'm glad I'm going to the Emperor. He is powerful they say, but not as dangerous as the prince. But that is not to be repeated," said Miko as an afterthought.

"Wow," Sakura said. "Wei said he was not so. I still don't know what I'm supposed to do for him though."

Miko sighed.

"You're supposed to please him, and only him."

"Hoe?"

"In bed."

"What do you mean?"

Miko rolled her eyes.

"Common girls," she muttered. "You're supposed to have sex with him."

Sakura's face was blank. Miko explained very frankly. Sakura blushed.

"Hoe!! I can't do that Miko-san." She looked about her in panic. "I want to go home."

"The time when you could get what you wanted - if ever there was such a time - has ended," said Miko lazily.

Sakura hugged herself. Miko sighed again.

"Sakura-san," said Miko. "Let's stay close in China - if we can. Alright. They are not like us."

Sakura agreed. But what did Miko mean? Not like us? She was happy that at least she had a friend like Miko with her. They passed their time on the ship telling stories and entertaining each other. Miko taught Sakura how to sing, and do a few simple dances. Sakura tried her best even though she was clumsy by nature and the swaying of the ship did not help. It was bitter-sweet to Sakura and Miko when the ship docked on the Chinese harbour.

Wei checked on them. Even though he took Sakura away from home, she still liked the old Chinese man. He reminded her of her father in some ways. He made sure they were in the right carriage before going to his own.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura aloud.

"I was told the Imperial Family lives in a place called The Forbidden City."

"Why is it Forbidden?"

Miko sighed.

"I don't know _every_thing…!"

Sakura giggled.

The journey there was rather uncomfortable. The carriage jerked with every gallop the horses took. The day was hot and Sakura and Miko were thirsty. Just when they thought the distance between them and the Forbidden City will never end, the carriage halted. They pushed aside the curtains and peeked out. They gasped loudly. A gigantic stone wall was in front of them. They were near the back of the procession but they could see clearly. The wall was never-ending. Huge buildings with golden roofs rose up from behind it. There was a rumbling as the large gates were opened. The procession moved onwards. They released the curtains.

When they were allowed out, they were greeted by a bevy of servant girls, all dressed alike in dresses. The girl in front with pig-tails bowed to them and the others followed. Sakura felt strange to be treated like this.

"I'm Chiharu. We are to get you ready," she said.

"You speak... Japanese?" said Miko.

Before Chiharu could say more, the servants bustled them into a room and shoved Sakura and Miko towards a bath. Sakura's clothes were stripped off. Eyes wide, she tried to cover her naked body with her hands. She was practically thrown into the water where she was scrubbed and her hair was washed. Sakura, still highly confused, was pulled out of the water and dried. She tried to protest but too much was going on all at once.

"There are kimonos for you," said Chiharu holding them in her hands like they were the purest gold. "Wang-san said you must wear them."

As Sakura and Miko had their hair combed and were dressed in their kimonos, Chiharu explained some rules to them.

"You may address the Imperial Majesty as 'Your Imperial Majesty' or _Huangdi_. You must kowtow, that is, kneel and bow so that your head touches the ground. Do not speak to the Imperial Majesty unless he speaks to you. Any order he gives must be obeyed immediately. You may address the Great Imperial Son as such and kowtow before him. However, _no one _is greater than Huangdi."

Sakura tried to remember the rules as she was taken before the Emperor. How could Miko remain so calm? Chiharu walked ahead of them, leading the way. The other servant girls were behind them. The halls were grand and colourful yet she had no time to look at them. Such was their pace. She and Miko were breathing hard. Kimonos were not designed for quick and long movement, especially the high-quality ones they wore. She was flexing her fingers a lot and shaking her hands. She was nervous. Chiharu rounded a corner and shrieked. She bowed to the man she bumped into.

"Tsukishiro-san," gasped Chiharu. "Please forgive me."

The man appeared and Sakura felt a flutter in her stomach. He smiled and her cheeks burned.

"Hanyaan…" Sakura murmured.

Tsukishiro looked at the girls. He blinked.

"These are the concubines."

"I am going to see Huangdi now. I'll take them."

Chiharu was relieved.

"Thank you very much Tsukishiro-san!"

Chiharu and the other servant girls hurried off without an explanation to the clueless Japanese girls. Tsukishiro regarded them for a moment and smiled. Sakura looked away. He turned beckoning them, and she and Miko followed him.

They entered a great hall with a long low table. Many officials were gathered around it and at the head was the emperor. An elaborate tapestry of a White Tiger hung in the back of him. Yukito kowtowed and Sakura and Miko mimicked him.

"Huangdi," he greeted. "Your servant kneels before you."

"Tsukishiro Yukito," said the emperor in a booming voice. "Just on time as always. You spare no time for any changes in plan."

He looked past Yukito at the two Japanese girls. He sat up straighter.

"Wang."

Wei cleared his throat.

"The Emperor of Japan, sent the black haired one as one of the many gifts he has given. She is what they call a _geisha_."

Sakura did not understand a word that was being said but she saw all eyes were on Miko. She gazed at her as well. Her hair was twisted atop her head. Her black kinomo with white flowers was striking. Sakura glanced at the men. Only two men seemed uninterested. One sat on the right of Huangdi and the other was in the middle on the left. The emperor motioned to Miko and she went over to him. His gaze was predatory. He inhaled her scent.

"The Emperor parted with such a creature? Good fortune to me!"

The officials present shared his sentiments.

"The other," continued Wei. "Is for the Great Imperial Son as a gift from me."

The attention was now on Sakura. She shifted nervously and bowed her head. She glanced at them through her thick eyelashes. She did not realize the power of such a simple action. The men were in heat. Some licked their lips. Others imagined what her body looked like.

"Xiao Lang," said the Emperor, eyes fixed on Sakura. "What do you think of Wei's gift?"

The young man to the right of him glared at Sakura. She stiffened. _Hoe… _she thought. Did she do something wrong? She took a step back. The emperor laughed and said something. The men present laughed as well.

"Her beauty is rare," said Huangdi. "Are you sure you gave me the right gift, Wei?"

Wei smiled.

"Your concubine is stunning and well learned in the arts of pleasure." He looked at the Crown Prince. He knew who would have the girl if he rejected her. "Please accept my gift, Great Imperial Son."

"I already have a wife, and a consort," he said coldly.

"And now you have a beautiful concubine..."

"Forget it Wei, he's not interested in pretty women."

The Crown Prince, Syaoran, glared at the man across from him. Because he was First Son, he thought he could speak to him like that?! Suddenly, a servant entered the room shattering the tension. He spoke briefly with the emperor then left. Moments later, a stunningly large array of food was brought to the emperor and his officials. Sakura had never seen so many varieties of meat, fruits, vegetables and soups in her life.

The emperor spoke but she paid no attention to him because she was enthralled with the sight of the food. The room grew quiet and still. Sakura realized all were looking at her. The emperor looked angry. In a stern voice he said something and made movements with his hands. Sakura blinked. The man who sat next to the emperor was in front of her. He grasped her hand. She gasped. She was shoved down on the ground near his seat. She sat behind, but to the side of him. He must be the Crown Prince. He did not speak much. The officials and the emperor conversed together as they enjoyed their meal but the prince said nothing. He spoke now and then to Wang Wei, but no one else got many words out of him. She now understood what Miko meant by the silence. He was in a room full of people yet managed to be as removed and quiet as possible. Even so, his presence was unquestionable.

Sakura was shocked to see the emperor grabbing Miko's breasts in front of everyone. He slipped his hand inside her kimono. She did not seem to mind. Sakura glanced at the prince. She was glad he was not paying much attention to her but she felt isolated at the same time. She and Miko could not eat amongst royalty and nobles so there was not much for them to do. She busied herself with sneaking furtive glances at Tsukishiro. He was seated next to a man with long silver hair and cat-like, icy-blue eyes. He was the one she noticed earlier. They looked remarkably alike. The man caught one of Sakura's glances and chastised her with one look.

The meal came to an end and Miko and Sakura were taken from the men's presence by Chiharu and the girls. Sakura breathed. The girls suddenly began to walk in different directions. Sakura tried to grab onto Miko's arm reflexively.

"They're taking her to the harem," said Chiharu.

"But I want to stay with you!" said Sakura to Miko.

"We'll see each other again," said Miko.

With that she was gone. Sakura's heart dropped. She did not want to be alone. Chiharu took her to a different part of the palace far away from the emperor. They came upon a door with guards outside and entered swiftly. Within that room she led her through another door into a room, and then left because she was busy. The other girls remained with her, but quietly in the shadows. Sakura's eyes lit up as she saw the package her father had given her at the foot of the bed. It had to be Chiharu who had put it there. She would have to thank her later.

Sakura returned to the main room and sat down on a sofa. The girls followed her. She gazed around the room in wonderment. It was so bright and everything was so expensive. There were mirrors!

She picked up a fan and opened it. The artwork was lovely - a gray tree with brilliant red flowers.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Sakura dropped the fan. A girl with jet black hair and red eyes glared at her with hatred. Sakura was too shaken to realize she had been spoken to in Japanese. As the girl advanced on her, another girl came into the room, from a side door. She whipped out a fan elegantly and covered her face. Only her brown eyes were visible.

"I-"

"Don't know your place?"

"I was just looking at it," explained Sakura.

"Touch anything of Li Meilin's again," she said. "And I will bury you so deep, the search dogs won't be able to smell you."

She took her fan and went into another room, slamming the door shut.

The other girl sat next to Sakura and laughed quietly.

"Your name?" she asked with a strong Chinese accent.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"I am Li Hua-Ling," said the girl. "I am consort to the Great Imperial Son and Meilin is his first wife."

Sakura looked at the door Meilin went through. Hua-Ling fanned herself.

"Don't concern yourself with her," she said. "When you love a prince it is rare that you will be loved in return."

Sakura tilted her head, confused.

Hua-Ling laughed again.

"The Great Imperial Son never wanted to marry her," said Hua-Ling. "He never wanted me either. The difference between Meilin and I is that I accept my place in his life, but she wants more. She will _never _get it."

"Oh…" said Sakura. "That's awful."

"Don't pity her. First wives are only chosen to breed "pure sons". She knows that."

"What are consorts chosen for?"

Hua-Ling halted her fanning.

"Status."

"And concubines?" asked Sakura softly.

Hua-Ling looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Their beauty… youth… sex."

"But I've never - I mean I am -"

She hesistated. The maidservants were still present.

"A virgin? Of course you are. Who would dare give the Great Imperial Son someone _used_."

Sakura squeezed her hands.

"Relax. He is not a… sexual being. You may never be called to him."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"He does not want me then. I could have stayed in Japan with Otou-san…"

"What matter is it if he wants you? The fact is every other man probably wants you; it makes him look good."

Sakura still was dejected.

"It's all politics and appearances," said Hua-Ling. She released her hair from the high one it was in. "Would you mind brushing my hair, Sakura?"

"Sure."

"You are as beautiful as they say you are," said Hua-Ling.

"I'm not," said Sakura, embarrassed.

"You must be. Only the best is given to the Great Imperial Son. He is handsome, yes?"

Sakura thought. All that came to mind was a hard stare and a tight jaw. He did have good looks. When she heard handsome though, she remembered Yukito. She blushed. Hua-Ling glanced at her.

"Another Meilin, I see," she sighed. "Just what the City needed."

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews selene thalia and :] lol. Only Japanese honorifics used throughout ok. Review, Review, Review! Until next time, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step._

~ Chinese Proverb

*******

Two pigeons flew through the air gracefully. Two bows were drawn simultaneously. _Whoosh. _Two arrows were released. Syaoran and Yukito relaxed their stances as the birds hit the ground. They removed their blindfolds. Yukito smiled at Syaoran.

"Your skill improves continuously."

Syaoran waited for Yue to give his judgment. He was the greatest and most deadly archer in the entire empire. Probably in the entire East. Yue nodded.

"Your next lesson," said Yue.

With that he took Yukito's bow and fitted an arrow at the string. He signalled for two more pigeons to be released. He closed his eyes. He waited for the birds to settle in their flight. He had them now.

Without hesitation, his drawn bow followed the soft cries of the birds. He released his arrow. It whizzed through the air, piercing straight through the wing of one bird and into the bosom of the other. Both fell from the sky.

"Have no fear, my cute little descendant," said Eriol, sauntering over to them. "You will get to that level eventually."

Syaoran glared at him. Taking another arrow, he ended the wounded bird's life.

"If you weren't my cousin, Hiiragiziwa…"

"You are kind," said Eriol. "Men have killed brothers and you care for a mere cousin."

Syaoran resumed his archery, ignoring his relative.

"You have a beautiful concubine waiting on your call Li, and here you are."

"There are more important things than concubines," said Syaoran stiffly.

"Not to twenty-year olds," said Eriol. "When are we going to see a little Xiao Lang running around?"

"What need is there for me to have a son? Huangdi lives yet."

"This is not about Huangdi." Eriol sighed. "Yue, speak to him. He listens to you."

"There is logic to what Hiiragizawa says," said Yue matter-of-factly. "But you already know this. So why do you not wish for children?"

"Neither you nor Yukito have sons either."

"We are not destined to rule the Empire someday," said Yue, arms folded.

"I have been with my women many times," said Syaoran finally. "But they bore no children."

"Many times you say," said Eriol. "You've been with them as often in a year as I have been with mine in a month!"

Yukito raised his eyebrows. "But that's saying a lot Eriol."

Eriol smiled broadly.

"I guess I can see them more often," Syaoran mumbled.

A group of maidservants approached the men humbly.

"Great Imperial Son, your servants bow before you," they chorused.

"They are from Meilin," said Yukito recognizing them. "What is it?"

"Meilin-san wishes to have a tea party," said one of them.

Syaoran gave a nod. Anything to keep her occupied and away from him.

"She has the Great Imperial Son's permission," said Yukito.

The maidservants did not move.

"Something more?"

"She requests the company of Hiiragizawa-san's wives."

"Not Kaho," said Eriol. "Tomoyo has my permission."

They bowed again and scurried away like mice. A silence enveloped the men.

"There are rumours that Lu Sheng has resurfaced," said Eriol abruptly.

Syaoran clenched his fist.

"The Betrayer?"

"The same one."

"Does Huangdi know of this?"

"Not yet," replied Eriol. "I will speak with him personally. We should reinforce the magical barrier. Lu Sheng has always known a good deal more than he should."

"Lu Sheng is an outcast, no better than a slave" said Syaoran. "I do not fear him."

"Be wary of Lu Sheng," said Eriol. "There is nothing he is incapable of doing. He's already proven that."

Eriol took a bow and fitted it with an arrow lazily. He scanned the area. His eyes narrowed. He took aim. The figure he was aiming at drew nearer. Syaoran scoffed when he saw who it was.

"Greetings, _Great Imperial Son_."

"First Brother, Renshu," bit out Syaoran.

"Thinking of killing me, Eriol?" asked Renshu with a raised eyebrow. "Better save your skills for Lu Sheng."

Eriol lowered his bow and arrow.

"Don't be so surprised Eriol," said Renshu. "You're not the only one in the City with informants."

"That is clear," said Eriol. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It seems Renshu, there is another unwelcome competitor for the throne."

Renshu glared at Eriol. His voice was icy when he spoke.

"You are the emperor's favourite magician Eriol, but will that always be so?"

"Yukito," said Yue. "You're supposed to be in the harem."

The four men stared at Yue.

"I _have _been away for too long," Yukito said putting down his arrows. "Li-san, Li-san, Hiiragizawa-san, Brother..."

They watched him leave.

"Your brother's keeper as always Yue," said Renshu.

"He needs to be looked after."

"Really? How much trouble can Tsukishiro Yukito get involved in?"

"None," answered Yue. "As long as he's kept in check."

Eriol shook his head. And people said he was eccentric. Renshu however, nodded.

"I respect your thinking."

"Enough of archery," said Yue to Syaoran. "Let's practice hand to hand combat with your patners for today."

As if Yue had given a command, men clad in training wear assembled around them. Renshu departed, not wishing to be coerced into a fight with his brother. He knew his limits, yet Huangdi was wrong about him. He would make a far better ruler than Syaoran. Once Huangdi was dead, that puppet of a prince would be ineffective without his master. Renshu will have his throne; one way or another. Not even Lu Sheng could contest him once his mind was bent to a will.

* * *

Since the moment Meilin decided to have a tea party, she was barking orders to servants and Sakura in a frenzy. Sakura scrunched up her face as she tried to understand everything Meilin was saying. She caught the general gist of what she wanted people to do: clean the rooms, get her dressed, brush her hair and invite her guests.

Chiharu made sure that Sakura was taken care of. Sakura was grateful she had become friends with the maidservant. By now, she knew much about the girl, and the girl knew much about her. Chiharu was born in China but her parents were Japanese. In order to help pay off a family debt, she was given to the emperor as a servant. It was unlikely that the emperor even knew about the debt because the appointed officials took care of such business. She talked a lot about a young man named Yamazaki who took care of the horses and how much he lied. She was always fierce when she mentioned him, but Sakura could tell that she was fond of Yamazaki.

Meilin, Sakura and Hua-Ling sat in the main room and waited for their guests to arrive. Sakura noticed the other two girls were dressed rather impressively. She felt slightly out of place as she wore a kimono. She had not finished any Chinese-styled outfits for herself yet, because she was so slow with needlework. Hua-Ling took out her fan idly. An eunuch entered the room and presented two women. They were so good looking and womanly. The brown-haired one was called Terada Rika and the violet-haired girl was Hiiragizawa Tomoyo. They joined the three girls and introductions were made. Sakura poured them all tea.

Tomoyo had seldom taken her eyes off Sakura. Every time she caught her eye, she would smile brightly. Sakura was beginning to feel self-conscious that she almost dropped her tea cup.

"Hoe!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Kawaii!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo, clapping her hands together. "Sakura you are so wonderful. I must draw you when we meet again."

Sakura's eyes widened at the compliment. Tomoyo grabbed her hands.

"I would also be honoured if you were to wear my designs!"

"What?!" said Meilin. "You never offered to make me clothes! And I'm the future Empress dammit!"

"Tomoyo-chan is so skilled at sewing," said Rika kindly.

Tomoyo was barely hearing them. So engrossed was she with Sakura.

"I would also like it if we can be friends and I can call you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo sighed happily. She spoke Sakura's language but Sakura was still befuddled by the girl's eccentricity.

"I hear Kaho was not allowed to attend," said Meilin.

"Yes," said Tomoyo. "I believe that it is because of the pregnancy."

"Is she well?" asked Rika.

"She is in perfect health."

"Does that make you happy?" Meilin asked, looking over the rim of her cup at Tomoyo. "You're going to have another addition to your family. Perhaps she will make yet _another_ son."

"If she does Eriol-san will be quite content," said Tomoyo lightly.

"I'm sure he will," said Meilin. Her voice had a sugary texture. "Your pretty face can only interest him for so long Tomoyo. Men only care for women who give them sons."

"How could you possibly know," said Tomoyo.

Meilin tensed.

"For most men that may be true," said Rika. "But Terada-sensei is just as happy with our girl even though we both knew he was disappointed."

"Baby girls are worthless," said Hua-Ling. "Just a burden on the family."

"My father never treated me like I was a burden," said Sakura.

She had been quiet throughout all the conversations. Rika and Tomoyo smiled at her courage to speak.

"Is that so?" said Hua-Ling. She took out her fan. "And yet you're here. He couldn't wait to get rid of you."

"Otou-san did not want to let me go!"

"If you truly believe that Sakura, you are more naïve than I thought."

"Come Hua-Ling," said Tomoyo. "Be kind to Sakura-chan. She has her opinion and you have yours."

Tomoyo refilled Sakura's cup sweetly. Sakura felt compelled to take a sip immediately.

"HOE!!!"

The main door flew open and Yukito came bounding in, two guards behind him. Sakura was fanning her tongue with her hand. She reddened at the sight of him. Yukito lightened up as he saw the source of the commotion.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely concerned. "I was passing. I thought someone was being attacked."

Sakura reddened even more. She bowed her head in shame. He crouched down next to Sakura. She refused to look up. Yukito smiled.

"I better be on my way now."

He rose.

"Enjoy your day ladies," he said as he walked out. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Sakura."

He threw something into the air and Sakura expertly caught it. After he left, she opened her palms. She unwrapped the small item. It was a preserved plum.

"Hanyaan…" murmured Sakura.

"Tsukishiro-san always has food on him," said Rika.

"Imagine eating all you want and never getting fat," said Hua-Ling with a sigh of jealousy.

Meilin glared at Sakura. Sakura wished she knew why Meilin did not like her. She thought they could be friends but Meilin never said a nice word towards her. She was not use to someone hating her. It made her sad. She held the plum close to her chest. _He_ made her so happy yet she knew so little about him.

"What does Tsukishiro Yukito do?"

"He's in charge of the Imperial Harem," said Tomoyo.

"Oh," said Sakura. "He's very nice."

Meilin rolled her eyes.

"About those designs of yours Tomoyo..."

* * *

Syaoran went to one of the bath houses later that evening. He rest his sword against the wall and undid his robe. Eriol got him thinking. He was mistrustful by nature, but perhaps he should be extra cautious. The Forbidden City had proven to be perilous for those who were too easygoing. Family did kill family for power and ambition. Not even the Imperial family were immune to such vicious behaviour. The emperor his father, trusted him up to a point, he knew. Whatever he believed, Syaoran's only duty was to serve him. He was a great ruler. No. He _is _a great ruler.

"Great Imperial Son," said the ever-present manservant, Ping. "Your bath is prepared."

Syaoran said nothing.

"Would you like one of the usual girls?" asked Ping. "Or would you prefer your concubine?"

Syaoran had long grown tired of the maidservants. Their seductive ways irritated him beyond belief. How many times must different girls repeat the same schemes? Always their hands lingered too long in certain places; their breasts pressed into his back; their legs tried to go around his waist. Any man who thought he had power over the servants who pleasured them were wrong. It was the servants who controlled them. No woman would ever make him weak. Yes, he was tired of them. He would take the Japanese girl. She did not seem so bold.

"Ni… hao…ma…?"

"Yes, that's it," said Hua-Ling indifferently.

Meilin scoffed at Sakura's weak attempt to speak Chinese. _The peasant_. She could not believe Wei brought a mongrel home for _her _Xiao Lang. No wonder her eyes were that sickening shade of vomit and her hair muddier that a commoner's hut. She was a mix of the scum of the earth.

"Why are you bothering Ling?" asked Meilin wickedly. "Wouldn't you prefer she be put out for sheer ignorance?"

Sakura's forehead crinkled. Why did Meilin say such a thing? One of the most horrible things that could happen to a woman would be to get put out. Most women would kill themselves. There was no opportunity or future for them after that. Sakura wanted her father. She wanted to see him and hear his reassuring voice.

There was a knock on the main door. Ping entered the room. Meilin sat up straight. He bowed to each of the three girls in turn. He stopped at Sakura.

"The Great Imperial Son summons you."

Meilin's face reddened with rage.

"What?!"

Ping repeated himself, this time to Meilin.

"The Great Imperial Son summons his concubine."

She glared at Ping. He was unperturbed.

"She's only been here ten days!"

Meilin's jaw tightened. Sakura went to Ping after receiving a shove from Hua-Ling. He escorted her out of the room and they were off, with Sakura's maidservants behind them. To keep her mind from going numb, Sakura studied Ping's back. He was a mature man with a slight limp. He had a serious air about him but he was not threatening. Her heartbeat grew faster as she thought about what was going to happen to her. She began to shake. Ping glanced at her. She smiled nervously. He shook his head, and looked away. It was a long walk. He slowed as they reached the magnificent red pavilions of the bath house. He gestured to her to enter.

"Go on," he said.

Sakura and her maidservants walked up the stone steps and went into the bath house. A spring of glassy water lay in the middle of the room. Flower petals floated on it. The room smelled of oils and fragrances. Steam rose up from the water. The lighting was little, creating a soothing effect. She found a familiar face.

"Chiharu!"

"Kinomoto-san…"

"Please, call me Sakura," said Sakura as she did so many times previously.

Chiharu smiled.

"We have to hurry."

Sakura was again stripped and a towel was wrapped around her. Chiharu showed her all the bath items that were placed next to the spring.

"I have to take another bath?" asked Sakura.

Chiharu looked slightly confused by her words.

"No. The Great Imperial Son is having his bath," she said. "You-"

Syaoran walked through the door and a tension entered with him. Everyone bowed. He looked down at Sakura. She was slightly pink from the warm room.

"Leave us."

The maidservants scurried away, leaving the two together. Syaoran made his way to the water and undid his bathrobe. Sakura gulped. It dropped to the floor. Even in the dim light she saw how well defined the muscles in his back and in his legs were. Silently he entered the water and his lower body disappeared from view. She did not move. Everything made sense to her now. _She _was expected to give _him _his bath. _Hoe_!

"You," called Syaoran. "Come."

Sakura obeyed. She knelt beside the spring. There was a flowery scent she did not recognize. Taking a wash cloth in her hands, she dipped it into the sweet-smelling water and squeezed it over one of Syaoran's shoulders, not once looking at him. She dipped it into the water again. She brought up her hands to squeeze the water out, but he gripped her wrist roughly. As Syaoran pulled on her hand, she had no choice but to the rise to her feet and enter the water too.

His eyes trailed a path up her hand, to her neck, lips, nose and eyes. Unconsciously, Syaoran pulled her to him. Her skin was darker and her hair far shorter than what he was use to seeing in women in the City. It was refreshing from the scheming, manipulative and so very seductress image he had of them. He edged closer to her. Abruptly, he let go and turned his back to her. Still keeping her towel securely around her, Sakura kneeled in the water.

She remembered how her father use to bathe her. She wrung the washcloth over Syaoran's head slowly. Water trickled down his face, neck, and back. Sakura used the cloth to rub Syaoran 's shoulder in small circles. She was fascinated by his body. It was so taut and hard. She ran the cloth over his lower back and his arms. Her hands went around his back, as she reached for his chest. She worked the cloth over his rigid abdomen. She went lower. Syaoran grabbed her hand and she dropped the cloth in surprise. Her cheeks reddened.

Ignoring the lost cloth, she poured some oil into her palm and massaged it into Syaoran's hair. She was still embarrassed from the incident that took place, and tried to make him forget it by washing his hair. Syaoran tilted his head back slightly. Sakura continued to massage his scalp. He had sunk deeper into the water and came in so close that his upper back was resting on her bosom. Something stirred inside her, but she ignored the feeling.

The prince was very handsome she had to admit. Hua-Ling was right. Still, she was afraid of him. People who never smiled made her feel that way. Maybe he was angry or sad. Sakura could not imagine what could make a prince feel anything but contentment. He was rich and could do anything he wanted.

Taking another washcloth, she squeezed water onto his head to wash away excess oil. She was finished but Syaoran did not move. She ran her fingers lightly down his arm. His eyes flew open. He stood up in the water abruptly. His eyes locked with hers. He had beautiful eyes; what a warm shade of brown. Sakura turned her head as he left the spring. He retrieved his robe.

Sakura exited the bath also. The water made the towel heavy. It slipped. One hand grabbed the towel while the other covered her breasts. She glanced up at Syaoran. He was watching her intently as she fixed it. Was she so shy or was this all an act?

"Why do you hide yourself from me?" he asked. "If I wanted to see you..."

He pulled her roughly by the towel. She did not understand his words surely, but she understood his actions. No one could fake the terror he saw in her. Yes. This was the point where she learned her place; knew that he owned her. He could do whatever he wanted with her. He ran a hand up her smooth thigh. She gasped. Syaoran licked his lips. His breathing deepened. Reaching under her towel, he squeezed a butt cheek. She tip-toed arching into him. Syaoran was pleased with her responses. She felt cold and hot all at the same time. He began to draw her thigh up when he stopped. There were tears in Sakura's eyes. He swallowed hard and stepped back.

Hurriedly, Sakura drew the towel tighter around her and held it in place. Syaoran had already reached the door. Ping came in. Syaoran paused on his way out and said something to him in Chinese. The maidservants came in to clean up and dress Sakura. When she and Ping stood outside her quarters he held her back for a moment. He spoke in broken Japanese.

"Great Imperial Son says you wash him now."

* * *

A few evenings later, Sakura returned to the bath house. This time she was earlier and even more nervous than before. She stood with both the prince's and her maidservants, waiting on him. Her legs shook slightly. She remembered how dwarfed she felt in his presence, when he touched her. When he came in, the floor suddenly became interesting to her. Quickly, the maidservants left and they were alone. Sakura remembered the sensation of his hands on her skin and wondered if tonight would be the night he took her to his bed. Red spots dotted the floor. Sakura tilted her head. The prince's hand was dripping blood. She gasped.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed as she forgot her fear.

She clutched his hand. He merely stared at her. Still frantic, she tore open his robe to reveal his chest. There was blood there as well.

"There's so much blood!"

Syaoran watched their hands. Her's were bloody now as well. It did not look right.

"You do not have to bathe me tonight."

Syaoran was taken aback at how optional his words sounded.

"But you're hurt," said Sakura. "I have to take care of you."

Sakura ran to the water with a wash cloth. She dipped in the water and returned to Syaoran. She proceeded to wipe him clean. She was confused when she saw no wounds.

"The blood is not mine."

"What?" asked a confused Sakura. "Then why is it on you?"

"Training," he said.

Sakura stepped back.

"You hurt others?"

Syaoran glared at her.

"They were weak. They fight harder when they fight for their lives," he said.

"Did... did you... k- ki-"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"You too think I'm only good for killing men?"

She grabbed his hand even as he penetrated her with a harsh stare. She shook at the reminder of Yorimoto-san. Tears spilled from her eyes. Sakura reached out to touch Syaoran's cheek. She caressed it.

"Why are men so violent?" she whispered.

Syaoran eyes widened slightly. He let her go. He did not know how to deal with women as well as Hiiragizawa Eriol. Syaoran ran his finger up her face to wipe away the tears. Blood smeared on her cheeks. It was as if he had no control over his body, and he was obeying thoughts that had no chance of developing yet.

"I hurt you?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head.

"Don't lie to please me. Most do that. Speak the truth."

"You're very scary."

Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth. Syaoran smirked.

He moved close to her. Their chests touched.

"If you are loyal to me, you never have to fear _anything_."

Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin. He did not know what this Japanese girl was doing to him but he liked it. He should never have touched her. From the moment he held her wrist yesterday, she had been present at the back of his mind. Sure she was beautiful. He saw that from the beginning. There was more to her though. He could talk to her. Was this the reason men got concubines? That there was no feeling of duty surrounding them? Right now, he felt not like the Great Imperial Son, but just a man. His shoulders were lightened. He never wanted to leave this room.

As he and Sakura sank beneath the waters of the spring, he was able to clear his mind for the first time in a long time. Sakura's hand felt so good. Sensual even. The way her fingers ran through his hair ever so lightly, making him shiver. His flesh burned wherever her hands touched. Never had he experienced such a thing. It was like being in the bosom of a goddess. It was peace. Their time together passed quietly. Sakura eased out from behind Syaoran. She carefully adjusted her towel.

"You're hot," said Syaoran, staring at her red face. "Yet I wish to stay here a little longer. The water needs to be cooled..."

"Shall I go get someone to cool the water, Great Imperial Son?"

It was only after she said it, that Sakura realized how foolish her words were. How could someone possibly cool a hot spring? However, the prince did not show how foolish he thought she was.

"No need," he said seriously.

With a flick of his wrist, a piece of paper with Chinese calligraphy appeared in his hand. He laid it on the water. What looked like a piece of ice covered in blue flames, lit up on the paper. Sakura jumped up in surprise. A coldness radiated from the paper. Syaoran raised his hand and she took it. He drew her again into the water. She held on to his arm tightly. She splashed some water onto the blue flames hesistantly. When it refused to be put out she looked to Syaoran.

"Magic?"

He nodded.

"I've never seen it before," said Sakura. "Only heard stories. It's beautiful."

"Beautiful things have a way of being destructful," Syaoran said. "It causes more problems than it solves."

"But you can do so much with it. You can-"

"Maybe it's time you return to your quarters," said Syaoran with a tone of finality. "I will see you tomorrow evening."

Sakura thought she had upset the prince, but she saw the tired look in his face. Tiredness she only saw in far older men who had lived a lifetime. She felt pity for him. She traced the edge of his jaw with her finger. He was almost unaware of her. It pained her to see anyone so sad. Her arms went around his neck and she, a mere Japanese outsider, hugged the Great Imperial Son of China. His hands came around her. His embrace was tight; painful even. Sakura gasped for air but never let go. She could not because he would not let her.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews sleepycat, :], sockmonkey, xcardmistressx, selene thalia, Leila, bj, Shura and everyone I thanked already . I rewrote this chapter so many times, because I was unsatisfied. By the way sleepycat, I apologize to you and everyone. Lol. I never had such a badly edited chapter as Chapter 1. I fixed it. ^_^ Review, Review, Review! Until next time, (hopefully sooner) Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_A man's discontent is his worst evil. _

_~ Chinese Proverb _

_*******_

"Don't move, Sakura-chan!"

"But I-"

"I'm almost finished!"

Sakura sighed. She had been posing for ages, so that Tomoyo could paint her portrait. She was not use to staying in one position for so long. Her legs were cramping and she felt itchy all over. Tomoyo claimed that it was all in her head. She sighed again. She just could not say no to Tomoyo. It was the way she was always so enthusiastic about things. Tomoyo even brought over an array of luxurious cloths to see which ones were best suited for her. She was already planning the various Chinese styled clothes she would make for her as well. Tomoyo was so unselfish and kind that to say no would make Sakura feel completely awful.

"KAWAII!"

Tomoyo put down her paintbrush. Her dark eyes sparkled.

"Sakura-chan, you are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, as she stared at the girl's milky-white faced, framed at the forehead by shining violet hair. Her looks were the perfect meaning of nobility.

"Nonsense," said Tomoyo. She grabbed Sakura's hands. "You have no idea how stunningly beautiful you are."

"My brother always called me names..."

"Brothers do that," said Tomoyo. "They are so contrary."

"Do you have brothers?"

"No, my father died a few years after I was born."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Sakura. "My mother died too when I was young."

Tomoyo smiled. They were so alike. She sat Sakura down in front of the painting she created. Sakura gasped. The portrait looked just like her. No. It looked better than her. Sakura's eyes appeared to have a depth in the painting. She felt herself tilting forward as the eyes drew her in. Sakura was not aware of how much she changed since she came to the Forbidden City. If she did not know that the well-dressed, poised young lady staring back at her from the paper was her, she may not have believed it. Sakura never thought that Tomoyo would be so talented. She painted light and air! How she did it, Sakura had no idea.

"Tomoyo, do you have magic?" she asked in awe.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh no, only those of direct royal blood do... and a few exceptions."

"Like who?" asked Sakura. "Well... I know the Great Imperial Son has magic."

Tomoyo nodded.

"So too does Yue-san, Yukito-san, my husband Eriol - being royal himself, my sister-wife Kaho, and of course Huangdi and Yelan-sama. She is the Empress. Her powers are great, I am told."

Tomoyo lay her precious painting aside to dry. She took one last look at it. She frowned.

"Sakura-chan, why are you so sad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I only draw what I see. You are sad here."

Sakura bowed her head.

"Is Meilin being difficult?"

"She doesn't like me."

"You are not the first woman to be hated by her husband's First Wife."

"Are you hated by Eriol's First Wife?"

"Kaho is a kind person. Then again, she has nothing to fear from me," said Tomoyo. "For she has magic and I do not. Eriol's children from her are sure to be rich in magic as well. She keeps his bloodline strong."

"Meilin has nothing to fear from me either," said Sakura quietly.

"You must understand how things work Sakura-chan," explained Tomoyo. "Your mother died early, so she could never have told you."

"Tell me what?"

"The First Wife is a strong power in the household. She rules over the consorts, mistresses and concubines. As a concubine you are expected to serve her and pleasure the husband and bear his children," said Tomoyo softly. "They will never really be considered his children though."

"That still does not explain why she hates me."

"What I just told you is the normal way of things," said Tomoyo. "Sometimes, who holds the power in the household depends on who the husband favours. As years pass the First Wife will become old. The concubines and mistresses will get younger, and she will be as a ghost in her home. Men do not like old women. Meilin already feels unwanted as she tastes the pang of being the coveted position of First Wife."

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"The most she could do now," continued Tomoyo. "Is to have his First Son."

She smiled at Sakura.

"I do believe Meilin is not the worst First Wife that ever lived."

"I wish I were a wife," said Sakura longingly, as she thought of Yukito.

"Don't Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo sharply. "You are a concubine. I care for you as a best friend, but you will _always be_ a concubine. Since I have lived in the Forbidden City, I have seen what happens to women who dream of more."

She hugged Sakura tightly.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to sweet Sakura-chan."

"I know I may get put out."

Tomoyo watched Sakura as though she did not recognize her.

"Leave us, please."

Their maidservants exited the room quickly. They knew all too well when they must go deaf. For their mistresses sakes, they were all too happy to do so.

"Who is he?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hoe?"

"The man who has caught your attention," said Tomoyo. "Please tell me Sakura-chan."

Sakura put her hand into her obi and pulled something out. She opened her palm. The preserved plum Yukito had given to her lay there, wrapped in a piece of paper. Tomoyo closed Sakura's palm.

"He is one of the Great Imperial Son's _few trusted friends_. Do not make this mistake."

"But he's so nice!"

"You must forget him," Tomoyo pressed on earnestly. "Promise me you'll try."

"I can't," said Sakura. "You cannot deny what's in your heart, Tomoyo-chan."

"You belong to the future Emperor of China. You must be loyal to him, no matter what. However terrible he seems now, he can be worst."

Sakura grew weak. Tomoyo stroked her hair as Sakura rest her head lightly in her lap.

"I know," said Sakura. "I will be loyal to him; but I will never stop liking Yukito-san. My heart was his from the moment I saw him."

A chill ran through Tomoyo's body. She understood Sakura's feelings well. She found happiness when she met her. She would protect Sakura; her infatuation with Yukito had to end. If Sakura's feelings were known, both of them would be in danger.

* * *

Syaoran dodged, blocked then kicked his opponent hard, sending him flying through the air. He spun around to take on the next opponent, only to find that all fifteen of them were still struggling to get up. Wei applauded. Syaoran acknowledged him. Wei of course trained him to fight when he was very young, and he was very proud of how great Syaoran had become. Indeed he was great; but cold. The emperor had conditioned him for one thing only - to kill. From birth, Syaoran's life was entrenched in blood. Deep inside that callous façade, Wei knew there was good heart, but he feared that the leader that might have been would never be. A good emperor must care for his subjects and not lose the Mandate of Heaven. Huangdi created a vicious warlord for his own benefit because he was a paranoid man. He made Syaoran his ultimate warrior and if need be, avenger.

He watched Syaoran's fluid movements as he trained with his jian. He was controlled and deadly. Now Huangdi was reaping what he sowed. The same force of nature he had carefully designed, now tormented his mind. Syaoran was the root of his pride but he feared him. He feared him because he asked for nothing, he took nothing, and whatever thoughts were in his mind were never voiced. Wei thanked the gods that for now, Huangdi's twisted love of his son outweighed his fear.

A smile appeared on Wei's face as Syaoran sheathed his jian. The courtyard was quiet as they walked together. Only an occasional rebellious breeze blew.

"You've taken a liking to Sakura, I see," said Wei.

"Who?"

"Your concubine," said Wei.

"Why do you say that?"

"You haven't discarded of her," said Wei.

"She is satisfactory," said Syaoran shortly. He paused.

"Something troubles you?"

Syaoran shook his head. They strolled for some time in the courtyard. Wei did not speak, so that he would not interrupt Syaoran's quiet.

"Why did you bring me a concubine?"

It was a simple, honest question.

"I saw her and I thought of you."

"She must be a witch."

Wei chuckled.

"A witch?"

"Yes," said Syaoran seriously. "When she touches me, I feel different. My skin tingles. I want to escape the feeling but I cannot move."

He shook his head.

"What hour is it?"

"It will soon be time for the meeting with Huangdi," said Wei. "Lu Sheng will be discussed."

"You believe he has returned?"

"I always knew he would," said Wei. "His return was only a matter of time."

"They will also say that of his death."

"Times are more dangerous than ever," said Wei. "You can feel it in the atmosphere."

"You do not need to warn me Wei," said Syaoran. "I can take care of myself."

"Your family is full of ambitious men."

"We are still strong from within," Syaoran said. "As long as I draw breath, Wei, this empire will not crumble.

* * *

Yukito slipped through the high court doors just as the last official took his seat. Yue, hands folded as usual could not help but look annoyed as Yukito sat next to him. Yukito was by far, the most easygoing member of the imperial court. A man's disposition was of no concern to Syaoran though. How well he followed orders was more important. These days he had been feeling some tension on Yue's part. What could Yukito possibly have done? He was the only one who could provoke such emotion from Yue. Wei called the meeting to order.

"The first matter to be discussed is that of the traitor and outcast Lu Sheng."

"We should send out assassins to retrieve his head," said one of the older members, stroking his beard.

"Lu Sheng is no fool," said Eriol. "Unless he reveals himself, we shall not find him."

"Then what do you expect us to do _Eriol_," said the man opposite him. "Wait for him to launch another attack on Huangdi?"

"We must wait for him to make a mistake-"

"You just said Sheng is no fool."

The officials sniggered.

"Men who plot have clouded judgements," said Eriol shortly. "_Renshu_."

Renshu glared at Eriol.

"We should search the villages then, for his followers," said another noble, Quan.

"A search for one man, will lead to a slaughter of many innocents," said Yukito softly.

"You have a woman's heart, Tsukishiro."

"A woman's heart is better than one of an old coward," stated Yue.

Quan quieted immediately. Yue always looked ready to kill. Quan should have known better than to insult his brother. Out of the mist of Yue's anger, many arguments broke out. All had their own opinions on how to deal with Lu Sheng. Syaoran did not bother to listen to any of them. Huangdi had the last say and it was beyond contestation.

His musings instead strayed to the tension in his shoulders. _She _would be able to relieve it for him. Her hands were soft but firm. He had quite begun to look forward to his baths. Syaoran put a hand to his temple. Why was she taking over his mind so? She was just a girl. Her green eyes were vivid in his mind. He rarely looked at her but her eyes were unforgettable. It did not help that he had a penchant for green.

"Are we boring you, _Great Imperial Son_?" asked Renshu.

"Yes," said Syaoran. He was irritated that his train of thought was interrupted.

Silence. Renshu was taken aback by the brutal honesty. Huangdi regarded Syaoran intently.

"Then I suppose you have a brilliant idea to share, _brother_."

"We have the greatest armies in all of Asia. When Lu Sheng strikes, our forces will crush him."

The other nobles nodded approvingly at Syaoran's words.

"I only implore all of you that we not underestimate Lu Sheng," stated Eriol.

"The Forbidden City is impenetrable," said Huangdi.

"Since he was banished," said Eriol. "He has recruited two powerful allies. Lu Sheng does not make friends idly. If they are as daring as him-"

"We in the City combined, have more than a thousand times the amount of power they do," said Renshu.

"But our morals keep us from the lengths they will go to in order to become all-powerful," said Eriol firmly. "There is no stopping with Lu Sheng. Like a boulder pushed from the mountain's peak, he will keep on coming."

* * *

Syaoran thought the meeting will never end. They spent hours talking to feel important, but in the end all their matters were settled by his sword and the swords of the army. Renshu sought every opportunity to make Syaoran look incapable of ruling. He was the first son of Huangdi, so he thought he had a right to rule. He did; but Syaoran was the son of the Empress and naturally the first choice to be the next emperor. It was a hard fact for Renshu to accept.

Sakura awaited him in the bath house. He waded into the water and she followed. He waited for the familiar flow of water down his face. As it came he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The damp washcloth passed down his neck. His tight shoulders loosened. A thrill ran through him everywhere Sakura's hand passed. The hairs on his arm rose. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back. Syaoran looked over his shoulder. It was Sakura's head. He turned slowly. She fell onto his chest. She breathed softly as she slept.

It was very late; later than he usually sent for her. He touched her hair. It was slightly damp, but so soft. He pushed her bangs aside and studied her. Her hair was short. Only common girls cut their hair. Commoner she may be, but he found he liked looking at her. Syaoran did not know how long he stayed like that, with Sakura. He only paid attention to time when she started shivering.

He picked her up. He was slightly amused that she wore a towel every time she was with him. A small puddle formed around him as he stood with her in his arms. Ping opened the door.

"I want her dressed," said Syaoran.

After Chiharu and the other maidservants did their best to dress Sakura in her current state, Syaoran took her back into his arms. He would never know what prompted him to take Sakura to his bed that night. All he knew was that he could not let her out of his sight. Maybe he was right. She was a witch; and she had cast some spell on him. He did not want the charm to end right now - not that night. He was breaking the rules, he knew. Concubines were not supposed to stay in a man's bed overnight. He did not care. Besides, it was already morning, though the moon was still bright in the dark sky.

Sakura snuggled between his covers. He sat on the bed. He stared into the darkness; his hands gripping his sword. His demons were rising to the surface. He tried to block out the screams, the fires and the blood that stained his hands. No one but him saw it. He insisted on bathing as often as possible, but he could not get rid of the rancid stench. He did not regret the blood he spilled. He only defended his emperor's empire. He lay on his back next to Sakura. She did for him what calligraphy could not. She made him forget things.

"Onii-chan… I'm not a kaijuu…"

Her brother? His chest tightened. Why did it not please him that she had another man on her mind, even if it was just her brother? She should have no one on her mind but him. Meilin and Hua-Ling, however he felt about them, knew who they belonged to. The smile on her face did something to him. It was a small offence, he thought. He forgave her already. How was it possible, a sleeping girl could raise such emotions within him?

"Witch."

He touched the tip of Sakura's nose.

"Do you know... Sakura... that I've never slept with a woman in my bed before?" he said absent-mindedly.

Without warning, Sakura turned and her hand hit Syaoran in the face. He blinked. Did he just got caught off guard? Impossible. Eriol would never stop laughing if he saw that. As he thought of Eriol, he remembered he had been given a gift by him when he got married. A book, with many positions for a man to try with his women. Why did this come to his mind now? He ran his hand down the middle of Sakura's body. Deep inside, he supposed, he did want a son. He thought about all the children who died in the wars he fought in. It was punishment perhaps, that none of his wives bore sons. This girl who lay beside him though, was so pure. Surely her innocence could null anything evil he performed.

Yes. That was possible. Sakura was his. For the first time he felt as though he had something that belonged to him, by choice. No one forced her upon him. He chose to keep her. He owned every part of her. He made a decision. He would keep her pure and hold her close to him. She knew nothing about him. This was a chance to see if he could be a different person; to know there was more to him that the amount of blood on his hands. Many princes were scholars and artists. Yet, he was the warrior. He enjoyed it; he embraced it. That was was not right.

"You are mine," he told the sleeping Sakura as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The empress Li Yelan strolled along the bright yellow and gold hallways peacefully. Her maidservants followed her. They were all so intuned with each other that it was reminiscent of a wedding procession. Their steps were soft, and if not for one's sight, one may not believe that a group as large as this was up and about. Yelan's long, raven-coloured hair hung down her back perfectly. She was a tall woman, full of natural beauty and a powerful aura. So, it was not a surprise that when Yukito and Ping walked into the empress' path, they froze in astonishment.

"Yelan-san," said Yukito. Ping murmmered, "Empress Li."

"Yukito-san."

"Are you in good health, empress?"

"I am."

Yukito smiled. He started to walk away, with Ping behind him.

"Yukito-san."

He turned to face her. Yelan's eyes dropped from his own. Her countenance became serious.

"How is my son?"

"He is doing well, empress."

"I heard he now has a concubine," said Yelan with distaste.

What was Wei thinking? She was the only one who knew what was best for Syaoran. He could have at least let her review the girl before presenting her to Syaoran. Who knows if she really was a virgin? What about the commoners' diseases? Yelan breathed. She was being paranoid. Those tests were just formalities. No simple girl would dare lie to the royal family.

"Yes, a very beautiful one," answered Yukito.

"Beautiful?" Yelan paused. "Melin told me she was absolutely horrid!"

Yelan sighed.

"But that is to be expected from Meilin."

Yukito's smile never left his face.

"Sakura is wonderful. Li-san seems to like her."

Yelan lost a little bit of her detached facade.

"Is that so...?"

"Excuse me, empress," said Yukito softly. "But it may not be best to stroll at such an hour as this. Huangdi will not approve."

"_Your_ Huangdi is very occupied at the moment," Yelan said. "He has no time to voice his displeasure. Four concubines a night can do that to a man; even one as great as Huangdi."

Yukito lost his carefree expression. It was unlike the empress to speak as such.

"Is there anything I can do to please the empress?"

"I want to meet my son's concubine," said Yelan firmly. "I must know her."

"I will send your request to the Great Imperial Son, personally," said Yukito.

Yelan's jaw tightened slightly. She was the most powerful lady in China and she must wait on her son's permission to see his concubine. Always she must ask for permission; from her father, from her husband and now from her son. So too must all women in China wait for permission. She will obey. Huangdi was spiteful. He would murder his own daughters if their deaths would cause her pain for her defiance. She returned to her quarters without a word.

* * *

Three of the most dangerous men in China sat around a blazing fire. Thier eyes were watching the dancing flames; each contemplating his own path that he was getting ready to walk down. In fact, they all had the same path, but different goals. One of the men had long locks of dark hair hanging in front of his face, obscuring it partially. His hands glowed, and as he lazily twiddled his fingers, the fire moved. Lu Sheng's eyes flashed. A light, chilly breeze blew his hair away from his face, revealing a red scar on his right cheek. It was an almost indistinguishable chinese symbol. Enlai, the man on his right was well-built and had brown, spiky hair. He held an unusually large Guandao in his hand. The man on the left of Lu Sheng had short, violet hair with a long braid down his back. A pair of broad swords crossed his back. He was known as the Silent Killer.

"Aaah!," sighed Enlai. "Lu Sheng. We've been in solitude for ages. I haven't _had_ a woman in ages."

Lu Sheng smirked.

"Be wary of your appetite Enlai. You should not overindulge."

"Let's just surprise Huangdi and get it over with," Enlai said loudly. "I'll be in and out of the Forbidden City in minutes."

"After all our training, you're still impetuous," remarked Lu Sheng. "Besides, if I wanted to slit Huangdi's throat in his sleep, you won't even be my last resort."

"What?!"

"They would here your loud mouth boasting from a thousand miles away. You won't make it past the gates."

Enlai gritted his teeth. Lu Sheng's face bore utmost pleasantry as he insulted him. If madness did not rage within his eyes, one might think that he had a gentle soul. Yet, he was not afraid of Lu Sheng, as terrible as he may be. He, Lu Sheng and the Silent Killer - whom he called Harmless for fun - had a mutual understanding and even a weird kind of comradeship. Lu Sheng knew how to choose his friends well. Enlai and Harmless were cold-blooded killers but they had honour. They would never be betray Lu Sheng. He hoped Huangdi had already prepared himself to die. Lu Sheng's eyes glowed. He would do anything to get to the Imperial Throne.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Sorry for the wait. Good news though. The other chapter is written. Just a little more editing is needed. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to say a Big Thank You to all of you who have been reviewing, adding this story and me to your favourites lists and alerts list!!! Thanks again. Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_You can't catch a cub without going into the tiger's den. _

_~ Chinese Proverb _

_*******_

Sakura sighed slowly. Eyes still closed from recent sleep, she yawned and turned. Something was constricting her movements. It was an arm. Sakura gulped and looked into the eyes of the Great Imperial Son. She flung herself away from him. She grabbed at her clothes, making sure they were there. He sat up quietly without taking his eyes away from her. Sakura's chest rose up and down visibly from shock. How had she gotten into his bed?

"You were restless," said the prince. "So, I had to restrain you. It's not wise to disturb me while I'm sleeping."

Sakura squinted her eyes as he spoke. Her chinese was coming along fine but her mind was very fuzzy right now. Her kimono slid down her shoulders. It was hastily put on her, so it was not as secure as it should have been. Syaoran laid his palm on her bare neck. Slowly, he drew it across her shoulder. Sakura stiffened.

"Do not be afraid," said Syaoran. "Nothing you do with me is wrong."

Sakura nodded. Syaoran reclined on the bed, eyes ever fixed on Sakura's form. She slipped even more out of her kimono. This time, purposefully. She knew the time had come.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran, raising up a little.

"I thought... you wanted..."

"If I wanted to have sex, I would have had you last night," said Syaoran. "This is why women should not think. You always reach absurd conclusions."

Righting her kimono, Sakura bowed her head in shame. She hated that she felt hurt by his rejection. When Ping came to take Sakura away, Syaoran was still deep in his musings. He broke out of his reverie when Sakura left the bed.

"I gave you no permission to leave."

Sakura opened her mouth to apologize but Syaoran cut her off.

"Your name," said Syaoran. "In Japanese it means…"

"Cherry Blossom!"

Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Syaoran was not use to being interrupted. He took no offence however. He knew Ping would be gossiping with the other servants about that later, regardless of the consequences.

"Cherry Blossoms…"

"They are my favourite flower," said Sakura.

She blushed.

Syaoran was amazed. The girl could not hold her tongue. If it were anyone else the unnecessary talk would irritate him. Her sincerity however only made him like her more.

She opened her mouth, then clamped it shut.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"I was just wondering… what's your favourite flower?"

Syaoran watched her. She was asking him about _flowers_? He rose from his bed and went to his desk and began working. Ping made to hustle Sakura out of the room as Syaoran silently dismissed her. When they were at the door Syaoran spoke in a low voice.

"Peony."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" shouted Meilin as Sakura walked into their quarters. Sakura smiled.

"I was with -"

SMACK!

Sakura was stunned. It took a while for her to feel the sting from the slap. Her lips trembled.

"I am the future Empress of China," said Meilin. "I will not be made a fool in my own empire!"

"Why don't you like me Meilin-san?" asked Sakura weakly. She looked to Hua-Ling for assistance, but Hua-Ling just sat fanning herself.

"You don't belong here," said Meilin as she paced.

Sakura sniffed.

"If I could go home, I would."

"What did you do?," asked Meilin. "What did you say?"

"W-What?"

"To make _him _favour you!!" screeched Meilin. "I'm prettier than you! I'm richer than you! I'm more cultured than you!! I'm Chinese for god's sake! And yet _you _spend the _night_ with him? I am the First Wife! That is my privilege!"

"It was not on purpose. I fell asleep while bathing him… I think…" explained Sakura timidly.

Meilin pursed her lips. She pushed Sakura into the wall. There was a collective cringe from the maidservants.

"How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times have you had sex with him?!" yelled Meilin.

"Never!" said Sakura.

"You expect me to believe he calls for you simply to give him baths?" spat Meilin. "Ugly, untalented, Japanese _whore _like you?"

Sakura was lost for words. She could only cry. She ran to her room and buried her face in her bed sheets. Why was this happening to her? Her maidservants followed her, shutting the door to her bedroom behind them. They had known their Mistress for only a little while, but grew to love her already. They all knew how lucky they were to be serving her. Sakura was not demanding and her temper was non-existant. Meilin was too cruel. It was one thing to be insulted in a foreign language, but to hear it in your own was a different story.

"Shall we ask for Tomoyo-san?" one of the maidservants asked her?

Sakura shook her head. She raised her head.

"I'm fine. Please, don't worry."

She tried to look happy even as her tears flowed down her cheeks. The maidservants could do nothing. That was her order to them. The room was sickingly bright and cheerful compared to the emotions in it at the moment.

* * *

Syaoran swung his sword around lazily a few more times, and returned it to its sheath. Wei bowed to him. Syaoran avoided the eyes of the old man. As his first trainer ever, he may have picked up that he was slightly distracted. Images of Sakura kept appearing to Syaoran. Everywhere he looked he saw her. Today was passing very slowly as his yearning to be close to her grew stronger. He would not call for her though. He was not weak. He needed no one. Still, it would put him at ease if he could catch even a glimpse of her. It was all muddled in his head.

Yukito, who had followed Wei and him as he left the training area had a bright smile on his face. Syaoran glanced around, expecting to see Yue somewhere. He always wondered how Yue managed to do all his duties and still have time to check up on his younger brother - which was ridiculous as Yukito was a very mature man, who even Syaoran secretly admired. Syaoran shook his head. There was no being that could begin to comprehend the intricate mind of Yue. However, Eriol and Yue seemed to understand each other well enough. Birds of a feather, he guessed.

"A white tiger outside the City has given birth," said Yukito

Syaoran did not see why this was so interesting to him. Sure, they were revered beasts but it was a natural thing for them to make young.

"They say there is a completely golden tiger among her litter."

Syaoran paused.

"How is that possible?" asked Wei.

"It really is a rare thing."

Syaoran thought. It would be something if the rumour was true. His curiosity took over and besides he needed an excuse to get out of the City.

"I will ask for Huangdi's permission to leave the City. You and Yue will accompany me."

Syaoran, Yukito, Yue and some other imperial guards rode out of the City late that evening. Hardly anyone knew why the Great Imperial Son was leaving, especially at that hour, but they were all going to find out as soon as possible. It was big news. He only left the compound for battles. Syaoran hardly noticed the gawking; it was there since his conception. Everyone wanted to know everything about him.

Like his namesake the wolf, Syaoran did not like to be caged. The walls of the Forbidden City which were so magnificent to the peasants were suffocating to him. He was delighted with how the cool wind hit his face and ruffled his clothing. A few farmers gazed at the company as they rode through the countryside. They were not able to tell who the men were, except that they were very important. Syaoran disliked extravagance. Simplicity was ideal for him.

It was night-time when they came upon the white tiger's lair. It was away since they only hunted at night. As such, it was the perfect opportunity to see the so-called golden tiger cub. He dismounted his horse and taking a torch from one of the imperial guards, strode towards the cave.

"One of us should go," said Yue. His eyes glowed.

"I'll be fine," said Syaoran without looking back.

He entered the cave. Holding the torch up so that he could see clearer, he cautiously proceeded further into the cave. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. He crouched as he went deeper and the inner wall of the cave became lower. He heard low, high-pitched purrs.

"Rawr!"

Syaoran looked down as he stepped on something soft.

"RAWR!"

The cub bared its fangs. Its golden eyes glared at him. It was the golden tiger cub. It tried pawing at him but he held it away from his body as he retreated from the cave. He flashed a glance at the other white tiger cubs and left. The cool night air hit his face at the cave's entrance.

"So it was true," said Yukito. "The golden tiger, born from white tigers."

Syaoran wordlessly placed the still snarling tiger cub in a small cage and they began their return to the Forbidden City. Syaoran's first instinct was to give it to the emperor. He liked to collect rare things and the golden tiger was perfect for his collection. Then, Sakura's face appeared in his mind. She was his concubine. He could spoil her if he wanted to. The emperor received lots of gifts in the past and will continue to receive them. He would give the cub to Sakura.

Syaoran sent for Sakura as soon as he arrived in the City. He then sent the cub to be washed and collared. He waited for Sakura in a secluded courtyard. He stood next to a pond looking at the fishes swimming about serenely. Soft footsteps drew near. Syaoran turned. His lips parted but no sound came out. Sakura looked heavenly in the moonlight. He chin was tilted upwards. She never appeared stong to Syaoran before that moment. No woman did. He liked this aura around her very much. Before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of her. There was a melancholy look on her face and still, she looked so pure, so simple and innocent.

"What is troubling you?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura sighed shakily. She smiled but it broke. Her eyes closed and tears fell. She rest her head on his chest and cried. Syaoran stood still. He did not know what to do. Eventually he placed his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"When I was brought here, I accepted it," said Sakura in Japanese. "But I miss my Otou-san. I miss my onii-chan so very much."

"You have _everything_ here," said Syaoran matter-of-factly. "And you will not speak Japanese again."

Sakura quivered but said nothing. Syaoran rest his hand on her head. He was not use to people being emotional around him, except when they were begging for their lives, that is. He could not comprehend her feelings at all.

"I will send someone to formally teach you."

Sakura said nothing.

"You have been doing well on your own so far," said Syaoran almost proudly. "You will forget Japan. You are Chinese now. Your name is Xiao Ying."

Sakura tried to push away from Syaoran, but he now had a tight hold on her.

"My mother named me Sakura," she said perfectly, in Syaoran native tongue. "It means Cherry Blossom. Her favourite flower. No! I will have no other name."

They stared at each other for a long time. Sakura broke first. Syaoran smirked. Sakura did not see his eyes soften though. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Xiao Ying also means Cherry Blossom."

Just then, a servant brought the golden cub to him. He took the cage and laid it at their feet.

"I have something for you," said Syaoran.

He grimaced at how harsh he sounded. Sakura kneeled reluctantly and looked at it. Her eyes lit up. Syaoran was content. He was responsible for her change in mood, he thought smugly. He was competent at other things after all; human things. Everything was disappearing except for Sakura, his Xiao Ying.

"It's a tiger!"

"It's one of a kind," said Syaoran. "It would need to be tamed of course."

"It shouldn't be in a cage," said Sakura.

She gasped and bowed her head. "I mean… whatever you want, Great Imperial Son."

Syaoran unlocked the cage. The cub snarled at him but Sakura fearlessly took him into her arms like a puppy. It purred under her touch. Syaoran was amazed and yet unsurprised. Sakura's touch was the greatest. It was like being caressed by summer clouds.

"What's his name?"

"Name?" asked Syaoran. "You can give it one."

"How about… Kero-chan!"

Syaoran smirked.

"It would not be small forever," he said. "A name like Cerberus that's a bit stronger, perhaps."

Sakura tilted her head.

"Cerberus will be his name then. And we'll call him, Kero-chan!"

Kero was soon at ease with Sakura and went to sleep as she stroked its back. Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. Syaoran was pleased. He liked to see her smile. Recently, he yearned constantly to be close to her - very close to her. Syaoran felt himself being drawn to Sakura. His breathing became deeper. He was getting too fond of this girl. She would send him mad. His eyelids grew heavy. Their lips were almost touching. Syaoran brushed his lips against hers lightly. He brought a hand up to cup her face. He swallowed. He wanted nothing better than to kiss her, but the power of the feeling unsettled him. He pulled back from a tensed Sakura.

"Tell Ping I would not need you tonight," he said.

Sakura nodded and laid Kero beside her. She opened her mouth then closed it, changing her mind.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura looked away. Syaoran glared at her. He hated when people did that. He pushed her to the ground and lay on top of her. He grabbed her face.

"Answer when I ask you a question."

Sakura was shocked. The hand he used to push her remained on her chest. Syaoran had that drugged feeling. He shook his head. There was a burning in his groin and he struggled to control himself. Sakura shifted beneath him and rubbed accidentally against him. He groaned. Involuntarily he slid lower on top of her to maintain contact with any part of her body. He was becoming more and more stimulated. He shuddered. Sakura moved beneath him again and he almost lost it. He bit down on her neck. His fingernails grazed the ground as he sucked on her tender skin. Her palm pressed against his chest and he sucked harder. Sakura breathed in sharply.

"Great Imperial Son," called Ping.

Syaoran raised up and glared at the man. He was furious. Ping stepped back, warily.

".... Huangdi summons you."

The mention of Huangdi cleared Syaoran's mind somewhat. He got to his feet. He found them a little weak. What was he - an animal, jumping on her out in the open like that? He was disgusted with himself. He wanted to be closer to her, but he did not want to taint her in any way. She must remain pure so that he can be cured of his madness. He was a destroyer but he would never destroy her. Never. She was a test; a test to see if he was still human. He did not wish to fail.

"Take her to her room," said Syaoran in a raspy voice.

* * *

Sakura lay in her bed with Kero, going over what happened with the prince in her mind. His eyes had become so dark that it scared her. Her body seemed to not obey her. It reacted completely different to how she had felt. It was warm and tingled, especially between her legs. Sakura blushed as she thought about the new sensations she had experienced. She had no idea what had occurred. She idly traced circles on her chest. She tensed as she heard a sound. She propped herself up on her elbows listening hard. Sakura sighed. She thought that it may have been Meilin. Kero curled up closer to her. The prince was not as cold as he looked, she thought. He gave her Kero. What man would give a concubine such a gift? He even allowed her to name it. In some ways the Great Imperial Son reminded her of her brother. He acted tough on the outside, but really, he was very kind. She had managed to make Touya smile once, maybe she could make the prince smile too. Sakura fell asleep easily that night; she knew she had a purpose the following day.

* * *

Syaoran bowed before his emperor. Huangdi rose from his couch. Two of emperor's latest conquests who were in the room with him, tried to cover themselves with their hands. The Forbidden City was indeed an impressive place, but on the very rare occasions Syaoran was allowed in one of the emperor's many rooms, he was awed. It was more than the detailed tapestries which hung from the walls, the fine jade and gold which adorned everything and the dazzling colours; it was the lingering presence of all the emperors who had once occupied these very spaces. He was the Crown Prince of China who was someday destined to rule the empire. He would one day become a part of the legacy that gave him such pride.

"I am having the family together in one of my gardens. You would bring your women tomorrow."

Syaoran was suspicious. Why was the emperor telling him this? He could have simply sent a servant. Pouring himself some wine, Huangdi motioned to the couch.

"The Japanese concubine, I received from Wei."

Indeed Syaoran recognized the black haired girl as the one who had come to China with Sakura. He fleetingly noticed how distraught and terrified the two girls were.

"I must say, she's very good at satisfying me."

Syaoran nodded, not sure where the conversation was headed.

"I suppose you have already outgrown yours... as beautiful as she may be."

Syaoran clenched his hands as he comprehended what was happening. How blind could he be? Huangdi was familiar with most of women in the City. He had one of the largest appetities for women in China's history of emperors. His harem held over six thousand women and was expanding every day.

"I prize her highly."

"You do?" asked the surprised Huangdi.

"Yes," said Syaoran firmly. His glare at Huangdi was warning enough.

"She must be good," said Huangdi. "To have you so possessive."

"I am possessive of all that belongs to me. Do I have your permission to leave?"

Huangdi was silent. Finally he gave a curt nod. Syaoran spun on his heels and stalked off. The nerve of him. Syaoran never had a bad thought against his father but if he dared to lay a hand on Sakura... Before Syaoran knew it, he was standing outside his wives' quarters. The guards were at utmost attention.

"Li-san!"

Yukito hurried over to Syaoran.

"I was calling you for a good while now Li-san. Did you not hear me?"

Syaoran blinked. He rubbed his neck, as he cleared his head of murderous thoughts.

"No... What is it?"

"Your mother wishes to see your concubine."

Syaoran stared at Yukito for a while.

"She can see her tomorrow. Huangdi is having us all together as a family."

Yukito raised his hand to keep Syaoran back.

"Yes, Li-san. However, I believe she wanted a more... private... meeting."

"What could women possibly have to say to one another that would require privacy?" Syaoran asked dismissively.

He stepped inside the grand room. It was the first time he had been inside. The maidservants kowtowed reverently.

"Rise," said Syaoran. "Where is Xiao Ying?"

They led him to her room. She was sleeping liberally. Her hands and feet were everywhere. He tilted his head, taking in the sight of her. He sat down next to her. He ran his knuckles down the side of her face. Syaoran felt himself calming down. Just as he bowed his head down to touch Sakura's, Chiharu burst into the room. The sight of Syaoran made her freeze in his tracks.

"Great Imperial Son!"

Chiharu glanced at the other maidservants who seemed too scared to breath. The prince was unpredictable. Yet they all knew what he was capable of doing.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"I- I-."

Chiharu shook her head and bowed.

"I came to see Sakura, Great Imperial Son."

"For what?"

Chiharu shifted uncomfortably. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He did not like waiting for answers.

"I heard she was sad," said Chiharu honestly. "Sakura is my mistress, but also my friend."

"Why does she feel this way?" asked Syaoran.

Chiharu hesistated. If she lied to the prince she was in trouble, if she told the truth she would be in trouble. Who did she fear more? The Great Imperial Son or his First Wife? The answer was not hard to find.

"She has not been treated... kindly since she arrived."

This caught all of Syaoran's attention.

"Who would dare mistreat her?"

Chiharu turned her head. Even as she uttered the name of the culprit, Syaoran already knew.

"Meilin-san."

Syaoran was generally unpleased with Meilin's behaviour. She did too much in his name. Being his First Wife made her believe she was more than what she was, but what little authority she had did not overshadow his own. Melin and her jealousy again. He would put her in her place.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up."

Sakura brushed the hand shaking her, away. She wanted just a little more sleep. She wanted to stay in her sweet dreams longer. For a few hours each night, she sat with her father, ate with him and fought with her brother. Her eyes were wet. She blinked. As light got through to them, she turned on her back. Chiharu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakura it's almost mid-day. You have to get ready."

"... Hoe...?"

"You, Meilin and Hua-Ling have to get ready to eat with Huangdi!"

"Hoe... HOE!!!"

Sakura flew up. She paled.

"Why?"

"Really, Sakura," said Chiharu. "It's not going to be that bad. The Great Imperial Son will be there."

Sakura did not understand what Chiharu meant. The sly smile that made it's way onto the girl's face made her take a step bath. Chiharu had no idea the prince was so enamoured with Sakura. He actually seemed to really care about her to some extent. A maidservant Sakura had never seen before, entered her room, head bowed.

"I have a gift for Sakura-san," she said, holding up a package in her hand. "From Tomoyo-san. She says that she would be honoured if you wear it today."

"Thank you," said Sakura.

The girl handed the package to Chiharu and left. Chiharu laid it on Sakura's bed and they opened it together. A green silk material flowed into their hands.

"It's a yuanlingshan!" said Chiharu. She gasped. "And a xiapei!"

"Hoe?"

Chiharu held the green clothing up for Sakura to see clearly.

"It's chinese clothing. It's of very high quality, too!"

Sakura regarded her new robe. The sleeves of the yuanlingshan were curved. It had a rounded collar and long slits at the sides. Chiharu put it down and then held up what she referred to as the xiapei.

"This is worn for ceremonies," explained Chiharu. "It goes over the yuanlingshan."

Sakura's expression was one of amazement. Pink cherry blossoms were embroidered onto the xiapei. Clouds and moutains were designed in the background. Tomoyo-chan was extremely talented.

Sakura still could not believe the robe was for her, until Chiharu and the other maidservants were dressing her. Chiharu was going to put powder on Sakura's face, but judging from what she saw last night, the Great Imperial Son preferred her to be natural. Besides, Tomoyo-chan always wore almost nothing on her face.

As Sakura entered the main room, Meilin and Hua-Ling were sitting, waiting to be called. Meilin's eyes widened as she saw Sakura. She remembered to scoff and turned up her nose at her. Hua-Ling caught this.

"You look lovely Sakura."

Sakura blushed.

For Hua-Ling to say that was wonderful, for at the moment Hua-Ling was breathtaking. She was dressed in an outfit like Sakura's but her yuanlingshan was yellow. Meilin too looked like a goddess. She wore yellow as well. Both Meilin's and Hua-Lings's faces were painted. Big, elaborate crowns, with gemstones hanging from the sides sat upon their brows. Sakura could not help but feel a little plain compared to them, but at the moment she felt more beautiful than she did in her entire life.

Ping came to collect them. Their many maidservants followed them dutifully until they came upon a large garden. There they turned back. Sakura looked at them confused.

"They cannot enter here," said Hua-Ling with a superior air. "This is the Imperial Garden."

There was a stone pathway with tall trees on either side. They were so tall, Sakura's neck strained as she tried to see their peak.

"We are passing through the Gate of Terrestrial Tranquility."

Sakura barely heard Hua-Ling as she stared at the scenery. The bronze statues, the flowering trees, the ponds and the sweet smell of the garden had her senses going wild. She felt very small in this place but it was comforting and made her feel safe; as though nothing could harm her here.

Ahead of them was Syaoran. He stood with his jian in his hand. He was clad all in yellow. On his xiapei, green and red dragons flew in a light blue sky. Unlike most men in his status, his hair was messy as usual. The way he stared at her from under his brown bangs was enough to make Sakura look away; and so she did. When they came within a few paces of him, he made his way deeper into the garden. From this distance, the three young ladies followed him.

Syaoran took a seat at a low square table. Huangdi was already there with the most important people in the Forbidden City. Even on a relaxed occasion such as this, Sakura was very intimidated by the men. The only woman who sat at the table was - who Sakura assumed to be - the empress. She was without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women Sakura had ever seen. While the men chatted, they glanced occasionally at the women Syaoran and a few other princes had behind them. Sakura smiled brightly as she saw Tomoyo sitting behind a dark haired man who she saw once before - Tomoyo's husband. Sakura smiled as Tomoyo mouthed 'KAWAII!' to her. Sitting next to Tomoyo was a pretty, brown haired lady. She had her hands on her prominent belly. This must be Kaho. So long did their conversations go on, that Sakura's legs started to hurt from sitting in the same position for such a length of time.

Finally the conversation died down. Skillfully and with admirable grace, Empress Yelan poured tea for the emperor. One by one, the wives of the other princes and officials poured tea for them. Finally, only Syaoran had an empty cup. He decided to make his move. He glanced behind him. As expected, Meilin knelt at his side. She stretched out her hand to grab the tea pot. Without so much as looking at Meilin, Syaoran spoke.

"Xiao Ying will pour my tea."

The table became hushed. There was more than one reason for this. They were that Syaoran almost never referred to any woman - other than family - by their name and that it was great embarassment for Meilin to be chosen over a concubine in public; clearly she had displeased the Great Imperial Son. The hush spread throughout the garden. Those at other tables turned to see the cause of the eerie silence. Meilin collected herself, but by doing so, a great rage flared up inside her.

"WHAT?!" she erupted.

In the blink of an eye, Syaoran had Meilin pinned to the ground by her neck. There was a sickening thud as the back of her head collided with the ground. Meilin gasped for breath.

"You dare," said Syaoran venemously.

"My son," said Yelan lightly. "Today should not be spoilt. Please, punish her later."

Syaoran released Meilin, who hurriedly kowtowed before him. She then took her place behind him. Syaoran, face hardened, sat facing his fellow tea drinkers once more.

"Xiao Ying."

Sakura rushed to Syaoran's side as quickly as she could. She was not completely used to her robes yet and it weighed on her. Her hands shook as she reached for the tea pot. Being no novice at pouring tea, she filled Syaoran's cup without spilling a drop. Sakura was so scared her hands remained clutching the tea pot. Syaoran placed his hand on top of hers and gently put them in her own lap. Huangdi laughed. The other men at the table followed suit. Soon, they were eating and drinking like nothing happened. They were talking too fast for her to understand. She caught snatches of their conversations. To her it sounded like, "women... need to beat them... to learn... dogs were smarter...more loyal than women..." She was not really listening and did not want to. Sakura's head shot up when she heard a familiar name.

".... careful Yukito, your eyes wander."

Sakura reddened slightly. Yukito was looking at her. Her stomach tickled. Yukito paid the man no attention.

"I can not help it," said Yukito. "You look beautiful Sakura."

There was an awkward pause at the table. It was one thing to compliment a man on his woman, but Yukito was addressing her directly, infront of the Great Imperial Son. Syaoran stiffened visibly.

"I agree with Yukito," said a man with a greying beard. "She is very beautiful. Her cheeks appear to have been brushed by the lotus flower."

"And so the poetry begins," said Huangdi. "This is time to relax Yannian. You can be a poet again tomorrow."

"Forgive me Huangdi," said Yannian. "But a poet cannot escape poetry, for even when he dreams he is creating."

Huangdi smiled. He was handsome even at his age and the wrinkles in his face became him. Sakura never realised how much he looked like Syaoran.

"The women will leave us now," said Huangdi. "So that we will better enjoy each other's company."

Hua-Ling and Meilin moved to another table, far away from the men. Sakura made to follow them but was held back by Syaoran.

"You are so unable to part with your concubine, my son?" Huangdi asked.

"I do not wish her to be corrupted by useless female talk."

"I think otherwise," said Huangdi. "You ask for my permission to leave the City, to obtain a Golder Tiger, but on returning I do not see it. I heard that you gave it to that pretty concubine of yours."

"You heard the truth," said Syaoran.

The emperor smirked.

"It is no shame," said Yannian. "Our Crown Prince is not the first man to be captivated by a beautiful lady."

The men laughed at this. Merry once more, their talk continued. They played mahjong while sipping tea and laughed as they told jokes to amuse each other. Sakura was surprised that such dangerous men could appear so _normal_. The Great Imperial Son and the long, white haired man they called Yue, were the only ones who never said more than they needed to. Yukito was a wonder to her. Everyone seemed to like him. Now and then, as a light breeze blew, he would throw his head back and allow it to caress his hair. One such time Yue caught her staring. He glared at her. It was as if ice was pouring into her body. Sakura was saved when Syaoran finally excused himself from the group of men.

Yukito gave her a smile as they left. Wishing she could have returned it, she followed Syaoran, his sword in hand as usual, deep into the garden. They came to a stone bridge. Syaoran leaned on the stone banister and gazed down at the flow of water. Little fishes darted here and there, frolicking with one another. Sakura remained quiet at Syaoran's side. She was reminded of a bridge similiar to this one near her home in Japan. Her eyes glistened. Syaoran looked up as she sniffed. He put a hand on her cheek. Sakura flinched but he kept it there.

"I am not such a terrible person, am I?"

Sakura said, "No."

"I told you to speak the truth to me."

Sakura did not look at him. She wrung her hands. Syaoran however understood. Sakura was uptight since the incident.

"She contested me," said Syaoran plainly. "I will have to beat her."

Sakura swallowed.

"I told you I will not hurt you," said Syaoran. "I always keep my word."

He toyed with the ends of Sakura's hair, which were now touching her shoulders. Placing a hand on her lower back, he drew her into him. Syaoran did not know what he was trying to do, but Sakura did. She needed comforting, and at the moment she was going to take it from any source. Sakura wrapped her hands around him and he reciprocated the embrace. Both were shocked at the feelings racing through their bodies. A warmth was spreading and they felt like they were melting into each other. Syaoran's personality changed so quickly it scared her even more. How can she feel safe with this man? It was all so confusing. She believed everything he told her, good or bad.

Syaoran lifted her chin, and looked deep into Sakura's eyes. He brushed his thumb over her lips. How he wanted to press his lips against hers. He would have done just that right then, if it had not been for the glint of fear he saw in Sakura's eyes. He rest a firm kiss on her forehead instead. Then, Syaoran asked her something that almost stopped her heart.

"Do you like Yukito?"

Sakura gasped. She debated with herself. Should she lie, or should she take a chance and tell the truth? Tomoyo's worried face appeared in her mind.

"I thought- I saw -" Syaoran paused. "Never mind. I have been away from the battlefield so long, it seems I am trying to create one."

He shook his head.

"But if a man looks at you, with intention to take you for himself," said Syaoran slowly as he remembered Huangdi. "Know that I'll kill him."

"And if you look at any other man," said Syaoran. "What will I do?"

Sakura froze. The Great Imperial Son said he would not hurt her. Realization dawned on Sakura.

"Kill him...?" she whispered.

Syaoran nodded.

* * *

"Why are we spying on Li-san and Sakura?"

"I am making you aware."

"Of what?"

"You know..."

Yukito sighed.

"What do you know?" asked Yue.

"She has a little infatuation for me."

"You do nothing to deter her."

"No harm can come from something like that. She is Li-san's."

"So you do know something after all," said Yue. "Let me tell you what I know. The Great Imperial Son cares for this woman greatly. I know that look in his eyes. Friend or not, if he feels he cannot trust you with her... Yukito, stay away from her."

Yukito smiled at Yue. As Syaoran and Sakura left the bridge, he felt a twinge of disappointment. He really did like Sakura. She was unlike any other woman he had met. Yue was right of course. Innocent behaviour may be misconstrued. Yue left as he saw reason blossom on Yukito's face. Somehow though, he did not believe that this was the last word he would have to say to Yukito on this matter.

* * *

A/N: Hey Tomodachi! Well here is the next chapter. It's my longest yet, since I don't know when I'm going to update again. Sorry for the wait, my monitor is giving problems. Even now! Hopefully the editing is not awful. There is a song that fits this fic. **It's called Secret by Ayumi Hamasaki. **Type it in on youtube if you don't know it. There's a cool live performance with yellow eng subs. Oh, the vid is not mine. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A beautiful bird is the only kind we cage._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

_*******_

Meilin knelt on the floor with her hands clasped in front her body. It was the first time Sakura was seeing her with her hair completely down. Some hair hanged down the sides of her face, blending into the black robes she was wearing today. It was modest by Meilin's standards. Hua-Ling sat on the edge of the couch she favoured so much. His face was expressionless. The maidservants hovered in the corners of the room; present yet absent from the proceedings. The main door of their quarters opened. Meilin stiffened visibly.

The Great Imperial Son stepped into the room. His face was undisturbed by the activity he was about to perform. It was as though it was a slight interruption in his day. Sakura felt unshed tears burning her eyes.

"We bow before you, Great Imperial Son," the members of the room chorused as they kowtowed as usual.

Ping handed Syaoran the cane he had been caressing for some time now. He was all to excited to see Meilin broken. Syaoran stood behind Meilin. He adjusted his position, so that he was slightly to the left of her. Meilin clasped her hands together even more tightly.

"You disrespected and defied me Meilin," said Syaoran lowly. Sakura shivered at the coldness of his voice. "There is something you wish to say."

"Please forgive me, Great Imperial Son," pleaded Meilin, with such sincerity it almost broke Sakura's heart. "I am a mere woman. I am foolish. I do not deserve the mercy you are about to show me. You should do much worse. Forgive me."

"Twenty strokes."

Syaoran brought the cane down on Meilin's back. The shock of the strike helped to slam her to the ground. She took a deep breath and raised back up. Stroke after stroke her body lunged forward slightly. At the tenth stroke, Sakura tasted salt on her lips. Tears were running freely now, for Meilin. Syaoran raised the cane to strike again. Without thinking Sakura ran across the room. She grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"Please, no more," she cried.

"Release my hand, or you'll be kneeling beside her."

Sakura's eyes widened. Her grip loosened. Syaoran pushed her aside. He continued his punishment but Meilin's body did not lunge forward as much anymore. When he finished, Syaoran handed the cane back to Ping. He left the room wordlessly. Sakura bent down to put a supportive arm around Meilin. With surprising strength Meilin pushed her away. Her servants went to her and carried her into her room. Hua-Ling clicked her tongue.

"Ungrateful, isn't she?"

"I was just trying to help..."

* * *

Later that evening Sakura sat in the middle of her bed, playing with Kero. She was teasing him with a small piece of meat. After a few trials, he finally managed to take it from her. His teeth grazed her fingers. She winced. As if he was aware of her pain, Kero licked her fingers apologetically. Sakura patted him on the head. His purr was becoming slightly deeper as the days passed.

"You're a great friend, Kero-chan," said Sakura. "I'm so happy the Great Imperial Son gave you to me."

Ping entered her room. She knew he had come to take her away. Taking Kero into her arms for comfort, she left with Ping. Once in the corridor, she giggled nervously. Seeing _him_ always made her anxious. Ping was indifferent to her behaviour as always. Kero who saw that there was no more food to be had, calmed down considerably and fell asleep in Sakura's arms. On their way to the bathroom, they ran into a familiar face.

"Tsukishiro-san!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Yukito smiled brightly. Sakura held her breath at the heavenly light that appeared around Yukito. Time stood still.

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

He looked to Ping as if to ask him if he was out of his mind to have her walking at this time. Sakura came back to earth and bowed her head in shame. She did not want the kind and handsome Yukito to know what she was doing with the prince.

"She has duties to perform for the Great Imperial Son."

Sakura wanted to disappear.

"Li is not in his quarters. He's in the grounds," said Yukito lightly. "I'll take you to him."

Sakura did not want Yukito to think badly of her. She knew that it did not matter that she liked him; that she belonged to the prince. She balled her fists. She could at least pretend that there was some chance that he would like her in return and that they will be together. Anything was possible, right? Yukito peeked over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura turned pink. She had come to a full halt.

"Yes."

She hurried to catch up to him.

"Do you like your gift?" asked Yukito looking at Kero.

"Yes, very much," answered Sakura. "He eats a lot and all the time!"

"Really," said Yukito. "That's strange. White tigers' meals aren't so frequent. Then again, he is a rare one."

He surveyed Sakura intently.

"Li went into the tiger's den himself, and drew him out."

"Oh," said Sakura, for Yukito seemed to require a reply of some sort.

When they came upon Syaoran he was training with his sword. Sakura was awed by his grace and power. She had never seen anyone leap as high as he did or move as swiftly. As she watched him, the swing of his sword and the features of his face became more steely. He slashed his sword down in Sakura's direction and caught her eyes.

"What do you want?"

She was about to answer when she realized that he was speaking to Yukito.

"Sakura is supposed to see you now."

Syaoran's eyes perused Sakura slowly.

"I hope you are not angry at our intrusion, Great Imperial Son," said Ping.

Syaoran ignored him. Sakura was fascinated with Syaoran's sword. It was different from the samurai swords she was accustomed seeing. It was broader and seemed heavier. It looked right in his strong hands.

"It's called a jian. The Gentleman of Weapons."

Sakura was startled. Syaoran held out the sword to her blade down. Everyone was curious as to his intentions. No one **ever **touched his sword. It was an heirloom for the Great Imperial Sons. Yukito took Kero from her. Her hands free, Sakura took hold of the hilt. He let go and she quickly grabbed it with her other hand as well. She got use to the weight and held it up in front of her. Syaoran did not understand why, but Sakura was very erotic to him as she held his sword. Syaoran took a sword from one of his sparring partners and faced Sakura.

Her hands trembled when he took a fighting stance in front of her. She looked around for help weakly and in that second she felt his blade collide with her own. It was not a hard blow but to her it was somewhat unnerving. Sakura moved and he stalked her, following each movement. Now and then he would make a light blow so that she could easily block it. Just when she was beginning to get the general idea of how to defend, Syaoran stopped. Sakura barely had time to gasp before he rushed her and in one deft movement took his sword from her hand and crossed the blades on either side of her neck. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

"I did not mean what I said about beating you," said Syaoran lowering the swords. "But never repeat what you did today."

Sakura nodded.

"I have never seen anyone wield a sword like you do," said Sakura with genuine awe and admiration despite her fear.

The men passed silent messages amongst each other. What was the prince doing wasting his time pretending to spar with this woman? She was stunning, fit for duty under the sheets, not making her hands coarse with weapons. But the prince was always unpredictable, and that they were use to.

"Take her to my room," said Syaoran.

He went to discuss some matters with Yukito and Ping as always, took her away. In Syaoran's room, Sakura sat on the end of his bed. A long time had passed, and still Syaoran had not come up. In the meantime, Sakura was able to really observe his room. It was uncluttered but everything was made out of high quality materials. There was a lot of green highlighting different areas such as one of the sheets on the bed, and the green jewels that were part of his desk's legs, but much was yellow. Syaoran walked into the room abruptly. Sakura noticed that his hair was damp. He had already bathed? The thought that another girl had bathed him crossed her mind. Did that bother her? He slid his robes off. Wearing only his trousers, Syaoran sat next to her on the bed. He ran a finger over the fading bite mark he left on her neck.

"Do you ever smile?" asked Sakura. She froze. What was wrong with her? Why did she ask that?

"No," said Syaoran.

"Why not?"

Syaoran did not answer for so long, that Sakura thought he had forgetten her. Laying back on his bed, he finally replied, "There has never been any reason to."

"There's always a reason to smile!" said Sakura.

Syaoran, to his surprise wanted to know these reasons.

"Tell me."

Sakura pulled herself up the bed, to his side.

"You can smile just because the sun is shining," she said. "You can smile because you have finally accomplished something you always wanted to do. You can smile at the birds when they sing to you..."

With a sigh, she propped herself up on her elbows, facing Syaoran.

"And you can smile just because you can, Great Imperial Son."

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Somewhere she had slipped into Japanese. Syaoran merely watched her. His hard stare was no longer present. His look was softer. He placed a hand on her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb.

"Keep talking."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Anything."

Sakura smiled.

"Terada-sensei will be teaching you Chinese from now on," said Syaoran suddenly. "He's one of the best scholars I know."

Sakura nodded. He did say he would get her a teacher. Did he say Terada-sensei, though? It must be Rika's husband. She regarded Syaoran for a moment, in silence. He seemed far away. She wanted to know what he was thinking at these times. She dared not ask. He still scared her, especially seeing what he did to Meilin. It was just a reaction she had. Why did he have to do that to her? It was not fair.

"Don't look at me like that," said Syaoran.

Sakura jumped.

"Confucius might say, her beating was long due."

Sakura looked away from him. Could he read minds? He did have magic. Maybe.

Just then, Ping entered the room. Syaoran sat up immediately. He was a different person. His face was fierce and looked ready for anything. Ping faced him unflinchingly.

"What is it?"

"Qiao-sensei is here to see you."

In walked an older man. He was dressed in very simple robes, for one who resided in the Forbidden City. His face and hands were so wrinkly that he seemed like crumpled paper. His hair was completely white but he had a full head of hair. Ping who normally had an indifferent expression on his face when it came to Sakura, was taking extra long to leave the room as though he was waiting for the old man to acknowledge his leaving. Such was the presence of the man. Sakura felt immediate respect for him.

Syaoran had not moved from his position. He turned his head away from Qiao-sensei. He seemed slightly annoyed. It was almost shocking to Sakura to see the old man, slowly and painstakingly drop to the floor to kowtow before Syaoran. Sakura believed that he was not aware of how taxing it was on the old man's body. As difficult as it was for him to go down, he rose to his feet with equal difficulty. Sakura swore she heard a bone crack.

"Great Imperial Son," said the man in a surprisingly strong voice. "I have come with the new calender for you."

Qiao-sensei looked briefly at Sakura.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I will have to take this concubine into account now as well."

"There is no need," said Syaoran.

Qiao-sensei took out some papers, and studied them as though he had not heard Syaoran.

"Ah, yes," said Qiao-sensei. "Huangdi gave me instructions though. I have to delegate the time for all your women."

Syaoran rose from his bed and folded his arms. He waited for Qiao-sensei to speak again.

"You must take Meilin to your bed this week. Three times at least," said Qiao-sensei. "Hua-Ling is the week after. Again three times at least. I have been giving them special teas to help the process."

Sakura shifted in the bed uncomfortably. Qiao-sensei scribbled a few more times on a sheet of paper as he conversed with Syaoran. After he left, Syaoran returned to bed. His expression was detached. Sakura did not understand why he did not want to be with Meilin and Hua-Ling. According to Miko, it was a normal thing for men to be with their women often. Syaoran's arm wrapped around her and drew her to his chest. Sakura rest her hand on his abdomen and felt the smooth muscles there. His heartbeat was steady and strong. She prayed that he would not feel her racing heart. The silence was unbearable for her.

"Great Imperial Son, what's wrong?" she asked Syaoran.

"They will not have sons."

Sakura did not expect him to respond. She looked into his eyes.

"You will get sons soon, don't worry. And beautiful girls as well."

"Girls can't control kingdoms."

"Well I want girls as well, not just boys."

"Are you already thinking of bearing my children?"

Sakura reddened. Syaoran smirked. This was unlike the others though. He seemed almost amused.

"When-" Sakura paused. She took a deep breath. "When are we going to-"

"To what?" asked Syaoran.

All the while, he was sliding his hands beneath Sakura's robes. His hand caressed her smooth thigh as his eyes explored hers. Searching. Sakura squeezed her legs together, trying to curb his movements. Unexpectedly, Syaoran quickly relented.

"There are many girls who will willingly and perhaps happily be my wife, mistress or concubine," stated Syaoran. "Yet you do not, Xiao Ying. It is difficult to understand. When you want me, I will have you."

"Suppose I never want..."

Sakura could think only of Yukito. She wanted to scream her feelings to the prince, but her throat seized shut.

"I will make you," said Syaoran.

He rolled over and anchored himself above Sakura. Her heart beat increased as Syaoran's face became very intense. He stared hard at her as if trying to bore into her. He passed a finger down the side of her cheek. The soft skin prickled from his touch. Tilting his head, Syaoran kissed her lightly on the lips. Despite the thoughts of Yukito in her head, her stomach fluttered and a feeling of warmth spread through her body and ended between her legs.

* * *

The following day, Meilin was summoned to Syaoran's chambers. Though her bruised back must have ached from the effort, she stood up proudly and threw a look of triumph at Sakura as she left. Sakura felt a small pang. The source of it, she did not know. Hua-Ling, after witnessing Meilin's display went into her room silently. Sakura stayed in the main room with Tomoyo, who was visiting.

"I can't believe you will be here for the entire day!"

"Well my husband has no use for me right now," said Tomoyo. "He is very busy with matters of the empire."

"Hmmm."

Tomoyo giggled.

"Hmmm?" she asked. "No hoe!?"

Sakura blushed.

"Please tell me, what is on your mind Sakura-chan?"

Before she knew it, Sakura was telling Tomoyo of her night with Syaoran that had occured just a few hours ago. Of all the reactions she could have imagined, a look of comprehension and pity were intermingled on Tomoyo's face.

"Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura. "What does all this mean?"

"He's lonely."

"But how? He always has people around him."

"Which makes it worse," said Tomoyo. "Perhaps he thinks you are the _cure to his solitude_."

"But I can't be!" exclaimed Sakura. "Yu-"

Tomoyo put a finger to Sakura's lips.

"You are a girl no longer, Sakura-chan. This is what it means to be a woman. Sacrifice. It is not as terrible as it sounds."

"I do not care for him in that way!"

"You will learn to," said Tomoyo sympathetically. "Eriol always said that the prince was the person in the City who has the greatest capacity to do good. Maybe he just needs kawaii Sakura-chan to bring the good out."

There was an opening of the door, and Sakura's mouth dropped as her father walked in.

"Otou-san?" she whispered.

Sakura blinked. No, it was not her father, but the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hello, I'm Terada-sensei."

Even his smile was like her father's. Immediately Sakura was drawn to him.

Terada-sensei, with occasional help from Tomoyo proceeded to teach Sakura Chinese. Sakura was amazed at how patient and kind he was to her. He was an excellent teacher as well. The problems she had with the language were easily rectified. His way of teaching was to talk with her. If she made mistakes he corrected her, and their conversation continued. He had Sakura tell him about Japan and her family and in turn he told her about his. Tomoyo even told the story of how she came to marry Eriol.

"My mother is a very rich woman and she met Eriol once, when he was on a business trip. He was a royal from the Forbidden City, so I believe that my mother thought it would be a good match. I saw him before my wedding. I did not mind. He seemed like a good person and he is; though he is very strange and sadistic at times, but it just adds to his mysterious aura. Oohohoho."

Terada-sensei and Sakura shared a silent joke at Tomoyo's remarks about her husband.

"I will return tomorrow," said Terada-sensei. "You have the basics of Chinese already though. I am impressed. How long have you been here?"

"I'm... not sure..." murmured Sakura.

"Just over a month," answered Tomoyo.

_Has it been a month already?_

Sakura could hardly believe it. She suddenly became aware that she knew very little of her new home. Besides this room she resided in, Syaoran's chambers and his bath room, she knew nothing of the Forbidden City. Who were its other occupants? What happened in the other rooms? How many rooms were there? How big was the place? The questions soon overwhelmed her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Tomoyo watched her concernedly. Sakura smiled in reply. Tomoyo bid farewell to Terada-sensei for both of them. She gently took Sakura's hands into her own.

"You look as pale as me," said Tomoyo. "You should rest."

She sent for food, and Chiharu brought it herself with the help of some eunuchs. Sakura missed her friendly face. Chiharu sat on the edge of Sakura's bed as Tomoyo fed a protesting Sakura.

"Where have you been, Chiharu?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," said Tomoyo. "My household has stolen her for a while."

"I've been helping to take care of Kaho-san," explained Chiharu. "She is due soon."

"Though she is young, Eriol trusts Chiharu," said Tomoyo.

They were talking of mundane things, when Chiharu sat up straight.

"I heard Meilin went to the Great Imperial Son," said Chiharu.

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

"So early?"

"I noticed that as well."

"They must be preparing her with various rituals," said Chiharu. "Qiao-sensei's ideas, no doubt."

"Of course," said Tomoyo. "He has a reputation to uphold."

"Yes, that's true," said Chiharu. "Even as cruel as Meilin can be, it will be a shame if the prince divorces her."

"It's only been two years," said Tomoyo softly. "There is still time."

"He told me," said Sakura. "That Meilin and Hua-Ling will never have sons."

Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at Sakura.

"So he _has _given up on them," said Chiharu.

"Perhaps," said Tomoyo. "Let us talk no longer of the Great Imperial Son's affairs."

"You are right," said Chiharu. "It is not wise to do so."

* * *

Lu Sheng stood atop a mountain that overlooked a medium-sized village. It was early morning and people were now awaking. Smoke began to rise from within the houses and the sounds of the village started. Pots and pans clanked, the buzz if people talking reached his ears and the bleating, neighing and barking of animals arose. Out of the mist around the mountain's peak, Enlai emerged like a ghost.

"What are we doing all the way up here?" complained Enlai. "It's cold!"

Lu Sheng ignored him. The time Enlai did not complain would be time for concern. He had greater matters to consider.

"Still thinking about the _Great Imperial Son_?"

Lu Sheng gave Enlai a patrionizing stare. Enlai knew he had hit a nerve though.

"Everyone in that Forbidden City has a weakness. Except him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Enlai. "He will protect his father at all costs. That's his weakness."

"No," said Enlai. "I know Xiao Lang. His duty to his father is almost reflex. It's all he's ever known. He will not fear not being able to protect him. I need to know what he cannot bear the thought of losing."

"I really don't see the fuss," said Enlai as he plopped down on the ground. He lay his Guandao at his side. "There are three of us and one of him."

Lu Sheng shook his head.

"You cannot begin to fathom Xiao Lang's true nature," said Lu Sheng. "There's a reason Huangdi keeps him always within arm's reach."

Harmless shifted behind him. Even he was curious now. The Great Imperial Son was one of the rare people Lu Sheng spoke of with respect.

"There's a part of him that isn't human. I've seen it," stated Lu Sheng.

"There's a part of all us that isn't human," commented Enlai who was still very sceptical. "That's why people fear us."

"Did everything go smoothly with the envoys?"

Lu Sheng turned to Harmless who had just arrived. He nodded.

"All of Huangdi's enemies united as one," said Lu Sheng. "The time is coming."

* * *

"I have received confirmation," said Eriol. "That Lu Sheng's spies lie closer than we may be willing to believe."

"Ridiculous," said Renshu. "Who in the Forbidden City would dare?"

Eriol uncharacteristically raised an eyebrow. All the men in the room knew why. There were endless contenders for the throne; and all their positions were desirable for those who fell short of it. It was not as though the City was immune to plotting and mutiny. The men scrutinized each other suspiciously. Anyone of them could be harvesting ill will for the other.

"Now is not the time to become paranoid," said Huangdi, in a powerful tone. "But I will say this. Any man found of treason will be dealt with great harshness that has not been seen for decades."

Almost instinctively, the officials risked a glance at the glaring Syaoran.

"If Lu Sheng wants a war," continued Huangdi. "I shall be more than happy to provide it. There is no army he can build in so short a time to rival our own."

"Lu Sheng has been missing for years," said Eriol. "Who knows what allies he has gathered. I urge you to take him more seriously, instead of putting this matter as last on the meeting's schedule."

Syaoran changed his sitting position. Huangdi looked at him.

"You wish to say something, my son?"

"Eriol is the most annoying cousin anyone can have, but even I know that he is also one of the most powerful sorcerors and seers alive," said Syaoran calmly. "If he says do something, it is wise to heed him. We are wasting time on politics."

Silence.

"Huangdi makes decisions with help from this council," said Chin, one of the oldest on the council. "That is the way it has always be done, and always will be done. We exist so that the emperor will not become arrogant in his position. "

"Perhaps things should change," said Syaoran. "What nescessary information do you provide besides to tell the present Huangdi all that he cannot do because of the past Huangdi's laws?"

There was a general uproar at the brashness of the prince, especially by the older council members. It was a fact that they made Huangdi aware of the many laws throughout his ruling, but the way Syaoran said it disgusted them, because it was the truth.

"You'll have to excuse him," said Renshu loudly. "Our silent boy-prince has found his manhood since he got a concubine. Then again, anyone's manhood will quickly appear for her."

Syaoran stood up and released his sword in one movement. The men shut their mouths. Syaoran was on his toes, ready to strike. Renshu glared. He was in an unfavourable position. Syaoran was so quick. Huangdi watched Syaoran, very interested in what he was planning to do. What was it that had provoked him so? Renshu's insult or his mentioning of the concubine? When Renshu wanted to get beneath your skin, he really knew just how to do it; but was a sharp tongue better than a sharp sword? In any case, Huangdi was relieved that Syaoran could be gotten to.

"Our emotions are getting the best of us," said Huangdi. "It has been a productive but very long night. We all know our roles in regards to protecting the empire. Xiao Lang, sit down."

Syaoran took his seat at once. His eyes remained on Renshu.

"I trust every man in this room," continued Huangdi. "We must be strong from within. Always. This empire cannot and will not fall."

* * *

Syaoran returned to his room infuriated. Renshu was still on his mind. The bastard. He believed it was Renshu's fault that he lost his control. It could not be a fault of his own. It could not be because of Sakura. Yes, he was affected by her, but not to that extent. Never. It was all he could do to stop the flow of magic within him from being unleashed in a terrible way. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. So absorbed he was in his thoughts, that when he turned around he was shocked to see Meilin sitting on his bed. He did not even sense her? What was wrong with him?

"What are you doing here?"

"Qiao-sensei..." explained Meilin.

Syaoran whose temper had still not ceased, approached Meilin. Grabbing the neck of her robes, he pulled her up. He needed something to occupy his mind other than Renshu. Right now he was slightly mad at Sakura as well. She was in his thoughts all the time. _Leave me alone, dammit_.

He pressed his lips to Meilin's firmly. The kiss was long and deep. Meilin held onto his hand as she felt herself tilting backwards from the pressure. Syaoran broke the kiss. Meilin gasped for air, but her body shook with excitement. How can she not love this man? The power that radiated from his was unlike any other. He had never kissed her like he did just now. Perhaps he was beginning to feel attracted to her as well. His eyes burned with emotion. Meilin licked her lips.

Syaoran's hands were already undressing her. Meilin's skin burned. When he pushed her onto the bed, she flinched; her back was still sore. That did not matter now though. He wanted her. For the first time, she felt as though her husband truly desired her. Syaoran squeezed Meilin's breasts as he kissed her mouth. Her hair smelled like peonies. Why did they smell like that though? It was supposed to smell of something else. But what?

He stripped off his last piece of clothing and spread Meilin's legs apart with his own. She gasped as Syaoran drove himself inside her. She let out a short scream as his harsh movements. Syaoran held her hand above her head, as he pumped in and out of her. Meilin wriggled on the sheets. He looked down at her. He saw her discomfort, but he could not make himself stop. He needed to continue.

Abruptly, he turned Meilin over. Low, pink welts ran diagonally across her back. Unfazed, Syaoran gripped her hips and kept up his rhythm. His mind was cloudy. Meilin moaned beneath him. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. Syaoran's speed increased to the point where Meilin yelped with every thrust. Finally, Syaoran drove one last time into Meilin. He pressed their hips together. As he collasped on top of her, he smelled the peonies again. The fog of his mind cleared. It was supposed to smell like,

"....cherry blossoms..." murmured Syaoran.

Slowly, he unpinned Meilin from beneath him. He went to sit on the edge of the bed. She pretended she did not hear his last words. They meant nothing.

"You can leave now," said Syaoran.

Meilin went over to him. She kissed his neck.

"No, please," she said. "I can do so much more for you. I love you."

She put her hand in Syaoran's lap and rubbed him gently. He looked at her. Shifting her position, she kissed his chest. Meilin kneeled in front of Syaoran. She caressed his thighs. Never breaking eye contact from him, she took him into her mouth. Syaoran placed a hand on the back of her head. He lay back on the bed as Meilin continued her ministrations. Meilin was a dutiful and loyal wife. Syaoran admitted to himself that he did neglect her. For two years, he gave her nothing. It seems he will be taking a chapter out of his father's book this evening.

He pulled Meilin onto the bed, and propping his head on his hand, he looked down at her.

"What will you like to ask of me?"

Meilin took a deep breath. Her first thought was to get rid of that girl, but she could not risk upsetting Syaoran.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Meilin. "And for the remainder of the week?"

She held her breath as Syaoran contemplated her request. After some time, he nodded. He slipped under his covers, and Meilin still in disbelief, waited until Syaoran pulled back the sheets for her. She followed suit. Syaoran shut his eyes, and draped a hand around her. Meilin wrapped a hand around him tightly. She had waited so long.

* * *

"Meilin is not back yet," said Hua-Ling, as Tomoyo and Sakura came out of Sakura's room. "Did you upset the prince?"

"I don't think so," said Sakura.

"Hmmm," said Hua-Ling. "It does not matter. The results will not change."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tomoyo.

Hua-Ling drew out one of her fans.

"I have found out a secret of hers some time now," said Hua-Ling. "A conniving and malicious bitch like her will never have children."

"You should not say things like that about anyone," said Sakura.

"What do you know?" asked Hua-Ling. "Favourite of the Great Imperial Son. He never protected me like he protects you. Meilin dares not to raise a hand against you. For now."

"For now?"

"Meilin is not back yet," Hua-Ling repeated. "That is not a pleasant sign."

Sakura suddenly noticed the absence of the servants. Hua-Ling was utterly alone before she and Tomoyo came into the main room.

"Why do we women continue to have divides amongst us?" asked Tomoyo. "We are all we have. Yet we continue to fight for domination and manipulate each other."

"Sheltered Tomoyo-san, do not lecture me! You have not lived my life."

An eunuch entered the room.

"Tomoyo-san, I have come to escort you to your quarters."

Reluctantly, Tomoyo kissed Sakura goodbye. Sakura went to Hua-Ling's side. She had never seen her in any way other than composed before.

"What can I do for you Hua-Ling? I don't like seeing you sad."

"They are all out there wishing to be us," said Hua-Ling, to some invisible audience behind Sakura. "They know nothing about what lies within these City walls."

"Don't say that," said Sakura. "The Great Imperial Son told me I have everything here. Maybe he's right."

She knew this was a lie though.

"It will only get worse when he becomes Huangdi," said Hua-Ling as if she had not heard Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Harem life is like living in a snake pit," said Hua-Ling. She held Sakura's hands. "I was so happy to be his consort. I still am, but if I cannot have children my happiness is short lived."

"You will have children Hua-Ling," said Sakura. "I know it. Wait and see."

"And he has no feelings for me. In no way will I be of any value to him." She tightened her hold on Sakura's hand. "Why were we cursed with such beautiful faces?"

It was then Sakura finally understood.

"You are in love with Great Imperial Son...!"

Hua-Ling rose from the couch. Silently, she returned to her room. Sakura drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. Everyone was so unhappy. Even Tomoyo had a wistful look on her face when she spoke of Eriol and Kaho. Did that mean she had to be unhappy? Otou-san always said he would find her the best husband in the world. She had blushed at those times, but now she knew that he really wanted her to be happy. Her parents knew love. She wanted to as well. Sakura could hold her feelings in no longer. In a burst of inspiration she called one of her servants.

"Please ask Yukito-san to come here."

Unquestioningly, the girl left with a brisk pace. A good while later, she came back. Behind her stood Yue. Sakura looked up at his towering form. His expression was anything but pleasant. Still, his unearthly beauty was mind-numbing.

"Where's Yukito-san?" she managed to ask.

Yue took hold of her chin. Their faces were so close, the maidservants shifted uneasily.

"From the instant I saw you, I knew you were trouble."

His icy blue eyes flickered. He loosened his grip on Sakura; but her body rose into the air. They were eye level without Yue having to bend down. Sakura gasped as her feet swung mid-air. The maidservants regarded Yue warily.

"Li is fond of you. Do not betray him, _especially _with Yukito."

"I am not-"

Yue shook her once in mid-air. Kero, out of seemingly nowhere, ran up to Yue with intent to bite. One look from the man however, stopped his attack.

"You are looking at another man, which is enough to behead you for," Yue told Sakura.

"But I-"

He put her down.

"Do not call for Yukito again."

With that Yue left the room. What was it with children these days? They were becoming more and more disobedient. He read Sakura's emotions clearly. This notion of love was problematic. Even when people knew they could die for it, they still pursued it. Sakura... It was her naivety more than anything else that irritated him. She was suited for Yukito. The thought irritated him furthur. Just how long will he be able to keep the peace in this place? He had enough to occupy his time. Women... He did not even know Yukito liked girls!

* * *

A/N Hey Tomodachi! Please don't hate me because of this chapter! lol. I am going to answer some questions here so that everyone will get the answers in case they had thought of the same things. First of all though, THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! You all are awesome. ^_^

Q&A time:

To: teenageD.A - I'm fine. I wanted to give an explanation for the absence, but I did not want to disappoint you all because you might have thought it was a new chapter. I have huge mock exams next month, so this is late. Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and your review was very touching. Thank you.

To: teenureen - Sakura is 100% Japanese. Royalty learn Japanese. It is only natural since they have a close neighbour. It is also yet another way to distance themselves from the commoners, don't you think? It's interesting you noted that because a lot of stories like this don't acknowledge that Syaoran and Sakura speak different languages. I've always wondered why...

To: bonified sex rabbit - I guess you got your answer this chapter.

To: BisElle - Great idea! Syaoran should crush on Yukito, shouldn't he? lol *evil, evil smirk*

To: broken emerald - Every chapter I write, I have to do research on it, because there is always something I'm not sure about. However, I do use my author's license here and there. I think one should ALWAYS do SOME research before writing something, though.^_^

To: EVERYONE - I absolutely despise woman and child abuse! The only reason this story is going to have any of that is because it is true to history - not only in China but everywhere. It was either that or have poor Meilin, Tomoyo and Sakura be subjected to foot binding - which I could not do...!

Until next time, Ja ne. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Better the cottage where one is merry than the palace where one weeps.  
_

_~ Chinese Proverb _

_*******_

No one was calmer than Tomoyo at the moment. The maidservants hurried to and fro purposefully. Everything everyone did in the Forbidden City was with purpose, she observed; but that was Chinese society. Everyone had a duty to perform. How out of place she was now. One duty she had. One, and she had not done it. Instead she held her sister wife's hand as she performed hers. It had been so long, and still Kaho had not delivered the child. Tomoyo gently patted some sweat that had gathered on Kaho's brows. The mid-wife had her hand on Kaho's belly, as she timed the contractions. Still they waited. The child was days late. Would it never come out? _Perhaps it knew all the rules and laws it must obey in this world. _Tomoyo squeezed Kaho's hand at that thought. How could she think such a thing at a glorious time like this? She hoped she did not harm the child with such evil thoughts. The young were so vulnerable.

Tomoyo held the tea cup Chiharu gave to her. She placed it near Kaho's dry lips.

"Drink this, Kaho-san."

Kaho sipped the tea until it was all gone. She sighed softly. The room was unbearably hot from all the activity and people in it. Kaho drew even breaths as she prepared for the birth of her child.

"You are doing wonderfully," said Tomoyo, encouragingly.

"Tomoyo-san," said Kaho. "Please, sing to us. Your beautiful voice will draw the child out."

Tomoyo smiled. She thought of the best song to sing. Finding none to suit the occasion, she decided to make one up. The first pleasing thought that entered her mind was Sakura. Her best friend. A slow, bitter-sweet melody flowed through her and she parted her lips.

"A cherry blossom appeared one day to me

A spring to my bitter winter

Now my heart aches sweetly

When I see the cherry blossom.

No flower will ever look as beautiful to me

As the cherry blossom

The most beautiful flower in Asia."

Kaho threw her head back as she pushed for the last time. A sharp slap sounded. An uninhibited cry. The mid-wife wrapped the baby in a fine cotton cloth.

"Eriol-san is outside," whispered Chiharu.

The maidservants covered Kaho's lower half as Eriol came into the room. The mid-wife proudly held the child up to Eriol, as though she had been the one doing all the hard work.

"Another boy."

Eriol took the baby into his arms and looked at him. He slipped a piece of smooth jade into the child's coverings.

"Hello, little one. I am your father."

Eriol smiled at Kaho before he returned his son to the mid-wife. Signalling to Tomoyo to follow him, Eriol left the room. His first son Han, who had already learned to talked, ambled up to Eriol.

"Father!"

He bent down and picked up Han. He was a strange child to look at. Though he was as cute as all children were, it was the mix of features that were shocking. He looked like his mother, Kaho but his eyes were exact replicas of Eriol's, full of mystery. Even though he was a child his presence was extremely mature. _It's the eyes_, thought Tomoyo.

"Has everyone forgotten you because of your brother?" asked Eriol amused. "Now that's not the way you treat the firstborn!"

He threw Han into the air and caught him. Han giggled so much, Tomoyo feared he was having a fit. In fact, Tomoyo had secretly been wishing that Kaho had a girl; not out of jealousy but simply to see how Eriol would react to one. Would he play with her like he did with Han, no matter how much work he had to do? Would he, as it was custom, cast her beneath the bed with a broken piece of porcelain to play with as neatly as he had given jade to his new son? Tomoyo always considered Eriol to be one of the fairest men she had come across, but she could not shake the feeling that he was different inside; that there were parts of him she could not see.

It was late, so Eriol cut the fun short with Han. He handed his son over to a servant and he the left the women's quarters. A smile was still on his lips.

Unlike the Great Imperial Son, Eriol resided very near his women. So, it was not a great distance to get to his room. It was a scholar's room; full of books, manuscripts, blank paper and ink. Deep purples and blues covered nearly all surfaces. Gold was always to be found around him though, in patterns of the Sun. Perhaps it is why he named his child Han - gold. Loosening his robes, he turned to her.

"That was a beautiful song you sang for Kaho."

"It was a beautiful event," said Tomoyo.

"Modest as always," Eriol said approvingly. "So Li's concubine has worked her magic on you too."

Tomoyo was momentarily surprised, but recovered easily.

"She is the greatest friend I ever had."

"I've noticed."

Tomoyo watched him questioningly.

"You room is full with paintings of her," said Eriol. "You sew all the time, yet I never see the finished pieces. You give them to her, do you not?"

Tomoyo knew Eriol was very observant, but she did not think that he had noticed that much.

"I cannot help it," said Tomoyo. "Nor do I want to. Sakura-chan is so kawaii! How can someone be so perfect?"

"Do you not think you have great beauty as well?"

Eriol was curious. Tomoyo had a dark, mystical beauty, much different from Kaho's mature, serene face.

"With Sakura-chan it is not simply physical beauty," replied Tomoyo, hands clasped in front of her chest. "Being in her presence is so liberating. If you speak to her, you would understand."

Eriol did understand. He saw the girl's effect on Xiao Lang. He glared less and spoke more. Although still burdened by his demons, his cousin bore them better. Greatest of all was that he had light in his eyes. It was something Eriol had never seen in Xiao Lang. It was as Tomoyo had sang. Sakura was a spring to a bitter winter. She was a void sucking all evil and sadness into her; but she was human. Tomoyo will be devastated when Sakura was consumed by the Forbidden City. She would never be able to survive in this place. Xiao Lang himself will destroy her. Eriol did not need to fortune-tell to see that.

"Kaho thinks you are adorable," said Eriol. "The way you dote on the concubine, like a mother."

Tomoyo flinched slightly. _Like _a mother. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and led her to his bed. They kissed like longtime lovers do. Slowly. Knowingly. Their hands, caresses and other parts of the act proceeded in the same way. Tomoyo went through the motions, felt all the feelings, and yet she could not help but feel like she was missing something. As she lay in Eriol's arms, she realized there was not a time she was truly happy. Her father had not cared for her, her mother was too busy proving herself to men after he died and her servants had to be kind. Kaho was naturally caring to others and Eriol loved her. Tomoyo was just... another woman. Then she saw Sakura, and for the first time she could not tear her eyes away from something. When she was allowed to call her Sakura-chan, it was that happy moment she had longed for. Still, she did not wish to neglect her duties. Tomoyo wanted to be more to Eriol. She looked up at him. Already his glasses were on and his eyes were on her.

"I will have a son for you," said Tomoyo. "I will do all that I can think of."

Eriolkissed her on the forehead. Slipping on his hanfu, he went over to his work desk. Tomoyo was not hurt. Eriol always listened, even when it seemed as if he did not. These nights, whenever she was with him, he would remain awake until sunrise reading and making notes. She did not know what they were for, but she knew they were important. Kaho must know what it was though. Her magic made her know things no one else did. In any case, if there was anyone Eriol may reveal his mind to it was Kaho.

"Hiiragizawa-san!" came an urgent call.

Erioladjusted his hanfu and opened the door. An imperial guard stood outside. Tomoyo could always tell the persons in the castle by their tone. The guards spoke with a high level of respect whereas the eunuchs and maidservants spoke uncertainly as if expecting their masters' minds to change at any moment - as was the case often. The guard spoke a few quick words to Eriol, then disappeared down the corridor.

Eriol summoned a couple of eunuchs to help him dress quickly in another room. Tomoyo remained under the sheets, wondering what was so important that Eriol was meeting with Huangdiso late. His new hanfu sparkled like the stars as he returned to the room to gather some manuscripts. Without a word, he was gone.

* * *

Eriol entered one of Huangdi's meeting rooms, to find Syaoran, Yue and some other officials there. Syaoran's face was deadlier than usual. Eriol could not fault him. Lu Sheng had posted a death threat for the emperor on one of the Gates of the Forbidden City. The note lay on the table. Syaoran motioned for Eriol to look at it.

The calligraphy was exceptional. Lu Sheng's hand, no doubt. Judging from the very low quality of the paper, Eriol could only assume that Lu Sheng believed Huangdi to not be worth anything more. The words were simple.

"You, Li Yongzheng, who sits on the imperial throne,

Prepare yourself to be removed.

A new emperor emerges soon.

A true emperor."

"It is blatant disrespect," remarked one of the officials.

"How can no one have seen him?" asked another.

"I do not think Lu Sheng posted this himself," said Eriol.

Huangdi held onto Syaoran's forearm.

"It must have been one of his spies," said Eriol. "At present, there is no way to know who."

"Until that time," said Huangdi. "As insurance, I give Xiao Lang full control of the army."

"Huangdi!" exclaimed Renshu. "Syaoran is a great general, but full control of the army? I have been a general far longer than he has. I am more qualified."

Huangdi was close to crushing Syaoran's arm.

"I trust Xiao Lang," said Huangdi. "To do this task."

"You are right Huangdi," Eriol agreed. "It does not reflect well on you Renshu to appear so power hungry."

Renshu glared darkly at Eriol.

"I do not apologize for mistrusting you and my little brother," said Renshu condescendingly. "But the life my emperor and father is at stake!"

"That is why my son," said Huangdi. "You will now be in charge of my personal guards."

Everyone, including Renshu was shocked at his decision.

"I trust my sons," said Huangdi.

With that he dismissed the meeting. Syaoran was the last to leave. It was disconcerting to see his father look so old. It seemed Lu Sheng plagued his mind after all.

"I sent Yukito to the harem to retrieve Yelan," said Huangdi. "She is a powerful sorceress. I will keep her closer."

"What disturbs you?" asked Syaoran.

"The note was meant for me," said Huangdi. "When I touched it, the magic was unlike any other I had felt before. Eriol was correct. Lu Sheng has learned new tricks. I will not be surprised if he lost his soul for magic as dark as that."

"Lu Sheng has no right to what he claims."

"That is true," said Huangdi. "The Mandate of Heaven is clear. It was meant to rid China of rulers with personalities such as him."

Huangdi looked at Syaoran gravely.

"When it is your turn, rule China well Xiao Lang. Do not disappoint your ancestors and I."

* * *

That morning, as he was in bed with Meilin, Syaoran realized that there may actually be a war to rival any other he had taken part in. This time, he was not fighting simple men, he was fighting Lu Sheng. No doubt Lu Sheng was as cautious of them as they were of him, but he had never been faced with dark magic before. Would his reign, if it indeed came be as filled with battles as his father's? Anyway, it did not matter. With each battle, Huangdi gained more citizens as rival kings' towns and villages were captured. When would they learn?

Meilin awoke as Syaoran left the bed. Syaoran was aware that something was on her mind. Her emotions were very blatant. Her stare ran over his bare body. Was she thinking of asking him to stay one more night? Tonight will be the last night he had promised her. Unfortunately for Meilin, while her presence was very familiar to him and she was stunning, he was never strongly attracted to her. She was skilled when it came to physical things though, and in that aspect, she was satisfying.

"What is it?" he asked Meilin finally.

"Can I request something of you?"

"Yes."

Syaoran searched for his shoes he had kicked off earlier that morning.

"As First Wife," Meilin began, almost breathlessly. "I wish that you get rid of that girl."

"What girl?" asked Syaoran.

"The Japanese girl."

Syaoran spun around to face Meilin. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Xiao Ying stays."

"Why-?"

"Get a hold of your jealousy Meilin," warned Syaoran.

"I am not jealous!" said Meilin. "But she is Japanese. How can you be with someone who is Japanese? And she is a peasa-"

The dark look on Syaoran's face shut her up.

"Xiao Ying is new here," Syaoran told Meilin. "As First Wife, you should look after her and not bring silly requests before me, simply because I favour her at the moment."

"I'm sorry," said Meilin. She smiled brightly, trying to appeal to Syaoran's good side. "I just love you so much."

Syaoran finding his shoes went to the door.

"There will be other women Meilin," he stated. "Accept the fact gracefully. I never asked for you, Hua-Ling or Xiao Ying but I accepted the responsibility for you all."

* * *

The eunuchs and maidservants were surprised to see the Great Imperial Son wandering the halls. Normally he was in the grounds or with the emperor. They worked around him fearfully, not wishing to raise his wrath against them. The women they waited on were terrible enough. Still, they could not help but take quick peeks at the prince. Male or female, it did not matter; they were all drawn to him. Syaoran came upon the genteel Yukito, head guard to the harem. It was a sight to behold; it was the sight of opposites. How could they be comrades? It was yet another palace mystery. Just like the mystery about a concubine who had captivated the Great Imperial Son. The servants shook their heads as they conversed with each other in hushed voices. The Great Imperial Son had no heart, so this could not be so. Still, everyone likes a good story, true or not.

"Li-san!" Yukito greeted Syaoran as usual.

Syaoran nodded in reponse, but he had a strange feeling that Yukito almost seemed to freeze when he saw him, but he must be imagining things.

"We've had quite an eventful morning," said Yukito. "But now the sun is shining so brilliantly and the day seems so peaceful. It is indeed a day to be outdoors."

"I am going to train," said Syaoran dryly. "Are you coming?"

"Who knows how many more days we shall have such as this one," said Yukito. "I want to simply enjoy it, by doing nothing!"

He smiled at Syaoran.

"Perhaps you should do so as well."

Syaoran was always able to be swayed by Yukito. For as long as he could remember, he and Yukito got along very well. They had a balanced friendship because of their differing personalities. Yukito even got in trouble with the emperor because of Syaoran many times. The emperor punished him but to Syaoran, the punishments did not seem that bad at all. Then again, who could stand to gravely harm the innocent looking Yukito for bringing food?

"- and your wives will like it," said Yukito. "If my memory is correct, you have never all been together even once. Family is important. It is the basis of all things."

"We were together at Huangdi's gathering."

"Only because he made you," said Yukito knowingly. "So how about we all take the day off?"

Syaoran had to admit, it was a good idea, as all Yukito's ideas usually were. So he found himself in one of the Imperial Gardens, waiting for his women and whoever else the delighted Yukito was sure to bring. Against Yukito's wishes, Syaoran practiced wushu while he waited. He liked the feeling of control he had over his body and the quiet energy that flowed through his veins. Nothing else mattered when he was training. The world was exactly how he wanted it. The wind moved where he pushed it, the trees tossed their branches mimicking his movements, and the sounds of nature made music for him.

Syaoran stopped. He felt more auras than just that of four people. _Yukito_... the host of hosts. Meilin, Hua-Ling and Yukito appeared first. Sakura, Tomoyo, Terada-sensei's wife, Chiharu and another woman with short hair, were behind them. Coming in last was a man he knew well and had taken a liking to.

"Li-san!" called Yamazaki . "It's been a while since you visited the stables."

"How is my old friend?" asked Syaoran with interest.

"The most handsome horse in the world as usual," said Yamazaki with a bow. "The thing is, I think he knows it now. You should see the way he shows off!"

Syaoran nodded with pride. He was relieved Yukito had not brought the entire palace. He was too nice all of the time. His jaw, however, tightened when he saw the last person to arrive. She always had to make an entrance. Her elaborate yet modest ruqun was long and flowing about her.

"Xiao Lang," she greeted him. "You should not look so dismayed to see your mother."

Syaoran made no reply, but she continued to watch him. It irritated him the way she studied him whenever they were together. What did she want? The group sat around a low square table to eat the many dishes the servants had brought to them. Sakura never ceased to be amazed by the variety of foods she was able to choose from. Syaoran ate nothing. Instead he and Yukito listened to some new tale Yamazaki was telling him. If it had not been a well-known fact that Yamazaki was quite a story-teller Syaoran might have believed every word that escaped his mouth. He was that convincing.

The girls - Tomoyo, Rika and who Syaoran now knew to be Naoko, one of his mother's maidservants - were playing with Cerberus, or as Sakura liked to call him, Kero-chan. Hua-Ling and Meilin spoke with Yelan, who had her eyes on Sakura all the while. What was she up to? Syaoran never trusted her. His father always warned him of women like her - women who wished to equate themselves with men.

Sakura laughed out loud which caught Syaoran's attention. She was happy and he was content that he had in some way made her this way. Sakura, who had very red cheeks at present, kept glancing in his direction and this pleased him. After Yamazaki had finished his story, Yukito got up before he had started another one. He headed over to the girls to join their taunting of the golden tiger. He frowned. Sakura was not looking at him anymore. Sakura spoke more and more enthusiastically with each passing moment. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet. She said something to Tomoyo. Spreading her arms wide, she twirled round and round. The light breeze blew through her short, shiny hair, and the golden thread on her clothes glittered in the sunlight. Syaoran wanted her attention. Now.

Leaving Yamazaki in the middle of his story, he walked over to Sakura. He put his hands out and stopped her in the middle of a twirl. Everyone looked at them.

"What is your reason for doing this?" asked Syaoran.

Her actions were so sporadic to him, he genuinely wanted to know. Sakura blushed at the intensity of his stare.

"I don't know," said Sakura uncertainly. "I love being outside. I feel free, like a bird! In fact, I would not mind being a bird! Then I can fly wherever I like, whenever I like."

Her eyes gazed longingly towards the sky. Syaoran put a hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Yelan was appalled at his behaviour in public. Such touches were meant to occur behind closed doors.

"Would you like to fly now?" asked Syaoran with a hand on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura's eyelids grew heavy.

"...Yes..."

A gust of wind gathered at their feet. Sakura was unable to take her eyes off Syaoran. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time and trying to remember every detail which made him who he was. There was nothing else but them. Sakura's body rose into the air. Slowly turning in circles, Sakura and Syaoran rose into the air. As the tips of the trees came into view, Sakura gasped.

"I'm flying!"

Sakura laughed brightly.

"I'm flying!" She hugged Syaoran tightly. "Thank you!"

"If I had known this would make you happy," said Syaoran. "I would have done it a long time ago."

"Really?"

Syaoran gave her the smallest smile. His entire face changed and Sakura was captivated by him again. He did not look like the Great Imperial Son. He looked younger. His eyes held a tenderness as he gazed at her. Sakura was amazed at how normal he seemed. Her heart almost stopped beating as she realized that she could possibly fall in love with the Great Imperial Son. Yes, he was harsh but most men were. He always tried to be kind to her. Even though her feet were not on the ground, Sakura was not scared because he was there with her. When they returned to the earth, the others were not in sight.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura looking around at their surroundings. Only trees were in sight. Syaoran kissed her neck.

"I have not touched you for so long," he said.

Syaoran held Sakura's shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her. She wanted him to. It could have been because of all his touches over the past month, but her body yearned for him to be near. She leaned forward to meet his lips. Her eyes closed.

Sakura drew in a breath as their lips met. Syaoran's hands ran up and down her back slowly, smoothly. Sakura felt as though she had returned to the sky. Syaoran pulled her body closer, eliminating any space between them. Sakura felt a fluttering in her belly. Syaoran held her jaw, easing her mouth open. Her eyes widened briefly, as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. His grip on her tightened. Sakura held onto his clothes, willing her body to stay upright.

Syaoran reluctantly pulled away from her, so that she could catch her breath. Sakura's cheeks were flushed. Her lips were very pink and slightly pouted. Her chest rose up and down unevenly. She backed away from Syaoran to steady herself and regain control of her mind. She bumped against a tree and Syaoran approached her. His eyes were dark. Sakura turned around, her forehead against the trunk of tree. She had enjoyed that kiss so much, but how could she? She cared for Yukito. But he was not here; the prince was. Syaoran pressed his hips against her rear. He groaned against her neck. The vibration made Sakura shiver.

"Great... Imperial... Son..."

"Call me by my name," Syaoran said against her ear.

"I don't know... I don't..."

"Xiao Lang," said Syaoran. "Say it."

Sakura turned her head to glance at him.

"Xiao... Lang..."

It came out as a moan. It drove Syaoran senseless. He fought to loosen her clothes. _Damn things_. He managed to get an opening through the collar. He reached inside and ran his hand across one of her breasts. His pelvis was still pressed against her bottom. Sakura moaned again, turning her body slightly. Syaoran used to opportunity to capture her lips in another kiss. He squeezed her nipple and she moaned into his mouth. Syaoran was so hard, he knew that if he did not stop soon, he never will. Sakura's lips and skin felt so soft against his own. Her scent was heaven to him.

Sakura vaguely felt a rod pressing against her. Syaoran turned her around to face him, their lips still molded together. He ran his hands all over her body. He kissed her between the breasts. Syaoran cursed in his mind. _Why did Chinese clothing have so many damn layers? _Growing frustrated, Syaoran lay her on her back. She took in a breath as he momentarily released her lips. He kneeled over Sakura. As Syaoran kissed her, he continued to rub his groin against hers. It helped his pleasure somewhat. Sakura was breathing heavily. He kissed her neck and bit down on it.

Sakura was unaware of anything besides Syaoran. The leaves of the trees above were all blending together as one. Every was a blur. The sounds of the birds had ceased. There was only a burning. Her body was hot. She wanted to cry. The feeling was so overwhelming. She pressed her groin against Syaoran's. The rhythm was so stimulating. Between her legs felt moist. She needed more. Her fingers gripped the back of Syaoran's clothes tightly.

Syaoran spread the opening of her clothes, pulling it down her shoulders. His lips were immediately on the exposed skin. Syaoran pulled on her ruqun again, violently this time. Sakura flinched as she felt the hardness of the ground. Stones grazed her skin. Her hands came up to hide her breasts as she realized no clothes were covering them. Syaoran was above her, staring at her. Sakura felt helpless. She did not want to do this anymore. She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down. She stiffened.

"Great Imperial Son..."

He did not seem to hear her. He was prying her hands away from her chest. Syaoran held Sakura's hands on either side of her head.

"Wait - Great Imperial Son."

He kissed the tops of her breasts. What could she do? Her body was reacting to him, but she did not want it to. Sakura squirmed.

"Xiao Lang!" she screamed.

Syaoran froze. Slowly, he removed himself from Sakura. He did not look at her once. She covered herself quickly. Syaoran straightened his training wear. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Time passed by. Sakura did not understand what was happening to her body at all. She was relieved but she had this peculiar feeling of dissatisfaction.

"What are you doing to me?"

Syaoran still was not looking at her. Sakura did not know how to answer him.

"I find it so difficult to not just take -"

He went to touch her, but changing his mind, he put his hand in his lap. He sighed.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he asked Sakura as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied truthfully.

"Then why did you stop me?"

Sakura could not believe that this man, who was asking this question like a distraught child, was the same detached prince she knew.

"I was scared and confused."

"Confused about what?"

Sakura remained silent. Again, she did not know how to answer him. How could she tell him about Yukito. Syaoran looked away.

"It's fine. Another time then."

He stood up and Sakura followed him. She knew his mood was her fault. Doing this was so important for the prince. Sakura took hold of one of his hands.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I know," said Syaoran. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You're very beautiful, Xiao Ying."

Sakura blushed.

"Thank you, Great Imper-"

"I told you to call me Xiao Lang. It is my name."

"Oh...What does it mean?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Little Wolf," said Syaoran.

Sakura giggled.

"It suits you Xiao Lang," she said.

Syaoran stalked off abruptly. Sakura could have sworn she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

It was not long before they made it back to their friends and family. The small affair had gone on well without them, thanks to Yamazaki and Yukito. Even Kero in all his comfort fell asleep. It was clear that something had happened between Syaoran and Sakura but no one mentioned anything.

"The women have been out long enough," said Syaoran.

The servants helped everyone to their feet. Sakura's heart dropped.

"Must we go in now?"

_Yes_, thought Syaoran. "If you wish, _you _can stay a little while longer. Yukito will return you in a good time."

Sakura looked at Yukito, but he was looking at Syaoran. She hugged Tomoyo good-bye. Yelan came up to Sakura after Syaoran left. Her figure was intimidating. Her lips were red, her eyes dark and her hair even darker and very long. She looked over Sakura carefully.

"I have wanted to meet you for some time Sakura," said Yelan in Japanese. Then surprisingly, she bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"As I said earlier, you were right Tomoyo-san," said Yelan. "She is... kawaii."

Tomoyo sighed dreamily.

"You are stronger than you think Sakura," Yelan told her softly. "Stay close to Xiao Lang."

With that, she left with Tomoyo and Naoko. The garden was quiet now. Sakura knew Yukito was standing behind her, yet she could not face him.

"Sakura-san," he called gently. "Do you want to see the pond?"

She nodded and followed him, leaving Kero behind. If he woke up now, he would just want more food and all had been taken away. As they sat on the stone that surrounded the pond, Sakura gazed at Yukito from under her bangs. He was as relaxed as ever. She felt herself going hanyaan. He caught her looking at him. She averted her eyes.

"I heard you sent for me one day," said Yukito. "But Yue came instead. Was he mean to you?"

Sakura shook her head, even though she felt chills thinking about Yue's piercing eyes.

"Good," said Yukito brightly. "Well I'm here now. What is it that you wanted?"

Sakura was not sure she could confess to Yukito now. She did not know what to make of them, but she knew she had feelings for Xiao Lang as well.

"I - I wanted to say..."

Memories of the prince's body against her own clouded her mind. His voice was so passionate.

"I wanted to tell you... that I..."

"I see," said Yukito.

"You do?" asked a shocked Sakura.

Yukito smiled again. They remained in silence for a while.

"I'm glad to see you are happier in the Forbidden City now," said Yukito. He looked into Sakura's eyes. "You have even grown closer to the Great Imperial Son."

Sakura felt her heart sinking. Could he have possibly felt something for her too? In desperation for him to understand, she placed her hand over Yukito's. He made no movement. Sakura got up and stood in front of him. Yukito brushed his fingers lightly against Sakura's ruqun, feeling the soft, silky materials.

"You were brought here against your will," said Yukito quietly. "It is natural for you to find some way to rebel."

Sakura felt like she was slapped. How could he think so little of her feelings?

"Yukito, I l-"

Yukito stood and placed a finger on her lips. He caressed her cheek fondly.

"Maybe Xiao Lang will understand," said Sakura.

"What did you call him?" Yukito's eyebrows were raised.

"Xiao Lang," said Sakura impatiently. "He told me to call him Xiao Lang."

Yukito stared at Sakura in disbelief. She was so innocent. Far more innocent than him. He wanted her to be his. He finally desired a woman and she was one he could not have. _Xiao Lang_.... What did he think - that Syaoran will discard of her and he, Yukito could swoop in and have her for himself? Yes, he did think that. When he saw Syaoran earlier, he had been thinking of Sakura. His thoughts were not all platonic and for that they grieved him. Yukito wanted nothing more than to hold Sakura close right now. He dare not let his mind wander with thoughts of her again. Why? Why did Li choose her? Yukito could not stand up to him.

"In the Forbidden City," said Yukito steadily. "We put duty before all else."

He stepped away from Sakura.

"I will return you to your quarters."

* * *

"So you delivered our letter?" asked Lu Sheng.

Harmless gave a curt nod as he walked into their encampment.

"Good," said Lu Sheng. "You took longer than I expected. And what of our spy?"

Harmless handed Lu Sheng a sealed sheet of paper. Breaking the seal Lu Sheng read it silently.

"I see," he said. "The emperor has increased the barriers on the castle. We will have a hard time infiltrating it. You will work on this. You have the greatest chance of getting in. After all, you did succeed in reaching the Gates."

Harmless nodded again.

"Anything on Xiao Lang?" asked Enlai. He was eating a large piece of chicken ravenously.

"Yes," said Lu Sheng setting the paper on fire. It twisted and folded above his hand as it blackened and turned to ash. "But this information cannot be correct. I will wait for a furthur update. I will inform you then."

* * *

Days had passed by and still Syaoran could not escape the memory of the soft feel of Sakura's skin against his own. He had been thinking over the events of that day continuously. Analysing everything that was done and said. What was he searching for? Something was bothering him beyond belief. It angered him that he had more important things to consider than his concubine yet he could not focus on anything but her anymore. These emotions that had arisen within him was driving him mad. All of a sudden Syaoran sat up straight. He was talking to Yamazaki and Sakura kept glancing over at him. He knew this. He saw her everytime. However... was her gaze just slightly off? Yes, slightly. Then, Yukito got up and went over to play with Kero-chan. Sakura stopped looking at him. Yukito got up; and Sakura...

His fists clenched tightly. Syaoran's jaw was tight. His chest was constricted. Sakura told him she did not have feelings for Yukito. No, she did not. He, in his arrogance assumed she did not. Of course Yukito was oblivious to the fact. Being guardian of the harem made him blind to affections directed at him. His life depended on that ability. Still he needed to be sure.

Syaoran made his way to a part of the Forbidden City, that was forbidden even to him. The times however, called for some disobedience. The eunuchs and maidservants bowed as he walked pass, though their first instinct was to stop him. If the emperor found out he was there they would be in serious trouble with Huangdi and with him. So, it was best they pretended that Syaoran was not there. Syaoran easily found the entrance, though he had never set foot in the area since he was three years old.

"Call Yukito," he told one of the eunuchs.

The old man scurried away. In the meantime, Syaoran tried to calm himself. He was becoming emotional again. He hated it. Yukito was a close friend to him. How could he suspect him of betrayal? Surely, Yukito will understand.

"Li!" said Yukito. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around as if expecting to see a disapproving Huangdi.

"Still looking out for me, Yukito?" asked Syaoran.

Yukito bowed his head.

"He used to be so cruel."

"It was nescessary," said Syaoran. "Huangdi was raising a prince. One who could be the future emperor."

"You were a child," said Yukito. "He did not treat your brothers the same way. I sometimes find myself wondering what you would have been like, had it not been for his... training."

"Weak," said Syaoran. "That is what I would be."

"You are different these days," said Yukito. For the first time since their conversation began he looked away from Syaoran.

"Xiao Ying," said Syaoran. "She may have something to do with it."

Syaoran regarded Yukito.

"What do you think of her?"

Yukito seemed to be thinking quickly.

"She is a beautiful lady."

"Anyone can see that. What else?"

Syaoran observed Yukito carefully. The man smiled with his lips, but his eyes did not. He took the smallest step away from Syaoran did not like where this was going.

"She is a delight to speak with, and she is good person."

Syaoran tried something else.

"Yes," he said. "How is your duty going tonight?"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Yukito. He did not think that it was strange Syaoran was asking, when he never expressed any interest in the harem before. He could not believe Yukito's body language was expressing guilt to him. Syaoran still did not condemn Yukito. He did not think Yukito had betrayed him. At least not yet.

"Good," said Syaoran. "You always do your duties well. Look after Xiao Ying for me, too. Who knows what I will do if I find her with another man."

Syaoran's eyes pierced Yukito's.

"People will finally get their question answered. Am I a demon or the devil himself?"

"I'm certain you have nothing to fear," said Yukito.

"Do you know me to be a fearful man?"

_No, I do not. _Yukito did not realize how his legs had weakened during the conversation. After Syaoran left, he could barely make it back inside the harem.

* * *

The day was very bright. The clouds did nothing to shield the sun, and the sun shined down on the earth beneath it. The winds whistled through the trees melodiously. The busy people scurrying back and forth did not notice all of this though. Even the little children had their tasks to do. It was insane how little people noticed because they did not take the time. The path seemed familiar. It should. Every house, every stray mutt, every scent, every sight and every man, woman and child were familiar. Everyone stared. It was expected. It had been a long time. The last step of the journey was almost here.

A lot had changed since the journey began. Not externally, but internally. Knowledge which was sought, was obtained. Strength that had not existed previously was here now. Skills had surpassed all expectations. However, there was a hole within this soul, but when home, it will be filled. There was no place like home. There was no joy like family. All that was learned, was for them; especially for one certain person. A modest house came into view. Though emperors and empresses did not reside there, it was well-kept as usual. The neighbours though - why were they staring so much? It was becoming ridiculous. He slid open the door.

"KAIJUU!"

He dropped down his travelling items. Touya paused. All was quiet. His father was sure to be out, but.... He got a sickening feeling at once. He raced through the house, becoming more and more frantic.

"Kaijuu! Kaijuu! SAKURA, if this is a game, stop it at once!"

Where was she? He doubled checked every room. He would not have panicked, but he could find no sign of her whatsoever. No wet floor, because she washed clothes and had them dripping every where. No smell of smoke from her attempted recipes. He could not even feel her aura. Nothing. There was nothing of Sakura here. Realization hit him harder than any human or weapon ever could. No...!

He flew outside in a rage. Fujitaka was already walking up to him. Good.

"Where is she!"

"Touya-san..." said Fujitaka with a pleading look on his face.

"Who took her?!"

Fujitaka was at a loss for words. This enraged Touya even more. The neighbours had completely stopped working and were openly watching the two. They knew bits and pieces of the story already.

"You married her off, didn't you! Who has MY SISTER!" shouted Touya. "You promised you wouldn't do that if I was not here!"

Fujitaka still had not spoken.

"Tell me where she is. I will go get here," said Touya with urgency.

"You cannot get her," said Fujitaka softly. His face was pained, but Touya buried any sympathy he had for his father with anger.

"Where. Is. She?" asked Touya dangerously. Father or not, Fujitaka will tell him what he needed to know.

"China."

Touya swayed on his feet. Had he heard correctly? Fujitaka forced himself to continue. He had not spoken about Sakura to anyone since that day.

"She is now the Great Imperial Son of China's concubine," he whispered tiredly.

A nearby group of women, gave a gasp of admiration. Touya felt great fury.

"I leave Sakura to your care," he shouted. "And you make her a concubine! A _concubine_?"

Fujitaka's eyes were lifeless. All the things Touya was saying, he had told himself. It was worse to hear the disappointment from his son. Touya loved Sakura so much. He knew it was going to be like this.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough," said Touya. "Have you no pride as a man?"

"If I did not let her go, she would have been taken from me," explained Fujitaka. "I could not let my daughter go through that."

"Better to have them tear her from you!" said Touya with tears in his eyes.

The next words he delivered to his father lethally.

"I am going to retrieve my sister from this _Great _Imperial Son. When we return, we are not your children."

Fujitaka could do nothing but stare at his son's back. No wife, no daughter and now no son. He went inside his house with watchful eyes upon him. His legs gave out. He wanted to cry but no tears came.

"Nadeshiko," he murmured, as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

All she had asked for was him to give Sakura the best life possible. He tried so long to hide her from the world. He could do nothing to truly protect her. He should have known that for poor men, good things never lasted. All was given it seemed, yet all was taken away. He had prayed to his ancestors to keep Sakura safe. Any luck and goodwill they held for him, he begged that they give it to Sakura. His lovely daughter. Could she ever forgive him?

* * *

A/N:

ruqun and hanfu are types of clothing worn in ancient china. Look them up! :)

Hey Tomodachi! Hope you all liked this chapter. I knew you were going to hate the S+M scene from the last update lol. It just happened.... Well I have read your requests and I can work all of them into the story. I almost freaked when I saw okinawa haruhi's review about Touya coming for Sakura. ^_^ How did you know? Well, I'm still not sure about T+Y.... Anyway until next time, Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Just as tall trees are known by their shadows, so are good men known by their enemies.  
_

_~ Chinese Proverb _

_*******_

Yelan was seated, mirror in hand as two of her maidservants combed her long, thick hair. The golden combs ran through her smooth hair effortlessly. She clearly recalled the times when she would comb Syaoran's hair - before it was cut. He had such beautiful hair. A small smile graced her lips. Syaoran was so pretty he could pass for a girl. Huangdi use to to be taken aback anytime Syaoran's hair was down, afraid that he had received yet another girl after all. Her four daughters loved to tease their brother so much. For three years, they enjoyed torturing the young one. Syaoran was continually annoyed but he never stopped them. He would just hide or leave the area if he saw them coming.

Yelan loved his spirit so much. He didn't smile outrightly - Huangdi forbid it - but Yelan knew that he was very content. Syaoran was always a bright boy. She had so many high hopes for him. She wanted to love him and be loved in return. Huangdi had to spite her for her daughters. Was it not him who helped produce them? Why then did he have to take her only son? If that was not spite enough, he lost her son. Huangdi lost him and replaced Syaoran with the darkest part of his soul.

"I saw my Xiao Lang Naoko," said Yelan as she ruminated about days long gone.

Naoko, who was reading a poem aloud opposite Yelan hurriedly finished the last sentence. Ever since Yelan had taught her, she could not stop reading.

"Yes," said Naoko. "You must be very happy. But he glares so much I was terrified the entire time he was around!"

"That was not my Xiao Lang," said Yelan.

Naoko tilted her head questioningly.

"My son is within that man," said Yelan knowingly. "When he held the girl, Sakura, I saw him. Since Huangdi poisoned him against me, I've never seen him until now."

Naoko opened her mouth but no words came out. Not knowing how to respond, she picked another poem and began reading. Yelan did not listen. Her mind returned to a time before Syaoran was born; to a time when she was in the same room she resided in now. She was a young woman then, who after her marriage became Princess Li. She married the Great Imperial Son Li Yongzheng, a very distant cousin. He was a charismatic and handsome man. Yelan loved him instantly.

Yongzheng already had many concubines at that time. He was a man who loved women. His father encouraged his appetites, spoiling him with them any chance he could. It was rumored that the emperor delighted in many things besides women, but he was Huangdi and such things were spoken in utmost secret and then forgotten. Huangdi's great success was finding Yelan for his son, or so he said. She was a very attractive girl with great magic who had the makings of an Empress. The concubines hated Yelan. She was everything they feared in a First Wife and Yongzheng was taken with her. Yingtai, who was sure to become an Imperial Concubine when Yongzheng became emperor already had two daughters for him. Yingtai was kind and helpful but Yelan was never fooled by her pretty, heart-shaped face. She was perpetually trying to slander the names of the other women in the harem and doing all in her power to seduce Yongzheng.

When Yelan conceived, one concubine, a consort and Yingtai were found with child also. It was like a long trial, each waiting to see who would produce a son. The winner had much to gain - power, reputation and wealth. On a winter day, Yelan lay on her bed pushing as hard as she could. All the while she prayed for a son; Yingtai already had a son. She felt Yongzheng's anxious aura outside the room. She fell back onto the bed as the child came out. The mid-wife did everything she was supposed to but said nothing when the child was delivered. She went to the door and spoke to Yongzheng, the crying child still in her arms. Yelan through the stupor she was in heard her.

"Do you want to keep it?"

Yelan saw Yongzheng flick his hands indifferently.

"Yongzheng," called Yelan. "Please... what's happening?"

"It's just a girl," he told her from the doorway. He smiled. "It's alright. A little mistake. Fortunately, I already have a son by Yingtai. You can try again."

"I want to keep her," said Yelan.

"As you wish."

As Yelan breastfed the child later that night, she was ashamed of how she had wished for a son. Her daughter was precious. Her eyes observed every detail of her mother's face. Her little body fitted perfectly in Yelan's arms. Yongzheng would not bother to name her, Yelan knew. She was simply daughter number whatever.

"Fuutie," Yelan told her baby girl. "Your name is Li Fuutie."

The birth of Fuutie was not a disgrace. Yongzheng did not care much. He was not yet emperor so he was calm about the situation. He could name anyone emperor after him but he wanted the son to be born from the First Wife. That is how it was with his father. When Shiefa arrived, it was disappointment again, but he still was affectionate towards Yelan. Meanwhile he acquired more sons and daughters from his other women. Those concubines who bore sons felt that their places as Imperial Concubines were secured.

Huangdi died and Yongzheng became emperor. Yelan was with child again, and she knew it was important to have a son now. Fanren came and Yongzheng was greatly angered.

"Can't you do anything right?!" he shouted at her moments after the child was delivered. "Am I asking too much?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks that morning. She was growing further and further apart from Huangdi. His visits to her where out of duty, for he could not stand the sight of her any longer. He added four consorts to his array of women. Her daughters were a joy to her but Yelan was so lonely. Many nights she cried herself to sleep. Huangdi's verbal attacks grew worse and worse.

For the fourth time, Yelan was pregnant. Surely Huangdi would get his son. Eight months they waited. Feimei blinked at Huangdi as he held her an arm's length away from him. Flinging her at Yelan, he left the room without a word. He banished her to the harem, never wanting to see her face again. For years she watched women go to the man she still loved. He had given her such beautiful children. She could not hate him; she never could.

One day, she heard of a great doctor called Qiao-sensei. They said he was skilled in picking dates where one can conceive a son. Obviously, Huangdi's other doctors were not too accurate. She hired him and he somehow convinced Huangdi to allow Yelan to return to his bed. Having been away from Yelan for so long, the emperor did not seem to hold a lot of animosity towards her. However, her body was not the same and his ill treatments toughened her. She was a mature woman now. Within a month, he discarded her again in favour of his younger concubines.

Devastated, Yelan felt as though she could not bear the harem for much longer. She was tired of the suicides, the poisonings and the perpetual gossip. Would it all never cease? Beyond the walls of her room she appeared strong for the sake of her daughters and it was what empresses did. Inside, her world was collapsing. What was she to do? Why could she not stop loving Huangdi?

Two months later, Qiao-sensei was again sent for. Yelan was pregnant. Even with Qiao-sensei's assurances, Yelan had long given up hope for a son. Her daughters were closest to her heart. Yet, why even now did she feel anxious about this birth? Fuutie, the eldest, came to her one night in her seventh month of pregnancy. As crazed at she could be, she was level-headed.

"What would Father do, if it is not a boy?"

"Nothing," said Yelan. "He does not care anymore."

"There are rumours -"

"I've taught you all not to listen-"

"That you will be removed as Empress," Fuutie pressed on. "That Father will divorce you."

Shiefa, Fanren and Feimei appeared. They had been listening all the while. Yelan drew them into a big hug.

"Whatever happens," said Yelan. "I will protect you all. I love you."

Little Feimei, who resembled Fuutie greatly cried, "We'll protect you too!"

In the emperor's room, his Head Eunuch came to him to select the women he wanted to be with that night. He seemed puzzled as to why the emperor was still in his room however.

"Huangdi, Empress Li is in labour."

"Another girl," said Huangdi.

"Perhaps," said the eunuch. "But she is the Empress. Doesn't Huangdi wish to see if it is so? Qiao-sensei predicts a boy. He really believes this...."

Huangdi lay on his bed. He laughed.

"You eunuchs talk too much," said Huangdi. "If any other asked, Boqin.... Fine, if it is a boy I will come to her. Go and find out."

It had been hours. Huangdi was impatient. Why did women always take so long to do everything? Boqin, the Head Eunuch, had not even waited for the list of girls he wanted before he took off. He was so used to him doing this duty, he did not feel like getting another to do it.

"Huangdi!"

Huangdi bolted awake.

"What is it?"

Boqin struggled to catch his breath. He had a silly grin on his face. Huangdi's face reddened.

"Boqin!"

"It's a boy!" spluttered Boqin. "Empress Li had a son!"

Huangdi took off towards the harem. He could hear the servants whispering on the way. The news spread quickly. He had never went into the harem and the long distance made him swear over and over again. Why was it located so far? On reaching the harem, he went to Yelan's quarters. The servants, mid-wife and Yelan's daughters were present. Yelan held a small body in her arms. Without a word, Huangdi pulled the baby from her. The child was asleep. He tugged on the blanket the baby was wrapped in. There between its legs rest the truth of its gender. Huangdi smiled. The mid-wife approached him cautiously.

"Huangdi, there is a problem with the child," she said nervously.

"What?" he asked icily.

"The... the child does not cry. It is mute!"

Huangdi glared at Yelan. Moving aside the blanket even more. He smacked the boy. The baby's eyes opened immediately. They were bright. His mouth opened in a gasp. Huangdi smacked him again - harder than anyone would dare hit a newborn, especially a prince. The baby coughed several times which turned into a series of loud howls.

"See," said Huangdi smugly. "A true prince does not cry. My son knows this already. He just needed the emperor's hand."

Huangdi gazed at the child. His eyes were closed again and his cries had ceased.

"Bring the finest piece of jade in the City," said Huangdi to Boqin. "This is an Imperial Son."

"What is his name?" asked Yelan softly.

"Xiao Lang," said Huangdi without hesitation. "I see a warrior in him."

Yelan and her daughters kept a close eye on Syaoran for many years. She did not trust the other women in the harem. She knew they were all waiting for a chance to end his life. Huangdi was engrossed with the child, sending for him often and lavishing him with gifts. Syaoran was only two years old, and already he had ten maidservants. Yelan did not approve. She could take care of her own child. Syaoran was always obedient, inquisitive, smart and respectful. She could not hope for a better son.

One morning when he was three years old, Yelan was braiding Syaoran's hair into a long plait when Huangdi came for him.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Yelan protectively.

"To train with his brothers."

"His brothers?" asked Yelan, staggered. "He is only three years old! You'll kill him."

Without a word, Huangdi took Syaoran's hand and led him out of her room. Everyday since then went like that for months. Each time, Syaoran came back with fresh bruises and became even more withdrawn than he normally was. He stopped talking altogether and finally he acquired a permanent glare to the world. Yelan did not know what to do with this strange child. When his sisters teased him, his visage was brutal. He would not let Yelan or anyone except Huangdi near him unless it was nescessary. He dressed himself, bathed himself and even braided his own hair. Finally, Huangdi came to take him away for good.

"Xiao Lang..." she murmured to his back. "Huangdi please, let me say good-bye. He's...my son..."

She held out her arms to Syaoran. He did not move from Huangdi's side.

"Tell the empress good-bye," said Huangdi.

"Good-bye, Empress Li."

Yelan stared at the boy. His voice was hard and cold. Her last image of Syaoran was a terrible glare that should never come from a child. What was Huangdi doing to him? Many years had passed since that day, yet Yelan could not forget the chill she felt. She had hoped Meilin would be able to be a great companion. Yet, he rejected her. Hua-Ling was talented and pretty, but he did not care for her. Was Wei able to chose a girl for her son better than his own mother? It did not matter. Xiao Lang was alive and if Sakura could bring him back to her, she loved that girl as a daughter.

* * *

Eriol came across Yue far outside of the Forbidden City. The sun was very low in the sky yet the soldiers of the Imperial Army were training harder than ever. As a general, Yue had to observe their progress now and then. He nodded in Eriol's direction before turning his attention back to the soldiers.

"Impressive," said Eriol as the soldiers ran through their drills. "Their energy is not nearly this high in your absence."

Yue stood on high ground overlooking the men like some terrible yet heavenly being, waiting to pass judgement on the unworthy and the weak. His extremely long, white hair and white hanfu were unmistakable even from a distance. The men knew better than to lapse around him. They had seen him on the battlefield one too many times.

"When my sons are of age, let's see if you'll have such an easy time controlling them."

At this, Yue looked at Eriol.

"Congratulations," said Yue. "A second son is a second blessing."

"I was thinking of calling him Yue," said Eriol seriously. "Do you mind?"

"Yes."

Eriol grinned. "It was worth a try."

"If you want to irritate someone," said Yue impassively. "Name him Xiao Lang the second."

Eriol stared at Yue who stared back at him.

"I never knew you had it in you Yue!" exclaimed Eriol in utmost delight. "It just might work. Now why didn't I name Han that?"

"You can be such a child," said Yue darkly, changing the atmosphere of the conversation. "There will be _war _soon."

"You can smell blood a mile away," said Eriol. He smiled. "In a few days, I expect Lu Sheng will send some of his forces to test our weaknesses."

"And our strengths."

Eriol nodded.

"The end results of all of this is not certain," said Eriol. "The slightest thing changes the future. Fortunately I am closer to discovering the identities of Lu Sheng's comrades. We forget Huangdi is an old man. Yelan is powerful but not trained as we are. If Renshu focused more on developing his magic, instead of coveting the throne..."

"You sound worried," commented Yue.

"Do I? Hmmm, then perhaps I should find my cute descendant to amuse me."

Yue watched Eriol guardedly. He had an idea of what was going on in his head.

"You're up to something."

"Of course, I am. And you're going to help me."

"The world could be burning and still you'll make time to pester your cousin," said Yue. "Find your help elsewhere."

"Come on Yue," said Eriol. "You know you enjoy seeing Xiao Lang distressed as much as I do."

Yue said nothing but Eriol caught the glimmer in his icy eyes.

* * *

It was rather early in the night when Syaoran sent for Sakura. He ended training as soon as possible just so that he could spend some time with her. He had not seen her since the day in the Imperial Gardens. _That's not true_. He had gone to see her sleeping form after his talk with Yukito. He had needed some reassurance. Syaoran scoffed. What was wrong with him? He never felt insecure. There was no need to. Still, he seethed as he thought of Yukito. Syaoran's will shall be followed. Yukito could not possibly be stupid enough to go against him? Just when he was beginning to get impatient, Sakura turned up in her customary towel. Syaoran could not take his eyes off of her. How was it that everytime he saw Sakura, she looked more beautiful? Syaoran held out his hand to her.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Syaoran knew that he would have to kiss it soon. One small step at a time, she entered the water and took her place behind Syaoran with a washcloth. Running her hands across his back, they started their bath routine. She could not stop blushing. She clearly remembered what had transpired between them in the Garden. Sakura was not fair like her mother. She did not have dark, long hair like hers either. So, Sakura did not understand why Syaoran found her beautiful, but she appreciated his comment nonetheless.

She washed his hair the way he liked. Massaging her fingers into his scalp never failed to make Syaoran's body quite relaxed and Sakura was determined to make him feel as good as possible. She felt herself becoming more and more affectionate towards him. There was his head, tipping backwards onto her chest. She found that she liked touching him. Perhaps it was because he was very unapproachable yet he allowed her to be this close to him. Sakura gazed at Syaoran's face as she washed the scented oil out his hair. His dark eyebrows framed his face nicely. Her eyes passed over his strong nose and lingered on his lips. Sakura still remembered clearly how they felt. Her head was bobbing forward hesistantly. His breathing was very shallow. Syaoran must be sleeping. She massaged his scalp just a little harder. He did not budge.

Sakura's face drifted closer and closer to Syaoran's. Placing her lips carefully over his, she kissed him on the mouth. She raised up quickly. Syaoran still had not moved. Sakura could not resist trying the kiss again. This time when their lips met, she gradually moved her lips over Syaoran's. Soon, she figured out how to move her lips. She liked the fluttering feelings arising in her belly. She could not help running her hands down his chest. Sakura jumped when a hand clamped down on her head. Syaoran's lips moved sensually beneath hers. Sakura sighed. He made her feel so good. She felt his tongue and eagerly opened her mouth. Syaoran turned around and crushed their lips together. Sakura held onto his arms tightly. Her body was becoming hotter and hotter. Finally, they broke apart. Syaoran planted fleeting kisses on Sakura's lips still.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura feverishly. "I didn't mean to."

Syaoran touched her lips.

"Then I'm disappointed."

Sakura blushed brightly. He cupped her cheek in his palm, rubbing it gently. Syaoran brought her to sit on his lap. In that position, Syaoran could see the tops of her breasts where the towel had loosened. He pulled the towel down. He stared at her smooth skin. Sakura looked away. He ran his hand over her breasts squeezing each nipple in turn. Sakura arched her back pushing her breasts forward. Syaoran kissed her where her neck met her shoulders. He trailed hot kisses down her chest, nipping her with his teeth every so often.

Sakura swallowed as she felt tension growing within her chest. Her hands rested on Syaoran's shoulders as she took in the feelings he was evoking in her. Everytime he touched her body she wanted him to feel more of her even though she was shy of his attention. She slid closer on top of him and Syaoran took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sakura held her head as she moaned. Her nipple was incredibly sensitive to Syaoran's tongue as he licked and sucked them. Syaoran looked her in the eyes as he sucked down hard on one breast and rubbed the other one. Sakura had never felt that desired. Unconsciously she grinded herself back and forth on top of Syaoran.

Syaoran seized her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands were all over her back touching everywhere he could. Sakura moaned.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes," answered Sakura weakly.

Syaoran stopped the kiss altogether.

"Give yourself to me," he said. "I want you."

Sakura went red.

"I- I can't."

As he retained eye contact with Sakura his hand went down the towel that had gathered at her waist. It was the only thing keeping her from feeling how extremely hard he had become. Syaoran rubbed her belly until she started squirming. He could feel the heat of Sakura's body. Syaoran liked how her pink lips parted and her eyes closed as she became increasingly aroused. Her breaths were laboured. Syaoran cupped her between the legs and Sakura stiffened.

"Relax," he told her.

He licked her ear and she shivered. Syaoran moved his hand back and forth, pressing up lightly as he did so. Sakura was in ecstasy. She never knew her body could feel so good just because someone else was touching it. Syaoran's hands were a wonder to her. Each time he fondled her, she just melted. Sakura's mouth opened as she drew in a deep breath. Syaoran kissed her again. He smirked in the kiss as Sakura gripped his shoulders even more tightly. He wanted to hear her moans. Breaking the kiss, Syaoran used all his fingers to caress every part of her lower regions. His ministrations grew faster. Sakura moaned so loud Syaoran knew Ping must be hearing everything. Who knew his Xiao Ying could be so vocal? Moreover, who would have thought he could get so much pleasure by pleasing her? It made him so hard it hurt.

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the cheek. Her hips were moving side to side. He licked the sides of her neck as he started pushing his middle finger into her. Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed his hand away. Syaoran glared at her. Sakura pulled back in fear. He managed to reign in his anger before it escaped him. He pulled Sakura into him and wrapped his arms around her. She could not possibly know how difficult it was for him to not take her right then and there. She could not possibly know how hard it was for him to be this tender with anyone. Syaoran smoothed her hair.

"It's alright. I'm not angry with you."

His words calmed Sakura quicker than both of them expected. She inhaled the smell of his clean body. Placing a hand on his chest, she felt his hard torso. She knew there was no hope of being with Yukito but she still held on to the idea. It was what had encouraged her to stop just now. Perhaps Yue was right though, she should be solely devoted to Syaoran; she was his concubine. She would try harder from now on. The Forbidden City will only be a bad place if she made it a bad place. If she saw all the good and not focus on the bad then the Forbidden City will become home.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura.

Syaoran stroked Sakura's thigh as their bodies returned to a platonic state. He did not push her to explain her apology.

"You are calmer around me," said Syaoran with satisfaction. "I can feel your aura."

"What does it feel like?" asked Sakura.

"Your aura is warm. It feels like being in the sunshine. No... it's more like eternal spring... with sweet flowers..." said Syaoran as he struggled to describe it. "Auras are difficult things to explain."

Sakura giggled.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

"The expression on your face," said Sakura, laughing as she touched the tip of his nose with her index finger. "It's all muddled. It's very cute."

The corners of Syaoran's mouth twitched. He felt bubbles rising in his stomach. He gave a short, incredulous laugh. It could have been mistaken for a gasp. Sakura laughed unreservedly. Syaoran blushed and she laughed even more. Syaoran was thrilled with Sakura's playfulness. The carefree feeling he was experiencing was amazing. It was wrong that he was enjoying himself so much. He should not get so attached to Sakura.

"Xiao Ying," said Syaoran.

Sakura stopped laughing long enough to listen to him. Syaoran tucked some hair behind her ears.

"There may be a war soon. It may last for months, years, I do not know."

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"I don't like wars. I don't like that people kill one another."

This did not surprise Syaoran at all.

"So then, you do not like me?"

Sakura looked at him.

"For I have gone to many, and killed many."

"Don't you feel bad at all?" asked Sakura. "You speak as though it's nothing."

"I kill whoever Huangdi wants me too."

"But why?"

"Because that is war. If we do not win, then you and the citizens of China will be hurt later."

Syaoran pushed Sakura's bangs out of her face.

"Don't look at me like that," said Syaoran. "You women don't understand these things. You sit miles away from the wars and complain. You insult my soldiers who die for you."

Sakura held his face.

"I don't want anyone dying for me."

"Is that so?" asked Syaoran. His eyes narrowed. "Does being raped by enemy soldiers sound appealing to you? How about being tortured? Would you like to see Eriol's wife skinned alive?"

Sakura was flabbergasted.

"I-"

"What enemies do to women and children outside, is nothing compared to what they do to royalty," said Syaoran seriously. "You are the unattainable. They are awed by you but despise you even more because of it."

Syaoran sighed. What had gotten into him? He ran his hands up and down Sakura's back. He decided to get on with the point he was trying to make.

"If the Forbidden City is ambushed at any point," said Syaoran. "Ping will give you a cloth. I want you to hang yourself."

Sakura was stunned.

"What?"

"You heard what I just told you," said Syaoran earnestly. "It will be easier than dying by enemy hands. Women have been doing it for thousands of years."

"No... I can't..."

"I will show you how to tie the knot. It will be quick."

Sakura was shaking her head.

"You said I have nothing to fear with you," she said forcefully. "I am not afraid of enemy soldiers. You won't be defeated."

Syaoran blinked.

"Nothing will happen to you," said Sakura. "Right?"

Syaoran bowed his head. He was thinking of defeat? It was unlike him. There was an awkward pause. Syaoran never had to explain hanging to someone before. Every woman in the Forbidden City knew to do it if nescessary.

"You're right," said Syaoran. He hesistated. "I- I should not have said such a thing to you. I've seen a lot of things-"

"You won't let anything happen to me," said Sakura brightly. "I'm safe with you, remember?"

Syaoran hugged Sakura close to his body. His mouth was near her ear.

"If you are hurt, I will avenge you and if you are taken, I will find you. That is my promise."

He kissed Sakura on her temple. She returned his hug.

"I cannot stay any longer," said Syaoran. "I must go to Hua-Ling."

Sakura pulled away from him. Syaoran was no fool. He could tell that Sakura was upset. He should not have mentioned his consort. Why were women so frustrating?

"Tell me," he said as kindly as he could. "What do you desire? I will give it to you."

Sakura almost said 'nothing' but then she remembered something she had wanted for some time.

"I want to see Miko-san. She came with me from Japan."

* * *

Renshu sat drinking with three of his most trusted his brothers. Though they were alone, they spoke in hushed voices. The room was bright with the lights of many lanterns. There were no shadows for spies to hide. Yingtai, their mother, poured wine for them. Her face was filled with anticipation and mischief.

"We should just poison his food," said Kang. "It's not ingenious but it's a proven remedy. It's the easiest thing to do."

"I told you, Xiao Lang's magic is too strong," said Renshu crossly. "He will rid his body of it and even if he does not Eriol will run to his aid and Yue will come for revenge."

"Well we cannot attack them head on," said Heng. "Renshu, there is still a great chance that Huangdi will make you emperor. You are First Son. Calling Xiao Lang Great Imperial Son was premature."

"I know that," said Renshu. "But I don't want chance, I want certainty. We must discredit Xiao Lang."

"Renshu," groaned Kang. "We can search for years and find nothing that will displease Huangdi. Xiao Lang is his obedient dog."

"Let us hope he falls in battle," said Lei quietly, who without a doubt was the most restrained brother. "And that Yue and Eriol go with him."

"Perhaps we should join alliance with Lu Sheng," said Kang with a laugh. "And make a deal."

"I am no traitor," said Renshu honestly. "At least not to Huangdi. Besides, Lu Sheng is not a man to be trusted. You know his history. He will not be happy with anything less than the throne. Half-cousin or not, he is deranged."

"We'll just have to wait a while longer then," said Lei. "An opportunity will present itself. At least Syaoran has not been successful with children. Less things to deal with."

"Funny," said Kang, playing with his long braid. "He never seemed like the impotent kind to me. But things happen."

"The problem lies not with him," said Renshu with a smirk.

"His women then?" Kang whistled. "Talk about bad luck. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Almost," said Heng and Kang simultaneously. The twins grinned at each other in their merriment.

Lei watched Renshu suspiciously.

"How do you know this?" he asked him. "Did you do something?"

Four pairs of eyes were on Renshu.

"No, not really," he answered. "I had a tantrum and I said something to Xiao Lang's First Wife. I guess she took it to heart. I have an inkling about his consort's problem but as to the First Wife... I guess she is simply barren."

"If Xiao Lang finds out-"

"I said I didn't do anything!"

Renshu did not say more. His brothers did not bother to question him. They went back to drinking. The silence was filled with tension. Abruptly, Yingtai slammed her cup down on the table. Her sons regarded her cautiously. They knew her temper well.

"You cannot sit and wait for something to happen!" said Yingtai. "If you want your destiny, take it."

"How would you have us do that?" asked Renshu haughtily. "A man like Xiao Lang is difficult to figure out."

"When Xiao Lang goes to war," said Yingtai. "Do not go with him."

"And be regarded as a coward?"

"No," said Yingtai. "Huangdi has to be protected. With a great portion of the army gone, he will need protection more than ever. Use the chance to cement yourself in his good graces."

"He always has Xiao Lang in confidence," said Lei catching on. "Renshu will take his place."

Renshu smirked.

"And I will make him see Xiao Lang as the threat he secretly fears he could be."

"And," said Yingtai conceitedly. "I will elevate your name as I always have when we are together. I am First Imperial Concubine. Huangdi has always favoured me. His wife was chosen by his father but he chose me."

"And what of his consorts?" asked Lei. "Surely their sons have their eyes on the throne as well?"

"They're all too scared of _Yelan,_" said Yingtai with disgust. "Most of them came after her but I was here before. Renshu is the true future emperor. In any case, their sons are easier to handle."

"Once I am emperor," said Renshu. "I will get rid of _everyone _who opposes me including Yelan's daughters and their children. And you my brothers, will be among my elite."

* * *

A small company entered the Forbidden City. Syaoran greeted Wei after the man was finished speaking with Huangdi. He was one of the few persons who left the City frequently on Huangdi's orders for diplomatic missions. Huangdi trusted him greatly as Wei had also served the previous Huangdi. Syaoran and Wei strolled in silence as they often did. The sweet smell of the flowers in the garden was refreshing. Syaoran glanced at Wei. The lines in the man's face were deepening everyday. He wondered if Wei could still wield a spear like he did more than ten years ago.

"How are you these days, Great Imperial Son?"

"Fine," said Syaoran. "We are all occupied with Lu Sheng."

"I hope you are not fixating on him," said Wei. "It is easy to be blinded by our emotions. Even you are susceptible."

"I am not blinded," said Syaoran confidently.

"That is good," said Wei.

A peony tree waved it branches before them. Some of its flowers' petals floated to the ground. Syaoran put out his hand, and caught one. He rubbed it between his fingers feeling its texture. He enclosed it in his palm.

"Wei," said Syaoran. "About Xiao Ying..."

Wei almost stopped walking. _Xiao Ying_? It seemed Syaoran had been fixating on other things besides Lu Sheng. He waited but Syaoran did not say anymore.

"Has she done something to dissatisfy you?"

"No," answered Syaoran. "It is quite the opposite."

"Then why do you seem troubled, Great Imperial Son?"

"I am not," said Syaoran. He remained silent for a while again. The entire Forbidden City was quiet as if waiting for him to speak. "You know Wei, I think if I had a choice, I would have chosen her as my First Wife."

Wei's eyebrows soared into his hairline.

"What are you saying?"

"Concubines have been known to be elevated to wives."

"Chinese concubines," said Wei. "Sakura is both a commoner and foreigner. It is unheard of! Huangdi will never allow this."

"Huangdi will not always be Huangdi," said Syaoran. "And most believe he will make me Huangdi after him."

"Even as Huangdi, you cannot make her Empress. It is against the old laws. Meilin is the best First Wife you could have."

"Being with Meilin is another duty," said Syaoran. "Being with Xiao Ying is easy. I like being with her Wei."

"Isn't that the way of things?" asked Wei. "You have a duty to carry on your lineage with the best Chinese woman you can obtain. You have your concubines to satisfy any other needs. The way you feel for your concubine is normal but your intentions for her are not. Imperial Concubine is the highest title you can give her."

"I thought you would understand me Wei," said Syaoran with a glare.

"I do," said Wei. "But I am saying this for both you and your concubine. If Huangdi finds out about your wishes, he would not hesistate to get rid of her. You know how he rids himself of women who displease him."

"I won't let that happen!"

"You have no choice," said Wei. He sighed gravely. "What can Sakura do as First Wife, that she cannot do as concubine?"

Syaoran leaned against a nearby tree. He bowed his head low.

"You're right Wei, and I'm being irrational. It was just a thought," said Syaoran.

"I apologize, young master," sai Wei somberly. "It was not my intention for you to fall in love."

Syaoran raised his head swiftly.

"Love? What's that?" asked Syaoran aloofly. "Do I feel empty when she is not around. Yes. But that is only because I yearn for the flesh. Do I think of her every moment? Yes, but that's only because she's bewitched me. That is what women do. Huangdi says love is a man's undoing; a joke used by Heaven to laugh at the foolish mortals who end up with nothing but pain and despair. I don't know love. I don't want it."

"Yet it's already consuming you," said Wei. "If it is not, please answer my question. What can Sakura do as First Wife, that she cannot do as concubine?"

Syaoran turned his back to Wei.

"I will not be known as a love-sick fool. I transcend such emotions," said Syaoran stoically. "I'm merely attempting to organize my household as I see fit."

"If you say so Great Imperial Son," said Wei sadly. "But suppressing such strong feelings _will _lead to the pain and despair you seek to evade."

* * *

Meilin always had a headache because she was always worrying. She sipped some herbal tea. One of the eunuchs who tended to her and was employed as her eyes around the castle, was showing her some choices of cloths to make her new garments. Normally, she would have some excitement doing this - being Xiao Lang's First Wife gave her access to the most expensive and exquisite things. However, she could not take her mind off the girl.

"What does he see in her, Chang?"

Chang stopped in the middle of his ramblings about the fine cloths.

"Who is he and her?"

"Xiao Lang and Sakura!" said Meilin as though it was obvious. "What does _my _husband see in _her_?"

"Don't worry, Meilin-san," said Chang. "She is but a concubine. Men become bored with them everyday. They always return to their wives."

Meilin squeezed her cup tightly.

"It's not fair!" exclaimed Meilin. "If Xiao Lang won't get rid of her, I am going to Empress Li!"

"You can't go against the Great Imperial Son's wishes," said Chang. "It's too dangerous Meilin-san. You would be beaten again."

Meilin went to retort but closed her mouth. Chang was right.

"Well I can't wait any longer," said Meilin. "You know what we have to do."

"I understand your need to ensure your place by the prince's side," said Chang. "But Ping says the Great Imperial Son is thoroughly captivated with Sakura. You can't risk harming her in any way."

Meilin glared at Chang.

"I don't believe it."

Chang sighed.

"Fine Meilin-san," said Chang. "If you are going to do anything, please wait until the Great Imperial Son is away at least."

"Good idea," said Meilin. "I'll wait."

She grinned to herself. She will win in the end. Her mother allowed a concubine to steal _her _husband's affections but Meilin will not. She was superior and will remain that way. She could feel Syaoran wanting her more. When they were in bed he was different. She was filling up some part of him, she knew it. Meilin wanted Syaoran and her to live like the couples in the love poems that were so popular in the Forbidden City. She wanted romance. She wanted him to tell her he loved her every chance that he got. She will be at his side. Forever.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Hope you liked this chapter. This took a looong time. Anyway the other chapter is almost finished. If all goes well, it may contain the moment we've all been waiting for. I assume you all want Sakura to be with Syaoran? Only one person said otherwise - just so that Syaoran will become angry. I'm still considering that. hehehe ^_^ Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I will respond to them when I catch a break. lol. Also, if you get bored waiting you can always check out my fic CCS: The Golden Age. It's a continuation. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_With time and patience the mulberry leaf becomes a silk gown._

_~ Chinese Proverb _

_*******_

Yue ate his rice slowly as he always did. Each move his mouth made was precise. There was absolutely no waste of energy. He swallowed. Opening his eyes he saw that Yukito was only now taking his second bowl of rice. Yue lowered his own bowl and pair of chopsticks. He set them on the low table quietly. Yukito ate his meal as though in a daze.

"Yukito."

The man continued to eat silently and with no passion at all. Yue folded his arms. He did not like Yukito being this way. The only other time he got like this was when he went to war for the first time. He was a great archer, and it had caused him great pain to let his arrow fly. So, Yue in his wisdom had suggested to Huangdi to let the then, boy, be a guard within the harem. The eunuchs could hardly do anything to defend the women from outside forces, but most importantly themselves. Huangdi agreed.

Yue did this knowing that Yukito would be castrated. He did not seem to mind, but then, Yukito never seemed to mind much. Yet, Huangdi did not allow such a sordid thing to be done to Yukito. Yue never knew the reason for Huangdi's decision. He supposed that it was so because Huangdi was always amused by Yukito's stunts to aid Syaoran at his lowest moments to which Huangdi himself had subjected the prince. However, Huangdi kept a close eye on him, and when it became clear that no woman could turn Yukito's head, Huangdi rest easy. So, Yue always assumed that no woman would ever catch Yukito's attention. Then _she _came. Then _he _kept her.

"Yukito."

He pushed some of his qi towards his brother. Yukito looked at him instantly. He smiled serenely, and closed his pained eyes which betrayed his smile. Why did he always try to hide his emotions? He could never lie in anyway to Yue.

"You are doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Yukito.

"You know."

Yukito rest his bowl and chopsticks on the table. He shook his head, and his hair flew around his face gracefully. He rest his hands on the cold floor behind him and leaned back on them.

"You are finished already?"

"I'm not hungry today."

"You have not been hungry for many days," said Yue pointedly.

"I'm fine Yue," said Yukito. He opened his eyes. "You worry too much."

"I do not," said Yue almost childishly. "I'm only looking after you."

"I can look after myself now Yue," said Yukito. "I really can. You don't have to do it anymore."

"You're only saying that because you've always had a string of good luck," said Yue. "But luck lasts for no man."

"I know that."

"Yet you act as though you are invincible," said Yue quietly. "We are our only family."

"You won't lose me Yue..."

Yukito drifted off to some far away place again. Yue was slightly annoyed. Telling Yukito to not think of Xiao Lang's concubine, would mean that he will think of her. Even so, they both knew that the other knew Yukito was thinking of her. Why did Huangdi not make Yukito an eunuch? It was a disgusting thing to be half-man but then Yue would not have to be worrying now about Yukito becoming involved with that concubine. What's more, what could Yukito's attraction mean for his duty at the harem? Yue detested complicated things. So, he simplified it. He rose from his place and left Yukito alone.

* * *

"Get that _thing _away from me!"

Meilin was standing on the couch in an attempt to escape Kero's sharp teeth. He leaped towards her and she screamed as he caught some of her ruqun between his teeth.

"Well to be fair Meilin," said Hua-Ling in an austere tone. "You did hit it."

"I wouldn't have had to if _it_ had more respect than _its _owner!" she shouted as she tugged on her ruqun. "I don't know what Xiao Lang was thinking giving her a tiger. These things have been known to _kill _its owners!"

Meilin went still. The corners of her lips turned up.

"Then again..."

Sakura hurriedly collected Kero. He once again grew amiable in her arms. She did not understand why he could not be nice with everyone.

"I'm very sorry, Meilin-san," she said. "I don't why he is behaving like this."

Kero, having been secured by Sakura made it possible for Meilin to come down and compose herself. She sat at a low table to resume the calligraphy she was previously doing.

"I swear, it will eat anything..." she muttered, looking at chewed bits of paper all over the floor. They were not very important. They were only for practicing.

"Sakura-san."

Ping stood at the entrance of their quarters. Another figure hovered behind him.

"As you requested, Miko-san is here."

Ping made room for Miko to enter. She was as Sakura had last seen her. Her face was painted white, her lips ruby red with shapely black eyebrows. Her hair was wrapped in an elaborate hairstyle piled on top her head. A golden comb decorated the front of her hair. Her dark and light green ruqun was very exquisite and well decorated. Something had changed in her however, and Sakura noticed this immediately. Miko did not _feel _the same to her.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," Miko greeted her.

"Ohayo," said Sakura brightly.

Miko looked over at Hua-Ling and Meilin expectantly.

"Hoe," said Sakura remembering her manners. "This is Meilin-san, the Great Imperial Son's wife and Hua-Ling, his consort."

Miko gave a bow to each of them. She met Hua-Ling's eyes and a silent message seemed to be passed between them. Sakura at that moment realized how similar they both were. They carried themselves in a poise manner always, they were well made up at any time of the day and they both had a very mature and knowing air to them. Tomoyo and Rika were like them somewhat. It was something about being a woman that Sakura could not understand. It was some secret knowledge she had not discovered yet; would she ever be as great as these women to be able to find out this secret? Hua-Ling turned away from Miko's gaze and Miko continued to speak to Sakura in their native tongue.

"May we be alone?"

"Of course!"

Sakura led her into the bedroom. She asked for tea. When it was brought, she dismissed her servants. Sakura frowned as they left without a word. She wished they talked to her more. She had tried to be informal with them but even though they smiled with her, they were also very careful with her. Miko studied her room. She stared at Kero who was trying to put his tongue in Sakura's tea. She threw a piece of sweet dessert across the room and the tiger ran for it. Miko moved to a low table that was on the left side of the room. She winced as she sat down.

"What's wrong Miko-san?" asked Sakura.

Miko shook her head. She took the tea Sakura had poured for her. They drank in silence. They had returned to Japan. The way of the ancient tea ceremony came to them without much thought. They could not perform the ceremony but it was present in their movements, gestures and courtesy. Graciously, Miko poured tea for Sakura, who vaguely thought that she should perform the ceremony for Syaoran sometime. All was quiet except for Kero's light snarls now and then. The girls were at peace as they enjoyed each other's familiar company. They set their cups down at the same time.

"I apologize for not being better company," said Miko. "All my life, I was trained to be a companion. A geisha. Now I cannot entertain a friend."

"You don't have to entertain me, Miko-san!" said Sakura, shaking her hands vigorously.

Miko smiled forlornly. Sakura could take no more. She moved closer to Miko. Holding her hands, Sakura was shocked to feel them shaking.

"Miko-san, please," said Sakura. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I've just lived with too many women for too long," said Miko. "They are so spiteful, these women. They are not like us. They know just what to do to hurt you the most. The women of the geisha house I lived in seem much better to me now."

"Did someone hurt you? Miko-san?"

"Have you been treated well in this place?" asked Miko.

"I've made new friends," Sakura answered.

Why was Miko asking her this?

"And the prince? I know it's personal Sakura-san," said Miko. "But may I ask, how is he... when you two are alone?"

She watched Sakura meaningfully. Sakura blushed.

"We haven't done that yet," she said. "But when he touches me, it is a wonderful feeling. He's very kind. I think...no, I _do _like him more each day."

Miko appeared to be stunned by this. Then, she smiled wistfully. She raised her hand to her temple and the sleeve of her ruqun slid back. A mark was around her wrist. Sakura gasped. Taking Miko's hands, she slid the sleeve all the way up. There were black and blue bruises.

"Miko-san?" asked Sakura with a scared voice.

"Huangdi has very unique tastes in bed," said Miko rolling down their sleeves. She was on the verge of tears but none came. She was beyond that now. "I was not prepared for any of this. I want to return to Japan. He has thousands of concubines; why does he always send for me?"

Sakura hugged her around the middle.

"I'm so tired, Sakura-san."

Sakura's eyes widened. That was it. Miko was so great with painting her face. Underneath she had aged considerably. Her eyes held more knowledge and wisdom than when Sakura last saw her.

"You have to stay strong Miko-san," pleaded Sakura.

"It's nice to see and hear a fellow Japanese. I will keep this moment in my heart."

"Miko-san?"

"Don't let them break you Sakura-san," said Miko. "Challenge them and be free."

"Miko-san, you're scaring me," said a frantic Sakura. "I can talk to the prince! Maybe he can do something to help you."

"Do not try to put a son against his father, Sakura-san." Miko stroked Sakura's hair dotingly. "Besides, I have a good feeling. Things will be better soon."

Sakura tilted her head upwards to get a good view of Miko, who was looking down at her. Sakura's hands were still around her waist.

"When I first saw you," said Miko. "I was so jealous. You are so pretty and I thought you were competition. I see now how silly I was being. We are each other's memory of home."

* * *

Sakura was nervous as she went to Syaoran. It was the first time she was seeing him based solely on her request to do so. Miko's visit moved her. She was very unhappy and this made Sakura unhappy. She had to do anything to help her. Miko more than anyone knew how she felt to be so far away from home in a strange land. Their customs were more rigid than the girls were used to. In Japan, Sakura organized the household. She took care of her father and brother. She was important to her family. Here in China, she was subdued. She could not go outdoors. She had to ask permission to do the smallest things. At times, it was like being in a cage that was too small to hold her.

Syaoran sat at his desk, working on something. She stood with her back pressed against the bedroom door as she waited for him. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Finally, he stopped all his writing. He walked over to Sakura and with a finger beneath the tip of her chin, kissed her lips.

"What is it, Xiao Ying?"

Sakura was so surprised by the kiss, she momentarily forgot what she came for.

"C-can I talk to you... about something?"

Syaoran nodded encouragingly.

"It's about Miko-san," said Sakura. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. "She has these bruises all over her body... she says the emperor gave them to her when they were together! In bed!"

The pleasant look Syaoran bore, disappeared. His expression was as it had been the first time Sakura saw him. Cold.

"How the emperor treats his women is no concern of mine or yours. Leave it alone."

"But Xiao Lang, he is hurting her!" cried Sakura. "She is in pain. She is depre-"

"She belongs to Huangdi, like you belong to me," said Syaoran. "He can do whatever he wants with her."

Sakura was angered by Syaoran's words. She held her head high and balled her fists.

"Does that mean you can do whatever you want with me?"

"Yes," said Syaoran fiercely. He sighed heavily and his tense shoulders relaxed a bit. He placed a hand on top of Sakura's head.

"You are safe with me Sakura," he said in a gentler tone. "You cannot defy Huangdi so do not try, because I cannot cannot defy him to protect you."

Sakura nodded slowly. She was disappointed that he would not help Miko. She should have known there were things even the Great Imperial Son could not do. If he could though, _would _he have helped Miko? She came out of her thoughts when Syaoran went over to his bed. Propping himself up with his hand on his head, he watched Sakura. His face was unreadable. Again, she shifted uncomfortably. His bed was the biggest she had yet to see. He seemed to be swimming in a sea of yellow and green. Sakura imagined the various girls who had been in it with him. Miko had explained what men and women do in private basically, but Sakura still did not fully understand. Her father and brother never mentioned anything of the sort to her.

"Xiao Lang, does the emperor really have thousands of concubines?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"Why does he have so many?"

"He has excess Yang."

"What?" asked a confused Sakura.

Syaoran patted an area next to him on the bed. Sakura sat where he indicated. He positioned his head in her lap and placed her hand on his head. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair tenderly. Syaoran sighed. Using his finger he drew a circular symbol in the air. It was composed of a golden light. One half was the pure gold with an empty circle, the other side was empty with a golden circle. Sakura had seen this symbol before in the palace but did not know its meaning.

"It represents balance," said Syaoran. "Together, Yin and Yang are opposite yet equal. Most Yin is present in women, most Yang in men."

Sakura watched the symbol revolving. It was very mysterious.

"The emperor is the Son of Heaven," he continued. "He is completely Yang. But he must have balance. Therefore, he requires Yin. It takes many women to balance his Yang."

Syaoran did not add that he thought it was just an excuse used by emperors to explain their need to have a large array of women at their disposal. He did not blame them. If he was able to have a thousand Xiao Ying's he would do the same.

"I see. Do you have excess Yang as well?" asked Sakura in a low voice.

"I must," said Syaoran. "Not a day goes by that Huangdi does not tell me I need more women."

"And how do you get their Yin?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran sat up. He passed his hand across the Yin and Yang symbol and it disappeared.

"I'll show you sometime," he said. "You have many questions tonight Xiao Ying."

Sakura looked away from Syaoran. Her forlorn face made Syaoran frown.

"It's just, there are so many things I don't know," said Sakura. "Even at home, in Japan, Otou-san and onii-chan always kept things from me. They thought I did not notice, but I did."

"You know what you need to know," said Syaoran. "Why should your mind be subjected to things you will never have to deal with or cannot comprehend? Women need to understand this."

"But why can't we know?" asked Sakura desperately. "Ignorance is not a good feeling. It's like walking on a tightrope in the dark. You fight to keep balance but all the while your heart is pounding so loud you know you'll fall any moment because the fear is all you hear - it's all you know."

Syaoran stared at Sakura. Where was all this coming from? He did not like seeing her in any way other than completely cheerful. Would she soon become like the other women in the Forbidden City? One of the reasons he did not rush to be intimate with her was that he did not want to taint her. When women were taken for the first time they changed. The innocent quality Sakura had would be lost. He did not want that to happen. He wanted her to be happy and pure, so that he could be...what? He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"What must I do," he asked. "To see you smile again?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She gave a weak smile.

"May we go outside?"

Syaoran nodded. He took her hand and led her down the long passageways of the Forbidden City. They paid no attention to the astonished visages of the servants who saw them together. Syaoran glanced down at their entwined hands. Her hands were smaller and smoother than his but they were strong. Her face was serene as they walked but there was still that look in her eyes. Neither of them said a word, and he wondered if she was upset with him. Ping told him that her face lit up everytime she saw Yukito. Syaoran steadied his breathing. It was a great feat that he had not gotten rid of Yukito. Huangdi taught his sons that any threat must be dealt with immediately and mercilessly. For now, Syaoran stayed his hand. Who knew how the loss of Yukito would affect Sakura?

Sakura's hand tightened around his as the cool, night air hit their faces. The stars above twinkled in some choreographed pattern as the grass and trees rustled subtly. It was a small garden but as beautiful as any other in the City. They sat on the low grass in silence, enjoying the quiet beauty of nature. Now and then someone passed by and risked a peek at them. Sakura sighed and threw herself backwards gazing into the deep, blue sky. Syaoran micmicked her movement. He landed with a small thud beside her.

"You're sad," said Syaoran as he looked at the glowing moon.

"No."

"Don't lie."

Sakura turned her head to look at him.

"I'm not sad," she told Syaoran. "I just feel... lost... sometimes."

"Well you're not," said Syaoran. "You're here. With me."

Sakura turned back to gaze at the heavens. Syaoran observed her from the corner of his eye. She rocked her head side to side softly as if hearing some music known only to her ear. Her chest rose and fell evenly as she breathed.

"I don't know what prompts me to idle with you," said Syaoran suddenly. "Before you came here, I did nothing unless my actions had a purpose. I never stopped to lie on the grass and look at the sky. You make me do strange things. I think strangely and feel even more so. I know to you I seem harsh and cruel but I am a prince. I do what I must do. Yet I feel that I am more than that. I feel. Feelings are treacherous..."

He felt Sakura's eyes upon him. Why was he saying all these things to her? It was like it was building up inside him and now everything was bursting out.

"I want you to be happy here, with me. I will do whatever it takes to keep you cheerful. You may ask anything of me," said Syaoran.

He looked Sakura in the eyes. Turning his body, he rest a hand on her hip and turned her towards him.

"But do not ask me to let you go. Ever," said Syaoran seriously. His eyes softened. He smiled. "It is perhaps, the only wish I will certainly not grant."

A tear escaped the corner of Sakura's eyes. It rolled over the bridge of her nose. Her lips trembled and she bit them. Syaoran froze.

"No. Don't cr-"

He was cut off as Sakura lunged into him. She gripped the front of his hanfu as she sobbed into it. Her body shook with the force of her cries. Syaoran relaxed his body. His arms enveloped Sakura protectively. What he was shielding her from, he had no idea. He rest his chin on the top of her head lightly. He did not know how else to comfort her and this made him feel awful because he had caused the tears. _Here I am feeling again_. Sakura cried in his arms for quite a while, and after the tears stopped, her body shook still. Finally, she unburied her head from his chest.

"_Arigatou _Xiao Lang."

She gasped.

"_Gomen_! I mean-"

She gasped again. Syaoran smiled again. What did he care what language she spoke? He kissed her on the forehead.

"You really are beautiful in every way, Xiao Ying."

Sakura blushed. She placed a hand on Syaoran's cheek. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Syaoran drew Sakura even closer as all his senses were affected by her. He opened his eyes as he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. It was unlike the burning desire he felt when he was aroused. He closed his eyes as he succumbed to the sensation. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a thrill rushed throughout his body. His heart was light and he felt so weak he stopped the kiss. His and Sakura's lips were still pressed together.

"It's late," said Syaoran. "We should... you should go to bed."

"Can't we stay here a little longer?"

Syaoran sighed silently. He did promise her anything.

"Fine."

* * *

Eriol had Han sitting on his lap and his second born in his arms. He was still deciding on a name for the child. The dark, blue hair of the boy was quickly making its appearance. Eriol gazed fondly at him. This one was as obedient with him as Han was. His wife, consort and concubines were all sitting around the three males. The other children he fathered were there as well. The baby was the son of his First Wife, so he considered him his true Second Son.

"If anyone asks, his name is Xiao Lang."

There was a collective gasp. The women and children looked at each other.

"Eriol-san!" exclaimed Kaho.

Eriol snickered mischievously.

"Let me have my fun for a while."

"But he must be named," said Tomoyo.

Eriol sighed.

"If you insist." Eriol thought. "Nianzu. In honour of my ancestors."

He gave Nianzu to Kaho.

"I still think Xiao Lang the second is a great name," Eriol said regretfully. "It would have been a great birthday present for the first."

"Birthday present?"

"Yes, Tomoyo," said Eriol. "Xiao Lang's birthday is two days from today. This year Huangdi is planning a surprise banquet. He will be twenty-one."

"May I -"

"Visit his concubine to urge her to find a suitable gift?"

Tomoyo was speechless.

"Tomorrow you may go."

"But she will only have one day to prepare," said Tomoyo. "Meilin-san and Hua-Ling-san surely will not tell her."

Eriol's glasses glinted.

"That will make it all the more fun!"

* * *

The sun lazily floated into the hazy sky. The villagers were still asleep and the animals made no sounds. All was still. On the outskirts of the village a thick layer of dust was gathering. The hooves of horses stomped the ground loosening the hard earth there. The sun followed the army. The men and beasts were quiet. They were half-way into the village and still nothing had stirred. They lit torches.

Fire slithered silently across the tops of the straw huts. The morning breeze egged the fire onwards. Dark smoke ascended into the sky. A high-pitched scream broke the calm of the morning. Men, women and children rushed out of their homes frantically as the air was punctuated by more cries. The swift blades and arrows of the soldiers awaited them.

"Mother!"

A little girl kneeled beside the body of a woman. A soldier scooped her up onto his horse. They had to save some women and children for their fun later. The villagers ran throughout their village, trying to escape the soldiers. They would not go down without a fight. Their scytes cut at the soldiers. They attacked the horses, hoping to have the men on their backs thrown to their deaths.

Out of the chaos, a tall, brown haired man emerged. A large Guandao rested on his shoulder. A villager ran wildly into him with a machete. Enlai calmly dodged the machete and caught him by the neck, squeezing the life out of him. Tossing him aside, he continued on his stroll through the village. His dark-brown horse followed a few feet behind him dutifully.

Blood soaked into the ground Enlai walked across. He was not bothered at all. This was the second village he was destroying this morning and it will not be the last. He would pillage and burn until the Great Imperial Son showed up. He was curious about the man. He wanted to see what he looked like. Enlai was a proud man, himself. He would determine just how great this prince was.

Enlai spotted a young woman curled up on the floor, weeping. Her clothes were splattered with blood but she did not seem hurt. In fact, she was quite good to look at. Enlai grinned broadly. This village was no army. He did not need to fight at the moment. The war could wait.

* * *

"Hoe!"

Sakura could not believe Syaoran's birthday was the following day. He never mentioned such a thing.

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't have any money," said Sakura. "I cannot get him anything."

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo level-headedly. "Even if you had money, nothing you can buy him could rival anything the emperor will give him."

Sakura relaxed a bit at this. Tomoyo was right. Still, what could she get him?

"He talks to you right," said Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded, not sure where Tomoyo was going with this.

"What does he like?"

"He told me his favourite flower was peony," said Sakura. "And he once said that his favourite dish was dim sum. Why do you ask?"

"You have to give him something unique," said Tomoyo. "Something no one else can give him. If you had more time perhaps you could have sewn something for him...."

The two spent the rest of the day, blurting out ideas here and there about what to get for Syaoran. They lay on Sakura's bed in opposite directions, heads near each other staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, Sakura sat up, her heart beating fast.

"I know what I can give him!"

Tomoyo sat up as well.

"I will help you with whatever it is, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Tomoyo-san," said Sakura as she gave the girl a hug. "I will need your help."

The following day, Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's room with a beautiful ruqun she had finished a few days ago. She was ecstatic that there was actually an occasion for Sakura to wear it. She knew that the emperor would send for Syaoran's women at a moment's notice, so she was prepared. Meilin and Hua-Ling had not bothered to inform Sakura of Syaoran's birthday, and Tomoyo did not bother to inform them of the secret banquet.

She began with Sakura's hair. Tomoyo parted it down the middle and and made two small buns on either side of her head. She adorned the buns with various jewels that she brought from her collection. She brushed Sakura's bangs until they were light and feathery. Then she brushed Sakura's eyebrows so that they were neat and defined.

The ruqun she dressed Sakura in was pink and white. It shimmered even when it was unmoving. On Sakura's feet were white shoes embellished with a pink flower at the toes. Tomoyo handed Sakura a hand mirror and she gasped.

"I look beautiful."

"You are," said Tomoyo who was satisfied with her work.

"But Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura gazing down at her bosom. "You forgot my inner garment with the collar."

The garmet allowed the top of Sakura's bosom to be exposed provocatively.

"But Sakura, this is the latest fashion. The women in the harem are doing this now."

"Then why aren't you wearing one?"

Sakura looked at the ruqun Tomoyo brought for herself. Tomoyo blushed.

"Someone like kawaii Sakura-chan needs to wear it, in order for the trend to truly catch on!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura doubtfully. "Suppose Xiao Lang becomes angry."

"He won't," said Tomoyo matter-of-factly. "I promise."

After Tomoyo had finished pinning her hair on top of head in a classic hairstyle and slipping on her blue ruqun, an eunuch came to summon them on Huangdi's request. Meilin and Hua-Ling scrambled to find something to wear. Tomoyo floated out of Sakura's room proudly. Meilin glared at her darkly. Clearly she had known about the banquet. Sakura followed Tomoyo self-consciously. She had never worn anything like Tomoyo's creation before. Meilin stared at her. Without her customary glare, she returned to her room to tie her hair up. The door slammed behind her.

When Hua-Ling and Meilin were finished dressing, they all left for one of the Great Halls. A lot of people were running back and forth, but there was utmost silence. Officials, nobles, wives, consorts, concubines, musicians and dancers were present. Huangdi, the Empress and the other members of the royal family entered last. Sakura saw Yukito sitting on the opposite side of the hall talking animatedly. She felt a bitter-sweet twinge but turned her eyes away from him. Huangdi raised his hands for attention.

"As you must know by now, today is Xiao Lang's twenty-first birthday," he said. "And as you all must know also, he is incredibly difficult to surprise."

There was quiet laughter at this. Yes, they all knew.

"Empress Li has shielded our auras from my son," he continued. "Yue will bring him to us at any moment. For now, we will remain silent."

They waited. It seemed a long time, because there were no conversations. A tingle of excitement was present in the room. Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside. They turned to the entrance. The doors flung open wide. Syaoran stopped in his tracks.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GREAT IMPERIAL SON!!!"

Stiffly, he turned to Yue and glared. Yue walked off towards his brother nonchanlantly.

"Xiao Lang," called Huangdi. "Come, come."

On cue, the festivities began. The musicians played their instruments and the dancers began their routines. Everyone laughed and was merry. Syaoran disappeared briefly after speaking with Huangdi and then returned in an intricate yellow and gold hanfu. He glared at everyone, but people were having too much fun to notice. This made him glare more. He was made to sit in the middle of the room so that he could collect his many presents.

The nobles and officials presented various artefacts and gems, both foreign and domestic to Syaoran. It was a long process, each man trying to outdo the other by using flowery speeches to present his gift. Yukito gave Syaoran a large tray of delicacies. Everyone laughed when they saw this. It was so typical of Yukito. Sakura expected to see some emotion from Syaoran, but his face was blank. Were they not his friends? Yue gave Syaoran a well made bow with his name in Chinese characters engraved on it, and a quiver of arrows to go with it. Syaoran accepted it with a curt nod. Even so, Sakura could tell that he was well pleased.

Syaoran, elbow on the low table he sat by, had his hand on the edge of his chin propping himself up. Eriol stood in front of him next. He rolled his eyes. Eriol was unperturbed.

"Xiao Lang," said Eriol. "Sadly, you have already received my present."

He waved around the room.

"With Huangdi's permission, all of this was prepared _just for you_, under _my _instructions."

The guests present cheered. Sakura thought Syaoran was going to attack Eriol. The expression on his face was so vicious. In her opinion, everything was splendid. Why was Syaoran not enjoying it? The eunuch who was moving the proceedings along summoned yet another person.

Qiao-sensei gave Syaoran rare, powerful herbs and Yamazaki gave him a book of tales he had written himself. Meilin gave him an exquisite piece of calligraphy she had completed. Her work was applauded. Hua-Ling performed a dance for Syaoran, using two paper fans. Sakura never knew she was so graceful. Her greatest skills was throwing the fans into the air and catching them perfectly. Again, applause sounded.

Sakura became nervous when she realized she was next.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-san, I can't give it to him now!"

"Well you have to say this," said Tomoyo. "It will be alright."

"I'm scared."

"Don't look at anyone else, just look at him," Tomoyo encouraged.

Sakura nodded and rose to her feet timidly. Meilin cocked an eyebrow. Before, Sakura had been hidden behind many other women, but now everyone had a view of her. There was a hush. They had heard about the concubine and were curious to finally see her. Syaoran, hand still on his chin, took a drink of wine. He almost spit it out when he saw Sakura standing in front of him. He was unsure whether to thank Eriol's consort or strangle her. Only she would have dared to dress Sakura as such. Her breasts were visible for goodness' sake. Why did Huangdi allow these kinds of garments to be worn by his women? Now _his _beautiful Sakura was _wearing _them too!

However, Sakura was radiant. It was the most exotic he was seeing her. Her green eyes sparkled with life and her hair shined brightly. Every small move of her head made the jewels there sparkle. Her lips were naturally pink and her long lashes brushed her cheek as she looked down shyly. This only led the eyes to the rise of her chest. Syaoran breathed evenly to clear his mind. The emperor was the first to break from the trance.

"What gift does this beauty bring?"

Sakura did not speak. She was too embarassed to be watched by so many people.

"Nothing?" asked the emperor.

Syaoran glared at him. It was him who wanted a _surprise _party. Sakura was saying something softly but he could not hear. He held out his hand towards her. Slowly, she approached him and took his hand. She knelt at the table before him.

"Is it alright, if I give you your present later?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran nodded. He appraised her body. Did she know how badly he wanted to remove the eyes of the men in the Hall? Eventually, he let Sakura return to her seat. Huangdi once again was the first to recover from the scene. He cleared his throat. Empress Yelan sent a servant to deliver a new jian to Syaoran. Syaoran unsheathed it. It was not new at all. In fact, it was many years old.

"Tonight," said Huangdi. "I officially declare that Li Xiao Lang is the Great Imperial Son, future emperor of China."

There was an uproar as everyone cheered. Syaoran looked at the sword of his ancestors. He closed his eyes. It was a great feeling to hold something with so much history. The next gift from the emperor made Syaoran irritated.

"My second gift," said the emperor. "Is eighteen of the most beautiful daughters of my officials."

Eighteen girls with identical make-up entered the Hall. They kowtowed before Syaoran. He glanced at Sakura. She was talking with Tomoyo. She seemed distressed. Syaoran sighed. Was she becoming like Meilin? Jealous of every woman that came before his path? His father had outdone himself this time. He supposed it was the longtime rule - nine concubines a night. So he was to make good of the emperor's gift for two nights? Syaoran sighed again. Would the emperor never stop throwing women at him to warm his bed? It was the only lesson that he learned well yet did not feel like putting into practice - enjoy as many women as possible. He would have to though. Huangdi took rejection of a woman he gave as an ultimate insult. Syaoran almost did not believe it when he saw Huangdi direct a smirk at Wei. So he was trying to _outdo _him?

"Why the long face Xiao Lang?" called a bitter Renshu from a far side of the Hall. He was with two of his younger twin brothers. "Would you have preferred eighteen eunuchs?"

The guests laughed, thinking it was slight jest between two brothers. Syaoran normally would have remained quiet, but tonight was not the night.

"Would your wife?" he asked Renshu. Eriol's influence came in handy sometimes.

The guests laughed again - hesitantly this time. Renshu was stunned momentarily by the highly unexpected comeback.

"Of course not," said Renshu. "Only a real man can give her seed to bear children."

There was no laughter this time. The dark look shooting out of Syaoran's eyes was paralyzing. Huangdi seemed to think Renshu's comment was out of line also.

"Xiao Lang," said Huangdi. "Respond."

In an instant, Syaoran was gone from his seat. He rushed Renshu. There was a glow and a sword appeared in his hand. He took a swipe at Renshu and then flicked his sword down at his side. A thin line manifested on Renshu's neck. Blood flowed freely from the wound. Renshu had barely moved since Syaoran left his seat. The sword vanished and Syaoran returned to his place. No one spoke.

"Tonight is a special night," said Huangdi. "I will have no one ruin it. Even you First Son. Show respect to Xiao Lang and you show respect to me. He is your future emperor."

Syaoran glared at Yelan. There she was watching him again. What was the woman's problem? The party, amazingly, continued in full swing. It was as though there had been no interruption at all. Syaoran decided to retire and Huangdi took this as a good sign.

"Ping," he called loudly. "No less than nine concubines tonight. The prince is twenty-one!"

* * *

Sakura entered Syaoran's room after midnight. Syaoran had left the festivities but they were not over. Already, he had changed into a casual hanfu. The room was dimly lit. Nine concubines were present. A couple on his bed, some sitting on the floor, others standing. Syaoran who was surprised to see Sakura, looked at Ping admonishingly.

"I ordered that you be sent to bed," said Syaoran, more to Ping than Sakura. "It's late."

"I know," said Sakura. "But I came to give you your present."

"Fine," Syaoran said shortly.

Ping left the room discretely.

"A present is not necessary Xiao Ying," said Syaoran as he sat on his bed. "Though if you feel you must, then I will accept it."

Syaoran was secretly wondering what Sakura had gotten him. He never gave her anything valuable, so Eriol's wife must have helped her with it. He doubted Meilin and Hua-Ling were that generous. Now that he thought of it, there was nothing in Sakura's hands.

"Xiao Ying?"

She came closer to him. The other concubines were watching her intently. One had already positioned herself behind Syaoran. Sakura's heart beat increased. The thought of Syaoran touching them like he touched her was unbearable. When had she began to care this much? Was this how Meilin and Hua-Ling felt? What about Empress Li in regards to Huangdi? Unable to breathe, Sakura turned on her heels and bolted out the bedroom door. Ping tried to grasp her hand but she was already speeding away. She was a good runner. She always had been. She heard footsteps behind her and dashed into a room she saw on her left. Slamming the door shut behind her, she slumped to the floor.

Syaoran stood outside the room Sakura had entered. It was one of his rooms. He used it when he wanted absolutely no disturbance. Why his Xiao Ying ran from him, he had no idea, but he was going to find out now. He pushed the door open and met some resistance. Sakura quickly got up. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura bowed her head.

"I know you have a lot of Yang," she said. "So I wanted to give you my Yin. I know you must have many women but when I saw..."

Syaoran was dumbstruck. His mind was stuck on Sakura saying she wanted him to have her Yin. That meant she was giving herself to him, right?

"Tomoyo-chan explained everything to me," said Sakura. "And I'm sure I want to give it to you."

Syaoran had thought of her the entire night, but he never imagined that this would happen. His eyes darkened with desire. Sakura shifted uneasily.

"Don't you want me anymore?" asked Sakura uneasily. "No, of course you don't. You must rather your new concubines. They're so pr- "

Syaoran held her face. Leaning forwards, he kissed her lips. Quickly, he deepened it, wanting more of her. That odd flutter returned again. He sucked on her lips intensely.

"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran within the kiss.

"I want to be the best concubine to you."

"Get on the bed," said Syaoran.

He cringed inside. He did not mean to sound so demanding but he really craved Sakura. He slipped off the top of his hanfu so that it hanged around his waist. Sakura watched him intently. He seemed bigger to her than usual. His voice was deeper also. He sat beside her and kissed her again. Sakura kissed him back this time. Syaoran liked it a great deal when she responded to him. It gave him a feeling of accomplishment. He knew he was doing something right. _And how I want to do everything right_. Syaoran put his weight on top of her and she fell back onto the bed. Sakura held onto Syaoran's arms tightly.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That it will hurt," whispered Sakura. Her eyes were wide with fear. _How sadistic that I want her even more now_, thought Syaoran. "You know so much more than me."

"Do you trust me?"

Sakura nodded.

"I want to hear it."

"I trust you."

Content, Syaoran trailed kisses down her neck. Slowly. Sakura shifted beneath him as her vision began to blur. Syaoran sucked on her neck until she gave an involuntary moan. He pulled down the top of her ruqun and her breasts popped out. He ran his hands over them lightly. He swallowed. The sight of the pink nipples made him completely hard. Syaoran put his mouth over Sakura's left breast and sucked down on it. Sakura arched her back. He took her right nipple between his fingers and rolled it around teasingly. His attentiveness was relaxing her. He would take as long as was needed. He did not wish to force her. He wanted her praise.

Sakura held his head against her chest. The feeling in her was so powerful she could not speak or think correctly. Syaoran switched breasts and was now sucking her right. The fear in her was slowly slipping away. She had been told not to expect much when she was taken, so she was stunned that he was being so tender with her. _I feel... cared for_. _How is that_? Syaoran returned to her lips and she kissed him as passionately as he kissed her.

"You're so beautiful Xiao Ying..."

Sakura felt a thrill run through her body. Again she moaned. Her hip was rising to rub against Syaoran's groin. She was ignorant of what they were doing, but her body knew what it wanted. Syaoran smirked in the kiss.

"Slow down, Xiao Ying," he said. "It will be better."

Syaoran ran his hands up and down Sakura's thighs. She sucked in a sharp breath as he pinched her. Pulling her ruqun down some more, Syaoran rest wet kisses down her belly. He ran his hands up and down her chest, stopping every now and then to squeeze her breasts. Time did not exist as Sakura was consumed in the utter bliss of Syaoran's caresses and kisses. She was seeing him in a different light. One that she was quickly becoming hungry for.

Syaoran revelled in the sounds he was eliciting from Sakura. Why could he not stop? He had never given any woman such attention before. All he knew was that he wanted Sakura to feel for him as he felt for her. He could not express his emotions in words. He had to show her. Syaoran knew Sakura must feel the excitement building rapidly inside of her. He stripped off her ruqun completely. The glimpses and feels he had of her naked form were in his mind all the time. Now, he had a chance to fully appreciate her body. He was surprised to see that it was almost the same shade of the skin on her face. He liked that she was not pale. Her breasts were small and round and the nipples were pointing straight at him. He remembered how they filled his palm. A perfect fit. Syaoran licked his lips. His eyes danced over Sakura's slim hips and rest at the area between her legs. Sakura trembled. She was breathing deeply as she gazed at Syaoran through hooded eyes. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen and it made her all the more appealing. Her breasts and neck bore marks from his mouth. Syaoran was proud of his work.

"Let me do something for you," said Sakura with much effort. Her breath was caught in her throat. "I would if I knew what you liked... and how to do it."

Syaoran was surprised to hear those words from her. The look he gave to Sakua made her melt. Why _was he looking at her so lovingly? She must be imagining things_. Syaoran did something he would never have considered previously. He held Sakura and rolled over on the bed. She lay on top of him. He stared at a spot past her head. He was slightly apprehensive of being on the bottom but Sakura would feel even better if she had _some _control.

Syaoran took in a breath as her lips met his neck. She was imitating his movements with her. She straddled his waist as she explored his upper body with her hands. So engrossed was she with him that she did not notice he had an ideal view of her breasts. She was glowing and he could not take his eyes off of this woman who had conquered his every thought. Syaoran shivered as Sakura's tongue was flicked across his nipple. He looked at her. Her eyes were on him, checking his reaction. He groaned. _Was her shyness before even real? She was so perfect_.

Sakura sat at his side as she removed his hanfu painstakingly slow. She was seeing him for the first time, really seeing and studying him. She could not stop staring, though she was thoroughly embarassed. He was very thick. Was that really going to be able to somehow fit inside her? As she maintained her focus, a white liquid began to ease from its tip. Syaoran watched with bated breath as Sakura, _his Xiao Ying_, reached out and touched his most intimate place. She scrutinized the fluid on her fingers. She reached out again, but looked at him this time. Syaoran nodded.

In one motion, she gripped him in both her hands. The tip of his manhood peeked out at her. Gently, Syaoran directed her head lower. More than happy to comply, Sakura stuck out her tongue nervously and licked him. Syaoran who expected something quick moaned in utmost pleasure as his woman licked back and forth, side to side and in circular motions all over his erection. Her curious nature made her caress, hold, squeeze and rub every part of his nether regions. Syaoran's mind was transported to a paradise of raw pleasure. His eyelids grew heavy and he tilted his head back. Syaoran gripped the sheets as Sakura's mouth covered the head of his manhood. All the while she looked at him. Her teeth grazed him and he winced. Sakura made sure it did not happen again. Syaoran groaned more loudly. Sakura was succesfully seducing him and she did not even know it. She pulled her head away and gasped for breath, before crawling up to Syaoran. She pushed out her bottom lip temptingly as she breathed.

"Was that good?" she asked nervously.

She put a hand back on him, and rubbed with some pressure. Syaoran watched her with wonder. Feeling ready to burst, he again rolled her over. His eyes were full of pure lust at that instant.

"Open your legs for me," he told her huskily as he kissed her ear. "Now."

Sakura blushed madly but did nothing. Syaoran held her thighs and spread them apart wide. She gasped.

"Obey next time," said Syaoran, his voice deep and smooth.

His expression did not do much to conceal his yearning for Sakura. She looked away from him coyly. He turned her head back to face him. Placing a finger on her lips, he ran it down the middle of her body until he reached the area between her legs. Sakura shuddered. She put a hand between her leg in an attempt to hide herself. He held her hand far away from the sight that lay before him. Syaoran bent down and kissed her inner thigh. He alternated between the tender skin on each leg. Sakura threw her head back and moaned loudly. Syaoran crawled back up to face her. He kissed her on the mouth hotly. Syaoran moved his fingers between the folds of her womanhood and Sakura began to pant rapidly. She rubbed herself against his hand in a provocative motion.

"Let me show you the best way to take Yin," said Syaoran tantalizingly.

His eyes never leaving Sakura's, he returned to the spot between her legs. Syaoran planted light kisses between her legs, slowly increasing the firmness of the kisses. His tongue licked her in long strokes, up and down. Sakura writhed beneath him. He sucked down on her sweet spot which sent a small scream from her lips. Syaoran felt her hand on his head, urging him to suck harder. He did just that. _I would do anything for you Xiao Ying_.

He was not suppose to succumb to women, but look at him now. He was enjoying every moment. Syaoran raised up to see his work. Her lips were full, red and tender. He looked up to see her head tossing side to side.

"Don't stop. _Kudasai_, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran indulged her some more. Suddenly, Sakura's legs pinned him on either side of his head. Syaoran continued sucking. She stiffened. A shudder. Clear liquid flowed out of her. Never did Syaoran cease sucking and licking the woman in his bed. The smell of her was intoxicating to him. He raised up and kissed Sakura on the lips. She pulled him into her, willingly opening her mouth to receive his tongue. Her legs were spread wide, this time of her own accord.

His erection brushed against her womanhood. Sakura looked down. It pulsated.

"Can I be one with you now?"

"I trust you," said Sakura. "Please, take me."

Syaoran's eyes softened for a brief moment, then the lust returned. He lined himself up with her. Slowly, he penetrated her center. It was difficult. Her opening was awfully resistant to his advances. Sakura's nails dug into his arms. He pushed forward determinedly until his head was completely inside Sakura. He shivered. He wanted to slam into her and bury himself inside her in one go. She was so tight, so hot and wet. However, he controlled himself.

"Relax," he told her. "It will be less uncomfortable."

Sakura bit her lip. Syaoran waited for her. She swirmed around on his member. Syaoran cursed in his head. If she kept that up, what would happen? _I want her **now**_. _I **need **her now_. Finally Sakura's body settled down as she adjusted to him. He contined pushing into her, and he rubbed her most sensitive spot again, to raise her arousal level. He came upon a light obstruction. Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran sighed. Her eyes were so afraid. His hand was still rubbing her. He took her lips in a kiss, distracting her furthur. He pushed into her all the way. Her gasp was muffled by his lips. Neither of them moved for a while. Syaoran moved his hips in a circular motion. Little by little she began to respond, pushing her groin into his. Syaoran's restraint was crumbling fast. He had denied himself of her for too long. That may have been a mistake. He broke their kiss and looked at Sakura apologectically. Gripping her hips, he plunged into her hard and fast. Her mouth opened wide. Her breasts bobbed up and down with the force of Syaoran's thrusts.

Syaoran threw his head back in pure pleasure. Inside her was so gripping every part of him snugly. Wetness flowed down his legs. _Was she enjoying this? Did she like him rough? _Syaoran hoped so. He could not bear it if he hurt her. He slowed his thrusts a bit as he felt himself reaching a climax. He pulled Sakura up onto his waist. Holding her there, he raised her and brought her crashing down on his erection. _Please like it. Please like it_. She held onto his shoulders for support. He could feel her insides gripping his erection and it was making him intensify his rhythm and plunges even more. His mind screamed to slow down but his body ignored it. He kissed Sakura's neck. He took a peak at her. Her eyes were overwhelmed with emotion. She was murmuring something in a daze. He listened well.

"Yes, oh yes... Xiao Lang!"

He realized she was moving her hips on her own. Sakura was overcome by the sensations. She felt full but wholly satisfied being joined to Syaoran as she was now. Her fear was gone. All that remained was need. There was no man like Xiao Lang. He was a god on earth. She kissed him with as much intensity as she could muster. It had been a very long time already, but Syaoran wanted to hold out longer. He wanted to but he needed release. _I denied myself of her far too long_. Syaoran lay Sakura back onto the bed as his carnal nature took complete control. He pounded into her unceasingly. His hips went faster and faster. As he drove into her he pulled her towards him. He gave her his final thrusts.

"Xiao Lang!"

Her screams delighted him. His grip on her hips was iron. He drove into her harder and harder. Sakura shuddered for the second time. He plunged into her for the last time. A warm fluid gushed into her core. Syaoran continued to glide in and out of Sakura for a while longer. _I never want to be separated from you again_. Eventually though, he had to stop.

Syaoran rolled over with her on top of him. His manhood was still inside her, and he was not going to take it out anytime soon. He kissed her on the lips. Sakura was too tired to kiss him back as she would have liked.

"You were wonderful," he spoke into her ear. "Your body... is amazing. Xiao Ying..."

He ran his hand over her rear as they regained their breaths. The corners of his mouth turned up. His smile was the last thing Sakura saw before drifting off to sleep. As Syaoran grew soft again, he was still wide enough to fit inside. He sighed. He should pull out. As he did so, a mixture of clear and creamy liquid flowed out of her. The moment was surreal. Sakura turned over in her sleep and he sidled up behind her. Her body was slightly cold from the layer of sweat on her skin. Pulling the covers over them, he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N:

_Kudasai _- please

Hey Tomodachi! Extra long chapter today. Hope you enjoyed it. Really worked hard on this one. Next chapter is gonna have some real steam! Oh and I'm not sure how soon I'm gonna review next, so I really hope this was good. Read and Review lots! ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_What you cannot avoid, welcome. _

_~ Chinese Proverb _

Touya was on the vessel's deck, sitting in the dark, unknown to the crewmen. As long as there was shadow, no one will know he was there. He was looking out at the sparkling, dark ocean and its wide waves that rocked the boat to and fro. The sea breeze was mild and cool. The atmosphere was so tranquil compared to the storm raging inside of him. He was fuming but deep down in his heart he was afraid; afraid of what he may find when he made it to China. Would Sakura be the same kaiju he knew? Or would he find her utterly defeated? No! He would only think good things. He would rescue his sister and they would live together happily. He needed no one else as long as he had his sister, Sakura. She was what he lived for. Now that he was apart from her, with an entire ocean between them, Touya was neither living nor dead.

He almost regretted leaving her to go to his wealthy great-grandfather's estate. The man disowned his grand-daughter, Touya and Sakura's mother, after he found she had given herself to a commoner. He despised their little family, especially because they were content. Touya had forced himself to swallow his pride and go work for the man. He was a daimyo who was always fair with his wages and treated his workers well. It was way past time that Touya got married and he had to ensure he had enough money for a house, a wife and children. He could not let his _then _father share this burden.

Little by little he earned his great-grandfather Amamiya Masaki's respect. The man had tried all he could to make Touya leave in disgrace but Touya rose to all challenges. There, Touya was introduced to a secret society. One that was partly run by Amamiya himself. The officials, daimyos and businessmen of Japan were becoming more and more corrupt everyday. The warlords were no better. So, a society had been formed to keep them in their place. They had no name because they did not exist. Even so, gradually they began to be referred to as the Shinobi. The ones who were there but were not; the nameless, faceless and feared spies and assasins.

Touya was a prodigy. At least, it seemed that way to his teachers and comrades. They did not know about his secret. It was that, he was able to use his inner eye. He could see things no other could see. It made him seem uncommonly fast, intuitive and in a way, plain creepy. Touya's face was hard as he recalled the many instructions he had received in the deadly art.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the vessel. No one was around, so he leaned over to peer into the water. He had never been on a vessel this size. It was an interesting way to travel. Just then he sensed something and out of nowhere some creature, large and warm, landed on his back.

"Touya-kun!"

Touya pulled himself free of the iron grip around his neck. A girl with brown eyes and long brown hair that was loose except for one braid that hug across her shoulder, beamed up at him. Touya was instantly annoyed.

"Akizuki Nakuru, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Following you of course!" she exclaimed. "I have to always keep my eye on my future husband!"

She winked cutely at him. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Keep your voice low!" he told her.

Touya did not know what was wrong with this girl. Ever since they had met while they trained to become Shinobi, she had practically proclaimed him to be her husband. How she was recruited to be in something that required utmost focus and silence, he had no idea. Still, she was good, he had to admit and she outrightly told him about her magic when they first met. She needed not have as he felt her aura and she felt his. For some reason she trusted him completely. Touya blinked. There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh Touya-kun! I'm so sorry about your sister!" Nakuru cried. Then she balled her fists and held them up in front her body. "As her future sister-in-law, I vow to help you get her back."

"Now wait -"

He was cut off as she lunged towards him and hugged him tightly. Touya sighed. He receded into the shadows of the vessel once again with her still suspended from his neck. He supposed it would be good to have _some _help, though Akizuki Nakuru would not have been his first choice. Touya's expression darkened. The Great Imperial Son of China had something of his. Touya would crush this prince. Royalty thought that they could do whatever they wanted; take whatever they wanted, _with no consequences_. Perhaps it really was their divine right, but here was earth, not heaven. If going against them, meant going against heaven Touya did not care. It was heaven who allowed Sakura to be taken away. Why did the gods not intervene to save her? They intervened for the rich on several assasination attempts and they were evil. Sakura was good. She had to be saved, and he her brother Touya, was going to do it... _because I love her_.

* * *

Syaoran snuggled up to the warm body that lay against his chest. He buried his nose in silky soft hair, inhaling the light, sweet scent that lingered there. His body and mind screamed for him to get up. It was the usual time he awakened but he refused to move. He wanted to remain in the peaceful moment for a while longer. Syaoran delighted in the exhilarating tingle running through his body from the raw contact he had with this body. However, gradually, his eyes opened. He smiled slightly as he remembered what happened earlier that morning. If his Xiao Ying had not been so tired, he would have taken her over and over again. He groaned lightly. Never had he felt the need to be inside a woman so much. Since Sakura arrived, his otherwise previously nonexistent, lustful nature had awakened. Using the hand that was draped across her he ran his hand down the length of her naked body, stopping at her knees. He enclosed one of her breasts in his palm as he pressed her into him. Syaoran kissed Sakura across the shoulders and over her upper back. He shifted as he felt a stickiness between his legs.

Syaoran raised up a little. There was a mixture of his and Sakura's fluid on their groins, their thighs and on the bed. A few drops of blood dotted the sheets. He clenched his jaw to avoid the grin breaking out on his face. He had training to do and he should get cleaned up. He debated whether to stay with Sakura until she woke up or leave. It was early in the morning. He doubted she would open her eyes any time soon and his body was calling him to perform the routine he had since he was a child. Sakura was so serene as she lay on her side, her chest rising up and down steadily. Yet he felt himself reponding to Sakura's sleeping and very platonic form. Syaoran surpressed the urge to pull back the covers and spread her legs again. _What's the matter with me?_ _First sadist, now pervert?_

Syaoran put on his hanfu and after a brush of fingers against Sakura's cheek, went to the door. He turned to get one more look at her. He was so surprised when she gave in to him last night. Why had she though? He knew he was winning her over, but it was so sudden. Her eyes... last night... somehow Syaoran felt as though she had both told him the truth and lied. He was used to studying things until it made sense to him. That quality had served him well in battles. Syaoran shook his head. Right now, he was being silly.

As he opened his room's door, Ping stood waiting for him. He looked past Syaoran and saw Sakura lying between the sheets of his bed. Syaoran did not miss the quick rise of Ping's eyebrows before he lowered it. _Yes Ping, I let her sleep here - in my little sanctuary_.

"Don't wake her," said Syaoran to Ping. "If she gets up before I return, let her wait here for me."

Syaoran closed the door behind him and went off to train. It was an intense session. He was bursting with energy. No doubt it came from being with Sakura. He lunged forward with his spear at some imaginary enemy. No matter how many enemies he created for himself, Syaoran's mind kept reverting to the little witch he had recently bedded. He had been with women before besides Meilin and Hua-Ling, a lot of whom had great experience but her simple ways excited him beyond belief. Before, sex had been sex. He could have thought about anything while doing it. Most times he was thinking over the day's events. Sex was solely something physical that he was required as a man and a prince to do. _But with Xiao Ying_... What was this feeling? When with her, his entire being was utterly involved - nothing else entered his thoughts. _And the feel of her skin against my own_... Even now, he felt a tug to return to his room. Syaoran stopped his attacks and exhaled sharply. The stirrings of an erection were evident. He stood up straight with the spear at his side. How could he train when he was this distracted? His conscience told him that distractions were everywhere on the battlefield but he ignored it. _I would train later. Much harder than I trained just now as punishment for not staying focused. _

Satisfied with his decision, Syaoran threw the spear to a confused imperial guard and stalked off to have a bath. He looked at the position of the sun in the sky. Sakura should not have awakened yet. He would make it back in time so that she would not feel like he abandoned her. Syaoran halted. What was he _thinking_? Was Eriol playing some magic trick on him again? No, he did not feel the man's presence at all. Syaoran backed against a wall. His body shook. Why did he care? True he told her he would do anything for her, but that was just to seduce her in a way. He did not like to take things forcefully. Syaoran would rather something be given to him. In that way, there was less chance of rebellion. He owned whatever was given completely. He sighed. These thoughts were nothing to worry about. He gripped his hair. _Nothing at all_.

As much as he tried to convince himself, a part of Syaoran knew he was in denial. Of what, he was not sure. So on returning to his room, instead of sitting on the bed next to Sakura, he opted for a small couch a good distance from her. _You witch_. Though that was not really a complaint. He rest his chin in his hand. The strange thought that she had lied to him entered his mind again. He held his breath as Sakura began waking up from her deep sleep. Eyes closed, she stretched her limbs out as far as they could go. She gave a quiet sigh. Syaoran made sure his face was blank. He was fighting an emotion rising within him. Sakura sucked the edge of her lower lip and Syaoran unconsiously leaned forward. Little by little, she opened her green eyes. She blinked once. Twice. Her eyes landed on him watching her. At first, there was a baffled expression on her face. Her hand went to the covers. She blushed as the memories came rushing back to her. Syaoran made his way to Sakura against his own wishes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared at her.

"It's almost afternoon," Syaoran told her. "Were you so tired?"

Sakura's face reddened even more. She shifted slightly and winced. Syaoran tensed.

"What is it?" he asked her sharply.

"I- I feel sore," Sakura whispered.

"That's normal," he told her, suppressing a smirk. "I was a little rough with you. I tried to go slowly but it really is not my nature and you felt so-"

He paused. _Why am I explaining myself_? He rubbed Sakura's leg through the sheets. She was watching him shyly. He could tell that something was on her mind.

"What are you thinking?"

She turned her head away from him. A short burst of anger flared up inside Syaoran. He squeezed her leg tightly. Sakura turned back to him.

"I didn't know that it would feel so good," she said quickly. "I - I liked it."

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not," said Syaoran harshly. He regretted it when he saw the hurt look that rushed across Sakura's face. He loosened the hold on her leg. Unconsciously, he reached for the top of the covers and pulled them down. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"I saw all of you already," said Syaoran. "And I've touched every part of you. It makes no sense to hide yourself."

"I know," she said quietly.

Unknown to Sakura, the sight of his marks on her skin was rousing him incredibly. Syaoran balled his fist. He took a deep breath as he fought to maintain control over himself. Yes, he controlled himself, not Xiao Ying. Still, she was his concubine. It was natural to want her. He felt a stirring _yet again _in his nether regions. He took her hands away from her chest and pinned them on either side of her head. He straddled her waist and Sakura stiffened beneath him.

"I want you again. Right now."

Sakura shifted awkwardly as she rubbed her legs together.

"Maybe... I should bathe first?"

"When I want you, I will have you," Syaoran said with a dominant air. "No objections. You have already given yourself to me once. You will continue to do so. I want to hear you scream my name."

His lips were so close to her neck now. Sakura held her breath in anticipation of his touch. Just then, Chiharu stepped into the room. She flushed when she saw the Great Imperial Son, straddling a bare-chested Sakura. She stopped the other maidservants with her hand. Syaoran moved far away from Sakura. He went back to the seat he had vacated earlier. With this quiet consent, Chiharu took Sakura to get cleaned up as some maidservants began changing the sheets on Syaoran's bed.

* * *

Sakura was silent as a couple of maidservants bathed her. She did not know how to feel at the moment. She should have been fully scared when Syaoran was talking to her as he pinned her to the bed mere moments ago, but the way he looked at her... Sakura blushed again for the morning. What was wrong with her? Did she really like Syaoran being so... demanding of her? And what about when they were in bed? She hid her face with her hands. Syaoran was so astoundingly masculine and powerful and yet could be so affectionate. She was almost going hanyaan!

"Hoe!"

Everyone in the bath looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is everything all right Sakura-san?" asked one of the maidservants.

Sakura nodded her head furiously. Chiharu was still watching her. Sakura smiled at her friend hoping that she did not worry her.

"How do you feel?"

"Very good," said Sakura. "The water is perfect as always!"

Chiharu shook her head. The other maidservants giggled knowingly.

"I meant, how do you feel after being with Great Imperial Son?"

And then the questions began.

"Was he as amazing as we've heard?"

"Or are those just rumours?"

"Or course they're not! Look how flushed her skin is still!"

"So is it true?" asked an eager servant who was usually very meek.

Her cheeks pinked as everyone looked at her. Then they turned to Sakura expectantly. Their eyes were hungry for details. With a bowed head, Sakura nodded. There was an impressed gasp from the servants.

"I expected nothing less," said the first maidservant who spoke. "All the royal men are."

"How do you know?"

She smiled slyly.

"I just do!"

"You are such a-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

Everyone laughed. Though Sakura was not sure what the joke was she did so as well. She was just glad the maidservants were conversing normally with her instead of the rigid way they did before, out of respect.

"So it was a great experience?" asked Chiharu kindly.

"Yes," answered Sakura. She knew Chiharu just wanted to make sure she was not hurt in any way. "It was the most wonderful feeling!"

The maidservants sighed dreamily.

* * *

When Sakura returned to Syaoran's room, he was still there. Only he was eating. He looked up when she entered and beckoned to her to sit opposite him. He nodded and she began eating as well. Sakura never ceased to be amazed at the wide variety of food available to her. Once she felt compelled to eat it all, but it only made her feel upset and bloated the entire day. She shivered as she felt Syaoran's piercing gaze. As he ate, his eyes never left her.

Sakura could not explain the connection she felt towards him. He had taken her virginity and now she felt as though her heart, mind and body were completely his. She wanted to do anything for him. She shivered again as she gazed at his long fingers gripping his bowl and chopsticks. Just a few hours ago, he was touching her in the most intimate places with those fingers. Sakura clamped her thighs together from her kneeling position. Between her legs was becoming very moist. All she could think was that she would not mind it if he wanted to be with her again. She drank down some tea in one big gulp. Syaoran who was drinking as well, suddenly put his cup down.

"Come," he commanded.

Sakura went to his side at once. She did not realize how much she had been awaiting his call. Syaoran captured her lips in a hot kiss. Sakura draped her hands around his neck. Her stomach burned. His hands were busy fondling her through her clothes. Sakura placed her hand over his as he caressed her breast. Syaoran deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sakura's eyes were shut tightly as her own tongue dared to venture past her lips and into Syaoran's own mouth. How she relished the feel of Syaoran's strong body against her own. Sakura pressed herself into him even more and felt a peculiar sense of power as Syaoran let out a low groan.

Syaoran eagerly began to free Sakura's body from the confinement of her clothes. His desire for her was raging like a furious dragon. It was a mixture of anger and pleasure now. Anger at what she was doing to him, and pleasure for what she was doing to him. He would show her. He was in charge. Not her. He crushed his lips against Sakura's painfully and she whimpered. He smirked. Undoing his clothes, he pushed Sakura down on the floor.

"I want you so much," said Syaoran feverishly as he gazed at her swollen lips.

Syaoran was unbelieveably hard. He thought he craved her before, but now that he had gotten a taste, it was even worse. The tension in his lower half was so strong, he doubted he could prepare her for him this time. He needed to be inside her now. Sakura lay on the floor, facing him. Syaoran frowned.

"We've already done this," he said.

Syaoran brought himself and Sakura to their feet. Quickly, Sakura had one arm across her breasts and the other blocked the place he wanted to be in so much. Syaoran advanced on her like a predator. She stepped back. Each time he took a step towards her, she created distance between them. She gasped when her back collided with a wall. Syaoran smirked again and put his hands on either side of her, trapping Sakura.

"Stop teasing me," said Syaoran huskily. "Why are you still so shy?"

Syaoran pulled her towards him and kissed her neck. Sakura bit her lip as she tried not to moan but the sound escaped her any way. Her arms came around his shoulders as she sought support because her knees were buckling. She kissed Syaoran's collar bone timidly as he sucked on her neck. He groaned and pressed their lower bodies together. He knew Sakura could clearly feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

He raised Sakura's left leg up onto his waist. She looked up at him fearfully. It was still unnerving to have something foreign invade her body. Syaoran pressed the head of his manhood against her opening. She tip-toed to avoid it. Syaoran gripped her hips tightly. Determined, he plunged himself inside her. Sakura gave a small yelp. Without wasting time, Syaoran pulled out and slammed himself back into her. He withdrew again and repeated the action. He groaned as he felt Sakura's insides gripping him. He was ready to release himself inside her already? What was she doing to him? He kissed her on the lips. Pressing her into the wall, he thrust harder and harder as he neared his climax. Hot liquid spurted deep into Sakura. Sakura watched Syaoran with dazed eyes. She placed her palm on his cheek. Syaoran gripped it. He brushed his thumb against the corner of her eye where a tear had started to fall.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Sakura hoarsely.

"No."

"Liar."

"Maybe, a little."

"I want to never leave your body," said Syaoran. "You're mine."

Sakura smiled shyly. Syaoran pulled out of her. Her leg dropped to the floor.

"Turn around."

Sakura watched him questioningly.

"Now woman," growled Syaoran.

She obeyed him. Syaoran spread her legs. Again, he pressed the head of his manhood against her opening. He groaned. Was it always going to be like this? She closed up immediately and he was impatient. Taking two fingers, he rubbed Sakura's most sensitive area. It did not take her long to respond. She held onto his wrist as he ministrated to her. She became wet and he glided himself into her as he continued rubbing. One hand was on her breast as he played with her pink nipple.

"Xiao Lang!"

She braced herself against the wall as he drove into her with passion. Sakura's hips rocked back and forth with the force of Syaoran's thrusts. Sakura stuck out a hand to brace herself against the wall.

"Yes!" cried Sakura. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Syaoran stopped. He rest his head on her shoulder. He smiled into her back.

"No please, don't stop."

"Why?" he asked. She did not need to know that he was fighting his instincts to keep on plunging himself inside her.

"I want you," said Sakura, her cheeks pinker than a cherry blossom.

"Kiss me."

He squeezed her nipple. Sakura turned her head to the right and kissed Syaoran's lips. He twitched inside her. He was even more in a hurry now. The rest had paused his imminent climax. Still kissing Sakura, his rhythm started again at a quick pace. Each stroke was short and hard. Sakura was in a state of euphoria. Syaoran had complete control of her body; he was inside her, one hand was on her breast, the other on her womanhood and his lips coveted hers. Syaoran opened his eyes to look at Sakura. Yes, she was his. Forever his. He had regained his strength of will. He would last much longer in her this time. He was ecstatic. However, he was not sure how long he could keep standing, far more holding up an already weakened Sakura.

Reluctantly he pulled out of her. Lifting Sakura, he went over to the bed. Resting her face down on the sheets, he gripped her waist and pushed into her. Sakura moaned loudly as he ravished her, pulling her back to meet his every thrust. He thought she was delicate and sweet but there was more to her. This sensual creature that was begging him for more - this paradox - drove Syaoran over the edge. He pushed her hips down on the bed as he continued to drive his manhood inside Sakura. He ran his hands over her hips, her thighs, her rear end; her entire being was more magic to him than anything. Her body was his temple and he was going to worship every day.

"You're beautiful," he murmured in her ear. "So beautiful."

Sending a final thrust into her, he pulled away and collapsed on the bed. Holding Sakura around the middle, he turned her to face him. Her lips were parted and the look in her eyes were of pure arousal. Unexpectedly, she kissed his neck needily.

"Xiao Ying..."

She froze when she realized what she was doing. Sakura blushed.

"I'm sorry."

Syaoran smiled a genuine smile. He hugged her to him and marveled that he was perfectly content. The way he felt about the woman in his arms was unlike any other. It was more than lust. He trembled because she was near. He thought of nothing else but her when she was around. Was this how other men felt about women? He was beginning to understand the craving. If he could stay with her like this forever, he would. Sakura was the only woman Syaoran desired. How was it he had lived so long without her shy touches, her bright smile and her pure heart? Nothing will ever separate them. He would not allow it. She was his in every way now. Syaoran felt himself rising again. He sighed. Why was he torturing her? She was newly introduced to the sexual world. He could feel the tiredness in her body. Still... it was as if no matter how many times he had her, it was never enough to totally appease him.

"Xiao Ying."

"You want me again?" she asked easily.

"Yes. I know you're sore, but I must have you."

He turned her on her back gently.

"It will be the last time," promised Syaoran. "Until tonight."

He planted a kiss between her legs. Sakura arched her back. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he sucked on it lightly. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair just as he liked. Syaoran sighed. He would make her feel good. He placed a hand between her legs and Sakura gave a low moan as her eyes closed. Moving up Sakura's body, he began pushing himself inside her again. She spread her legs wide for him. His eyes darkened at the sight. Wrapping his arms around Sakura he rocked his hips. Her breasts were pressed flat against his taut chest. This time was slow and more intimate. Sakura continued moaned quietly. Her flushed face delighted Syaoran. Her responses to his attention was amazing. She was made for him, he was sure.

"You're mine," he told her possesively. He felt the constant need to remind her of that. He did not know why. "Say it. Say you're mine, Xiao Ying."

"I'm yours Xiao Lang," whimpered Sakura. "I'm yours."

"Again..."

He increased the pressure of his slow, lengthy thrusts.

"I'm yours. Xiao... Lang!"

Syaoran increased his rhythm slowly. Sakura moaned with abandon. Syaoran gritted his teeth as he tried to last as long as possible - something that he found very difficult with Sakura. Just then Ping stormed into the room.

"Great Imperial Son!"

Syaoran growled dangerously. What the _hell _did Ping think he was _doing_? He accessed the situation quickly. Sakura's flawless, naked body was not exposed. His own body and arms shielded her. Syaoran wrapped Sakura in a blanket of his aura. She would not hear a thing.

"NOT now Ping," he bit out.

"But Great-"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. Golden flecks appeared in them. Instant peril resided there. "I SAID NOT NOW PING!"

His voice shook with fury. Ping flew out of the room. Syaoran regained his rhythm of moving inside of Sakura. She did not realize anything had taken place. His aura had arrested all her senses. This gave him an idea. He cupped her cheek and she gazed at him. As he kissed her softly, he channeled his desire into her. She would feel as he felt. She would know. Sakura moaned louder and he increased the pressure of his thrusts inside her. Their hips bucked together as he plunged into Sakura's sleek opening.

"... ohhh, yes!" she screamed as her head tossed from side to side.

Syaoran's body was burning. He was nearing his release. They shuddered as hot liquid flowed into and out of Sakura. Syaoran groaned. He refused to stop. He continued driving into Sakura. Her insides rippled with the after effects of their climax. Another tremor and Syaoran stiffened. He pumped the last of himself into her. As Sakura held onto his shoulder she grinded herself against him. Syaoran kissed her passionately on the lips. When he looked at her, only absolute possession lay in his eyes. Sakura was shocked to see the golden flecks in them. Right then, she felt irreversibly bonded to him. He had taken her over and over again. Even when he was a little rough she felt safe and as though he cared for her. After they calmed down, Sakura kissed his hand.

"Arigatou," said Sakura.

Syaoran sat up.

"What for?" he asked.

"For making me feel the way I feel right now."

"Xiao Ying," said Syaoran as he remembered his earlier thought. "I didn't want you as a present, you know that. Did you even really want to be with me?"

"Of course I did!" exclaimed Sakura. She threw her arms around Syaoran. "After I saw Miko-san, I realized I could have been just like her. But I'm not. I'm perfectly fine because of you."

"So you did it, out of fear?"

"No," said Sakura. She looked away. Syaoran's gaze pierced her like sword and she knew he would not tolerate a lie. "The truth is... last night I came to request for me to come to you today, so I could perform a traditional tea ceremony from Japan for you. Then I saw the other concubines, and I didn't want you to be with them. I wanted you to be with me! So-"

Syaoran gripped Sakura by the neck and pushed her back onto the bed. He did not need to hear anymore. He did not _want _to hear.

"Doing it out of jealousy is even more disgusting to me."

She gripped his hand. Realizing what he was doing, Syaoran immediately released her.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Sakura said. "I just wanted to be with you. I didn't want you to return to them. I gave myself to you because you wanted me and because - it's so hard to have feelings for someone and then see him with someone else. And I wanted to be closer to you for sometime, but I was afraid."

Syaoran stared at Sakura in shock. Bending low, he kissed her neck. Tears were in Sakura's eyes.

"I think... I love you," she finished in a whisper near his ear.

Syaoran's face was as one who was hearing something unbelievable. Though he did not believe in love, he was pleased with her sentiments. That fluttering feeling was back again. Now it was not only in his stomach but in his chest. There was an urgent knock on the door and Syaoran glared at a spot on the bedsheets. _Ping_.

"Get under the covers," he told Sakura.

Retrieving his hanfu Syaoran shouted, "Get in here!"

Yue walked into the room. The first thing he saw was Sakura. He stared at her.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran thoroughly annoyed.

"Lu Sheng," said Yue, his eyes snapping to Syaoran.

Without delay, Syaoran followed Yue out of the room.

* * *

Syaoran stood in his place next to Huangdi's throne. Eriol was on the other side. All of the hundred or so advisors were already gathered. A dirt-ridden man who was clearly a commoner stood in the corner of the room gasping for breath. A servant girl was trying to get him to drink some water but he was too flustered to do so. The men settled down to begin their meeting. Yukito slipped through the doors just before Wei cleared his throat to speak. Yukito caught Syaoran's eyes, and Syaoran could not resist giving him the most indifferent look he could summon. As he recalled Sakura's confesion to him, the corners of his mouth twitched. Yukito did not move one bit as Syaoran scrutinized him. When he made out the concealed smile, Yukito's eyes squinted questioningly but his attention was called for since Wei was already speaking.

"... he will now tell us what he knows."

The commoner man ambled over to Huangdi and kowtowed nine times. He sat upright shakily as he prepared himself to address his emperor. Syaoran could not blame the man for appearing apprehensive not to mention completely rendered of speech. It was very intimidating to be facing him, Eriol and Huangdi, not to mention the two groups of advisors seated on either side of him.

"Speak," commanded Huangdi as his impatience grew. The man shook even more than he did previously. Eriol bent down and spoke into Huangdi's ear. Huangdi gave a nod.

"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, Chief Magician. What is your name?" asked Eriol in a softer tone.

"Gen, Hiiragizawa-sama," replied the man.

"Where are you from?"

"From the Dandong town, Hiiragizawa-sama."

"Tell us what happened."

"It was midday," began the man. "It was like any other day and I was out with my two sons in the rice fields. All of a sudden, these soldiers came out of nowhere. I did not even hear or see them before it was too late."

The man broke down in heart-wrenching sobs. He placed his face in his battered hands. Yukito was the only one present who seemed affected by the man's obvious pain.

"They spared no one except for a few women and children. My sons... my sons are gone..."

"It is a mournful thing," said Eriol. "But you must continue."

Syaoran scoffed inwardly. Eriol's words and his face were not matching up. _At least I do not feign pity_. The man nodded but his shoulders still trembled.

"They were led by a man," said the commoner. "A tall man with brown hair carrying a large Guandao. He said that he was only leaving me alive so that I would bring a message to you."

"What is this message?"

The man drew himself up as he quoted the man who caused him great pain.

"My name is Enlai. I follow Lu Sheng. I have already destroyed four villages and by the time you get this message I will have taken three of your best towns. I'll be waiting, Great Imperial Son."

Syaoran clenched his jaw. So it was a challenge? _Enlai_. Tall, brown hair, large Guandao. He was going to find this Enlai and make him beg to die. No one insulted the Empire like this. _No one_. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. The surge of energy he always felt before a battle ignited in him. Nothing else was on his mind besides the blood about to be shed by his jian. He could already smell this Enlai's death.

"Xiao Lang," said Huangdi. "Get ready."

That was enough. Syaoran set off to his second room at once. He had to retrieve his armour. He would take some new ofudas as well. Everyone who saw him knew that he was going off to war. The expression he wore was the prince they all knew. The one who could kill with a stare. Syaoran burst into his room.

Sakura looked up. She was just fixing the covers on Syaoran's bed as she currently had nothing to do. She smiled at him, but he walked straight past her. It was like he was in a trance. He put on his armour and went through his things with no acknowledgement that she was there. She called his name. No response. _His face_. His face was dead serious. His eyes were hard and cold. Still she was not afraid. Sakura knew it was just another part of him.

"Xiao Lang."

Yet again, there was no response.

"Xiao Lang! What's wrong?"

He turned around to go back out the door and she ran to stand in front of him. For a moment he just glared at her. Then he spoke.

"Xiao... Ying?"

"Yes, it's me," she answered confusedly. "What's wrong?"

He touched her cheek. Shaking his head, he managed to stop glaring.

"I have to go away for a while. That war I spoke to you about has started."

Sakura's eyes widened. She threw her arms around his neck.

"There is no time for this," he told her, though he made to action to remove her. "Slaughters are occurring as we speak."

Sakura held onto him tighter. He clutched her clothes. She was going to be left in the Forbidden City without him. A vision of Yukito entered his mind. Syaoran held the back of her head, as he crushed their lips together. His tongue invaded her mouth and licked every crevice. He grinded their lower bodies together. Sakura moaned as Syaoran gripped her rear.

"You are _mine_," he said possessively.

Sakura blushed. He kissed her again.

"I mean it Xiao Ying."

Syaoran gripped her hair.

"Remember what I told you about other men."

"Yes," said Sakura quietly, still in a daze from his lips.

Syaoran's eyes pierced hers. He said all that needed to be said. He moved her aside and continued to walk away.

"Xiao Lang!"

He paused.

"Do you _have _to go?" asked Sakura desperately. "You shouldn't! You're the Great Imperial Son - the Crown Prince...!"

Syaoran's hard gaze softened slightly. He brushed his fingers against Sakura's soft cheeks.

"Would you like for me to bring you back something?" he asked as though he was going on a short, mundane trip.

"Hai," said Sakura. "Yourself."

Syaoran could only stare at Sakura. Placing a hand on her lower back, he drew her close to him once more. Her head lay against his chest and her hands hanged lifelessly at her sides. Wrapping his other hand around her shoulders, Syaoran hugged Sakura. He did not want to leave her so soon but he had duties, which came before anything or anyone else. He felt pleasantly warm all over. He inhaled the light flowery scent of her hair as he held her to him. Already he was imagining his return to her.

"I won't cry," said Sakura even as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so silly."

Syaoran lifted her chin.

"I have to go now."

Sakura forced a huge smile.

"See you soon," she said kindly.

Syaoran's heart ached at that moment and he was not sure why. He wanted to pick Sakura up and return to bed. He wanted to reassure her that there was nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to do so many things other than what he was doing, which was walking away from her. He glanced over his shoulder, nodded to the beautiful and heavenly being behind him and was gone.

* * *

"Look the little whore is back!"

"Why doesn't she kill herself already and spare us another day of her stupid face?"

Miko passed the group of women who were throwing the cruel remarks at her. She was used to it by now but it still hurt her everytime. They envied how much the emperor favoured her. She did not understand why. He was quite a rough man in bed. She could hardly keep up with his movements. Even now as she walked to her room, her body ached not only from their recent encounter but from the encounters since last week.

"Hey Japanese girl, come here!" called one of her usual tormenters, who was surrounded by her cronies. It was a girl slightly older than her. She had long black hair and heavy bangs cut straight across her forehead. Miko ignored her. The first time she fell for that she received a slap on the face. Miko made to her quarters, just as the girl and her followers advanced on her. She shut the door behind her firmly.

One of the girls she shared the room with, was talking to someone. The visitor had perfect, shiny brown hair. The yellow clothes she wore told that she was royalty. She looked up from her conversation and stared at Miko. They froze as they regarded one another. Miko held her breath, ready for a full set of insults to be delivered to her swiftly.

"Oh my goodness!" screamed the girl. "You are soooo prettyyyy!"

She rushed up to Miko and held her face in her hands.

"You must be new," said the girl. "I've never seen you before! How are you? What's your name?"

"Ano... Miko."

"Miko..."

The girl observed her face carefully.

"You're Japanese!" she exclaimed. "I've never met someone who was Japanese before! I'm Li Fanren!"

"You are... a Princess?"

"Yes," said Fanren. "I am a daughter of Empress Li Yelan."

So the beast she slept with every night was Fanren's father? Somehow she could not connect the two to each other. Then again, Huangdi did seem to have multiple faces, each one as genuine as the next.

"And you are a...?"

"Concubine," said Miko.

"I see," said Fanren softly. Then, suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I heard my brother got a Japanese concubine! Do you know her?"

"Yes," said Miko.

Fanren squealed.

"Is she as pretty as you? Oh of course she must be," said Fanren. "That's why Brother likes her!"

Miko did not know what to say to this exuberant girl. She took a seat on a couch as the girl continued speaking rapidly. She was very strange yet charming at the same time. Kind of like Sakura - though much more crazy!

"You seem like a very nice person," said Fanren. "Would you like to be friends?"

"Ano... sure," said Miko to Fanren whose face was a breath away from her own.

"How Lovely!" exclaimed Fanren. "I must tell Feimei about you."

Miko wondered who this Feimei was but she did not ask. An eunuch came for Fanren and she sighed melodramtically.

"Well I will like to speak with you again," she told Miko. "Perhaps we can have tea?"

Her smile was so honest and beautiful. She continued to remind Miko of Sakura. So there were actually nice Chinese women? How ironic that it was one of the most esteemed ones, daughter of Miko's worst nightware, who was so humble with her. The women she could relate were the ones who tried to suppress her.

"Hai," said Miko. "That would be lovely."

Fanren giggled as she left.

"It's so funny how you speak both Japanese and Chinese mixed up like that. Bye bye, Miko-chan!"

_Miko-chan_? Miko once again ignored the glares directed at her, this time from her own roommates. The glares were not as harsh as before though. It could only be because Fanren was so nice to her. She entered her room silently. Miko took out a broken piece of pottery she had hidden in the room. Sitting on her bed, she sighed. She had steeled herself to do it tonight. She placed the sharp edge of the pottery at her wrist. She closed her eyes. Her hands shook. Fanren's smiling face appeared in her mind. She had promised the princess they would see each other again.

Miko threw herself back onto her bed. She was such a hypocrite. She told Sakura not to let them break her, but here she was giving in. When had she become so _weak_? She was Japanese! She came from a proud people. People who fought to live, not give up in defeat! _Moreover, I am a geisha dammit - made to appear fragile without yet unbelievably stong within. _Miko started to sing a song she learned when she began practicing to sing. It was simple, but it lifted her spirits.

* * *

Yukito met Yue at one of the main gates of the Forbidden City. Yue was just about to ride out with the other generals and Syaoran to meet the Imperial Army. His horse was as white as his hair and it was shocking sometimes how they blended together. Yue stepped away from his horse as Yukito came up to him.

"I came to see you off," said Yukito.

Yue folded his arms elegantly. He stared at Yukito's smiling face. It was complete innocence. It was amazing how he achieved the look being a man of his age. Then again, he always looked younger than he was.

"We shouldn't be gone more than a month or two," said Yue. "It depends on what Lu Sheng has planned."

"Are you taking a significant portion of the army?"

"No," said Yue. "Syaoran does not think we need too much. Why do you ask?"

"The size indicates how worried I should be," said Yukito. "If it's small, the battle is not lethal and you all will definitely return."

Yue looked at something behind Yukito. He glanced behind him to see Syaoran mounting his horse. It had been a while since Yukito last saw his face so determined. It just showed how much Syaoran had changed. Now however, it was as though Sakura never existed. His eyes were those of one who was out for blood and would not be satisfied until he had drained everyone of his enemies.

"You will stay out of trouble, won't you?" asked Yue.

Yukito tilted his head as if to say, 'oh Yue'. Yue turned to mount his horse but paused.

"Stay away from the concubine," he said plainly.

Yukito smiled.

"Don't worry -"

"Do not tell me not to worry," said Yue. "It is easy to be tempted when there is no reminder around of whom she belongs to."

Yukito was shocked at Yue's blunt words, but he nodded. Syaoran rode near to them on his way out. He passed a fleeting glance at Yukito. Yukito smiled at him and Syaoran pulled the reigns on his horse.

"Safe battle, Li-san," said Yukito.

Wordlessly, Syaoran led his company out of the Forbidden City's gates. Eriol was on his left, Yue on his right and the other generals followed behind.

* * *

A/N: Hey Tomodachi! Hope, like always, that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all you reviewers!You all actually have some good ideas and are making good predictions. lol. Again, I'm going to respond to some of the anonymous reviews. So here we go!

Q&A time:

To: ^_^ - The Very Enthusiastic Reviewer! You were the one who wanted more S+Y. Well, when the wolf's away... lol. You are indeed very twisted, but twisted minds make great stories! I have read your list of ideas (lol) and I can say that some of the things on your list will come to pass, though not exactly as you stated. So I think you'll like the upcoming chapters! Btw, you really think Lu Sheng will fall in love with Sakura? ^_^ He is a bit manic after all...

To: zoooaaa - Well I guess you got your question about Touya answered. He is on his way!

To: Lymira - You also got your question about Touya answered.

To: EVERYONE - I will not abandon this story. Have no fear. I have all the chapters up to 21 figured out. I think this fic may be about 30 chapters for the most. I have like 3 different endings right now. Hoe! One involves a ''not your average sequel'' but I'm getting ahead of myself. When the time comes, I'll let you in on more. By the way, Sakura has her magic in a slightly different way!

Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_The water that bears the ship is the same that engulfs it.  
_

_~ Chinese Proverb _

Fifteen days had passed since the imperial army rode out to meet Enlai in battle. Still they had yet to reach him. Syaoran's eye twitched. They were passing by a village Enlai had visited. The smell was so horrid Syaoran was unable to swallow. The grounds were burnt and poisoned and the remains of the inhabitants were scattered over the earth. He tightened his hold on his reins. Two scouts he had sent ahead of the army came riding up to him. Syaoran held up his arm and the entire army stopped.

"Your servants come before you Great Imperial Son," the scouts said.

"The enemy is just another two day's march away," said the elder of the two men. "They have already taken the next village and are... resting..."

Syaoran understood well what "resting" meant. Enlai and his army were toying with their captives and enjoying their spoils of war, _thinking _they were getting the best of _him_! Syaoran took a steadying breath. There was no need to make things personal. Clearly, Enlai wanted that.

"Fall in," said Syaoran.

With a flick of his reins, he set the imperial army on their course again. Syaoran took one last glance at the massacre. How could one obliterate life so? Even he had never been _so _vindictive. _**I **never poisoned the land_.

"Since when have you been so sensitive?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol through the corner of his eye.

"Do the dead disturb you?" asked Eriol. "Does this atrocity make you sad?"

"What are you going on about?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Eriol's glasses glinted in the sunlight. "It's ironic. The demon-prince mourning for commoners he would kill himself if Huangdi wished it."

"You're losing your touch Hiiragizawa," said Syaoran haughtily. He hated that Huangdi allowed his cousin to come with him. "There are always casualties of war. The Empire has lost hard workers. For that, I do grieve."

Eriol's stare was patronizing. Syaoran pulled his horse away from the man. What a nuisance. A nerve was hit. He _did _feel unbalanced as he was surrounded by the carnage. Why though? He was never afraid of people's remains but now he could not stand the sight of them. They were crying out to him. Blood was on his hands. It was in his mouth. Syaoran licked his lips. Yes. He lived for war. Nothing else could compete with the thrill of it.

_There is something else. Someone._

"No," said Syaoran out loud. "There is nothing else."

Anger boiled in him. Anger directed at himself.

* * *

Meilin waited impatiently as Chang prepared tea for her and her special guest. Its scent was so strong she could already taste it on her tongue. She turned a little square packet over in her hands. Syaoran was far away, so it was time. She knew for a fact that it would be weeks before he returned but she was solving her problem now just in case. She knew nothing would go awry though. Everything had worked seamlessly with Hua-Ling.

"Go call her," said Meilin.

Yes, nothing will go awry. The girl was so trusting and such a fool. Did she think she was better than Meilin? Meilin saw red when she heard from Chang, who heard from Ping, that Sakura had lost her virginity to Syaoran. It was not that he took her that angered Meilin the most - after all, it was expected. What angered Meilin the most was that Syaoran had continually called for Sakura's company and he had not been with her. How could her love chose her over Meilin? She was Japanese - a foreigner!

The object of her torment entered her room, with a cheerful smile. Meilin resisted the urge to gag. A smile made its way onto her own face. She beckoned Sakura over to the low table where the tea was laid out for them.

"Thank you inviting me, Meilin-san!" said Sakura.

"You don't have to thank me," said Meilin. "I am First Wife. I have neglected my duty to make you comfortable in your new home. I am doing so now."

Sakura brightened even more. Meilin was disgusted. Sakura was different from Hua-Ling, who was defiant towards her. It had been easy to hate Hua-Ling. It was easy to hate Sakura too but Meilin always found herself to be a little hesitant in doing so. She was like a child. Meilin poured tea for both of them. Sakura was busy commenting on the beautifully painted tea set, when Meilin slipped the powdered contents of the packet into Sakura's tea. Their fingers brushed as Sakura took the tea from her. She took a small sip and gushed.

"It's so good Meilin-san!" exclaimed Sakura. "This is the best tea I've had since I've been in China!"

"Of course," said Meilin. "I always receive the best things."

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Meilin. "I _am _the future Empress."

Sakura nodded. Meilin did not fail to notice the blank expression that appeared on Sakura's face for a moment. She smirked inside. So, after all her little outbursts about wishing to go home, she was disappointed that Meilin was going to be at Syaoran's side?

"Then I wish you a long rule, Meilin-san," said Sakura, taking another drink of tea. "And lots of babies! Xiao Lang would like that very much..."

Meilin's eyes narrowed? _Xiao Lang, she called him? And did he talk of such things with her?_ Meilin's hands shook. Sakura's cup of tea fell to the floor. Meilin froze. Sakura's entire body was trembling. Her eyes were wide. Sweat ran down the sides of Sakura's face. Falling over on her side, she clutched her stomach. Tears burst from her eyes as she let out a howl of a scream. Meilin flew back in fright. What was this? Why was this happening? She turned to Chang who was standing in the corner. He was still as he watched Sakura. Her screams were becoming louder and louder. Maidservants burst into room. They were rooted to the spot. Hua-Ling came running behind them. Immediately she rushed over to Sakura.

"Get out! All of you!" she shouted at the maidservants.

Still in shock they obeyed her. Sakura's face was scrunched up in pain as she continued to clench her stomach.

"What did you do?" screamed Hua-Ling at Meilin.

"I- I didn't do anything!" said Meilin.

Hua-Ling glared at her.

"I- This wasn't supposed to _happen_!"

She turned to Chang.

"Go get Qiao-sensei!"

"No!" cried Hua-Ling, above Sakura's own cries as she writhed on the floor.

"What do you mean no? It sounds like she's dying! I'm not a murderer!"

"No. You're much worst!" yelled Hua-Ling. "But if you go to Qiao-sensei, he'll tell the Great Imperial Son what you've done. We will _all _be in trouble!"

Meilin gripped the sides of her head in panic.

"Go call Yukito-san," commanded Hua-Ling.

Chang sped off, eager to get out of the room. It seemed like hours before he returned with Yukito. He crouched down beside Sakura. He held her up. She cried into his chest.

"What happened?" he asked as he lay a hand across Sakura's forehead.

"Ask _her_," said Hua-Ling vehemently.

Meilin avoided Yukito's eyes.

"I just wanted to stop her from... conceiving. I didn't _know _this would happen! This didn't happen when-"

She paused as Hua-Ling glared at her with all the hatred in her body. A knowing look passed between them. Yukito rose with Sakura in his arms.

"Please don't tell, Xiao Lang!"

Yukito looked at Meilin pityingly. Sakura's body was burning up. He sent Chang for a cloth to cover her and swiftly, he exited the room. He hurried along the corridors, avoiding every and anyone. Finally, Yukito made it to his room. Gently setting Sakura down on his bed, he again rest his palm to her forehead. He put his other hand over her belly and began the healing process. Still, his little spells were nothing compared to the skills of Qiao-sensei.

Sakura's tears ceased but she still trembled profusely. Gradually though, she released her hold over her middle. Her breathing evened out. Yukito stared at her now peaceful form. She was not cured. He would have to perform more spells later. For now, he would let her sleep. He could not help but think that Syaoran would be very upset with the way things were so far. Who knew how much further things would go? Shutting his eyes, Yukito removed Sakura's clothes. They were soaked with sweat. Eyes still shut, he retrieved one of his better hanfus. He laid it over Sakura's body. He opened his eyes. When she awakened, she would dress herself. Hopefully that would be soon.

* * *

Yue sat in Syaoran's tent with Eriol and the other generals as they planned their attack on Enlai. They were so close to each other, they could see the fires of Enlai's encampment and Enlai could see theirs. For the first time, Syaoran was in charge. Before it had been the old Chief Commander who was now retired and he and Renshu had been following under him.

"As we have agreed, our primary strategy," said Syaoran. "Will be Yi Yi Dai Lao."

"Conserving energy while the enemy tires himself," said a general named Wu. He stroked his greying beard. "A most excellent strategy, Great Imperial Son. No need to waste our precious resources on these good-for-nothings. Together with our other strategies, victory is certain."

"Ensure that our sentries are alert," said Syaoran. "We do not want to be caught in a sneak attack. Enlai's army is almost as substantial as the one we have with us. Is there anything else?"

"I would just like to say," said Wu. "That it is an honour to have Chief Magician Eriol battling beside us."

"He won't be," said Syaoran.

"Excuse me?"

Eriol stared at Syaoran.

"You are _not _a general _or _a soldier. Dismissed."

Yue was about to leave with the others but he stopped. Eriol had not budged.

"You are not yourself, Xiao Lang. Your aura is a mess," he said. "Perhaps you should not go into battle tomorrow."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not accustomed to life beyond the City walls Hiiragizawa," he said. "Leave such things to the experienced."

* * *

Sakura woke up to the smiling face of Yukito. She stared at him for a while as her mind cleared. What happened? Oh yes, she was drinking tea with Meilin when she had an incredible pain shoot through her abdomen. It felt like daggers. She closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them, again she saw Yukito. His smile faltered as he bent close to her.

"How are you feeling Sakura-san?"

Sakura blinked. She was looking at...

"Hoe!"

She tried to push herself up off the bed, but she was too weak. Besides, Yukito already had his hands on her shoulders. She looked down. Only a hanfu covered her. She gripped it to her body. Yukito's usually pale face had brushes of pink. His eyes were averted.

"Your temperature was very high," he told Sakura. "So I had to remove your clothes."

He looked at Sakura as she gasped.

"I didn't look!" Yukito exclaimed. "You should have a bath."

He stood up and turned around.

"Put on the hanfu. There is a bath close by that you can use. You're still not well, so you'll have to return here."

"You can look now..." said Sakura quietly after she had dressed.

"Would you be alright bathing by yourself?" asked Yukito.

"Yes."

She stood up confidently, but swayed on her feet. Her body tipped forward. She closed her eyes as she braced herself to hit the ground. Instead her face hit Yukito's chest. Sakura gazed up at Yukito. His arms were around her waist. Sakura inhaled his light, clean scent.

"I'll help you."

Her bath was uneventful but it gave Sakura time to think. She felt different, and she was sure there was more to it than her Yukito crush. There was a tingling in her body. It ran from the top of her head to the very tip of her toes. She reclined in the water and sighed quietly. When she was in Japan, from the bathhouse she could always see a cherry blossom tree through the vents. She hugged her body. If she could see one now! Even just a petal! She closed her eyes and imagined it. She could almost smell the familiar scent. Something warm landed on her forehead. Sakura reached up and took it into her hands. She gasped. It was a cherry blossom petal!She looked around. Of course there were no trees here.

"Sakura-san, is everything alright?" called Yukito.

"Yes! I'll be right out Yukito-san."

Arm across her shoulders, Yukito led Sakura back to his room. Since she had come to China, she had only wanted Yukito to like her. Sakura was so delighted her legs gave out. Yukito swept her into his arms smoothly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," he said. "I shouldn't have made you walk."

Resting her head against his chest, Sakura hid her blushing face. Yukito put her to sit on his bed. He held a cup of tea to her lips and she drank. He checked her temperature again, comparing it to his own. Sakura inhaled sharply.

"Is the pain back?"

"A little," she bit out.

She was lying. She did not want to worry Yukito anymore. He sat on the bed next to her. Pulling her close he lay a hand across her belly. He muttered strange words she did not understand, but the pain began to diminish. His eyes were closed all the while. Sakura clutched his hanfu as she tried to hold on to this memory forever. It was what she had always wanted - to be near to Yukito; to be held in his arms. She shivered contentedly.

She wrapped her arms about his middle and Yukito stiffened. She looked up at him to see if he was mad at her. Instead she found wide, wondering eyes.

"Sakura-san... I thought I felt..."

Yukito shook his head. Timidly, his fingertips brushed her cheek. They remained locked in each other's embrace for a long time. Gently, Yukito laid her on her back. Sakura never released her hold on him. He hovered over her and slowly, their faces came closer together. Sakura held her breath. Yukito glanced at her lips, then back up to her eyes.

Sakura's eyes closed. When the kiss did not come, she looked at Yukito. His head was bowed and his hair covered his eyes. He stood up.

"Forgive me, Sakura-san."

She sat up quickly.

"No, Yukito-san. It's alright."

"It's not," he told her. "I was wrong. I should not have done that."

"But-"

"I have to go to the harem now," said Yukito. "Please do not leave this room. I will check on you later."

Sakura touched her lips. Was it really wrong that she wanted to kiss him? He was going to kiss her, so that meant he wanted to right? She curled up into a ball. Since she had seen him, she had loved him. But she felt as though she loved Syaoran too. Yukito and him were different men, so the way she felt about them was equally different yet the same. What was she to do? Syaoran had already taken her and she had always belonged to him. Of course Yukito did not want her now. She gazed at the petal she had tucked away. Why did some miracles happen and others did not?

* * *

The banners of the Imperial Empire danced proudly in the wind. Silence blanketed the area. A chilly afternoon wind blew; the horses snorted. Suddenly all was alive. With a wave of Enlai's hand, arrows sprang into the sky. Mercilessly, they fell back to the earth.

The imperial soldiers raised their large shields. Just as before, another set of arrows blocked out the Sun as they rained down on the imperial army. This time, blood spurted from the wounded soldiers. The enemy charged at them.

Enlai smirked broadly. His men delivered blow upon blow on the imperial soldiers. He was not complacent. The battle had just began. Enlai raised his hand to protect his eyes as the wind blew a huge cloud of dust in his direction. Enlai ground his teeth. In that short instant, he had lost sight of the Great Imperial Son.

Syaoran kicked at his horse and it carried him faster through the battlefield. He was annoyed. The one he searched for was nowhere to be seen. The smell of iron and sweat quickly hypnotized him. The sounds of blade clashing against blade and the soldier's battle cries blended into one. Soon, Syaoran heard nothing. His mind was clear except for one thought. Kill the enemy. His right arm was painted red and he could hardly see the silver sheen of his jian.

The battle had been going on for over an hour. Soon it would have to end for the day. Both sides were exhausted. Just as Enlai was turning his horse around, Syaoran appeared before him. They both froze.

Enlai dismounted smoothly. He drew out his large Guandao that had been strapped to his back. He ripped off its covering. Syaoran charged at him. Blade met blade. Enlai was thrilled. The Great Imperial Son did not let up. Each time their blades crossed, Syaoran immediately took another stance and charged. His long Guandao kept Syaoran away. However, he relentlessly tried to get closer to Enlai. They were both intent on their fight, stopping only to kill an enemy soldier who had crept up behind their backs. Syaoran leaped back.

"Surrender!" he yelled.

Enlai narrowed his eyes. He should have been done with Syaoran by now. Their blades hit again. In the blink of an eye, Syaoran bent low to the ground. He shot at Enlai's feet. Enlai spun out of the way. Still, blood gushed from the side of his leg. He swept the ground with his Guandao. The force of the motion threw Syaoran on his back. Enlai rushed him. No time to spare, he plunged the pointed end of the Guandao into Syaoran. It caught him between the collar bone.

"Raitei Shourai!"

Enlai flew through the air. Syaoran grunted as he pulled the Guandao from his collar. It fell heavily at his side. He grabbed his jian. He raced to Enlai but the Guandao got there before him. Enlai gripped his weapon tightly. His chest was severely battered. Both warriors breathed heavily. Syaoran fell to his knee.

"Poisoned tip," said Enlai.

He swung his Guandao at Syaoran's neck. Syaoran's jian took the blow. His hands trembled. One of Syaoran's eyes were eerily golden. Enlai stomped the ground and a crack appeared at his feet. The ground shook throwing Syaoran back once again. Enlai raised his blade. He brought it down on Syaoran. Two hands supporting his jian, Syaoran attempted to push Enlai's blade away from his face.

"Is that fear in your eyes?" Enlai smirked. Syaoran's eyes were normal again. The creep. "I win!"

Syaoran ground his teeth. He pushed his blade to the left and the Guandao's blade slid with it. Syaoran jumped to his feet and drove his blade into Enlai's side. The man stumbled back. Syaoran fell as poison consumed him.

* * *

When Syaoran awakened, he was in his tent. He sat up and his head spun. Someone tried to steady him, but Syaoran slapped his hand away.

"Not all the poison is out of you," said Yue. "You must rest."

"Enlai..."

"It's been three days. Yet another battle has just ended. We won."

Syaoran lay back down.

"Eriol has taken care of you," said Yue. "But I believe you must be looked over by Qiao-sensei also."

Syaoran turned his head away from Yue.

"You did not lose. It was a draw."

"I was distracted," Syaoran admitted. His throat burned.

"By what?"

"... Fear."

"Fear can drive a man. It's not a distraction."

"Not for me," said Syaoran impatiently. He swallowed slowly as he felt himself wanting to retch. "All I could think of was _her_. What would... happen to her if... I died."

Syaoran took a long time to speak. The poison and the battle were taking their toll on him.

"When a man is about to die, he thinks of such things."

"I am not other men. I am Li Xiao L-."

Syaoran's fingers curled as his body burned. A thousand thick needles pressed into his chest. He could see nothing. Yue's voice was drowned out as darkness took over.

Syaoran opened his eyes. He was in a garden in the Forbidden City. A tall peony tree stood erect in the middle of it. A girl sat underneath its branches playing with some creature. As Syaoran drew closer he saw it was Sakura. He stood entranced.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Syaoran looked down to find himself staring back at him. Strange how that did not seem weird to him. His other self had a peaceful expression on his face. He too stared at Sakura. Instantly, jealousy raised in Syaoran.

"She belongs to me."

"We are the same person," said the other Syaoran. "She is mine as well."

"I will share her with no one. Even myself."

Strange that this conversation did not seem weird to him at all.

"You give her all that she wants, but not what she needs. Leave her to me. I can make her happy."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura.

"She _is _happy."

"Her smiles are false. You know that. Let her go," said the other Syaoran. He smiled at his counterpart.

"I can't."

"What you can't do is love her. I can."

"Love is overrated. You will be weak without me."

The other Syaoran stood up.

"You know you want this. My existence is because of you. Think about it," he said. "Just let me out once in a while. I'm tired of fighting you."

"I understand," said Syaoran. "But your feelings make me uncomfortable. I get -"

"Scared," said his other self. "You are a child in a man's body. Stop being selfish."

Syaoran glared.

"It was _me _she confessed to that-"

"She was a virgin. You were her first. Of course she _loves you_."

Syaoran's nostrils flared.

"Do you want her to become as twisted as yourself? What _do _you want? Be honest. Is it to possess her? Possessions are eventually discarded."

Syaoran shook his head. Now he stood in a sea of blood.

"I just want... I just want to touch something, someone... and have it live. That's the truth. I never wanted to kill. Not really. I never wanted to be known as a butcher. I just wanted Huangdi to be proud of me."

_"XIAO LANG, CAN YOU HEAR ME? XIAO LANG!"_

"They're calling you," said his dream self. "Better go before they think you've gone for good."

"If I let you out," said Syaoran. "Will I disappear?"

"Of course not. Together we are one."

_"XIAO LANG! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

"Then, I'll think about it," said Syaoran. "But I'm not promising anything!"

Yue was relieved when Syaoran's eyes opened. He shook his head at Eriol. Syaoran could stand up against many men, but diseases and poisons? Yue did not want to think about it. They left Syaoran in care of a few servant girls and soldiers. Outside the tent, Eriol pulled Yue aside.

"We need to talk."

They found a secluded area under a tree. Eriol fiddled slightly with his clothing. Yue folded his arms. Eriol was testing his patience, and that was saying something. How did he know that Eriol was bearing bad news?

"Remember when we were talking before and you said I was worried?"

"Yes."

"You were right," said Eriol gravely. "I've made a terrible mistake Yue and because of it, I've ruined the future of China. I've seen it all."

Eriol rubbed his temple.

"I have been a little... egocentric."

He sighed. True remorse eclipsed his face.

"It's all my fault," he muttered. "I wasn't strong enough. I'm still young. I am not the magician I thought I was."

"I'm sure you can fix whatever it is," said Yue walking off.

"No! Listen to me," said Eriol. "Xiao Lang. He's going to destroy us all. He's destined to."

"Then let it be."

Why did Eriol look to the future? It was just torture. Yue himself had always been out of tune with the times. Days, weeks, months - they were all the same to him. He did not care. Eriol grabbed his wrist.

"You want to know who's going to be the first to go? Yukito!"

With that, Eriol gained Yue's full attention.

"Why would he-?"

"I tried to change the future," said Eriol. "Things went wrong."

Was that a slight tremor in his voice?

"Sometimes I look at him and I see an odd flicker in his eyes. I thought I was imagining things, but he is behaving differently. I've been observing him, especially his interactions with the concubine."

"You've been spying you mean. Huangdi forbid you to use such powers."

Eriol looked at Yue as though he was losing his mind.

"Concentrate Yue," he said. "The time is fast approaching. I've started a series of events that can only end in disaster! I tried to save us but I couldn't. I think I may have speeded things up."

"And you wish to still attempt to change the future?"

"In a way, yes. I was doing it on my own before. You must help me."

Yue gazed at Syaoran's tent.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"No not yet."

"And if we cannot change anything?"

"Our last resort will be to kill Xiao Lang."

"I will not," said Yue. "He's your blood. He's our friend, our Great Imperial Son.

Eriol straightened his glasses.

"Fine. We may not have succeeded anyway. That tiger he gave to Sakura - it's not normal. I've checked. It's a Guardian Beast."

Yue was hardly surprised. He knew there was something special about the creature, but a _Guardian Beast_? Eriol should not be telling him these things. No good ever came from trying to change the future, but he found himself being even more intrigued.

"I will do want you need me to," said Yue. "But I will not kill him."

"I know," said Eriol. "Just let me think."

"Your thinking got us here in the first place."

* * *

Shortly after he returned, dinner was brought to Yukito's quarters. What had begun as a meal of silence, slowly turned into a meal of mundane talk. Mostly it was Sakura who talked as Yukito was a good listener. He learned of her family, her life in Japan and now he was hearing of her deepest dreams.

"Though onii-chan said I would never marry, that I was too loud and a kaiju," said Sakura. "I always dreamed of falling in love and marrying the perfect man who also loved me."

As Sakura stared into his eyes, Yukito did not move. Sakura's heart beats were painfully strong. Dare she tell him that he was her perfect man? He was kind, gentle and she knew he could be loving.

"I'm sorry," said Yukito quietly. "That you were unable to get your dream Sakura-san. Any man would have been lucky to marry a beautiful lady like you and I am certain that he would have loved you."

Yukito quickly took a drink of tea to erase what he had just said, but it lingered in the air.

"Xiao Lang is lucky!" he said. "Even if you are not married."

Sakura shifted.

"Yukito-san... if I was not Xiao Lang's concubine - "

"You are," said Yukito firmly. "And he will be content to know he is in your thoughts."

He smiled at Sakura and she had a sinking feeling in her chest. She was still weak from her situation with the tea yesterday so she swayed lightly.

"I know he is cold and somewhat heartless," said Yukito. "But really he isn't. He use to confide in me once. I knew everything about him."

He lowered his head.

"I wish you could have seen him when he was younger Sakura-san. He was very protective of everyone he cared about. Have you never wondered why Meilin loves him?"

Sakura shook her head. Even she had told Syaoran she thought she was in love with him. His reaction was not what she had been expecting at all. Had she read him wrong? Did she really think giving herself to him and then confessing love, would make Syaoran love her? Then maybe she she would not feel bad?

"Meilin's mother had given her a bird. Meilin was careless and left the cage open so the bird flew away. Syaoran saw her crying with the empty cage. He searched for her pet the entire day. He even missed training with Wei. When he returned with it, I believe it was then Meilin fell in love."

"I... didn't know."

Ping entered the room with a woman behind him. Yukito stood up.

"Tomoyo-san? What are you doing here?"

"She figured everything out Tsukishiro-san," said Ping.

Yukito smiled knowingly. Ping left the room once he saw that hell was not going to be raised. Tomoyo joined Sakura and Yukito, but not before she directed a reproachful look at the man.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" she asked the her best friend.

"Yes!" said Sakura. "I feel a lot better. I think maybe I was allergic to the tea Meilin gave me."

Yukito and Tomoyo shared a furtive glance.

"Yes," said Tomoyo. "That must be it."

Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"But Yukito-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You should know better. Sakura-chan cannot be found here. What would the Great Imperial Son do if he knew?"

"Ping would not tell him," said Yukito calmly. "I must heal her myself as we cannot go to Qiao-sensei. He would surely inform Li-san of Sakura's illness. This will make Li-san upset with Meilin-san."

Tomoyo was silent.

"I see," she said finally. "But Sakura-chan can't stay with you."

"I will return her in a few days," he said.

Tomoyo frowned. There was nothing she could do. Yukito was guard to the Imperial Harem. The emperor trusted him. She only hoped Yukito knew what he was doing. This was not just playing with fire. It was pouring oil into the flames and watching it spread even as a bucket of water was close by.

* * *

Touya and Nakuru, both dressed in Chinese clothing, casually walked along the streets of China. Nakuru hugged his arm as they walked. Touya yanked it away.

"Mou Touya-kun!"

"You always behave inappropriately. I told you, you are too informal with me."

"But you're my future husband!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are, and you're going to have to pretend we are while we're here."

"What?" asked Touya dumbfounded.

"Well do _you _think it's _appropriate _for a man and a woman who are not married to be travelling together?" she asked him slyly.

Touya glared at her.

"We'll say we're brother and sister."

"But Touya-kun!"

"And you would do as I say while we're here."

"But-"

Touya paused and looked Nakuru dead in the eyes. She smiled sweetly. He gripped her upper arm drawing her closer to him.

"You will listen to me and do as I say. My sister's life is at stake."

"Of course. Anything for you Touya-kun!"

He released her. She followed him meekly. That was until some trinket by the market stalls grabbed her attention and she tried to haul him off to see it. Never had he met someone with a smaller attention span. Was she punishment sent down by the gods? Touya rearranged their katanas on his back. He had successfully disguised them as a regular package.

Touya could feel them getting closer to the Forbidden City. The problem will be entering it. He heard that it was impenetrable, that goings and comings were rare. No doubt he would have to seek out some local help. Who could he trust though? No one. Except the annoying woman beside him.

"Don't frown so much Touya-kun! You'll get wrinkles."

Nakura held his hand.

"We will not leave without your sister. That's a promise!"

Touya closed his eyes briefly. He gave Nakuru's hand a gentle squeeze. _Annoying but sincere_.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you yet again to all reviewers and those of you who have added me to you Favourites and Alerts! Well there was some Star magic in this chapter. The Flower. When will Sakura realize her powers? Who knows? lol. I'm still wondering if Syaoran should catch S+Y in the act. I'm so mean lol. I wrote something for that but it was not a pretty scene as you can imagine. What do you think? Less dramatic maybe? Oh well... The next chapter is well on its way. Oh and I'm hoping to finish this fic by the end of June. Let's see if I achieve my goal. Exams will be so by the end of next week so... Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_The weasel comes to say "Happy New Year!" to the chickens._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Syaoran splashed more water over his face. He drew in a sharp breath. There was some magic in that poison that made his wound unable to heal. It burned like the fires of the immortal dragon. His vision blurred.

"What is it?" he asked Yue.

Yue closed the tent opening behind him.

"You're planning to go after Enlai."

"Yes."

Syaoran coughed and his entire body shook.

"I'm fine," he said.

He kept his head down. He did not want to see Yue's pitiful gaze.

"I don't think we should pursue him."

"Why not?" asked Syaoran.

"Something's not right," said Yue. "When the final battle ended, Enlai was not fazed at all. It was as if he simply accepted it."

"Was there anything else he could have done?"

Syaoran did not like that Yue was questioning his intentions. They were always of similar opinions. Like Huangdi he did not like change.

"No," was the answer. "But if you had seen the look on his face, you would feel as I do. I believe this was all arranged."

"You're saying we were set up?" asked Syaoran.

"Lu Sheng trained with us. He knows we always send troops out to test the enemy first, then follow through with a greater force. He knows we would expect that of him. We should return to the Forbidden City."

Yue did make sense. Syaoran had to decide between reason and the need to restore his wounded pride. He sat down as a wave of dizziness hit him. Perhaps Eriol was right when he told him he was a mess. Syaoran was in no frame of mind to think impartially right now.

"Let's begin our march back then."

Yue stood beside him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been poisoned."

He coughed again.

"Should I send Eriol to you?"

Syaoran bit his inner cheek.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I don't want the soldiers to see me like this. We move only when I can ride."

* * *

Huangdi's officials and advisors had gathered in one of the throne rooms. Renshu stood on the steps that led to the throne. The officials kowtowed before Huangdi. Yukito slipped into the room and Renshu scoffed. Yukito was so effeminate it sickened him. What he hated even more was how Huangdi doted on and trusted him; having him at all the meetings and such.

"Huangdi," said Chin, the Chief Advisor. "In these troubled times, we believe it is best that you write a royal edict dictating who will be the next Huangdi."

Renshu smiled. It was just as they had discussed. Who knew someone he hated would turn out to be an ally? He loved blackmail.

"I already said that it will be Xiao Lang," said the emperor.

"Yes," said Chin. "But we of your Royal Court wonder if he is the best candidate."

Huangdi glared at the old man. Chin glanced at Renshu who gave him the slightest of nods.

"We know he is a great warrior, but it takes more than that to be the Son of Heaven. We are of course, just giving our humble opinion."

"Who else did you have in mind?" asked Huangdi. "Who else is greater than Xiao Lang? He is the son of the Empress."

Chin cleared his throat. He looked around at his comrades.

"We have discussed it. We believe Li Renshu should be Great Imperial Son."

"Why?"

"He is your firstborn. He is talented in every area an emperor should be and he shows great virtue and promise. We know who he is; we understand him. Moreover, he has sons to continue your great line."

"Xiao Lang will have sons."

"But when, Huangdi?"

A hush fell over the room.

"He is a valuable warrior who we need to defend the empire," said Chin finally. "But he is not an emperor."

"What do _you _say Renshu?" asked Huangdi.

"I mean no disrespect Huangdi," he replied. "But Xiao Lang only does what you tell him to do. Can he rule the world on his own? He has never shown that he has any will to do things other than what you wish."

"So lack of ambition is his fault?"

"It is unnatural."

Huangdi stared at Renshu. He saw his words were affecting the emperor. Even the officials nodded in agreement. Syaoran's personality made him feared and mistrusted. It could work both for and against him. Renshu pushed a little harder.

"You did a great job in training him Huangdi, but I am afraid that he learned too well. His existence and yours are so intertwined, I won't be surprised if he went mad in your absence."

"He will not," said Yukito from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Huangdi, I know your son. He is a very private person but that does not mean he can't rule!"

"Says his lapdog," said Renshu. "The fact is we cannot be sure. Anyone who believes otherwise is being foolhardy."

Yukito stared stubbornly at Renshu. He walked up to Renshu and looked pleadingly at Huangdi. Renshu ground his teeth.

"Xiao Lang is a patriot," said Yukito. "He has proven it many times. That is why Huangdi chose him to be Great Imperial Son. Why do you doubt him now, at this time when he cannot even defend himself?"

Yukito looked at the men in the room.

"I sense a conspiracy," he said quietly.

The officials and advisors broke out in heated arguments. How dare Yukito speak to them like that? Who gave him the authority? This was a wild accusation! Wild!

Huangdi held up his hands to halt furthur arguing.

"Write up an edict," he told Chin. "I will deliberate furthur on this issue. Then I will sign it and there reveal my successor's name."

Renshu gave a small smile. Though Huangdi stuck up for Syaoran, he was doubting himself. That doubt could go a long way. He stepped closer to Yukito.

"Don't test me, Tsukishiro."

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Then why are you trying to stop me?" asked Renshu. "You continue to surprise, Tsukishiro Yukito. You defend Xiao Lang while you sleep with his concubine."

Yukito glanced at Renshu.

"I saw you two in the Garden. You're way too familiar."

"It's not what it looks like."

Renshu put his lips close to Yukito's ears.

"Oh no my friend, all that matters _is _what it looks _like_."

Sakura was shocked to see Yukito's extremely ashen appearance when he came for her. He was more serious than she had ever seen him, so when he told her he was taking her back to her room, she went quietly. When they stood outside the door to the main room, she did not go in.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yukito-san, I want you to know that I understood everything you were trying to tell me before."

She turned to enter the room but he held her hand. He smiled.

"You wanted to ask me, what if you weren't Xiao Lang's concubine," said Yukito. "My answer is that, nothing would have happened between us. You are the first woman I have had feelings for. I do love you. But it is the way I love my brother. You see, I just misunderstood what I felt."

Sakura lowered her head. Then she smiled brightly at him.

"It's good that you understand now," she told Yukito. "This way you can find who you truly care for. Good bye, Yukito-san."

She rushed into the room, darted past Meilin and Hua-Ling and dropped onto her bed. She was numb. She was about to wallow in sadness when Kero landed on top of her back. He licked her cheeks and she laughed.

"Hoe! Kero-chan, stop it!"

The golden tiger gave a light snarl.

"I'm sorry I've been away Kero-chan," said Sakura. "It won't happen again!"

Kero had grown in the short space of time she had been away. The muscles in his furry body were pronounced. She was certain she would not be able to lift the tiger anymore. With him to comfort her, she lay down to sleep. Since she had fallen ill, she had been getting very sleepy and tired.

"I hope this passes soon," she whispered to Kero. "Then I can be back to my cheerful self."

* * *

The imperial army stopped near a large town after many days to replenish their food and water supplies. Late that night Eriol requested a meeting with Syaoran and Yue. They were both highly annoyed. Only because the matter had to do with Lu Sheng did they sit waiting for him now. Outside the tent, the soldiers could be heard as they loudly conversed, laughed and cursed each other. Finally, Eriol arrived.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran at once.

His right eye twitched and he leaned forward slightly. _Damn wound_.

"I've gotten as much information on Lu Sheng's two companions as I could possibly get," said Eriol, ignoring his rude tone. "It's not much."

"Who are they?" asked Syaoran.

"Enlai, the Guandao-wielding brute was quite the hoodlum in his youth. Apparently, he later formed his own business. If you wanted someone beat up, punished or killed, he would do it for a small fee."

"He has come a long way," remarked Yue.

"Indeed," said Eriol. "I do not yet know how he came to be with Lu Sheng or for what reason. I can only assume that someone who is so simple-minded and enjoys fights as much as he does is just looking for a good time."

"What of the other one?" asked Syaoran.

"He is a mystery," said Eriol. "I believe it was he who posted the message on the Forbidden City's gate, since no one saw him."

Syaoran slammed his hand down on the ground.

"_Bastard_."

"He must have the sixth sense if he could even _touch _the wall. The magic Yelan and I employed for protection was an old one. One that involves some of our ancestors. But still, even if he could see them, he cannot harm them. I'm... baffled."

"I guess there really is a first time for everything _Chief Magician_," said Syaoran.

"Seer magic isn't as easy as you think, my descendant. It requires much more energy that simply swinging a sword."

"It's late," said Yue quickly. "Xiao Lang needs rest."

Eriol agreed and Syaoran was left alone in his tent. He resented feeling like an invalid. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and crept out of his tent. He found someplace discreet so that he could be alone. Being outside the Forbidden City was always refreshing. If he could break down the walls he would. The night sky was exceptionally clear tonight. It reminded him of the time he had watched the stars with Sakura. A good time.

"Your features are too bizarre for you to hide," he said aloud. "Yue."

The man stepped out of the shadows. He sat beside Syaoran.

"You seem different," said Yue.

"I was just thinking," said Syaoran. "I had the strangest dream Yue."

A small fox ran across their path. It watched them for a moment, then went on its way.

"Do you believe in love Yue?"

"Yes."

Syaoran's eyebrows raised.

"You do? Why?"

"Yin and Yang. There must be balance in the world," said Yue. "If there is war, there must be peace. If there is death there must be life. If there is hate, its opposite must exist. I may not like the trouble it causes but love is... real."

"She told me that she loved me."

Yue's head snapped in Syaoran's direction.

"Can Huangdi be wrong about how men should treat women? How_ I_ should feel about them? I feel myself succumbing..."

"Huangdi loves!" blurted out Yue. He paused. "When you were young his favourite consort began having an affair with an official. When they were caught she claimed to love the man. More than anything she did, that enraged Huangdi the most. He beheaded them both. Or so it seemed. But I saw her. Huangdi could not bear taking her life so he sent her to a monastery. Why would he do that if he did not love her?"

Syaoran clenched his fists. Should he learn from Huangdi's mistakes or make them himself?

"Xiao Lang, I've been meaning to ask you," said Yue softly. "Is there anything I have done that may have upset you?"

"What?" asked Syaoran. It was such an abrupt change of topic.

"Is there anything that will make you want to kill me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not! You're one of my most loyal Yue, if _not _the most."

"Thank you," said Yue. "I just wanted to know."

* * *

"Mou Touya-kun, I'm tired of walking!"

"What do you mean you're tired of walking?" he asked Nakuru. "We hitchhiked all the way here."

It was all Touya could do not to lose his temper. Did she never tire of talking? They had just arrived in town and he merely wanted to sleep in peace.

"We walked some of it!"

"Look, I did not ask you to tag along so - "

"I'm not complaining!"

"Really?"

"Really. I'm just explaining."

Suddenly, she jumped onto his back.

"You don't mind carrying your future wife, do you Touya-kun?"

Touya twisted and turned, trying to throw her off him. He looked to the heavens. A few of them up there must really hate him. She hugged him tighter and he felt her breasts poking him in the back. The hairs on his arm stood up. That was it! He flipped her over but caught her before she slammed into the ground. He was about to give her another lecture when three men came walking in their direction. Who was out at this time of night?

Touya hugged Nakuru around the waist. Before she could say anything, he clamped his hand down on her mouth, and drew them deeper into the shadows of a nearby alley. The men all had swords at their backs. One of them fell down. They were saying something. Touya sighed. Nakuru could speak Chinese but he feared to uncover her mouth.

"Akizuki, if you really wish to help me find Sakura, I want you to translate what they're saying."

She nodded.

"No outbursts, alright."

Another nod. Free at last, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"That man who just kicked the other one is saying, 'Get up you drunken son of a whore! We have to get back to camp.'"

The two standing men picked up the third.

"Now the other one is saying, 'General Yue should see you in this condition. That's one punishment I'd like to witness!'"

General? They must be speaking of the imperial army, thought Touya. Could they be soldiers?

"The drunk one says, 'What can he do to me? I'm the Great Imperial Son!'. The other one just hushed him and says, "Do you want to die?"

The same man who had spoken looked about him nervously. They started walking off.

"Now he says, 'It unnerves me being so close to him. I feel like he's watching me, even though I haven't seen-"

Nakuru shrugged.

"They're too far away now."

"Let's follow them," said Touya.

He and Nakuru hid amongst the foliage of a tree to spy on the imperial army. Touya could not believe his luck. From the brief snatches of conversation they overheard, he was almost certain the Crown Prince was among them. If only he knew what the prince looked like. Touya was calm. It was only a matter of time before he found out. Then he merely had to get the prince alone. _I'm coming kaiju_. Nakuru gave a squeak as she slipped off the branch. Touya caught her by the wrist. _If I can survive this woman_.

* * *

"So you lost?"

Enlai huffed as he dropped to the floor opposite Enlai. He was riding with hardly any rest for days. He just wanted to sleep tonight.

"It was a draw. I caught him in the shoulder."

"I was _referring _to the battle," said Lu Sheng.

"Oh. Then yes. Those men you gave me were weak. That horse too. It's dead."

"In the Forbidden City, when a battle is lost the Commander is blamed," Lu Sheng told Enlai. "We say the Commander is weak. As for the horse, you rode it too hard."

Enlai rolled his eyes. He put a hand to his bandaged waist. That jian was no joke. He was lucky he knew a little something about medicine. All men should was his opinion. Harmless entered the room. He sat beside Enlai and began to remove his bandages.

"What the hell, Harmless!"

"Relax," said Lu Sheng. "When are you going to realize he's smarter than you?"

Enlai glared at his leader. As he watched, Harmless pulled out a small piece of cloth. Unwrapping it, he revealed many needles.

"Hell no! Don't tell me you're gonna stick those things in me?"

Harmless looked him in the eye and he shut up. Enlai stared at the floor.

"Just be careful. I was never a fan of acupuncture."

Harmless rose to his feet.

"No need to be offended!" said Enlai. "You can do it alright!"

Harmless looked down. Enlai followed his gaze. He shivered as he saw the needles protruding from his abdomen.

"You should leave those in until he takes them out," advised Lu Sheng. "They will speed up the healing."

Enlai nodded. He was a humbled man.

"How is my cousin?"

"He's some kind of creep," said Enlai. "Brilliant fighter. But a creep. You know during our fight one of his eyes turned gold? Gold! If I wasn't me I'd have pissed myself."

Lu Sheng smiled.

"That's his true nature coming out. Good. I will like to beat him at his best."

Lu Sheng's eyes blazed like fire. The man laughed suddenly. Enlai seriously began to wonder how he came upon this lunatic. Moreover, why he stayed. He ruffled his spiky hair.

"What was in that poison anyway? The prince never came back to end our fight."

"Dark magic," was the reply. "One that's difficult to survive. But knowing him as a perpetual thorn in my side like his father, I'm sure he will."

Lu Sheng gazed out the small window. The majestic buildings of the Forbidden City could be seen from the room. They were very close. Lu Sheng's army will arrive in the morning and then they will attack. Enlai only hoped that his wound would not slow him down.

* * *

Huangdi was awakened by his Chief Eunuch Boqin far earlier than he liked. Sleep still in his eyes, he untangled his limbs from his concubines and got out of bed. He wrapped his body in a ruqun.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"The sentries in the eastern and western towers have reported that an army is heading this way."

Huangdi, mind still in a haze, smirked.

"Xiao Lang has returned already! This is cause for celebration. What's the matter with you?" he asked Boqin who showed no hint of happiness.

"There are no imperial banners," he said. "They don't think it's the Great Imperial Son. If it was him, why has the army divided itself in two?"

Huangdi became alert.

"Then who-"

The emperor clenched his jaw.

"Lu Sheng."

The dark-haired man stood outside the Forbidden City. He smiled. He may hate Huangdi but he loved this place. It was the only home he knew. That was his throne Huangdi sat in. Soon, he will **be **Huangdi. With Syaoran, Yue and Eriol gone, all was his.

"Thanks to you Harmless," said Lu Sheng. "I will succeed sooner than I planned. They all think the city is impenetrable. You will prove them wrong."

The armies assembled as one at the southern entrance to the palace. He placed his hand on Harmless' shoulder.

"I was banished from here. Even touching these walls will bring instant death to me. But you have found a way in. I am ready to take my place on the throne."

Harmless nodded. He put his two palms flat against the wall. Lu Sheng did not yet understand but he had full faith in him. It had been a long time since he felt so alive. Harmless' body glowed with power. Suddenly he drew his swords and began to attack the air. Imperial guards and his own men watched him like he was a madman. Then Lu Sheng understood. This was how Yelan and Eriol did it! Using the ancestors to protect the descendants. Lu Sheng was stunned. Could Harmless' swords injure the dead?

Lu Sheng smirked. He knew he was right to trust Harmless! He laughed. He could hear the imperial guards gathering but it was too late! Yes, far too late. Lu Sheng laughed even harder. There was no one to stop him. No one! Harmless stepped back and Lu Sheng's soldiers rolled a battering ram up to the Gates. It was capped with iron. Each time it hit the Gates, they grew weaker. Arrows assailed them, but the men hid behind large shields. Sheng's own archers shot back. At last the Gates gave out.

Lu Sheng took his first step since he was thirteen years old, into the Forbidden City. For one moment in time, there was a deadly silence. The imperial guards and Lu Sheng's army sized each other up. Then an imperial guard yelled.

"Death to the enemy!"

* * *

Sakura ran into the main room when she heard a thunderous roar. Meilin, Hua-Ling and the servants were already there.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know," said Hua-Ling. "But it doesn't sound good."

The loud banging continued. The sound reverberated in their chests. They huddled together like trapped mice. Ping burst into the room. He carried long, white pieces of cloth.

"We are being ambushed," he told them steadily. "It's only a matter of time before the enemy gets into the City."

The servants gasped. They rushed to take the pieces of cloth from Ping. Sakura stared at their nimble hands working to tie the knots.

"What are you doing?" she asked loudly. "Please don't do this!"

Meilin clutched her hand.

"We must," she said. "There is no other option."

"But I told Xiao Lang I wouldn't," said Sakura. "And he accepted that. We shouldn't do this! It's not right. We should wait for him."

She almost thought Meilin was going to ignore her, but the girl turned to Ping. She drew himself up proudly.

"Take us somewhere safe."

"Meilin-san, nowhere will be safe within the hour," said Ping. "We will all be dead."

"This is the Imperial Empire!" said Meilin. "We can't be defeated."

Ping shook his head. He swore under his breath.

"Do as you wish."

Throwing the remaining pieces of cloth to the floor, he turned on his heels and left the room. Meilin spoke to the servants.

"You know this place better than we do," she said. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know how to get out," said one of Hua-Ling's servants. "But the harem is well-protected. It's like its own fortress."

"Then let's go."

It was the first time the women were moving through the halls unsupervised. No one stopped them. No one noticed them. There was chaos everywhere and they were insignificant in it all. Sakura had never felt more frightened. The only security she felt came from Kero trailing behind her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

She hugged her friend as tightly as she could, for Tomoyo held a little boy in her arms. Behind her stood Eriol's wife Kaho and her newborn baby.

"We are the only ones left," said Tomoyo. She panted and hitched the child higher on her hip. "We're going to the harem. I suppose you are too?"

"Hai. Let me help you."

She took the child from Tomoyo and together they all raced to the harem. Their faces were red from the exertion. The Forbidden City was even bigger than it seemed. There was one last great bang, then silence. They froze. There was an uproar as a full-blown battle broke out. By the time they reached the harem, they were almost crawling on their hands and knees. Kaho started coughing and Tomoyo rushed to her side. The baby was crying at the top of his tiny lungs.

Kaho's elder son clutched Sakura tightly around the neck.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

She rubbed his back.

"What's your name?"

"Han."

"Well Han-chan, everything will surely be alright," she told him. "I promise."

* * *

Lu Sheng and Harmless quickly manoeuvred their way through the bloody mess. He still remembered the palace clearly. Lu Sheng smirked. The days had long passed when the imperial guards were men to fear. Now he was the greatest threat in the Forbidden City.

He pushed open the door to Huangdi's chamber. As Harmless battled the guards outside, he went in. Huangdi was dressed fully in armour.

"Amazing it still fits," said Lu Sheng. "I thought you had gotten fat on the throne by now. But you've become reckless if you couldn't see through my mediocre ruse which sent dear cousin so far away."

"Lu Sheng," said Huangdi. "Your father's dying wish was for me not to kill you."

"Don't worry. You won't."

Lu Sheng wasted no time in showing off his new dark magic. It was like a miniature storm in the room. Huangdi still had fight in him though. The Imperial Chamber was quickly ruined as their encounter progressed. Lu Sheng could not help but smile. Huangdi did not have a chance. He was an old man. Lu Sheng was in his prime. Now the Great Dragon will rise to reclaim his Empire!

"You cannot have the Mandate of Heaven," said Lu Sheng. "Isn't that what you told my father?"

He put a hand to the scar on his cheek.

"Then you branded me as a traitor, because I said the same to you!"

"Don't do this boy!"

"Do not command me!"

Lu Sheng drew out his sword to channel his magic. He charged. Before Huangdi knew what hit him, he was on his knees before his nephew, the outcast. Lu Sheng's sword was at his throat.

"Xiao Lang will avenge me."

"Don't count on it."

Huangdi's head rolled to his feet. Blood dripped from Lu Sheng's chin. Picking Huangdi's head up by the hair, Lu Sheng left the Imperial Chamber. Calmly he went to the Hall of Supreme Harmony. It was the greatest symbol of imperial power, it was the perfect place. From there, in the illumination of the bright sunlight and clear blue sky, he displayed Huangdi's severed head. Gradually a hush fell over the soldiers - imperial and enemy. There were no tears, no sudden downpour of rain, no lightning sent by the gods to strike Lu Sheng. That was how he knew he was the rightful ruler. He threw the head down the three great flights of marble steps.

He closed his eyes. _Do you see me father_?

"The Mandate of Heaven passes to me!" he told the stunned soldiers.

Taking his place on the sandalwood throne, Lu Sheng gazed down at his subjects. Harmless kowtowed and everyone else followed. He stood dutifully before the new Huangdi. Lu Sheng gave his first imperial order.

"Bring me Li Yelan."

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Fast update right? Well I think everyone was in this chapter. You won't believe how long ago I wrote most of these scenes. lol. Don't you all love in CCS when Yue helps Syaoran realise his feelings for Sakura. He is such a sweetheart! Also, did you know there was an emperor named Yongzheng? I was so shocked when I found out! Oh since everyone hates Y+S (lol) I do too, this was the alternate chapter! (Yes I do write a lot of stuff) Just to recap, Syaoran is away, Sheng has usurped Huangdi and Touya is planning to attack Syaoran! Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song Yoru no Uta.

_The sheep has no choice when in the jaws of the wolf. _

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Yelan stood proudly before Lu Sheng. She did not bother to put up a fight. Not now at least. From the blood on the man and his astute smile, she knew her husband was dead. Her heart skipped a beat. She was angry with him for dying! It was his own fault. He depended on others for his protection for too long; he forgot how to defend himself. Yelan's eyes burned. She loved him but she would not cry here, in front of Sheng.

_I am still Empress._

"You kowtow before Huangdi."

"When I see my son I will."

Sheng stared at her.

"Your head does not lie beside your husband's for three reasons," he said. "The first is because I want you to witness my claim to this throne. When Huangdi murdered my father, I clearly recall you telling me he died because he was ill. But we both know that Huangdi was poisoning him."

Sheng reclined on the throne. His tone was light and easy.

"My father was the older twin. He should have been Huangdi."

"He was sickly," said Yelan. "He had a disease of the mind. He could not rule an Empire!"

"He was _exceptional_," said Sheng. "He did not deserve what Yongzheng did to him. You cannot imagine how it _sickened _me to have to live on his mercy."

He touched the scar on his cheek.

"I failed to kill him when I was young," Sheng said. "But today I have succeeded. It was as easy as I expected. The dedication I have cannot be measured."

"Revenge is one thing," said Yelan. "But you've lost yourself completely!"

"The second reason you live," Sheng said as he eyed her like a wolf about to spring. "Is because I want to know how to destroy Xiao Lang. I will admit we are equals. But there can be no contenders to my throne."

"You don't honestly expect me to tell you this, even if I knew?"

"I expect that you, being the _great _Empress that you are, will want to save your people's lives."

He made a motion and his soldiers filled the Hall with fifty or so high ranking members of the imperial household. They knelt before Sheng. Sheng nodded to his soldiers and each stood by a man, his sword drawn. Yelan's eyes were cold. How could he do this to his own family?

"Who shall I rid myself of first?"

Yelan found herself thinking of the many ways one could harm Syaoran. She shook her head. She would not do this.

"Where is Renshu?" asked Lu Sheng suddenly. "Did he die _already_?"

"He fled," was the curt reply from one of the princes. "Lei too!"

"Never!" cried Renshu's twin brothers.

"Heng, Kang," said Sheng reminiscently. "You two always did annoy me. Harmless..."

Before they could realize what was coming, Harmless' swords took their heads. Yelan closed her eyes. The imperial men cursed the violet-haired man.

"Who will recognize me as the one, true Huangdi?" asked Sheng.

Some of the princes kowtowed. The others, mostly older ones, stared at him defiantly.

"Li Yelan, are you willing to tell me Xiao Lang's weakness?" he asked.

She said nothing.

"What about my last reason for sparing you? I want to you to rebuild the City's barrier against him. Would you do _that_?"

Again Yelan did not answer.

"There is no need for the others," said Sheng.

The princes who kowtowed had their backs soaked in blood. Their brothers' decapitated bodies were dragged from the Hall.

"The women now," said Lu Sheng. "I wonder, would your daughters be among them?"

Yelan watched silently as a tall man with a large Guandao left the room, flanked by soldiers.

_Fanren, Feimei, please keep safe._

* * *

Sakura held Han's head to her chest. Now she had calmed down, she noticed the lifeless bodies of women hanging thoughout the harem. Han had broken down at the terrifying sight. All she could think was that their ghosts were probably there right now.

"Hoe..." she murmured softly.

Kero's ears perked up at the sound. Suddenly Yukito ran into the harem. He was followed by imperial guards who quickly bolted the doors shut. The women clamoured at the sight of the men. They wanted to know what was going on! They wanted to know that they were safe. Yet there was no time for answers.

Kaho who still had a slight belly, pushed herself up. Sakura watched as she went over to Yukito. They had a few exchanges of words, then he handed her a spare bow he carried and a quiver of arrows. Sakura was shocked. Was Kaho really going to fight?

Han whimpered.

"Mommy..."

"She will be alright," said Tomoyo soothingly.

She held Sakura's hand.

"Sakura-chan, I just want you to know you're my best friend and you've brought me a lot of joy."

The girls' eyes shimmered.

"We'll be fine Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura. "Xiao Lang will come for us. You'll see."

They started as a loud bang reverberated in their chests. The enemy was at the doors. Tomoyo stared sadly at Sakura.

"I wish I could paint you one last time!"

Sakura's eyes widened, and even though their situation was grim, even though this may be the last moments of her life, she laughed like never before. The bangings grew louder but the doors stood. The women cried loudly, others tore at their hair.

"Sakura-chan," said an unbothered Tomoyo. "I wrote you a song in Japanese, you know. It's called Yoru no Uta. I think... I will sing it for you now."

Sakura acknowledged the fact that her friend will never cease to amaze her. Holding her hands to her chest, Tomoyo parted her lips.

"In the night sky, they twinkle  
The far stars of gold  
The same color as the small bird  
that looked up in my dream last night."

The women nearby fell silent at the sound of Tomoyo's ethereal voice.

"In the sleepless night,  
I sing this song alone  
Together with the blowing wind,  
I fly riding on my thoughts."

The guards as they held the doors shut turned to look at her. The men waiting to kill them outside mattered no more.

"In the night sky, it sparkles  
The distant moon of silver  
The same color as the wild rose  
that was blooming in my dream last night."

Tomoyo's voice floated to the very crevices of the imperial harem. They enjoyed this sweet and unearthly lullaby they could not understand and suddenly, their fates did not seem so bad anymore.

"In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams."

Tomoyo cupped Sakura's cheek, wishing her to join in; to sing with her now for they may never get another chance. Sakura opened her mouth and was surprised at the gentle melody that flowed from it.

"In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams."

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder.

"Miko-san!"

Then the doors burst open. The light that entered was very bright. All Sakura could make out was a tall man with brown hair.

"...Xiao Lang...?"

Then the shock from the light faded. Then she saw the large Guandao.

* * *

The surviving women and imperial guards were roughly shoved into the Hall of Supreme Harmony. There they gazed upon their new ruler. Sakura had expected a monster. How could this tranquil, smiling man be responsible for all the blood around her? It did not make sense. His red eyes surveyed them almost kindly. Only his scar gave him a hint of danger. Kero snarled as two enemy soldiers secured him.

"Tsukishiro Yukito," said the man.

_Even his voice is nice_.

"Is that you? You haven't changed a bit!"

Yukito stood up. He held a hand to his bleeding arm.

"I can't say the same for you Lu Sheng -"

"Huangdi," said Sheng, correcting him.

"Xiao Lang is -"

"I've never had a problem with you Yukito. You're the only decent person in this place. Don't ruin things."

Lu Sheng leaned forward on his throne. His eyes roamed throughout the group of people.

"Li Meilin my cousin," he said.

Meilin looked at the man and Sakura saw the relation. Their hair and eyes were the same. Though on Sheng they had a somewhat darker allure.

"You've married Xiao Lang but unfortunately you mean nothing to him. Thus I have no need of you." Sheng smiled. "Our mothers were sisters. Kowtow and you will live."

Meilin looked at Yelan. Sakura could tell she was debating it. Then Meilin rose to her feet.

"My husband is the real Huangdi! I will _never _kowtow before you!"

"Then you will die."

"NOO!"

Lu Sheng's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Yukito's eyes begged Sakura to stay down but she let Han go and stood up.

"How could you do this? We have done nothing to you! Nothing at all!"

She looked at the blood on her hands. The floor was a nightmare to see. The smell alone was too much. It was all too much.

"You're a foul, wicked, wicked -"

Sakura struggled for words.

"Who is this Yukito?" asked Sheng.

"My wife."

"Your wife." Lu Sheng laughed loudly. "Come Yukito. Stop fooling yourself. I would say she is... Xiao Lang's concubine. She _is _Japanese."

Yukito opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I've kept myself informed."

At first Sakura did not understand what was happening when one of her maidservants stood. It was the one who knew all the princes were good in bed. She moved closer to Lu Sheng and kowtowed.

"Huangdi, your servant kneels before you."

Sakura froze. She was working with Lu Sheng? Sakura's heart sunk. Sheng pointed at Meilin.

"Harmless, kill her."

A violet haired man with a long braid approached Meilin. Sakura raised her hand.

"Don't!"

Harmless made to spear Meilin with his blade but thick vines grew from the floor, trapping his limbs. They pulled his body taut. He grit his teeth. Enlai advanced on Sakura. Gripping her by the neck, he pulled her towards him. Sakura gasped.

"Release him!" he commanded. "Release him or I'll strangle you with my bare hands, woman!"

Sakura felt a rush and then light-headed all at once. What did Enlai mean? She did not do anything.

"I can't...breathe...please..."

There was a weird feeling in her body. A sharp tingle. Suddenly, there was a loud snarl. Kero broke loose of his guards. He bounded towards Enlai and his body grew alarmingly fast. A loud roar sounded. A great golden beast with sharp, white fangs glowered at them. Enlai threw Sakura aside and raised his Guandao.

She was dizzy. All she grasped of what was happening was fire. Lots of fire. And blade. Kero's roars were deafening. There were screams. Then someone was lifting her up.

"Tell it to stop," said Lu Sheng.

"...What...?"

"Tell the beast to stop now."

Head spinning, Sakura did what he said. Or she thought she did. Kero looked at her before slowly returning to his smaller form.

"Keeping secrets are we?" she heard Lu Sheng ask.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

Syaoran stood in the middle of a battlefield. The blood and smoke blinded him. His heart was racing too fast. Where was she? The rain started to fall. All was a mess. Then he saw her. She was standing motionlessly.

Lightning cracked. Now he was in front of her. His eyes widened in horror. Sakura's entire body was covered in blood. It dripped from her bangs and trickled into her eyes. Her eyes were unfocused. Then a blade appeared at her neck. Lu Sheng smirked at him. Her throat was sliced open. Determinedly. Viciously. Sheng held her head up with a triumphant smirk.

Syaoran inhaled sharply as he flew out of his sleep. He panted heavily. This feeling coursing through him. Was it fear? He gripped his wound. His insides burned. He stumbled to his feet and out of his tent.

"Get up!" he shouted. "All of you! UP!"

"Xiao Lang," said Yue, appearing at his side.

"Yue! We have to leave now! She's dead. He's going to kill her! I - _Why the hell aren't you all **UP**_? We are at war!"

Syaoran slammed his palm to his forehead. His throat was dry.

"You should rest," said Yue. He put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "The poison seems to be -"

"_Listen to me_," said Syaoran darkly. "We have to-"

He squinted. Two riders were coming upon them swift as the wind. They got closer and Syaoran and Yue recognised them.

"What are they doing here?" murmured Yue.

Syaoran's stomach rose to his throat. _No_. Renshu and Lei pulled tightly on their reins. Renshu dismounted first.

"Lu Sheng has overtaken the City," he said.

Yue stared at him.

"What?"

"Huangdi is dead," Renshu told them.

Syaoran was blank. Renshu took out a scroll.

"This edict states that I am the Great Imperial Son," he said. "Huangdi signed it before he died."

Eriol who had just arrived on the scene took the document.

"Lu Sheng ambushed the palace and you found time to secure this?" asked Yue. "Is it even real?"

"Of course it is! Besides, _some _order must be upheld."

Eriol having none of Huangdi's writing to compare it to handed the edict back to Renshu.

"Sakura."

Syaoran dazedly looked from Renshu to Lei.

"Where... where is Sakura?"

"Who?" asked Renshu. Then he shook his head. "The concubine? You can't be serious-"

"He's going to kill her!"

"She's probably already dead!" he yelled to Syaoran's back.

Yue took off after him. Syaoran prepared his horse quickly.

"Xiao Lang, calm down."

"You know he'll kill her!" yelled Syaoran. "Just to spite me."

"What makes you think he knows?"

"Because-!"

Syaoran dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the earth until his knuckles bled. He coughed as his wound opened. It ached but his heart hurt more.

"I should have seen this," he said bitterly. "I didn't protect Huangdi. I didn't protect _her_. If she's safe, then my heart won't pound so loud, then I could think."

* * *

Sakura yawned. The first thing she became aware of was her growling stomach. She rubbed her eyes. She was in a huge bed looking up at a very detailed ceiling. She heard the door open but when she looked up, she only saw a long braid disappearing behind it.

She raised herself up. Her clothes were different. She yawned again and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. It was clean. Then she remembered they were bloody before, that Lu Sheng was emperor now. Where was Tomoyo? Han? Miko? She made to get to her feet but she felt faint.

"I'm happy you're awake."

Sakura's body snapped to attention. With painstaking deliberateness Sheng approached the bed. Sakura pulled the covers around her protectively.

"You've been asleep for two days," said Sheng. "But Harmless has been watching over you."

Then she saw the violet haired man again. So he was in the room before. The bed sank a little as Sheng sat down. Tenderly, he touched Sakura's chin.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sakura wondered if this was some kind of trick but Sheng seemed genuinely interested in knowing.

"Yes."

"You must be hungry," he said. "But we must talk of something first."

Sakura nodded.

"What is that magic you used before?"

"What do you mean? I don't have any magic." Then she remembered Kero. "Where's Kero-chan? My tiger?"

"The beast? I locked him up for a while," said Sheng. "He was responding to your magic."

"But I don't..."

"You didn't know," said Sheng understandingly. He spoke to himself. "Your emotions sparked its release."

Sheng cupped one of her cheeks. He rubbed it with his thumb in what could have been mistaken for a loving touch.

"Since I am Huangdi now and you were Xiao Lang's concubine," he said. "Then you should be mine."

"Hoe?"

Lu Sheng stood.

"You're pale. You should eat. I'll see you later."

Sakura let out a sharp, shaky breath. Lu Sheng may seem friendly but his eyes scared her beyond belief. She started when she realized the man he called Harmless was staring at her. He was so quiet. She giggled nervously. Servants came to clean her up and still his eyes never left her. She blushed when they began to remove her clothes. To her surprise and relief, his gaze dropped to the floor.

Sakura gobbled the food she was given. She had never eaten so much in her life. Then again being asleep for two days could do that to a girl. She blushed once more when she saw that Harmless was staring at her yet again. She put down her chopsticks. There was something she forgot to ask Lu Sheng.

"Um... Harmless-san," she said. "Do you know if the other women are alright? And the children?"

He nodded.

"So they are?"

He nodded again.

"Sugoi."

Sakura tried to make small talk with the man but it was an almost impossible task. If he could not answer with a nod or shake of his head, that was it. It was a strange feeling to be around someone like him. She kept an eye on the swords at his back. She did not forget how prepared he was to take Meilin's life.

Before Sakura knew it she was awakening to lit lanterns. Harmless was gone. Instead Lu Sheng was there. His torso was bare. His dark hair brushed his lower back.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

Sheng joined her on the bed. Sakura held her breath.

"Mika told me Xiao Lang is very taken with you," said Sheng.

Sakura's heart sank. The hurt from her maidservant's betrayal returned. What's more, she was ashamed she did not even know the maidservant's name before now.

"Is that true?"

"I don't know," said Sakura in all honesty.

"Well you're very pretty," said Sheng. "And Yelan was exceedingly indifferent when we spoke about you. So I'm going to take a guess and say he is. But time will tell."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Sakura.

"Eventually, I'm going to kill you," said Sheng as he brushed aside a stray bang from her face.

Sakura took in a sharp breath.

"Until then you're my concubine," he said. "Since I'm Huangdi I should have one."

Sakura shook. Sheng settled himself into the soft sheets.

"Please don't," she said.

"Huangdi can be denied nothing." Sheng wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. He pulled her to himself and looked down into her green eyes. "You're an interesting one. I know we'll get along well for some time."

Tears came to Sakura's eyes. Sheng's face and hers were so close. Their foreheads met and she waited for the rest.

"You're very warm," she heard him say. "I've forgotten how good a body's warmth could feel. I've forgone so many things for so long..."

He laughed softly.

"So is this the magic you worked on Xiao Lang?" he asked.

Sakura stared at the scar on his cheek. Up close she saw it was Chinese writing.

"It means Traitor," said Lu Sheng. "Normally they put it on both cheeks but I escaped before that happened."

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"Why were you...?"

"I tried to kill Yongzheng before. That was the old emperor's name. Yongzheng."

Sheng closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, Sakura."

Sakura did no such thing. Well that was the initial idea. The man told her outrightly that he was going to kill her yet he talked to her so amiably. She wanted to run away when he fell asleep, but he held her too tightly. She fought against sleep but the bed felt so good. She would only close her eyes a little while. Only a little while...

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! The song Tomoyo sang as you may or may not remember is from the CCS episode with the song card. It's very beautiful. Check it out on Youtube! I heard after so long and just had to write it in. So The Wood and The Song Cards made their appearances. Yes, the Song made Sakura sing like Tomoyo! Thanks again to all reviewers. Just to clear up a few things:

1. I know Huangdi's death seemed abrupt but I just didn't think you all cared enough about him for a detailed description of his fight with Lu Sheng. Also, since I never mentioned his training once, you can assume he hasn't been. Hence he brought Yelan close to him for added security. Couple that with his age, it's no shocker Lu Sheng beat him.

2. If there's one thing I hate in a story is a Stupid Villain. In Chapter 5 Lu Sheng said he was uniting Huangdi's enemies and so he did. With the most powerful generals and magicians away, well, the mice are having a good time right.

3. As for Meilin and Tomoyo. Getting pregnant isn't always easy. Lots of healthy people take over a year of trying for it to happen.'

4. **Great reviewers deserve TWO chapters! S+S are finally reunited! Ah young love... So why are you still reading? Go on to the next chapter! **

Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_All things change, and we change with them._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

"Look," said Touya from the shadows. "He's going off on his own at last."

Due to their training, Nakuru and Touya had soon discovered that the Great Imperial Son was Li Xiao Lang. Nothing was impossible for a so-called _Shinobi _after all. Touya had suspected it was the chestnut-haired man. His walk held all the arrogant features of an imperial prince.

"I'll kill him for you Touya-kun!" exclaimed Nakuru.

Touya's eye twitched.

"Akizuki?"

"Hai, Touya-kun?"

"How do you plan to get Sakura back when he's dead?"

"I..."

"We capture him. Alive."

"No problem! I can do that."

Touya rubbed his temple. This woman. He reverently uncovered their katanas.

"Oh and Touya-kun?"

"**_Yes _Akizuki**."

"When are you going to start calling me Nakuru?" she asked. "Akizuki is for strangers."

"When we get married."

"So we're really going to-!"

"**_No_**."

"_Mou _Touya-kun!"

He handed Nakuru her sword and instantly she became serious. It was startling. Her eyes even lightened to a rich shade of red. This was the Shinobi men feared. Touya suppressed a grin.

* * *

Syaoran needed time to think. He could not lead an assault on the Forbidden City. Yue assured him that it would be suicide. Yet he could not leave Sakura there. He made her a promise. Now he had to keep it no matter what. Who would think that he would be in such a position? Things could not possibly get any worst.

A flash of silver. Syaoran released his jian and blocked in one movement. He glared at the man in front of him. Only dark eyes were visible. Another attacked his side. He blocked again. He jumped away from the ambush. Were these Lu Sheng's men? _No. They held katanas. Japanese?_

In a whirl of pure white, Yue was fighting at Syaoran's side. The sudden appearance of the man made Syaoran less vulnerable. The two attackers lept back and sheated their swords. The taller of the two stood in front.

"Identify yourselves," said Syaoran.

The shorter attacker repeated what he said in Japanese. At first, Syaoran thought he was being mocked but then the same one translated what the other was saying to Chinese.

"We are bringers of death," was the reply. "But you could live if we get what we want."

Syaoran glared.

"And that would be?"

"Something you stole from me."

"You accuse the _Great Imperial Son _of theft," said Yue.

The taller attacker placed his hand on his sword hilt.

"I don't care how great you consider him to be; you are all the same."

He looked directly at Syaoran.

"I want Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran's grip tightened on his sword.

"Why?"

The shorter attacker ripped the face covering off.

"Because she's family!"

"A woman?" asked Yue as he looked at Nakuru.

"Yes! I am Akizuki Nakuru and if you don't give Touya-chan back his sister, blood is going to be spilled! And no blood looks better on the ground than imperial pigs' so -"

Touya wacked her over the head with the length of his sheathed sword.

"Mou Touya-kun!"

Touya sighed. That woman. He revealed his face to Syaoran and Yue.

"We can resolve this peacefully. You have many women I am sure. Give me back my little sister."

Syaoran's jian fell from his hands. He looked away.

"Right now, I _wish _I had her to give to you," he said in Japanese.

Touya's eyes widened briefly as his native tongue emerged from the prince's lips.

"What do you mean?" asked Touya.

As Syaoran told him of the seige on the palace Touya became more and more upset. Why did he not know of this? Was he slipping?

"I don't know if she's even... alive."

"She's alive."

"How do you know?" asked Syaoran.

"I would have felt it if she wasn't," answered Touya softly.

"I _will _get her back!" said Syaoran.

"**_I _**will get her back," said Touya.

"She is _my _concubine."

"A fancy name for sex slave."

The two men glared coldly at each other. Nakuru tried to engage Yue in a glaring match as well but was disappointed at his lack of response.

"She means more to me than just that," said Syaoran.

"So you _touched _her you bastard?"

Touya charged at Syaoran, his blade already drawn. Nakuru followed behind him. The men and woman battled each other unremittingly. The passion, worry and exertion though, quickly exhausted Touya and Syaoran.

"I don't want to have to kill you," said Syaoran. "Sakura will be sad."

"Don't say_ her name GAKI!_" said a furious Touya.

"Fighting over someone neither of you has is pointless," said Yue, folding his arms. "Call a truce. If we retrieve the concubine then fight all you want for her."

"The concubine has a name," muttered Touya. "But fine! I will do anything to get Sakura back, even if it means putting a rapist on a throne!"

That remark almost sparked another fight but Syaoran and Touya had enough for the night. Walking back to the army campsite, Syaoran wondered if he should really let Sakura go when he got her back. He could not kill Touya - he knew she cared about him greatly. Syaoran made his way to his tent with Yue, Touya and Nakuru following all the while. Eriol joined them there.

"You want to take her to Japan?" Syaoran asked Touya.

"Naturally," replied Touya. "It's her home. It's where she belongs."

"And what will be her life then?" asked Eriol, who quickly understood the situation. "She's a concubine. What man will make her his wife now?"

Touya gave Eriol a lethal stare.

"She has me."

"_You're _going to marry her?"

He glared at Eriol.

"Let's just figure out what we have to do so I can get my sister back."

* * *

Lu Sheng was at his desk the entire morning, reading through a stack of old scrolls and books. Sakura wanted to say something but she dared not disturb him. His long locks of hair hid his face partially from her so she could not see his expression.

Harmless entered the room and even though she should not, Sakura found she was more at ease with him there. Chiharu brought a bowl of fruits for Sheng. Sakura longed to run to her but the maidservant kept her head down and left the room quickly.

"Sakura," Sheng said, his eyes still focused on his papers. "Do you want some?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of the fruits. She could smell them clearly from where she sat. Her stomach turned.

"No thank you."

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Huangdi?"

"Yes Sakura."

"May - may I see Tomoyo-chan? Please?"

Sheng turned to her.

"Why?"

Sakura shifted.

"It's - it's a ..."

She blushed.

"It's a woman's issue."

"Yes."

Sakura was surprised to see that Sheng seemed as uncomfortable as her. He grimaced slightly.

"Harmless! You take her."

Sheng buried his head in his work again. Harmless stared incredulously at Sheng for a moment. Then with a shake of his head, he beckoned Sakura to follow him. The Forbidden City was unchanged. Everything had been ordered again and that was the eerie part of Lu Sheng's conquest. The way everyone went about their duties, you would think that the true emperor of China had not been killed.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled as Tomoyo hugged her tightly.

"Tomoyo-chan. I'm so glad you're alright."

"We all are," she said indicating Kaho and her children. "For now."

Sakura greeted everyone. Han grinned broadly up at her.

"Where's Meilin-san and Hua-Ling-san?"

"We don't know," said Tomoyo sadly. "After Huangdi carried you away, we were all separated on his orders."

Sakura nodded. She glimpsed Harmless' inconspicious figure in a corner and remembered why she was there. She pulled Tomoyo aside.

"What's bothering you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked down in shame. Tomoyo touched her chin.

"You can tell me anything. We're best friends."

"Yes," Sakura said. "You're right."

She took a deep breath.

"Something's really wrong with me!" she said tentatively. "I've noticed... I've stopped... well you know! It's been a month and I haven't..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"I _know. _It's _so strange_! And I'm so tired all the time." Sakura yawned. "And hungry!"

Tomoyo took Sakura's hands in her own.

"You're not sick Sakura-chan."

"I'm not? Are you sure? How do you _know_?"

Tomoyo glanced at Harmless. She hugged Sakura and whispered in her ears.

"You're having a baby."

Sakura gasped.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan!"

She pulled away and indeed her face was beaming.

"You can't let _them _know," she told Sakura. "That would be dangerous. Promise me you'll stay safe."

Sakura was in a daze.

"... I promise..."

* * *

Sakura could not believe another life was inside her. She did not know anything about being a mother. What's more, Syaoran was not there. What would Sheng do if he found out she was having Syaoran's child? She felt so helpless. Sakura put a hand to her flat stomach.

"Don't worry little one," she said to it. "I'll figure something out."

She felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw it was Lu Sheng. He was looking at her, an odd expression on his face. Did he hear her just now? She swallowed hard as he sat next to her. He stared at her and Sakura thought she was surely in trouble. He stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I want a bath," he said abruptly. "You've bathed Xiao Lang before haven't you?"

Sheng's eyes held her to the spot. Finally Sakura nodded.

"Follow me."

At the bath house, Sheng entered the water before Sakura. She stared at her feet as he did so. She had outgrown her fear with Syaoran but now she was here with Lu Sheng. She secured her towel for the millionth time.

"Come Sakura."

She took up the washcloth and fragrance. Slowly she went over to Sheng and kneeled beside him. She shifted to sit behind him but he grabbed her arm.

"You didn't wear a towel when you were with Xiao Lang, did you?"

Sakura blushed. Sheng raised an eyebrow.

"You did."

He smiled.

"Continue."

Sheng pulled his long hair across his shoulder. Sakura massaged the washcloth into his back. By now Syaoran would be leaning back into her but Sheng sat, back perfectly straight from the beginning. She even washed his hair tenderly and he seemed unaffected. When she finished they sat together in silence. The water was still. She watched as his back dried on its own.

"He loves you," said Sheng faintly.

Sakura stared at the back of his head.

"You're one of those women," he told her. "You don't know how attractive you are. How your touch is addictive. How you're meant to be loved by men."

Sheng turned and at last there was a slight ripple in the water. He looked Sakura in the eye.

"Even Harmless behaves differently around you. I think you unnerve him. Can you believe that?"

Sheng laughed.

"So Sakura, what's your flaw?"

"I- I'm afraid of ghosts."

Lu Sheng laughed again.

"I think we'll see Syaoran before the day is over Sakura. We're done here. You can leave."

* * *

"How do you know threatening her life won't have a negative effect?" Enlai asked Lu Sheng. "It could just piss him off more."

"I feel it," said Sheng. "Greater men than Xiao Lang have fallen because of a woman. Wars have been raged because of them; emperors have lost empires."

"And you're an emperor now, with an empire to lose," said Enlai. "You're willing to delve into dark magic again?"

"You nag like a spoiled wife Enlai! I cannot defeat him otherwise. We are matched."

"No one who's gone as far as you has ever kept himself."

Enlai glanced at Harmless.

"Who knows who Harmless was once," he said. "Now he picks a master and follows orders. He is a shell of power. Nothing more. His only desires are your own. You're risking too much _Huangdi_."

Lu Sheng braided his hair as he mulled over Enlai's words.

"I've studied this for years," he said. "I will not fail. Besides I may not need to use it. Syaoran _will _fall before me today."

Enlai frowned. He was becoming too attached to his little 'family'. Lu Sheng's eyes glowed red fleetingly. He shivered.

"What's with the eyes of you people?" he muttered.

Lu Sheng blinked and the normal red hue returned.

"It's just a trait some of us in the City have," said Sheng. "When we are overwhelmed with emotion. At that time, that's all we really are - emotion. It's when we've lost all control Yongzheng said. But I believe it's when we are at our greatest."

Lu Sheng flicked his braid behind him.

"Yongzheng use to make us learn how to be stoic; to not be led by emotions. Xiao Lang and I were the worst students. Yue, the best."

"What are you planning to do with his brother?"

"Turn him to my side," said Sheng.

"And the Empress? She has done what you asked. Xiao Lang cannot enter here."

"_Her _fate is still unclear."

"You're such a mystic."

One of the officials Lu Sheng had left alive burst into the room and dropped to the floor.

"Huangdi! The Great Imperi- Xiao Lang is in front of the Forbidden City."

Sheng turned to Enlai.

"Told you."

* * *

"Xiao Lang," said Renshu. "This is stupid. What's to stop Lu Sheng from shooting us all down?"

"Yue will protect us."

"All of us?"

"He said so."

Renshu made a derisive sound. He nodded to the tall poles outside the City walls.

"We'll be there next if you don't stop this foolishness."

Syaoran stared at the heads displayed on the poles. He could not tell which one was Huangdi. The rancid smell of rotting flesh wafted to them on a breeze every now and then. The large gates of the Forbidden City began to open. Syaoran kicked his horse forward. On his right were Renshu, Lei and Eriol. On his left Yue, Touya and Nakuru.

Lu Sheng stood before them in immaculate yellow clothes. Syaoran wanted to punch Sheng in his smug face but he felt the barrier against him.

"Xiao Lang," said Sheng in a superior voice. "I want to lie and say 'What a surprise!' but it really isn't."

A light breeze blew and a few wisps of Sheng's hair blew across his face, obscuring it. His eyes taunted Syaoran like no others ever did.

"What do you want?" asked Sheng. "Surely you're not planning an ambush of six men... and a woman!"

"I'm here on diplomatic terms. You have what you want," said Syaoran. "Show some mercy and release the Empress. Only then will I _allow _you to keep the throne."

"What?" cried Renshu.

"So me being Huangdi, is because you are allowing it!"

Lu Sheng laughed.

"I see. But are you sure its the Empress you want?"

He looked behind him and someone stepped forward.

"Or is it her?"

Sheng held Sakura in front of him. His expression was challenging.

"Isn't the person you really want, your woman Sakura?" he asked. "If Yongzheng could see you now."

Syaoran gripped his reins.

"She is a foreigner. She poses no threat to you. Let her go."

"The way you speak, you still believe you are somebody," said Sheng. "As for the threat, it's amazing you haven't realized she has strong magic. But I suppose you were busy seeking out her other qualities."

"_Magic_?" Syaoran spun around to face Eriol. "Did you know?"

"Yes."

"When were you planning on _tell_ing me?"

"When the time was right."

"_Is the time right now_?" asked Syaoran heatedly.

Sheng held a blade to Sakura's neck. Syaoran's nightmare was fresh in his mind. Magician's dreams were sometimes prophecies. It was basic knowledge. Syaoran knew he was going to regret this but he wanted to know.

"What do you want?" he now asked Sheng.

"Forfeit your powers and kowtow before me," said Sheng. "Do this and I will release your _precious _Sakura."

"Don't even think about!" said Renshu to Syaoran. "You shame our father if you do."

"Do it!" said Touya. "Do it or I swear I'll kill you right here!"

"Don't Xiao Lang," said Eriol. "You cannot survive the poison without your magic. You will die."

Sakura stared at her brother. How did he come to be here? She thought she would never see him again. The happiness in her was emptied when a cold blade made contact with her neck. Syaoran sat frozen on his horse. Would he really do what Sheng wanted to save her?

"Would you be happy if he gives up everything for you?" Sheng asked. "That would mean he loves you and women have always wanted his love."

Sakura did not know how she would feel. She carried his child, she wanted to be loved but Syaoran did not know these things.

"He won't do it," said Sakura. "He would never bow before you. Xiao Lang is a Crown Prince and I am a concubine."

"Let's bet your life on it," whispered Sheng. He sighed. "I think we should speed up his thinking, don't you?"

He pulled Sakura closer to his body and captured her lips in a kiss. She struggled against him but he squeezed her around the stomach. She shuddered. Everyone's stares burned into her face. Her cheeks were flushed.

The air was still and deadly. Syaoran nails bit into the palm of his hands. Smoothly, he slid from his horse's back.

"You idiot!" screamed a furious Renshu. "She's one damn woman!"

"Xiao Lang, think about what you're doing!" said Eriol.

Harmless walked up to him with a yellowed scroll in his hands. Throwing it into the air, it lengthened and encircled Syaoran, obscuring his form. There was a bright flash of light. Syaoran cried out sending shivers up their spines. Then the scroll shortened and returned to Harmless. Syaoran fell weakly to his knees.

He gripped his right shoulder as blood flowed from it. Sakura's body shook.

"What did you do?" she asked Sheng in horror.

Syaoran approached them, swaying slightly.

"Let her go Sheng."

"Kowtow."

"I have already been stripped of my magic," said Syaoran. "Let her go. I am asking you."

His expression wavered between hate and pleas. Sheng smiled. He gave Sakura a push and she stumbled towards Syaoran.

"Come kaiju!" Touya called.

In another time, she would have obeyed unquestioningly even though she was angry with the nickname. Instead she took Syaoran's face into her hands.

"I told you I'd save you," said Syaoran. His voice was raspy. "Now return to Japan with your brother."

Sakura threw her arms around him.

"I can't leave you."

"You can Sakura," he said.

"Saku... ra?"

"Go quickly," said Syaoran. "Sheng would not keep his word."

Touya pulled on Sakura's arm. She resisted.

"No!" she cried. "Onii-chan, wait. Please!"

But even as she yelled, she and Syaoran grew further apart. He stood in a growing pool of his own blood. Reluctantly, he dropped to the ground to pay respect to the new Huangdi. With a flick of his hand, Sheng flipped Syaoran's body over. He looked down at Syaoran.

"I should kill you now," he said. "But Yongzheng already died a quick death. Why should you too, when my fathered suffered from poisoning for so long."

Syaoran opened his mouth trying to breathe.

"I wish you a slow death my cousin," said Sheng. "But descend into _hell _quickly."

* * *

Sakura rocked back and forth. Her situation felt so hopeless. How was she to face Touya? She hugged her middle. How could she leave China without Syaoran knowing? Her lips trembled.

"I'm sorry little one," she whispered.

"You're pregnant."

She spun around in shock. Yue towered over her. His gaze was piercing. Sakura closed her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. She clutched Yue's leg looking for comfort. He did not give it to her but he did not stop her.

"What am I going to do?" she asked between her sobs. "I'm not a concubine anymore. I'm just an unmarried woman with a child."

She cried even harder.

"Stop crying," commanded Yue.

He held out his hand. Sakura took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Is it Xiao Lang's?"

Sakura gasped. Yue's face was dead serious. Her cheeks reddened.

"Of course it is! He's... I've only ever been... with him."

"Then do not fear," said Yue who seemed relieved. "If he does not survive, I'll take care of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Xiao Lang gave up his magic. He cannot fight Lu Sheng's poison without it," answered Yue. "If Eriol cannot heal him, he will die."

Yue caught Sakura as her legs gave out.

"I want to see him," she murmured.

They found Eriol hovering over Syaoran. A magic circle shone beneath them. Sakura held onto Yue's arm. She had long grown use to seeing Syaoran's body and she could never have imagined it to be in such a state.

Blood soaked the bandage that covered his left shoulder. Running from it were long black and green veins. It was spreading all over his body. His skin was sallow. Only one word came to her mind: Decay. How can someone be alive in this condition?

His head rolled to the side and he saw her. Eriol put a hand over the bandage and Syaoran weakly brought a hand up to stop him. He shook his head.

"Xiao Lang, I can do this."

Again, Syaoran shook his head. He looked at Sakura.

"Leave us," he said.

His voice was distorted. Wordlessly Eriol left the tent. It was clear he was angry. Yue nudged Sakura in Syaoran's direction and left as well. She knelt at his side and held his hand. They were on fire but Syaoran shivered.

"Not your fault," said Syaoran.

Sakura's eyes burned. She had never seen anyone die. At least not like this. She did not want to see Syaoran in this pathetic and sad state. His breathing was quite slow and shallow. She prayed to every god she knew because surely they would save a prince. She held his hand.

He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it. Each time his body spasmed he would grip her hand tighter. He breathed peacefully for some time and Sakura relaxed. She thought, everything will be alright; her own little spell. Then Syaoran began to cough violently. Blood spurted from his cracked lips. Sakura sat in shock. Her legs were covered with blood that flowed from his wound.

"... Sakura," he moaned quietly.

"Xiao Lang?" she whimpered.

She blinked rapidly. She waited for his chest to rise.

"Xiao Lang," she called. "Open your eyes."

"Xiao Lang!"

She shook him.

"Please - ?"

She put her arm around his waist and lay down beside him. She was numb. He was not breathing. Was this what he meant when he said that magic caused more problems than it solved?

"I'll learn how to control magic," said Sakura her cheeks wet with tears. "Then I'll be able to do anything. Then no one will ever be hurt like father was when Okaa-san died; like I am now."

Then she heard it. Syaoran's heart beat. Sakura gasped. He was alive! Hurriedly, she pulled him onto her lap. The only thing on her mind was that he must live. Sakura placed her hands on Syaoran's chest. A magic circle appeared beneath them.

The tent was flooded with light. Far away a golden beast roared. Sakura and Syaoran's body were luminous. As his body grew darker, hers became paler. Sakura's head dipped more than once. She was so tired. She fell onto her back limply. Yue and Eriol rushed up to the couple.

"Silly woman!" said Eriol. "She tried to heal him. But she can't control her magic."

"Hurry and do what you must," said Yue. "She's pregnant."

"**What?**"

The two men faced a speechless Syaoran. The once conscious prince passed out.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Read and Review. Hey you know, some of you have great premonitions about the story! I swear you all are hacking my pc and reading my chapter summaries! LOL. A big thank you to all Anonymous Reviewers! Oh and I know you were all expecting Syaoran to save Sakura but she needs to gain some strength. After all in CCS she is the most powerful magician. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_The Second Half of A Place Called The Forbidden City starts now! ^_^_

_~ Chinese Proverb_

The vicious tang in Syaoran's mouth was as bitter as he felt. When he was young, Wei told him that all things change and that we change with them. Then Yongzheng in his infinite wisdom told Syaoran to take comfort in the fact that one thing was forever constant - the natural order of all under Heaven. As usual, Wei was right.

Yet here was Kinomoto Touya, whose sudden appearance cemented in Syaoran's mind that his life was forever changed. The natural order of things _was _changing. The Forbidden City was a place so rigid that Syaoran never thought it could be overthrowed - at least not so quickly.

Could it be divine intervention? Could all this mean that Lu Sheng was the rightful ruler to the throne? Were the gods trying to tell him, Syaoran something? Strange. He always worshipped them and his ancestors but did he even believe in the gods? What _did _he believe in? Syaoran had always thought himself to be strong but right now his insides were unraveling.

The chill of the night licked at his flesh, numbing his more than willing mind. Touya and the woman Nakuru were becoming restless. What could Syaoran say to them? He was uncertain but here he was leading them. He always knew what to do. What was different this time?

"So what does this Lu Sheng want?" asked Touya breaking the teetering silence.

"He wants the throne," said Syaoran shortly. He ground his teeth as a short burst of anger swelled inside him. "He thinks _he _is the true emperor and wants my father's line to end."

"Why?"

"He believes my father killed his father for it," explained Syaoran.

He scoffed and a smirk slid across his serious face. Syaoran thought about all the transgressions of which Yongzheng was guilty; all that would be forgiven because he was the Son of Heaven.

"Knowing my father, he probably did. Li Yongzheng - a murderer with a title."

"Xiao Lang," said Yue lowly. "Do not dishonour him."

"Or what?" Syaoran bit out harshly. "Doesn't it _bother _you? It's not a stranger who wants us dead. It's our family. My cousin. It always is!"

"You're suffering Xiao Lang," said Yue. "Do not speak when you are angry."

"I'll speak if it pleases me! Remember your place Yue."

Nakuru softly translated to Touya what had been said between him and Yue. Syaoran regretted the exchange. It was not wise to appear so divided among outsiders.

"Eriol," he said composing himself. "Give me your counsel."

"Talk to him."

"What?"

"It's not a difficult concept," said Eriol in a patronizing tone.

Syaoran hardened his features dangerously in warning. Respect was sorely lacking tonight.

"Let's talk to Lu Sheng."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular," answered Eriol. "Just talk to him until he asks you to forfeit your magic."

Yue glanced at Eriol. Touya too was surprised by this piece of advice. It was madness. What magician would do such a thing? Syaoran seriously debated strangling Eriol.

"I'm not letting Lu Sheng strip me of my magic! I'll die without it!"

"Without it you'll be able to enter the palace," said Eriol. "The barrier senses your magic and stops you from entering. That is how the Empress and I designed it. I'm sure Sheng must have had her rebuild it against us."

"And what then?" asked Syaoran. "Walk in and be shot through the head? Besides the poison will take me long before I'm able to do even that."

"I'll heal you," said Eriol. "I may not be my father Clow but I will heal you."

"You seem eager for me to do this," said Syaoran suspiciously. "Why should I make myself vulnerable like that?"

"You want the throne don't you?"

Eriol slipped his glasses up the bridge of his nose with such enigma, Syaoran braced himself.

"No. That's not enough for you. You do not desire it like Renshu." He smiled devilishly. "How about Sakura? Surely you want _her back_? Who else is worthy of your attention now that Huangdi's passed on?"

Syaoran was about to toss a nasty retort when he caught Touya's eyes fixed on him. There was something about the eyes of Kinomoto's that gave you pause. What defense could be mustered against them?

Syaoran felt like he was trapped within the deadly hug of the snake. The throne was a matter of principal but what of Sakura? Did he care that much he would give up his magic? In honesty, it unsettled him to be defenseless like that.

"What would you do?" Syaoran was desperate to know Touya's opinion. "If you were an imperial prince? If you were me? Would you give up your magic for her? Sure you may get it back but... can one woman be that important?"

Nakuru's enthusiastic translation made Syaoran's words sound less serious than he meant. Still, Touya must have understood for there was no amusement present in his aura. The air was still for far too long and Syaoran's hands itched to shake a response from the man.

"Sakura's place in your life is for you to decide," said Touya without a drop of emotion. "I would do anything for Sakura. She is my sister and I love her."

He spoke quietly but his voice grew more passionate as he continued.

"I know you may not understand my love for my sister. It is taught that women are lesser than men. But my f- someone taught me differently. I live for that little kaiju."

Touya was about to say something else but instead he gave a pained sigh. Those were the last words he would speak until he next saw Sakura.

"Arigatou," said Syaoran in a show of comradeship.

He felt lighter. Devotion was something he knew about. He also knew how to keep a promise.

"I've made my decision."

* * *

The fresh country breeze gave Syaoran's hair a good-natured ruffle. He shifted his position on the knobbly branch he sat on. The towering tree overlooked the landscape for miles. Feeling and seeing things as a normal person certainly paled in comparison to being able to feel auras. What's more, he previously had no fear of heights. Now he held the tree every so often when the wind blew too hard.

Why was he in the tree if it unnerved him? Simple. He was hiding from Sakura's over-protective _onii-chan_. Some idiot (Eriol most likely) had informed the man Sakura was carrying Syaoran's baby and he went ballistic. He was so perplexing! What person would not want their family to bare an imperial prince? If that was not enough to damper the news of Syaoran's imminent fatherhood, in the short time he was ill Renshu had produced the edict to the generals.

"I will let him have his moment," Syaoran murmured.

"My descendant," called Eriol from below. "Shouldn't you be planning how to get your empire back?"

"GYAH!"

Syaoran batted his arms wildly but lost his balance. He landed hard on his back in front of Eriol and Yue. He glanced swiftly at them. Did Yue's lips just twitch? Refusing to be embarrassed Syaoran rose to his feet using every ounce of dignity he had in his bones. It was just like Eriol to intrude on his private time.

"Great ideas don't just 'flutter down into my awaiting hands' from the heavens," he said to Eriol. "Speaking of the heavens, why hasn't that bronze ball in the Hall of Harmony fallen and crushed Sheng by now? Isn't _that _how it works if the wrong person ever takes the throne?"

Eriol smiled.

"I've never known you to be superstitious, Xiao Lang. Or one who believed in Destiny."

"I'm not and I don't. I'm simply enjoying this brief freedom." The sharp smell of burnt pigeon wafted to them from the army's camp. Syaoran turned towards the large tents. "Isn't it funny that now I'm not the Great Imperial Son I can do whatever I want?"

"What are you saying?" asked Yue cuttingly.

"Nothing," replied Syaoran. "I'm thinking out loud. It's my duty to defend the Forbidden City -"

"I'm glad you know that."

Syaoran's shoulders stiffened. Yue folded his arms. It could be perceived as a challenging gesture but Syaoran let it go, though it was difficult.

"Once Sakura is awake I'll be able to focus," he told Eriol. "It will be one less burden on my mind."

"Really?" asked Eriol. "Well then, she's awake!"

Syaoran wasted no time in rushing back to the encampment. Just as he was upon it, his run slowed to a very quick walk. This was not the time to appear unconstrained in front of his men. They would think he was going soft! It truly amazed him how slow he could walk while trying to hurry. For heaven's sake! Reaching Sakura's tent, he was ready to rip apart the opening when Touya emerged.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Touya, carefully closing the tent behind him.

"I'm here to see _my _concubine," said Syaoran, attempting to walk past the man. Who did he think he was anyway?

Touya stopped him with a hand on the chest. Their glares clashed.

"She's tired," said Touya. "And I'm still taking her back to Japan once she's well enough to -"

"She bears my son," declared Syaoran smugly. "Such a trip will certainly cause her to lose him."

"I promise I won't shed a tear -"

"I've heard stories of women _dying _from depression after the loss of their child," Syaoran said with a clenched jaw. "You don't want that to happen to your... _loved_... _kaiju_, do you?"

Touya advanced on Syaoran. He drew himself up to full height so he could comfortably look down at the slightly shorter prince.

"You listen imperial _**gaki**_. Just remember that you don't have your magic anymore. You have no chance of stopping me."

Some of the soldiers were taking notice of the tension around the two so Touya stepped away from Syaoran.

"Now go ahead and tell my sister that you meant every word. That she will return to Japan with her brother."

He walked off and Syaoran wanted nothing more than to break that proud back of his. He chose however, to forget Touya for the moment. He eagerly pulled back the tent's opening.

The sound of unrestrained laughter greeted his ears. Sakura's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. Nakuru was doing a terrific imitation of Touya sending the girl into hysterics. When they caught sight of Syaoran they fell silent.

"Daijoubu?" he asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." She squinted her eyes. "But... why are you speaking Japanese?"

"Because I chose to."

"But you said _I_ couldn't," said Sakura in confusion.

"Assimilation," was the cold explanation. "You adapt to a place quicker if you let go of your past."

There was an awkward pause.

"Leave us," he told Nakuru.

"Fine...!" she exclaimed as she got up. "Touya's been out of my sight for a _little _too long anyway. See you later Sakura-chan!"

Sitting beside her, Syaoran looked over Sakura like he was a physician himself. Fully satisfied with what he found, he leaned back on his hands.

"Thank you for coming for me Xiao Lang," she said. "You kept your word."

"Of course I did."

Sakura nodded and bit her lip.

"Ano... Xiao Lang. I - There's something you should know."

"I do know." His amber eyes held her green ones. "We all do."

Sakura gasped. She buried her face in her hands. Syaoran stroked her hair. It was growing out. He wondered how it would look later on. He genuinely liked her boyish cut.

"That's why Touya was behaving so strangely," she whispered, her voice muffled by her hands. "I'm so scared!"

"Don't be," said Syaoran. "I will never leave you alone... in shame."

Sakura gasped.

"You're not sending me away?"

"Not anymore," he said. "I didn't really want to. Is that selfish of me?"

Sakura shook her head fiercely. The corners of Syaoran's lips curved slightly.

"Yes it is."

He drew Sakura into him and rest his chin in the curve of her slim neck. It was so long since he touched her. He should hold her like this more often. If he survived Lu Sheng, he would try harder for her sake. How unfortunate she was to have met him. Bad things always happen to good people; and good things like Sakura always found him.

"Sakura?"

"Hai."

"You don't look pregnant."

"Hoe!"

She blushed madly.

"But then again, I'm not an expert in these things," said Syaoran. Then he shuddered. "In fact, I'd rather _not _be an expert in these things..."

Sakura giggled. She held his arms that encircled her. Syaoran brushed her cheek with his lips.

"Sakura," he said, his breath tickling her faintly. "Lu Sheng didn't hurt you did he?"

Sakura could not say anything bad about Lu Sheng. In some ways he was like Syaoran. When she did not reply, Syaoran repeated the question. She shook her head.

"No."

"Is that the truth?"

"Hai."

"Then why has your grip tightened?"

Syaoran's eyes bore down on her head.

"I'm happy to be back with you."

Silence.

"Alright."

* * *

Lu Sheng sat in the brilliance of his room studying the intricate tapestries hanging from the walls. There preserved, were the greatest of stories; the greatest of men. The collection of tapestries throughout the Forbidden City were incomplete though. For there were none of his father and none of him. Even Syaoran had a few at his age.

Sheng closed his eyes. So far everything had gone like he wanted. That was until Syaoran came for Sakura. Lu Sheng was cunning but he was not naive. Syaoran did not even try to lash out when he kissed Sakura. _And it was a good one too_, he thought distractedly. Something was not right here.

"I know that look," said Enlai walking into his quarters with Harmless.

"Syaoran succumbed too quickly," said Sheng, finally voicing his thoughts to someone.

"But you said he will because of the woman."

"I said that," said Sheng. "But he was calm about it all. He gave up his magic so easily. He kowtowed. Why?"

Sheng swept his hair from his face. He did not like being unable to see something he knew was quite obvious.

"You're thinking you were fooled somehow?" asked Enlai, flexing his fingers idly. "Does it matter? Xiao Lang has no magic. He is either dead or dying. We win. Though I still don't understand why you didn't kill Yue and Eriol on the spot."

"Their presence suggested that I could not harm them; not then anyway," said Lu Sheng, brushing Enlai's comment out of the air. "Yue must have perfected his shield. Fighting would have been a nuisance."

Sheng's fingers curled. With the fluidity of water, fire ignited on his hands. Enlai watched the golden flames flicker around Lu Sheng's fingertips. Harmless slid down a wall and sat cross-legged on the floor. Enlai flicked his eyes in the man's direction.

"Are you sending Harmless to finish them off? Or me?"

"Neither."

Harmless looked up sharply.

"What?"

"Syaoran lives still and he is mine," said Lu Sheng. "Have you forgotten? I promised him a slow death and it is only the beginning."

"What if you're wrong? What if -"

"I don't _tell _you everything Enlai because you don't need to _know _everything," said Sheng with a whisper of irritation in his voice. "I never intended to actually kill Xiao Lang just yet. I don't just want to destroy his body. I want his soul."

Enlai guffawed in amazement.

"With all due respect Huangdi. You're insane."

"People called my father insane once," said Sheng dangerously. "And now they're all paying for it."

Cerberus' loud roars shook the palace. Sheng grimaced. The beast had been roaring for a few days now. It was annoying. If Sheng could kill him, his imperial army would taste tiger meat that night.

"If you're trying to provoke him, then you should have kept his woman!"

Sheng looked at Enlai as if to say 'you simpleton!'

"She will come to me herself," he explained. "And that will burn Syaoran more than all the fires of hell."

"Why would she do that?"

"She was unconscious for two days Enlai. What did you think I was doing with her?"

"Do you really have to ask," said Enlai, a huge grin plastered across his face.

* * *

Sakura yawned tiredly. She stubbornly tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Syaoran had shown up a while ago and all he did was stare at her. Whatever questions she asked he answered briefly. He did seem content though so she did not push him. It would have been more in his nature if he were somber considering everything that had happened.

"Xiao Lang. I'm sorry about your father," she said, suddenly remembering the fallen emperor.

"Don't be." He cleared his throat. "I was loyal to Huangdi but I hated my father."

Sakura's brows creased in worry. She hugged his arm, leaning her head against it.

"Why?"

Syaoran's face changed. There was that meloncholy expression he wore when he let his guard down. It detached him from everything else entirely. His shoulders slumped. Syaoran blinked. He pulled himself away from Sakura.

Her cool hand touched his face.

"I see how you look at me," Syaoran told Sakura as he held her hand. "Like I'm a good person under a tough exterior - the damaged hero like those love stories. But I'm not. You should lower your expectations because I'll never live up to them even though I wish to."

Sakura pressed her lips to his. Heat rushed through Syaoran. He swallowed hard as his body coped with the sensation. In an instant one hand was on the back of Sakura's head, the other on her neck. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he searched her eyes. His hands trembled and he did not know why.

When their lips met again it was slow. Careful. Utterly restrained. Syaoran's every move, every touch was deliberate and precise. This kiss was important. It had to be right. Words could not explain. He really wanted to tell Sakura something but he couldn't, because he did not know what it was. She let out a shaky breath and for the second time Syaoran pulled away from her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Forbidden..." murmured Syaoran to himself. His fingertips brushed his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Forbidden to have... to have... any sort of intimacy while you're..."

Syaoran looked pointedly at her stomach. Sakura clutched his forearm firmly.

"But you want to."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not even supposed here with you, alone like this," he said, berating himself. "I wasn't thinking."

He stood abruptly.

"I'm leaving."

"Xiao Lang," called Sakura.

"Yes?"

"You... you call me Sakura now."

Syaoran's expression was of guilt.

"Yes. I do," he admitted quietly. "It's just a reminder to myself to not - well it's all because of a delirious dream I had. Silly really. Sakura suits you better anyway! It _is _your name in your language."

"Xie Xie."

Syaoran bowed his head.

"Rest as much as you can. _Sayonara._"

Sakura beamed at his farewell.

A few feet from Sakura's tent, Syaoran's eyes lifted to gaze at the night sky. The moon's radiance was hidden behind a thin layer of gray clouds. For reasons unknown to him he was unable to turn away. The Heavens were so vast, and men so small. He felt small. Was Huangdi regarding him with judgemental eyes even now? Were Syaoran's ancestors disappointed in him? He shook his head. He told Eriol he would focus. Like an apparition the magician appeared beside him.

"I can't summon my jian. I need a new sword," said Syaoran gathering himself.

"I will find you a suitable replacement," said Eriol.

"Gather the generals, Renshu and Lei. Wake them if nescessary."

"As you wish _Great Imperial Son_."

"No. Don't call me that," said Syaoran.

"Huangdi then?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Just call me Xiao Lang. For now."

Eriol raised an elegant eyebrow but said nothing.

A pale Renshu sat in Syaoran's tent, his eyes alit with mistrust. He arranged his sword so that it could be easily drawn. He locked eyes with Syaoran and his brother smirked. Renshu felt disgusted that Syaoran knew he was fearful of him. A calm Lei sat next to him which put Renshu at ease.

The tent was illuminated by the lights of red lanterns. Red. Blood's hue. Was this purposeful? Renshu wiped a shimmer of sweat from his forehead. The man in front of him was the Li Xiao Lang of Huangdi's reign. Perhaps Syaoran _had _been Huangdi's puppet. What would happen now the strings were cut? Renshu thought the edict would keep Syaoran in check.

"As you have all become aware," said Syaoran. "Li Renshu has produced an edict he claims was signed by Huangdi. An edict which states that he is the new Huangdi."

"I do not _claim_!" said Renshu. "It _was _signed by Huangdi!"

The hush that met his outburst pained Renshu's ears.

"I'm not here to debate his claim," said Syaoran. "We have months yet to mourn Huangdi's death. You will all put aside dreams of power and support my attack on Lu Sheng."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Renshu. "I have already been-"

"I am the only one who's capable of leading a successful attack on Lu Sheng!" said Syaoran overriding Renshu. "And you know it."

"How do you propose to do this?" asked General Wu, a supporter of Syaoran.

The other generals seemed as interested as him.

"I will send for soldiers from provinces where my two elder sisters reside. Their husbands have soldiers and wealth to sustain our army. Thus we will gain a substancial force."

"We already tried that! The nobles refuse in fear of Lu Sheng."

Syaoran scoffed. For all his years, Renshu was quite the novice.

"Let me guess, you sent a little messenger bird with your humble request?"

"What was that?"

"Huangdi gave them **everything **they have. It is not their own!" Syaoran's voice was cold. "They have **no **choice! Yue will go and return with the soldiers. Any objection will be met with swift death."

The Generals knew that with Yue, objection was definitely minimal. His eerie features were enough to shock anyone into anything. Couple that with the fact that he only had one facial expression it was certain that their army will arrive soon.

"And how do we get into the city?" asked Renshu haughtily.

Eriol stepped forward.

"Years ago, Clow-sama created the Moon Bell and hid it away," he said. "This Bell is capable of breaking through any walls. Even those of the Forbidden City. Once I pinpoint its location I'll retrieve it."

"You bastard!" cried Renshu. "Why didn't you tell me of this before?"

Eriol smiled.

"I didn't want to. Besides what could you do with such knowledge?"

Renshu's fists shook.

"Don't be angry Renshu," said Syaoran. "You will have your throne. I'm only going to get it for you."

"And you will let me have it?" asked Renshu sceptically.

"The edict states that it is yours and it _is _a legitimate edict isn't it?"

Renshu was flabbergasted at this tone. He stared at a spot behind Syaoran.

"Fine," he said. "Lead the army. But I must know of every plan you have."

"Done."

* * *

A/N:

Xie Xie (sounds like she she) - Thank you in Chinese.

Hey Tomodachi! I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I was trying to write the last chapters as fast as possible because I knew there would be this long a wait. I'm dealing with a lot of important things so I have been unable to write. Well I hope, as always that you enjoyed reading this chapter. I haven't had time to read and reply to all your reviews but I appreciate them and you all a lot!

I think I'll be able to update regularly now but I'm going on vacation soon. Anyway I'll try to write a lot so I can post during my trip. For those of you reading The Golden Age I will update in a few days. Oh and to those of you who sent messages - Thank you!

And in case anyone's confused, the first scene is from when Touya met Syaoran for the first time last chapter. I had cut it but then decided to put it in. I'm rushing right now so got to go.

Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_To go beyond is as bad as to fall short. _

_~ Chinese Proverb_

It was midday and Yue was leaning against a tree trunk, shading himself from the stinging rays of the Sun. He was waiting for Syaoran to come see him off, and though he was eager to have something to do Yue cringed at the promise of a full-fledged war. How many problems did combat really solve anyway?

Floating to him from a high bough in the tree came a chorus of high-pitched chirps. Yue's lids grew heavy as he listened to the young birds. The more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that to be free and uncomplicated was a bliss allowed solely to animals.

Yue's eyes slid to the left. He was not particularly pleased to see Eriol who, all of a sudden was standing beside him, staring up at the birds' nest.

A small group of soldiers passed by the two, straightening their clothes and backs as they went. Yue's blank gaze did not betray his pity for them. They were oblivious to how magic-filled this war was going to be. It was unfair to ask simple men to sacrifice themselves in a battle where their skills were near useless.

With a slight flick of his hand, Eriol revealed the sword at his side. In one fluid motion he unsheathed the weapon. The polished blade reflected the sun's light and momentarily blinded Yue.

"It's Xiao Lang's replacement," said the magician. "It's quite powerful; its only flaw being that it's not his jian."

Yue fixed Eriol with a stern look.

"Why did you lie to him?"

Resheathing the sword, Eriol adorned his face with his usual mysterious smile. He was, after all, the master of evasion.

"You'll need to be more specific than that Yue. It's been hours since I've been awake - many men have crossed my path."

"I don't believe the barrier works as you said it does," said Yue, folding his arms. He resented Eriol feigning ignorance to him, his ally. "Xiao Lang was right. You were eager for him to forfeit his magic."

"I'm saving us," said Eriol, his candidness quite astonishing. "Without magic he can't destroy us. We're safe now. Yukito is safe."

At the mention of his brother's name, Yue pulled his head back sharply. His eyes were slits.

"Don't."

Yue groped within Eriol's aura for any hint of remorse but found nothing. What kind of man manipulated his friends and family so easily? It was ridiculous. Being able to see glimpses of the future did not make one a god.

"Have you even stopped to ponder why Lu Sheng wanted Syaoran's magic in the first place? Why would you put him in such a weakened position?"

Eriol's eyes were innocent like a lamb's but Yue refused to be fooled.

"You really have a kind heart, don't you Yue?"

Yue averted his face. Eriol stared out at the distance.

"Lu Sheng wants to debase and humiliate Xiao Lang until he breaks so that he can feel superior himself. It's dangerous to have dark magic within such a childlike mind. But now, we have only one danger to deal with and not two."

"Sheng is not as simple as you make him out to be and you're not always right."

"I am this time," said Eriol with utmost confidence. "Don't worry about Syaoran. He may not have the power of the Moon anymore but he can still learn to channel magic from elsewhere."

"It will take time to become proficient in it."

"I know."

Across the distance Syaoran's stately figure drew nearer to them. Yue felt a stab of guilt. Syaoran had said he was one of his most trusted and here he was scheming with Eriol, all because he did not want to see Yukito hurt.

"Where's your horse?" asked the imperial prince.

"I'm flying," said Yue looking towards the clear sky. "I'll arrive quicker that way."

Syaoran nodded and gave him something that resembled a smile.

"You're right."

He handed Yue a small scroll.

"My orders to the nobles. If they resist you know what to do." As an afterthought he put in, "But don't harm the princesses. They're family after all."

Yue flinched slightly, not expecting such words to ever escape Syaoran. A lump rose in his throat. While Syaoran was becoming a better person, Yue was falling into an abyss of vileness. He bowed to the younger man, truly meaning every ounce of respect he showed. Then spreading his magnificent white wings, he pushed his body into the air.

"You two have been rather friendly lately."

Syaoran sounded so accusatory you would think that this was an unforgivable act. Eriol did nothing to suggest that he had heard Syaoran. He simply held out the sword. Wordlessly, the prince examined it. Eriol's keen eyes did the same to Syaoran who turned his head away.

"If you're looking for gratitude, don't waste your time," he said. "This _is_ part of your duty."

He was a few paces away from Eriol when he halted. No comeback from the magician? He whirled around to confront Eriol about his dull behaviour but the magician was already gone.

Syaoran decided to walk around camp and look over his men. In the Forbidden City, it may seem outlandish for him to trouble himself over them but out here, he believed they were all equal. Each man had one life and each man was ready to give it up for China. Of course, this sense of equality was not something he would ever have divulged to his father.

It was a painful process as usual to get his soldiers to utter more than a few sentences to him. Unlike Syaoran they did not see the other as an equal even outside the Forbidden City; _even _when an usurper sat on the throne. Was it respect or fear? Syaoran scoffed. They looked at him like a killer but they all killed.

He paused as he walked away from a small group of soldiers. He was being generous before. They regarded Syaoran not as a killer but a revered slaughterer. He clenched his jaw. Syaoran had blissfully forgotten what he was for a good couple of months due to his mind being eclipsed by thoughts of Sakura.

Sheng had to come spoil everything.

Night was approaching and Syaoran found himself outside of Sakura's tent. He could have leapt into the air when one of the guards told him Touya had just left with the crazy woman Nakuru. It was annoying that Touya stayed with her all the time. Sure they were brother and sister, but concubinage ruled out _all __his _rights.

Slipping inside Sakura's tent, he silently congratulated himself on yet another confrontation avoided with the Kinomoto. Sakura was absorbed in sewing something and did not realise Syaoran was there. Her attempts though clumsy were endearing. He smirked. The rate she was going the baby would be walking before she completed the garment.

Sakura winched as a plump drop of blood oozed out of her forefinger, the tip of which was promptly taken into her mouth. Lightly, Syaoran padded over to her side.

"Xiao Lang!" she exclaimed now taking notice of the man.

"And you call yourself a woman," he said, indicating her rough work.

Kneeling, he took the cloth from her hands and undid the tangle of knots she had created. Sakura shrugged in embarrassment.

"Otou-san and Tomoyo-chan tried to help me perfect my skills but... I'm hopeless! Even onii-chan says so. You know Tomoyo-chan can sew something every week! I can't do that."

Syaoran rethreaded the needle.

"Don't compare yourself," he told Sakura shortly. "You are who you are. At that, you are perfect."

Sakura pulled in her lips to stop herself from grinning like a fool. The deep timbre of Syaoran's voice as he unconsciously complimented her was enough to make Sakura blush for days. Unaware of his impact on her, Syaoran continued the garment where she left off.

"You can sew?" she teased, one eye closed, the other peeking at Syaoran. "And you call yourself a man!"

Syaoran's head snapped up. His ears coloured even as his face remained impassive.

"I always hated people touching my things. So I watched the women in the camp," he said truthfully.

Then he nudged Sakura playfully with his nose.

"Don't tell anyone."

Sakura held the sides of her face and smiled.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?"

As soon as the words left her she clamped her hands over her mouth. Sakura's eyes were apologetic.

"I just meant... I wish you can be... I -"

"Tell me."

"Hai," said Sakura, though she appeared a little nervous. "There are times when you don't behave like a Great Imperial Son. When you are warm and kind... and nice. It makes me happy to see you like this - I'll always wait for those moments because I like you very much at these times."

"I like you _all the time_," said Syaoran.

His sincere declaration created a lull in the conversation. The only sounds were the voices of the men outside. Syaoran rest his hand on Sakura's.

"You mean that Xiao Lang?" she asked.

"Yes. Though I've denied it time and again." He tilted his head to the side. "I like having control and you make me lose it. You see, around you I feel every emotion know to man and I -"

Syaoran raised Sakura's chin so they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I promised not to hurt you. At the time I meant physically but I can see I've hurt you in other ways. That's why I call you Sakura now. Because when I do, I remember you're not just my possession to release my frustrations on, you're much more -"

Syaoran touched his forehead to hers weakly. It would be so simple if he could channel his thoughts into her. Pushing Sakura on her back, he softly rest his head on her belly, feeling it rise and fall with each breath.

"And Sakura. Arigatou. For healing me."

He knew she was smiling without even having to look.

"Even though it _was _pure luck. OUCH!"

Syaoran's head throbbed where Sakura executed a perfect punch.

"How - _Why_? When have you become so violent?" he asked in genuine shock. The first woman to ever hit him and it was her of all people?

Sakura huffed.

"Practice. I always stomp on onii-chan when he calls me a kaiju."

Propping himself up on his elbow, Syaoran stated, "Even with that cute pout of yours I finally see the truth behind the nickname."

He caught her foot just in time.

"_Woman_!"

"I am **Not **a kaiju!" she yelled but could not stop the laugh that burst from her mouth.

* * *

Lu Sheng was pacing back and forth without any intention of stopping. His robes and long mane of hair swished dramatically about him with each turn he made. All of this was witnessed by a confused Yukito. What Sheng wanted, he had no idea.

"I'm a good emperor." Sheng stopped abruptly in front of Yukito. "I kept many alive even though I could have killed them. I kept all the old laws. I did not burn books to hide anything. I'm better than Yongzheng."

He watched Yukito expectantly.

"Your reign is still young," said Yukito in fairness. "Most emperors are good in the beginning."

Lu Sheng snatched Yukito's arm.

"I'm not most."

Yukito drew in a deep breath, unable to shrug off the sting of Lu Sheng's nails tunneling into his flesh. Even as Sheng crushed his arm, the usurper's face was extremely composed. It took all Yukito's will and dignity not to squirm his way out of the hold.

"I am Great," said Sheng. "I promised to avenge my father and I am doing so."

"Why- why are you telling me this?" asked Yukito. He was almost breathless with pain.

"We're sharing," stated Lu Sheng his grip tightening. "It's your turn."

"I don't... have anything to t-."

"Why would a magician give up his magic?" Sheng interrupted. "Surely Wei or even Yongzheng perhaps, taught you something about this? Something not in the books?"

Yukito's knees buckled. The blood supply to his hand had ceased and now only a numb, ghostly white limb twitched before him. He shook his head.

"It's Forbidden to speak of such things," said Yukito, his voice shriveling more and more with each word. "No one would do it..." He swallowed. "Because it'll weaken the imperial line. And most magicians would be devastated with the loss."

Lu Sheng dropped Yukito's arm and he clutched it to his chest. Sheng nodded.

"I believe you. I had to be sure. Xiao Lang is making things far too easy. Frankly, I'm disappointed."

He was two feet from the door when Yukito recovered the privilege of speech.

"Your father's death was tragic," he told the dark-haired man, as he massaged his arm. "But you're not the only one to have been wronged in his life. Happiness was not out of your reach; you _chose _to fill your heart with hate."

It looked as though Sheng was about to explode, but he merely advanced on Yukito, indignance radiating from him.

"Do you truly think I am wrong to want revenge?"

"No. I understand why you do it. But -"

Yukito hesitated.

"I think," he said, pushing himself to finish. "If you were avenging your father this would all be enough. But you are obsessed with Xiao Lang."

"And?" asked Sheng.

His entire demeanor had changed. A shadow crossed his face and instinctively, his hand flew to his face.

"I remember how you got that," said Yukito sadly.

"The only thing more disgraceful would have been to remove my head," said Sheng passing a finger over the scar on his cheek.

Yukito remembered the day, many years ago, when Lu Sheng had been caught and accused of treason. He was brought to the grounds where the princes were training, his young face contorted with great hatred which was directed at Huangdi.

Huangdi himself summoned a binding circle, a devious twinkle in his brown eyes as he cast Lu Sheng into it with a flick of his hand. An official was shouting something about the crimes committed by Lu Sheng but Yukito was barely hearing him because where they saw a traitor, he saw a young boy damaged by his father's death.

Syaoran was sent across the binding circle to deliver Lu Sheng's punishment. His eyes were a golden hue and it was then that Yukito realized why Huangdi wore such a cruel smile. It was he who said never let your magic control you, so why was he allowing Syaoran to do just that?

"It was pain like none other," said Sheng reminiscently, and you would think from his light tone that it was a pleasant experience. His eyes became a fiery red. "But anything Xiao Lang can do, I can do bloodier."

Yukito would never forget Syaoran's taunting smirk as his foot pinned Sheng's head to the ground. Syaoran's finger wrote in the air and simultaneously, characters burned into a screeching Sheng's cheek. Syaoran turned Sheng's head to brand the other side but the young man had fainted. It was less exciting it seemed, now that he was unconscious, for Syaoran stepped away with a bored look on his face.

"Deep down I think Xiao Lang feels badly about it," Yukito told Sheng. "He pretends it never happened. He's _convinced _himself of that."

"Until the end of time, you will be Xiao Lang's assiduous advocate, Yukito!" Sheng scorned. "You say 'he's a good person' but you were afraid that day. Isn't that why you helped me escape?"

Yukito lowered his head.

"I'm not proud of what I did," he said guiltily. "But if you had remained in the Forbidden City... what Huangdi made Xiao Lang do to you - to both of you - was wrong. Please forgive them both."

"Never."

"Why?"

"Because revenge brings me more pleasure."

It was a soft comment but these words caused Yukito's body to go weak.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Helping me. Disobeying Yongzheng who trusted you. If you hadn't helped me he would still be alive; many others too."

Yukito had thought of all these things but he cast the thoughts aside as quickly as they came. One could not erase the past and he would not live in it. Sometimes, Yue would watch him and Yukito would think 'he must know' but Yue never said anything.

"I know what you're doing." Yukito frowned like a disappointed father. "You're provoking Xiao Lang, trying to recreate that day. He almost killed you before."

"I am stronger now," said Lu Sheng. "I can win."

"You took away his powers," said Yukito. "Of course you can."

"Don't try to figure out the ending Yukito. Just enjoy the show."

Enlai and Harmless appeared at his Lu Sheng's as he left Yukito. It did not bother him that they had probably heard of his grievances with Xiao Lang seeing as they were always close by.

"So that's what you meant by Xiao Lang's true nature so many months ago?" asked Enlai.

He shifted his large Guandao to his other shoulder.

"Tsukishiro was right. You are obsessed."

Sheng came to an abrupt halt.

"I can heal every scar on my body," he said shortly. "Yet this one is eternal."

He brought a hand to his cheek tenderly.

"Wanting him to suffer is not obsession. It's justice.

* * *

Sakura's body went rigid. Heat rushed to her head. Her chest hurt and it was so hard to breathe she opened her mouth fighting to draw air into her lungs. Syaoran was at the tent opening peaking out to check on the status of her brother, unaware of her discomfort.

She sat up, tracing every detail of his body. The scene she had witnessed a while ago, of Syaoran and Lu Sheng, was that real? It could not be. Her imagination must be running wild. Syaoran, with all his flaws, could never be that heartless. It seemed real though, like a memory.

Unconsciously, Sakura brought her hand up to her cheek. Her fingers followed a pattern of something that was not there. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. This man here had given her nothing but misery. She searched the surroundings for something sharp. No! What was she thinking?

"Sakura?"

Syaoran knelt in front of her, worry written on his face. His hands rest on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura swallowed hard. Her insides were released from the tight grip that held them. She gasped for air like a drowning person.

"Sakura what's happening?" asked Syaoran. "Tell me what's wrong."

"N- nothing." She puffed out. "I think I'm tired."

Syaoran laid her back down.

"You're too active."

Sakura's eyebrows soared.

"I've been lying down the entire day!" She rest the back of her hand on her forehead. "It's tiring Xiao Lang. I can't lie down anymore."

"Yes, you can."

Sakura glared at him.

"Don't order me around."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!"

Syaoran stood in frustration. Sakura's held her temple. She did not mean to shout. What was happening to her? Why was the sight of Syaoran _infuriating _her so much?

"Do **not **raise your voice to me," he warned.

He was tense all over. If it were someone else, he may have struck already.

"Sakura. Don't be upset," he said in a more caring tone than she anticipated. "I think even your brother will agree with me. You should remain inside."

She tossed her head to the side, refusing to look at him. A firm kiss was planted on her neck. She drew in her breath. She felt Syaoran smile against her skin.

"Is it strange that I found our little argument quite exciting?"

Sakura looked at him. Indeed he did seem very thrilled. The immediate effect was that he looked his age. Sakura tried to fight it but she could not resist a giggle. It _was _strange.

"Even when angry, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I don't think I'll ever tire of looking at you."

Sakura averted her eyes.

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"You'll be beautiful forever."

"No," said Sakura turning to him. "I won't."

"That's ridiculous," said Syaoran.

Sakura cracked a wry smile knowing full well that Syaoran could not possibly understand how she felt. He ran a finger lightly over her lips again and again. Sakura bit it in jest but Syaoran took it differently. The gap between their lips was gone in an instant. The raw passion Syaoran was pouring into her heightened Sakura' senses. Her fingers grabbed at his hair as she moaned into his mouth.

He tugged at her clothes, growling when they did not come apart immediately. The hand on her thigh squeezed tightly; his mouth on hers was demanding. He needed her and she needed him. Nothing could possibly cool this exciting fever.

"Open your legs," he muttered, his hands pulling up her clothes.

Sakura complied like never before. Her hand tore at his back as she pulled him closer. Syaoran groaned and his desire pressed into Sakura's thigh.

"Xiao Lang..."

"Hmmm?"

There was a gasp. Syaoran lifted his head. A servant girl stood halfway inside the tent. Sakura waited for Syaoran to dismiss her but instead he carefully removed himself from Sakura. A blush rose to the girl's face as Syaoran stared at her. So entranced was she, she forgot she was suppose to kowtow before the prince. Sakura shifted on purpose reminding them both that she was still there.

"Leave," commanded Syaoran in a tight voice.

The girl bolted and Syaoran returned Sakura's clothes to their original positions. He muttered something about the act being forbidden again but Sakura did not hear him; she was studying the motion of his eyes as they kept darting to the spot the servant girl had just vacated.

"I have something to take care of," he told her before he left. "I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Xiao Lang."

She held onto the hem of his sleeve. She was not stupid. The unknown hatred she felt earlier was resurfacing within her bosom.

"I'll be in my tent," he said gently removing her hand. "Sleep well."

Sakura rolled onto her side after he left, twiddling with a stray thread on the sheets. She curled up in a fetal position, her hands over her ears, trying to block out the thoughts and memories that were not hers.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! It doesn't seem like it but I'm trying to update faster. I will reply to reviews when I get a chance because I have mid-terms for the uni. Hmmm... it seems like I'm forever in exams. lol. The next chapter is almost finished so it'll be here soon. Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_A man's conversation is the mirror of his thoughts._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Daylight had begun to fail; the sky was quickly turning into a canvas of deep purples and blues which mixed numinously with the oranges and yellows of the Sun. But it was not the natural rhythm of time which brought about this change; this much Sakura knew. Where was she? How had she gotten here?

Unceremoniously, her body was knocked forward by the impact of a soldier falling to his death. As if a dam had broken, the roar and thunder of the battle crashed down upon her. Then she remembered where she was; that she was soaked and shivering. She looked down and found a bloody katana clutched in her hand. Yet she was calm.

Her heart gave a jolt as she spotted through the rain, two men ahead of her. One, was Lu Sheng. His long hair was stuck to his face; his eyes were as red as the fresh blood pooled at his feet. His breaths came out hard but the contempt on his face was harder. The other man was no doubt Syaoran. His back was turned to her yet she knew him. His chestnut-coloured hair was a darker shade of brown now that it was wet but his imperial stature was unmistakeable with his jian gripped tightly in his palm.

Sakura wiped her dripping bangs away from her face. Syaoran was raising his sword to strike and in that moment Lu Sheng stared directly at her. Instantly, Sakura ran towards him, stumbling over bodies as she did so. There was a searing stitch in her side but her body was completely disconnected from her mind, and so she continued running.

"NO!" she screamed as she threw her body in front of Lu Sheng's. Syaoran pulled the jian back to spear him.

Before she could think to do anything else, her heart leapt into her throat. Holding her breath, she stared wide-eyed at Syaoran, whose eyes were golden orbs making him seem like a warrior deity. Three thin cuts ran across his left cheek. His affect was blunt and Sakura almost wished he had some emotion, hate even, on his face so she could know that he was still her Syaoran. Spellbound she watched Syaoran thrust his jian towards her, piercing her stomach. She gasped. Reaching behind her she felt the tip of the sword.

"...Xiao Lang?" she whimpered.

But even as tears rolled down her cheeks, a rage burned in her and a Card appeared in her left hand. In her right was a staff.

"ERASE!" she commanded even as blood gathered in her mouth, and flowed down her chin. There should have been a loud bang or some great sound to highlight what she had done but all there was, was a brief return of amber eyes, full of horror, before Syaoran succumbed to nothingness.

She stumbled back and Lu Sheng caught her beneath the arms. There was a smile on his face. That was when Sakura, in utmost shock, realized that she was thrilled Sheng was alive. But Syaoran... he was gone...

"Good girl," Lu Sheng whispered in her ear. "But y..."

She ceased hearing him, as fear, confusion and disdain swelled inside her. She saw his eyes widen as she felt herself threatening to explode from the inside out. A great light surrounded them; he ran but she knew he would not get far.

Sakura's body lunged forward and it was like being pulled from the water. She gasped loudly. Her hand desperately sought her rescuer. She was mumbling incoherent words and her body shook with each sob.

"It was only a dream," Eriol told her, as he looked into her eyes. "Only a dream. See?"

There was silence in the tent. Two lamps were lit and she was in her cot, safe and warm. Her hand went to her rounded stomach. No sword had pierced her. It was as Eriol had said, only a dream.

"But it felt so real."

"Real?" asked Eriol. "Tell me what you dreamed."

When Sakura finished recounting her dream after having left out important bits like Syaoran killing her and she later exploding, Eriol watched her curiously. Finally he spoke.

"Was Xiao Lang's magic powerful?" he asked as though they were having a light conversation.

"I..." she murmered. Then realization hit her. "The weather - it was so unnatural - but I don't know what caused it. It could have been him. It felt like the world was coming to an end and for some reason I wanted to defeat him, or he was going to hurt Lu Sheng..."

"And you were using magic contained in Card form?"

"Hai."

"I feel some prophecy in your dream," said Eriol. "But I wouldn't rely on it. You are young and you have little control of your magic."

"Prophecy."

"Yes. Such dreams occur with some magicians."

Sakura clutched the front of his robes, her face white with distress.

"No! I don't want this to be a prophecy."

Eriol held her hands.

"Sakura-san, how about we keep this dream between us? For now?" he asked as he smiled charmingly at her.

"...Alright..."

"And I'll help you control your magic. I suppose you received that staff from me. I was planning to make you one anyway."

He stood up and so did Sakura.

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"Why is it, you think, I wanted to protect Lu Sheng? I don't hate him but at the same time, I will never protect him from Xiao Lang."

There was a clatter outside as a servant knocked something over. Eriol waited until the sound of footsteps disappeared. He could tell the truth, say he did not have a clue, but that may frighten Sakura more. Then she might confide in others and Syaoran will question if the dream was really a prophecy or not.

"It may be best if you don't know for now," said Eriol.

"But-"

"I will tell you when I think you're ready."

Sakura nodded looking at the ground. He put a finger lightly on her chin and raised her head.

"Not even my dreams happen exactly as I dreamt it. It is possible for us to make our own future. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

It was not until Eriol had left that Sakura wondered how he had known the exact time she was having the dream and why he had shown up. It did not seem in the Chief Magician's character to comfort concubines who could not sleep soundly, but she supposed he had sides to him no one had seen.

* * *

Sakura sighed silently. Despite the time of day, she was unable to return to sleep. Only an hour must have elapsed since Eriol left her alone and even though she knew the future she dreamed was a long time away, she felt a desire to make sure Syaoran was alright. It was strange. She knew she was being irrational and yet she could not help it. Resolutely, she threw on a cloak and crept out of her tent.

It was only when she started walking, did she realize she could not recall where Syaoran's tent was. She turned around in circles trying to find some hint of where it was located. She continued moving east of her tent when she saw the Imperial banner hanging limply from its tall post. Excitement running through her for doing something on her own after what seemed like ages, she raced to the large tent.

"HALT!"

Sakura's feet locked in place. Out of seemingly nowhere, a group of imperial guards surrounded her, spears and swords aimed at her person. Before, these guards had never frightened Sakura, but then again, she had never been on their bad side.

"Remove your hood! Slowly."

Inch by inch, Sakura's hand made it up to her hood. Of course; they probably thought she was some kind of assassin sneaking around when it was dark out, covered from head to toe. Her fingers quivered as she drew the edges of the hood back. The guards glanced around at each other trying to understand what they were seeing.

"A woman?" said the guard who was doing all the talking.

Sakura winced. His tone was the most demeaning she had ever heard. What? So a woman could not be an assassin!

"Assassin?" cried the guard outraged, and the other soldiers held their weapons steadier.

Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth. Oh no, she had spoken out loud!

"Don't move!" commanded the imperial guard. "You'll see what we do to assa-"

"What's going on here?"

"Great Imperial Son!" said the imperial guard standing at attention, as kowtowing would not be ideal right now. "We were just about to interrogate this assassin. Don't be fooled by her looks - they only send the most excellent ones after you."

The soldiers, still on guard, parted for Syaoran to pass. As he came into Sakura's line of sight, she saw him pause and cock his head. His eyes were questioning and she could not believe it, but they held amusement as well!

"Men. This is my Imperial concubine."

The soldiers' faces visibly paled. Their once steady hands faltered and some actually threw their weapons to the ground as if they burned. The vocal guard - who by now Sakura could tell was the leader - was looking very silly as his mouth continued to move but no sound came out.

"Great Imperial Son!" he said at last. "She said she was an assassin."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. The corners of his lips twitched but he quickly frowned.

"Did you say that?" he asked Sakura seriously.

"Wha-? Well, no. Not _exactly_."

He turned back to the guard who was staring at the dagger at Syaoran's side.

"I - I heard wrongly then," he conceded. Then he bowed. "Please forgive me."

Syaoran made a 'come here' gesture to Sakura and she rushed to take his hand. Walking off with her he commanded, "Return to your posts."

Safely inside his tent, Syaoran walked around his desk and sat down. Elbow resting on the desk and chin in hand, he smirked at Sakura.

"It seems we have much to talk about... lady assassin!"

Sakura pouted, as she folded her arms.

"I never said I was! He misunderstood me!"

"So what did you say?" asked Syaoran curiously and trying, with difficulty, to maintain a straight face. Normally that would be easy but someone mistaking Sakura for an assassin was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. After she told him what she said, Syaoran guffawed.

"Well to answer your question, yes, women can be assassins too!"

Sakura whipped her short hair back sassily. She had not seen Syaoran since the day he had abruptly left her and here he was mocking her. Sure she came to see if he was alive and well but she did not expect to talk to him because she was still a bit peeved. Apparently Syaoran noticed because he sat up straight.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. He glanced down at the papers on his desk then back at her, judging which he should tackle first, work or what was bothering Sakura. In the end, he beckoned to her. He drew Sakura onto his lap and rest a hand across her leg.

"The truth. If you don't tell me, I can't make the problem go away."

When Sakura still didn't answer he asked lightly, "Is there someone I should behead?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

Twiddling her thumbs in her lap she took a deep breath.

"Do you like her?" she asked softly.

Syaoran was having difficulty following what Sakura was getting at; he shook his head.

"Who?"

"The servant girl."

"The servant girl..."

Sakura turned her face towards him and Syaoran stared at his reflection in her eyes. Then he understood. He drew away slightly.

"No."

"Then why did you go after her? Why didn't you come back later?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his messy hair, making it further untidy.

"I left you that night because - because I was so relieved when she interrupted us." Sakura's gaze fell. "I wanted to be... more intimate... and I would have just done that and the situation just gave me an excuse to leave. You should know I could never prefer anyone over you."

He kissed her cheek.

"So don't be upset."

Sakura still looked unconvinced and she had every right to. He was a prince and bedding women was like a hobby to princes or so it was said. Fine, it was true, but not for him!

"You know, I once told Wei that if I had a choice, you would be my First Wife."

"Really?" asked Sakura, lighting up.

"Yes. Before, I thought Huangdi was the most important person in my life," he told her. "But I've realized that you're my most important person. After all, I would do anything for you without command."

There was a pause.

"Anything?" whispered Sakura.

"Did you already have something in mind?" inquired Syaoran, amazed.

"Don't fight Lu Sheng," said Sakura abruptly.

Syaoran studied Sakura and then she remembered she was supposed to keep the dream secret. She mentally kicked herself as she realized her blunder.

"Why?" asked Syaoran seriously.

"I don't want you to disappear," said Sakura cautiously.

"You mean die."

She flinched.

"Hai."

And she busied herself with following the trail of a lone firefly that was hovering about them. It landed on Syaoran's desk and he absentmindedly brushed it aside. Once more, it took to the air with its haphazard movements.

"Well I have too many pressing matters to attend to right now," said Syaoran, as he indicated to the papers on his desk. "I don't have time to die. Commanding the army is fine but the paper work is tedious. Nescessary but tedious all the same. Do you know, we're low on food? That the men are restless and hungry to the point where they are fighting senselessly? That I can feel plotting among my generals even though they all smile to my face? That I may not only have to kill Lu Sheng but also my brothers for the throne?"

Syaoran yawned.

"Just another day in my glorious life."

"I didn't know," said Sakura.

Sakura began to realize that her day to day life had not really changed even outside the Forbidden City. She was still presented with the absurdly large array of food - though it was not as finely cooked - of which she ate less than half. She was still dressed in elaborate clothes and bathed regularly. Sakura ran her fingers tenderly through Syaoran's short tresses. Did he purposefully make it so?

"You _shouldn't _know of these things."

Sakura jumped to her feet.

"You're wrong. If I had known... I don't even need all this luxury, all the food-"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Syaoran, seeing where she was heading. "I would go hungry, myself, long before you do." Sakura made to speak but he overrode her. "Yue will be back with provisions soon. My army is my problem, not yours."

Sakura looked down gloomily. She was not trying to _solve _his problem, she was only trying to _help_.

Syaoran ruffled her hair.

"You have the heart of an Empress, Sakura."

He smirked.

"If Empress Li were here, she would be driving me crazy by now."

"Is that why you treat her the way you do?" asked Sakura abruptly. Without waiting for an answer she went on. "My mother is dead so I find it strange how you go out of your way not to talk to her; you avoid her and rarely even look at her, like at the time we were in the gardens. And you always address her as Empress."

Syaoran silently began extinguishing the lamps in the tent.

"Haven't you realized by now I have a complicated family?"

When Sakura did not drop her gaze, he yielded.

"She give birth to me and for that it is my duty to take care of her. What more could she possibly want?"

"You really don't know?"

Syaoran shook his head indifferently.

"Perhaps when you're a father, you'll understand," was Sakura's wise remark.

Syaoran glanced at her stomach covered by layers of fabric, and looked away quickly as though it was indecent. He left only the lamp on his desk lit.

"Go rest," he told Sakura. "No arguing."

* * *

Touya was sitting on a stool, one ankle resting on his knee. He stared at the cot he had just made up. Sure the servants would have done it but he had to do something to busy his hands. Otherwise they would be around Syaoran's neck. He certainly did not expect things to play out like this when he got to China. Sakura was suppose to run to him begging him to take her back home. Instead she was reluctant to leave that throneless prince.

Nakuru bounded into the tent.

"Ohayo Touya-chan! Ohayo Sakura-ch-!" She twisted her neck from side to side. "Mou... where's Sakura-chan?"

Touya eyed her.

"Can't you guess?" he asked scathingly, voice harder than ever.

He looked so upset, Nakuru resisted the urge to jump on him, which frankly, was a big deal on her part.

"Why don't you go to his tent and bring her back?"

Touya smiled humourlessly.

"I do that and she'll stand up for him. It would only bring them closer together."

Nakuru rest a hand on Touya's shoulder.

"What do you want to do?"

"I cannot have my sister hate me. So we will wait until the gaki shows his true self. Then we will return home with her."

Nakuru kneeled at Touya's side.

"Perhaps you should try to befriend him."

"I'll never accept him," he told Nakuru grumpily. "Or forgive him for what he did to my sister. He does not deserve her _at all_."

"But what if he really cares about her?" Nakuru persisted. "And she, him?"

For one shocking moment Nakuru thought Touya was going to attack her, but he turned to stare at Sakura's cot as if she was there, sound asleep.

"You can't fathom the extents I went through to keep Sakura's honour," said Touya, passing his hand wearily over his eyes.

"And now she is a concubine to the Great Imperial Son of China! Many would consider that a great honour and you know it."

Touya made a derisive sound.

"And she wants to be here!"

Touya cracked his neck irritably. "You've been talking to her, haven't you?"

By her silence, Nakuru answered him.

"Sakura-chan says she can be happy with the prince," Nakuru told Touya, after a while. "And that you can't see that because you're determined to hate him."

"When he discards her, she'll see why," said Touya flatly. "I pray each night that he dies in this damn war."

"He's the father of her child!" cried Nakuru.

"Concubines' children mean nothing to someone like him! What do you think will happen if he becomes emperor? He would have _hundreds _of children with _hundreds _of women. I heard he already has a wife _and _consort, and from what I've heard they have already lost _his _favour."

Nakuru blinked.

"What's more," said Touya in a small, vicious manner that made her skin crawl. "He will never accept a Japanese heir. Chinese nobility is the most rigid one there is, so stop encouraging my sister with your romantic fantasies Akizuki!"

He stood abruptly and rushed out the tent. Nakuru was not remained where she was. Touya was only taking out his frustration on her because he could not do it to Sakura. She wished she knew how to tell Touya that he hated Syaoran so much because the prince was the only man he saw as capable, of drawing Sakura away from him.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! The long wait was due to my mother using my computer for her projects since her laptop is not cooperating. So how do you all feel about CCS character deaths. Hmmm... Anyway, Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Only when all contribute their firewood can they build up a strong fire.  
_

_~ Chinese Proverb_

A sea of fallen leaves whipped up around Sakura who was perched on a flat boulder. The scene was like a living mural, both captivating and unearthly. She glanced over her shoulder with such regality it made Eriol pause. In that moment Sakura reminded him of Kaho and a nostalgic sensation washed over him. Then she grinned at him and reverted to her usual simple self.

Her face aglow, Sakura ambled over to Eriol who had just finished laying down a cloth for them to sit on. She was not use to seeing him perform such a menial task and immediately lowered herself and began fussing with the cloth.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I'm so sorry!" she said as though something tragic had happened. "I was daydreaming. I'm so rude to make you do this..."

"I'm capable of casting a man's memory of his father and mother into oblivion Sakura-san; I think I'm more than able to lay down a cloth."

Sakura's mouth fell open as the full impact of Eriol's words sank in. Quickly closing it, she struggled to find a comfortable position on the ground. It had nothing to do with the stones and pebbles because the cloth was soft and thick; but, it had everything to do with her delicate condition.

"Are you alright?" asked Eriol, sensing her discomfort.

"Hai."

"Good," he said. "Usually we have horrible winters but the weather is quite warm this year, so I thought you'd enjoy some time outside. My cousin on the other is a different story."

"I know. He always wants me in bed," Sakura complained as she fixed her winter coat.

"You _are _his concubine."

Silence. Eriol smiled. Sakura gasped.

"No no _no_, I mean he always wants me lying down!"

Immediately, Sakura's cheeks turned a rosy hue and she smacked her hands over her face. It was a hilarious sight. Maybe if he had a sister like Sakura, Eriol thought with an amused smile, he would be just as protective of her as Touya.

"This is for you," Eriol stated, holding out a fist to Sakura, who was still recovering from her embarrassment.

Uncurling his fingers, he revealed a pink key with the head of a strange bird. With both hands, Sakura accepted it, like she was holding a broken piece of glass.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a magic key. It unlocks a staff that will help you channel your magic," said Eriol plainly, with the thought that he would restrain himself - just this once - from making a person's head spin with cryptic hints.

"I created it using the power of darkness. But you have your own magic, so you need to release the staff using your own incantation. Then the image of the key will be a reflection of your magic."

Sakura's brows knotted as she tried to follow everything that Eriol was saying. She studied the bird key between her palms.

"But I don't know any incantations," she said.

Eriol placed a hand inside his robes and drew out another key; this one was a shiny dark blue. He held out his hand. The key glowed and levitated above his palm as a gold magic circle appeared beneath them.

"Key concealing the power of the darkness, show your true form before me."

A gust of wind whipped about them, but far from feeling scared, Sakura was excited and observed Eriol intently.

"By our contract, I Eriol command you, Release!"

The key disappeared within a blinding light and in its place Eriol held a long staff, at the top of which was a figure of the Sun with long, protruding rays.

Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed. "Demo... I thought dark magic was bad, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Not always," said Eriol resting the staff across his lap. "Any type of magic can be bad. It depends on the magician. But it's true that dark magic does have a tendency to dominate the user. Now! Release your key. Don't give me that look - all you have to do is clear your mind. The words will come eventually."

Sakura gave a determined nod. She closed her eyes and did as Eriol said. She struggled so long with trying to feel whatever it was she was supposed to be feeling that her legs began to cramp and her lower back hurt because of her stillness.

"Relax," uttered Eriol. "Be patient."

His voice was as wispy as a lullaby and she found herself going into a trance; then it happened. A light sparked deep inside her and an image of a star appeared in her mind. Sakura shivered with euphoria as she held out her hands, preparing to hold the slim length of the staff within them. As with Eriol, a golden magic circle appeared as a gust of wind curled about them.

"Key concealing the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. By our contract, I, Sakura command you! Release!"

The head of the staff morphed into a bright golden star and it began to grow.

"Yatta!" Sakura cried happily as she stared at the pink staff in her hands. "Sugoi! Su_goi_!"

Eriol gave himself a mental pat on the back - he always exceeded his own expectations. Initially, the magician was not sure if creating something using his magic would work for her. But the transition from Darkness to Star was seamless. He should teach but who could afford his expertise?

"That's enough for today."

"Aww," lamented Sakura. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Let's do one more thing," she bowed low, "Onegai itashimasu?"

Eriol tried to block out Sakura's cuteness but he felt as though he was channelling Tomoyo. Now he understood why she was always shouting "KAWAII!" He pitied Syaoran for the day Sakura realized her effect on others. He should have expected her behaviour though; new practitioners were always eager to use as much of their magic as possible.

Eriol relented.

"What do I have to do?" Sakura squealed.

"Only you can figure that out."

"NANI?"

"I made you the staff, but you have to make the Cards on your own. You should be able to discern the kind of magical entities you have control of through meditation or most commonly, necessity," he told a dumbfounded Sakura.

For the second time that afternoon, her mouth fell open. Sakura's face could not have been blanker and Eriol chuckled.

"I have faith in you."

That may be true, thought Sakura, but he did not ask if she had faith in herself. She tried to remember the first time something strange happened around her. It was when she was having a bath in the Forbidden City. She was thinking about the Cherry Blossoms back home and suddenly a Cherry Blossom petal appeared out of nowhere. Then she sang with Tomoyo and she really wanted to make her friend happy but it was not really her voice - it was too ethereal. Then she made wind appear, then a sort of shield and long vines.

Flowers, Wind, Branches, Shield, Song... but these names did not seem right to her. No. Flower, Wind, Forest, Shield, Song...

Eriol glanced around as the air around them stilled. Sakura was deep in thought, muttering to herself and aware of nothing.

"Flower, Windy, Shield, Song, Tree...

She was envisioning each element perfectly as she chose their names. Sakura snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Flower, Windy, Shield, Song and Wood!"

Suddenly, everything returned to life. Eriol's hair was blown out of its usually neat position and was dancing around his tranquil face. Six independent sources of light manifested before Sakura. She watched spell-bound, as out of these lights, six pink Cards emerged. Sakura made a sound halfway between a gasp and a giggle. There were illustrations of various creatures and objects on one side of the Cards and symbols of circles and stars on the other.

Eriol took off his glasses and cleaned them with the sleeve of his robe. He was bringing Sakura closer to her premonition by teaching her how to control her magic, he knew but he had prolonged teaching her so long it was almost winter.

"Ano... is something wrong Hiiragizawa-san?" asked Sakura, cards and staff in hand.

He slipped on his glasses and smiled.

"Not at all."

The end of her lesson with Eriol came too quickly for Sakura's liking, but the Sun was sinking into the horizon and her stomach was starting to make grumbling noises. She was admiring her Cards when a memory came to mind.

"Before the night I had that dream," she told Eriol. "I was talking to Xiao Lang and, it was strange but I saw him fighting Lu Sheng. Only, his hair was longer... Was that the past?"

"Yes," said Eriol, his eyes lighting up with mirth. "He had a queue. We all did. Then he cut it because it "bothered" him. And we all did! Except Yue who refuses to break tradition."

"I see," said Sakura as she stowed her cards in her long winter coat and rose to her feet.

"That fight made people fear him," said Eriol as he folded the cloth to return to the camp.

"Because he was very powerful."

"No," Eriol said.

Sakura winched.

"Are you alright?"

She took a few deep breaths while rubbing her middle.

"Yes, I think so."

Eriol nodded.

"Yue and I possess stronger magic than Xiao Lang," he continued. "But his intent sets him apart."

Sakura sighed.

"I wish everyone was at peace with each other."

"Then what would royals and nobles do?" asked Eriol, guiding Sakura over a rocky pathway. "We gossip, we conspire, we hate, we kill each other, until we cannot remember how it all began. And the result is where we are now, at war with our brothers, after many years of breeding odium and animosity. What could we do with peace?"

As they approached the army camp Eriol said, "I won't be here for a while Sakura-san. I have to retrieve a certain Moon Bell."

"Should I continue to practice magic?" asked Sakura with restrained excitement, and to her utter delight, Eriol said, "Yes."

* * *

Syaoran cracked his back, groaning loudly. The only time he had ever been so irritated he was sitting in Court in the Forbidden City. He was attempting, quite unsuccessfully, to channel a new source of magic he could use but so far nothing was working like he needed it to. The strongest sources of magic were celestial objects and none were being kind to him at the moment.

Throwing on a coat, he went for a stroll to relieve his tension and surprise, surprise, he ended up in front of Sakura's tent. Instead of finding her messily sewing a blanket, a new project of hers, he found her tossing and turning on her cot. A servant girl was trying to placate her, but Sakura was well on the verge of tears. Syaoran kneeled at her side.

"What is it?"

"It hurts," said Sakura hugging her middle.

"What did she eat?" Syaoran asked the frightened servant.

"It's not that kind of pain," said Sakura with a whimper.

Sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead and there was no trace of her usual smile.

"I want onii-chan," she cried.

"Kinomoto-san rode out somewhere with Akizuki-san this afternoon," said the servant. "I don't know where they are."

Syaoran gathered Sakura in his arms.

"Bring a hot bath," said Syaoran, and the servant ran off.

He rocked Sakura back and forth as three servants set up a large tub of water. They stood waiting to bathe her but Syaoran befuddled them when he said, "Leave."

They glanced at one another. Several times, they opened their mouths and attempted to speak but only one girl found her voice and asked, "Don't you mean for us to bathe her? Great Imperial Son?"

Syaoran's eyes hardened.

"I don't mean for you to do anything but what I tell you to do," he snapped. "And I am not in the habit of repeating my orders."

That was enough to send the servants scurrying away. Syaoran huffed. Asking him _questions_. Who did they they they were? Clearly he was being too easy on his subjects these days. That would have to be remedied.

"Xiao-"

"Shhh... don't speak," he said as he removed Sakura's yuanlingshan. He smiled to himself. He had learned how to properly remove these tangles of mess at last. As he was about to take off her robes, Sakura stopped him.

In response to his inquiring eyes, she said, "I don't look the same."

She tried to move away from him but he held her in place. Obstinately pulling her clothes aside, he paused as he saw what Sakura meant. Her belly was no longer flat; it was round and protruding. He could not believe he had not noticed a thing until now. Then again, her clothes were designed to be conservative. Sakura looked away.

Without a word, Syaoran stripped himself, took Sakura into his arms - at which point he realized she was a bit heavier - and entered the tub. Syaoran clumsily attempting to massage her, Sakura began to relax and she leaned into his chest.

He could not stop staring at her mid-section. The fact that there was a baby inside Sakura blew his mind. It fascinated him and scared him all at the same time. It was silly, he knew, but there was nothing his teachers taught him that could prepare him to be a father. Suppose he was too harsh, too strict, too much like his own father? Suppose -

Syaoran blinked. He could have sworn something just pushed against Sakura's belly... from the _inside_. There it was again! Wait... could it be? His hand slid down to her stomach and she flinched.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, completely self-conscious.

Syaoran hugged her around the shoulder with one hand and kept his other hand on her stomach. Resting his chin in the crook of her neck, he closed his eyes.

"Xiao Lang...?"

"Shhh."

Syaoran's breathing slowed. He was so still, she thought that he had fallen asleep. The water was losing its heat and still he did not move. She did not mind being with Syaoran like this but it unnerved her a bit. She felt her baby move inside her again and saw Syaoran tracing its movements with his fingers. He rubbed his cheek against hers softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

And his body stiffened. He sat up and Sakura turned around to face him. Was she imagining things?

"I didn't mean to say that," said Syaoran still whispering, his face blank.

Sakura drew her knees up. Of course, he did not mean to say it. She gave a shaky smile and grabbed a nearby towel, leaving Syaoran alone in the tub. She put on her night clothes and settled herself onto her cot. A while later, she heard a splash as Syaoran exited the tub and then she felt him lie down behind her, fully clothed.

"Are you angry?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Sakura turned her head and gazed at him.

"I really did not mean to tell you that Sakura," he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "But... I mean it."

"Honto?"

He nodded. He was never insincere.

"I love you too," she confessed.

Syaoran stared at her. A mixture of doubt and amazement covered his face because he was finding it hard to believe. Being a prince, many women including Meilin and Hua-Ling had said they loved him, which had only sweetened his disdain for them. However, Sakura was the first one he wanted to believe.

"If it's a lie-"

"It's not," she said quickly.

Syaoran brushed his lips against her plump ones.

"But even if it is... I'm glad."

He kissed her lightly and turned her around to face him, his hand on her waist.

"If we were in the Forbidden City," said Syaoran, his eye landing on Sakura's belly which rested lightly against his. "Qiao-sensei would kill me if he saw us in this position. I think this is one time he would have tradition behind him."

"We're not in the City," said Sakura, her face leaning closer to Syaoran's.

"You're right. To hell with the City," muttered Syaoran as he pulled Sakura into his arms and pressed their lips together. Just as they got to that point where the kiss should be deepening he pulled back. "But we can still respect tradition."

"You didn't when you cut your hair!" exclaimed Sakura, surprising Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at her, surprised. The corners of his mouth curved.

"Some traditions have more merit than others."

Sakura laughed incredulously. Then suddenly, she gasped, completely winded. Syaoran tore himself away from her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Sakura inhaled and exhaled steadily.

"I'll call someone."

Before Syaoran could move, she grabbed his hand.

"They don't know why this is happening, but it'll stop soon," she told him. "Don't go."

Syaoran returned to his former position.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

She bit her lip.

"Sakura."

Looking away, she said guiltily, "I've been practicing magic with Hiiragizawa-san. You always insisted on me not being active and now that I am, I'm getting pains. I thought you'd be angry with me. I thought the pain would go away."

"Hiiragizawa! That bas-" Then he looked at Sakura's middle again. Lowering his voice as though the baby could hear him, he said, "I'll kill him first thing in the morning."

"He's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"He said... he was going to get a Moon Bell," said Sakura, her breathing returning to normal.

Syaoran sighed.

"In the morning, we'll take care of this. For now just get some-"

"Rest," Sakura finished.

Syaoran kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, my cherry blossom."

* * *

A/N:

Onegai itashimasu - please (formal, I believe)

Yatta! - I did it! / said to express joy

Honto? - really?

Chinese proverb - No wisdom like silence.

The Cards are the 19 from the manga and also the Song card from the anime.

Hey Tomodachi (it means Friend annie)! So someone asked if I knew any stories that updated regularly. Truth is I haven't had time to read any new fics so I'm blank. Oh and you can all thank Lady Sakura-chan for this update! I felt like such a horrible updater. lol. Thank you for your reviews. Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_To be uncertain is to be uncomfortable, but to be certain is to be ridiculous._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Syaoran stood, arms folded, observing the doctor's diagnosis of Sakura. Previously, Syaoran had never heard of a Hing-sensei but when he went in search of a doctor himself, Hing was one of the few who did not jump to the opportunity presented. It was natural for him to be mistrustful of people who appeared too eager; and judging from the man's demeanour and tone of voice, Syaoran thought he would be perfect to take care of Sakura.

It did help Hing's case also, that he was not particularly attractive. Syaoran gave himself a mental pat on the back. The only thing worse than an attractive doctor was an attractive male servant; that just spelled one word: Trouble, and on occasion: _Yukito_.

Sakura drew back her long sleeves delicately and extended her hands palm up so that her inner wrists were exposed. The doctor placed a wooden block between himself and Sakura and had her rest her hands on it.

"I'm going to check her pulse," Hing-sensei told Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded and using three fingers, Hing-sensei lightly applied pressure to various points on her wrist. Satisfied, he withdrew his hands.

"Let's see your tongue."

Syaoran smiled when Sakura stuck her tongue out because she tried to look at it which made her appear cross-eyed. She caught his amused expression, froze and blushed, embarrassed. She did not look at him again, until the diagnosis was done, but the rosy hue on her cheeks did not fade away.

"Great Imperial Son?"

"What?" said Syaoran blankly, his eyes still on Sakura. He gave his head a little shake. "I'm listening."

"It's an indigestion problem. It's uncomfortable but not overly serious."

"What are you going to give her for it?"

"I'll change her diet, and show her how to sleep and sit differently to alleviate the discomfort."

"Is that all?" asked Syaoran frowning. "Don't you have some medicine for this?"

"I assure you it's not needed," the doctor answered, head bowed. "If she continues to feel the same way, there is always acupuncture."

Syaoran nodded, appreciating Hing's honesty. He did hope though, that it would not reach to acupuncture. Even though Hing-sensei was a doctor, Syaoran was still bothered by the idea of Sakura removing her clothes in front of him.

"If you wish I can check in on her from time to time," said Hing-sensei. "To be on the safe side of course."

"That won't be necessary."

Hing-sensei nodded and immediately began closing his doctor's bag.

"Why can't he check in on me?"

Both men turned to Sakura. Her eyes were set on Syaoran, her head tilted precariously to the side. Syaoran almost wanted to hit Hing-sensei for the horror-struck look he had on his face because of Sakura's question. Sure enough, by midnight if it took so long, everyone would know that "the Great Imperial Son's concubine was questioning him."

Syaoran took in a deep breath, and then released it in one go.

"Because you are not ill," he said rationally. "Therefore you do not require constant doctor supervision."

"But -" Sakura shook her head and stared at him like it was obvious. "He should be close by. To be on the safe side!"

Hing-sensei blanched at Sakura's direct quoting of him. Syaoran glared at the doctor, whose smooth black hair seemed to have been suddenly struck by lightning.

"If you need him, I'll call him. There is nothing more to discuss," said Syaoran.

Hing-sensei was on his feet, ready to be dismissed.

"It goes without saying that nothing that happened here is to be repeated to anyone," said Syaoran, his tone as chilly as the weather.

Hing-sensei dipped his whole torso forward.

"Yes, Great Imperial Son."

Sakura stared down at her lap, her posture comparable to that of a wilting flower. The ambience was jarringly quiet now that they were alone. Syaoran settled beside her, waiting for Sakura to become her cheery self again. When the silence became too insufferable he clasped her hand.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"When I was young, one of my neighbours was having a baby," said Sakura, fiddling with his hands. "She had stomach pains too."

Syaoran gave her hand a little squeeze, encouraging her to continue when she fell silent.

"Her husband was away so his grandmother was in charge of the household," said Sakura. "She knew that he cared for his wife, so she told the midwife to save her. Maki pleaded with them to save the baby but in the end, she died. The two of them did."

"Is that why you were so adamant about having the doctor here?"

"It's so sad," Sakura said. "Being so close to life and not getting there. It would have been Maki's first child."

"You seem close to this woman."

"She would make the children toys," said Sakura. "We loved her for it."

"The grandmother's decision was practical though," Syaoran said abruptly. "If the woman had lived, then she could have had another baby. The one that was lost wouldn't matter. Besides, if things were so grave a doctor should have been called."

Sakura said nothing which led Syaoran to conclude that he had said the wrong thing. Perhaps she was fearful for her own life, he thought.

"That won't happen to you," he told Sakura, as though he had been to the future.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and he in turn put his arms around her, believing that he had gotten it right this time.

She stared up at him and asked, "Would you be with me when it happens?"

Syaoran, momentarily mesmerized by her pink lips was silent for a moment.

"Men aren't allowed to be at the birth as you know."

"But _you're_ a prince," said Sakura, a gigantic smile on her face. "The Great Imperial Son! Or does this tradition also have merit? Please be there with me, Xiao Lang; just this once."

Syaoran's hand glided up to her neck and he bent forward, kissing her on the lips. Sakura was very responsive which made his blood rush through his body. She sucked on his bottom lip sending him into a blissful stupor, before pulling away slowly.

Syaoran swallowed.

"Whatever you want," he conceded.

"Promise?"

He nodded and Sakura smiled her bright smile. Syaoran was secretly relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. He had stayed awake the entire night wondering if perhaps Renshu or Lei had made her ill but it seemed now that that was not the case.

Still he felt somewhat uneasy, especially now that Sakura had told him that story, and when he felt like this, it was usually in his best interest not to ignore the feeling. Syaoran pulled her closer to him, fearful that there was something in this world that would come between them when all he wanted was to be with her forever.

* * *

Since his talk with Sakura, Syaoran took it upon himself to find a maidservant who was skilled at midwifery - _skilled_ being the operative word. He could not believe he had not considered this before. He had gotten into the bad habit of relying on Eriol too much when it came to matters he knew nothing about. So, now that his cousin was gone, he had to fend for himself.

Syaoran banged his hand on his desk for the eighth time that afternoon. Curse Hiiragizawa Eriol for not telling him how to deal with this situation! He was about to wallow in self-pity when a force burst through his tent.

"**Prince Syaoran**! How could you?"

Syaoran gaped at Nakuru.

"How did you-?"

The guards at the tent front were also bewildered; how had Nakuru run past them with such a speed? They made to come hold her but Syaoran raised his hand and they withdrew.

"Well?" asked Nakuru, hands on hips. "How could you do this?"

"How could I what?" he asked her, trying to understand if there was something he was supposed to be aware of. He never really had any direct dealings with the woman, so he assumed she was here on a crusade for Kinomoto Touya - not that he seemed the type who had others fight his battles.

"I heard you were looking for a midwife."

Syaoran blinked.

"So?"

"Soooo," said Nakuru, walking over to his desk. She laid her palms flat on its surface and leaned over, her face almost touching Syaoran's. "Why didn't you ask **me**?"

Syaoran leaned back in an attempt to regain his personal space.

"Why would I ask you?" he said, thoroughly perplexed now.

Nakuru's eyes were wide.

"Because _I_ happen to have experience," she declared, holding a hand to her chest.

Syaoran cocked his eyebrow sceptically.

"_What_?" she screeched. "I do!"

"How many children have you helped given birth to?" asked Syaoran, folding his arms.

Nakuru paused.

"Well... none."

"And how many childbirths have you attended?"

Another pause.

"Well... just the one, but that's more than you I'm sure... and I swear I know what I'm doing!"

Syaoran stood.

"Let me see if I'm getting this right," he said, mockery dripping thick like honey from every word. "After all you just admitted, you want me to entrust Sakura's well-being to _you_? You can't be serious."

Nakuru went quiet. Syaoran expected her to storm out but instead she threw herself at his feet and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"What the-!"

"You have to let me do it! Come on, give a girl a chance!"

Syaoran twisted haphazardly, trying to get her off of him but her grip was iron. He could not believe her slender frame possessed such strength. It was all he could do not to hit her over the head just to see if that would work.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked, exasperated.

She gazed at him with puppy dog eyes.

"If I deliver Sakura-chan's baby, Touya will see me as wife material and then he'll want to marry me for sure!"

Syaoran stared.

"Oh. Well if that's the case..."

Nakuru's eyes grew with hope.

"Hell no!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you do it to impress him! And he's not even interested in you. Have you no shame? Really, where is your father?"

Nakuru's eyes turned a feral red and glared at Syaoran. All traces of attempted cuteness and sucking up were gone. She stood with the fluidity of a cat. Syaoran's caution hairs on the back of his neck were shocked into an upright position.

She flipped her long, brown hair over her shoulder.

"Now listen here Prince," she said, her voice deeper and more self-assured. "I have as much experience as any woman in this camp, because guess what? An army has no need of midwives _so you have none_."

She advanced on him and Syaoran had to make a conscious effort not to step back, much to his astonishment.

"I _am_ going to deliver Sakura's baby whether you like it or not. Is that clear?"

Syaoran wanted to say something but he was still trying to come to terms with what he was seeing.

"Good," said Nakuru when he did not reply and she walked out, without the signature spring in her step.

Syaoran ambled over to his chair and dropped into it. He absentmindedly pulled his papers towards him and picked up a small jar of ink. He knew Akizuki Nakuru was a bit strange, but insane was not really on his list of words to describe her - until now, that is. However, she was right about one thing: she was the best candidate for the job; unfortunately.

* * *

The following days were uneventful and merely grew longer and longer, steadily turning into weeks. The atmosphere in the camp was quickly becoming a despondent one. Syaoran drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders, taking solace in the fur at his neck. Even he felt the hopelessness acutely.

He looked at the tassel in his hands. He still was not able to find an alternative source of magic that would help him release his jian. Before, he used the moon as a source; he tried the stars like Sakura and that worked to some extent, and the sun like Eriol, but that was not working well for him either.

It was like his father was standing behind him, punishing him with a smug look on his face. Syaoran struck a tree trunk with his palm. He snapped and started pummelling the trunk with his frustrations. The skin on his knuckles quickly gave way, but he was so accustomed to this, it did not hurt. He needed it to hurt.

He heard a movement behind him and turned to see Touya's back retreating behind a few trees.

"I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of my absence to pollute your sister against me," said Syaoran bitterly.

Touya paused and turned to face him. His gaze dropped to Syaoran's knuckles, painted in blood, but he did not mention it.

"She's too tired," he said instead, sounding a little disappointed like he really had thought about badmouthing Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. Sakura was quite fatigued lately and but Hing-sensei said it was normal; that she just needed ample rest. This was fine with Syaoran as he had to deal with his magic-less situation.

Touya gazed around the dead woods. They both were off the path, and standing in the heart of it. No sound could be heard for a mile. The trees had lost their foliage and there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

"You think it wise to be here on your own?" asked Touya.

The man's tone made Syaoran tense briefly.

"Why? Do you plan on killing me?"

"Yes. When the day comes, I'll let you know," answered Touya. Syaoran said nothing to this. "I suppose you have it in mind to gut me as well?"

"No," said Syaoran.

Touya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like you," explained Syaoran. "But I can't take you away from her. Your family is unlike my own. You are very dependent on each other for happiness. Sometimes I watch you two and it makes me resentful because she has never been as happy as she is now that you're here. I see how she lights up when you talk to her and in those times I do wish you were dead so I could have her full attention like before. But I can't kill you myself."

Syaoran smirked lazily.

"Maybe Yue will oblige me."

Unconsciously, they strolled together for almost an hour; each blanketed in his own thoughts but fully aware of the other's presence. Though no words were spoken, it was evident that a very thick wall was crumbling between them. Touya stopped suddenly.

"Oi. Gaki," he said, turning to Syaoran. "My hatred for you is nothing personal. You could be a monk and I'd still hate you."

Syaoran pulled a face.

"I doubt a monk would be having a child with your sister."

Touya clenched his jaw tightly.

"I think we can both agree that I can't tell jokes," he said quickly, stepping away in case Touya decided to throw a punch. Out of curiousity, he asked, "So does this mean you won't be trying to kill me?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

They walked on in silence for another half an hour when Touya spoke again.

"Oi gaki. Akizuki has it in her head that she's the kaiju's midwife. She said that you personally requested that she be midwife."

Syaoran came to a standstill.

"Well I may have implied from silence that... childbirth is such a mysterious thing and she's a woman so she must know what to do." Syaoran knocked his temple with two fingers. "Do you think she's a little wrong up here though?"

Touya eyed him.

"I see you met Ruby Moon."

"She has another name for herself?" asked Syaoran incredulously. It was worse than he thought!

Touya turned on his heels.

"It took me a while to take her seriously too. But I've learnt that if she says she can do something, I shouldn't doubt her," he told Syaoran. "I'm sure you didn't ask her but if I was making the decision, it would be her."

As an afterthought, he added, "Don't tell her I said that."

"And if you had another choice?" asked Syaoran, just to be sure.

"I'd take it in a heartbeat," replied Touya.

He opened his mouth but Syaoran caught on.

"I won't tell her you said that."

* * *

_(_A/N):

Hey Tomodachi! Sorry for the extremely late update. Personal reasons which could not have been avoided. Hope you all are well and enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_I dreamed a thousand new paths. I woke and walked my old one._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Syaoran held the tassel of his jian at eye level, studying it, willing it to obey him. He focused his energy, directing it to the object in his hand. The light grew in intensity. Then a long, iron blade emerged. The light disappeared with a slight glint at the blade's tip.

Then suddenly, the jian was gone. The sound of horses' hooves muffled by the snow was unmistakable to Syaoran, especially in the surrounding quiet.

"You almost had it."

Syaoran dropped his hand at the sound of Lei's voice.

"What source of magic did you use?" he asked, pulling the reins on his horse. He leaped off its back in one fluid movement.

Syaoran glared at him.

"The stars."

"Have you tried the Sun?" asked Lei, walking into the clearing where Syaoran stood.

"It didn't cross my mind," said Syaoran cynically.

The Sun was one of the sources of magic the imperials drew power from. Of course he had tried it. He was no idiot.

Syaoran sat on a flat boulder, eyes hardened with controlled despair that veiled a deeper obsession. If he could not use magic, he would certainly fall before Lu Sheng. The pressure was mounting each day and the fear was not far behind.

Lei stood in front of him, arms folded. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you tried…?"

Syaoran knew what he was speaking of. It would surely work, but at what price? Only Eriol was successful with it so far, and perhaps Lu Sheng, but it was still too early to tell with him.

"No," he replied.

They fell into silence, each buried in his own thoughts. Lei stooped down and gathered a handful of snow. Patting and shaping it into a solid ball, he took aim somewhere in the distance and launched it. He repeated his movements, only this time, he held the snow ball out to Syaoran.

"You're not doing anything better right now," said Lei.

Syaoran snatched it from him and launched it into the air unenthusiastically. To his surprise it felt good. Lei continued to hand him the snow balls until Syaoran was on his feet actively partaking in their little game.

Lei held a hand up to his brow, tracing the path of Syaoran's last snow ball. He stared at his younger brother.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"You tell me," said Lei. "I expected myself and Renshu to be dead by now. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sorry for it. You're different. Perhaps to a fault."

Syaoran went rigid.

"You think only the worse of me."

"Not exactly. I've always been intrigued by you," admitted Lei candidly. "Since you were born. Huangdi may have helped in blazing your legend, of making you seem greater, more significant than every other son he had."

Syaoran's jaw locked. He was not in the mood for this. He took off walking.

"Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran turned, his face stoic.

"You've always walked around with the air of a god. Renshu more than anyone else detested it. But now that you seem as mortal as can be its almost painful to watch."

"If you've come just to insult me-"

"It's nothing everyone else isn't thinking!" snapped Lei. Yet there was not a hint of anger on his face. "You know what needs to be done. We will all be giving our best behind you, it's only fair you do the same."

Syaoran said nothing. A cool wind blew creating an icy atmosphere between them.

"According to the scouts, Yue will be here within a day," said Lei mounting his horse. "Get your head straight."

"Why did you come?" asked Syaoran crossly.

"When the palace was attacked, I ran," said Lei. "I have shamed myself. I wish to regain my honour by the side of Li Xiao Lang, Great Imperial Son, the most dangerous man in all of China!"

He leaned low.

"Isn't that how they use to say it?"

With that, his horse galloped into the distance. Syaoran stayed where he was, listening to the sounds that drifted to him from the army camp. So many lives in his hands and only one he cared to save. He could save her, right now. Yet, he had a duty of honour, of loyalty, and that was another thing that will never change.

He held up his jian's tassel once more, eyes closed.

"I call upon the gods of darkness."

* * *

For the fifth time that evening Sakura looked to the tent's entrance, thinking she had seen the flap move. She lowered her head disappointed for a fourth time, that no one was there. Touya sulked darkly.

"I see I'm no longer your choice of company."

Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"I'm always happy to see you onii-chan," she said, still clearly distracted. "It's just that..."

"You want the gaki."

Sakura smiled apologetically.

"He hasn't come to see me in days. Do you think he's all right? What if he's mad at me?"

For once, Touya did not say a bad word against Syaoran. All he told her was, "He's training."

Sakura sighed.

"That's what _everyone_ keeps saying. But he can't find time to say goodnight?"

The baby squirmed and on impulse, her hand flew to her stomach, tracing its form.

"You know he shouldn't distress me so much onii-chan!" she said half-seriously.

Touya sat observing her, his face a myriad of emotions Sakura could not decipher. She fidgeted with her clothes.

"He'll be here tomorrow," said Touya, with a tone of finality that made Sakura know that Syaoran will indeed be there.

She gave a toothy grin. She placed a hand on her brother's.

"Do you still hate Syaoran?" she asked softly. "I know what you think of the imperials onii-chan but there are so many wonderful people in the Forbidden City. I miss them so much. It feels like I've known them forever."

Touya scoffed.

"Only you can be kidnapped then embrace your kidnappers. You do know that's a documented condition of the mind."

"It not a condition! If you met my friends it would be impossible for you to dislike them," said Sakura, protectively. "As a matter of fact, I'm positive you would not dislike Yukito-kun."

"Isn't that the general's brother?"

"Hai."

Touya shot her an "_exactly_" look.

"He really _is_ nice! He is Yue-san's opposite in a way." She put a finger to her chin. "But just as good-looking. Everyone likes him."

She took a moment to bask in the glorious image of Tsukishiro Yukito. The way the Sun always caught his hair in the right places and the way his fair skin glowed in its light. Flowers surrounding him...

"Hanyaan!"

Then she blushed as she remembered Touya was there, gaping at her antics.

"Hoe... "

"You're pale," he commented, ignoring her embarrassment.

"I am?"

"Hai. I thought you were feeling better."

"I **am**," Sakura insisted. She shifted uncomfortably as Touya's gaze turned more piercing.

"The doctor should see you again."

"There's nothing he can do," said Sakura with certainty that made Touya's eyes narrow.

"I mean," she corrected. "There's nothing he can do because I'm not sick. I'm fine onii-chan. Stop worrying."

He patted her on the head.

"Don't try to do things on your own, or always feel the need to put on a brave face," he said. "I'm here. You can tell me anything."

"I know onii-chan. My only wish would be to have Otou-san here too."

Dropping his hand, Touya tightened his jaw in distaste.

"Why would you want that? He let them take you -."

"There was nothing he could do," said Sakura defensively, her cheeks flushed. "I wouldn't want any harm to come to Otou-san because of me. I know it was a difficult thing for him to do!"

"Right."

"I'm happy onii-chan," said Sakura with earnest. "Be happy with me. Don't be mad at our father. He loves us with all his heart."

Touya stood.

"You should rest."

Sakura, exhausted, eased herself down on her side. All trace of vibrancy disappeared as Touya left. It was a miracle she was able to hide her fatigue from her brother. Still, he was suspicious as always.

She tapped her belly lightly with her fingertips. Sakura's throat grew dry. Her heartbeat quickened. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She whimpered, terribly frightened as her body moved of its own accord.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan!"

Somebody was holding her firmly. Something cold was pressed against her forehead.

"Na..ku.."

What was that funny taste? Sakura retched and vomited until her stomach was empty. A cloth dabbed at her mouth.

"You're burning up! I'm going to get the doctor. I should get the prince!"

The prince. Everything became clear.

"No!" exclaimed Sakura, grabbing onto Nakuru desperately. Nevertheless, the woman was intent on alerting Syaoran. "NAKURU-CHAN! Please!"

Sakura held onto her upper arm and yanked Nakuru to the floor. Nakuru's eyes widened with shock.

"Can't you see that I'm fine? I'm not sick."

Nakuru looked up suddenly and gasped in relief.

"Prince Li."

Sakura blinked. She did not know what Nakuru was looking at but there definitely was no prince there. Only an ambiguous form, hovering at the tent's entrance. The outline was a body yes, but it was composed of colours. Lots of colours, ever-changing and fluid like water.

"You must have heard she wasn't feeling well," said Nakuru, rising to her feet, with utmost relief.

The figure remained where it was, then nodded to the entrance. Nakuru took one last glance back at Sakura before leaving them alone. Sakura watched all of this in wonder.

"You're not Xiao Lang, are you?"

The figure began moving towards her. Like a painting, it gained more dimension. Flesh started to form, then brown hair, eyes... but she was not fooled. She knew exactly what to do. She took out her Star Key.

"Key concealing the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. By our contract, I, Sakura command you! Release!"

The familiar pink staff rest lightly in her hand as though it knew how drained she was.

"Illusion," she said.

Her magic circle appeared around her and the Illusion swirled in front of her until it became a Card. She held it lightly to her chest, her head spinning.

"Arigatou."

* * *

Sheng glided along the red hallways of the imperial palace as quietly and ethereal as the moonlight. His long robes slithered on the floor noiselessly as he moved. Slowly, he came to a stop, his head bowed low. Eyes sliding to his right, he watched the door next to him, his shoulders slightly hunched over.

An emotion he had not felt in years inflated his chest. Putting out a hand, his fingertips grazed the door and abruptly, his hand fell. He breathed out feeling his chest fall then rise again.

He did not mean to come to this way. He did not want to be here but now that he was, it felt like he was powerless to turn back. This thought angered him.

All at once, he swung around and threw the door open. The heat of the room rolled over him like a wave and the smell of herbs mixed with decay stung his nostrils. A man, bent and crooked, lay wheezing on the bed, death written across his face.

Eyes burning, Sheng rushed to him, dropping to his knees. As he reached the bed however, the man was gone. Only a new bed, covered in vulgarly ornate sheets remained. He clutched them, desperately trying to hold onto what was not there. His hands shook.

"...father..."

He kneeled there, motionless, cold, like a statue.

Then, with a tortured, wounded scream, he brought his fists above his head and struck the bed violently, breaking the thing instantly. The room that was once his father's was no more. His very essence was stripped from it. There was nothing of him there. Nothing of him **at all**!

Vases and furniture exploded across the room, crashing loudly into walls as Sheng worked himself up into a rage. He ripped tapestries and paintings from the walls, sending them flying through the air.

His long locks flew about him as though his very rage incited them to life. Flinging open drawer after drawer he found nothing of his father's possessions. Sheng screamed in fury. He slammed the dresser to the ground cracking it and sending wooden shards tearing through the air.

He spun around and around desperate for more things to shatter. His heart pumped anger and hatred through his body, poisoning all reason. Yet, finally, as suddenly as it had begun, the tantrum broke.

Emotionally spent, he drifted about the room grasping at random things, laughing quietly to himself. His eyes landed on a piece of broken mirror. He fell to his knees despondently, his hair and clothes pooled about him.

He took the mirror fragment in his palm staring at his relection. It was so strange. He had not looked at himself since he was a teenager. Reflexively, his fingers raked at his scarred cheek. He stared into his crazed red eyes, unable to recognise the man they belonged to.

Carefully, he returned the piece of glass to the floor. With all the self-control he could muster, Lu Sheng rose to his feet. He tightened the ties on his clothes, cleared his hair from his face and strolled calmly into the hallway.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Happy New Year to you all! Wow, you won't believe the problems I got to post this chapter when it came to logging in since yesterday evening. Thank you all reviewers who I have not yet personally thanked, and to all anonymous reviewers. Another chapter to come in 24 hours. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Heaven has a road, but no one travels it; Hell has no gate but men will dig to get there._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

In the centre of the woods sat Syaoran on the trunk of a fallen tree, his jian in his hands. His eyes were reflected in the polished blade and yet he was not seeing himself as he was lost in thoughts and memories of days gone by. His body was hunched over with the weight of these things yet he could not cast them from his mind.

Syaoran knew he should get up and return to his army but he had no control of himself right now. It was like he was out of his body, watching himself and having no power to move his limbs. It was happening again, he was losing himself. He must focus and not succumb to the darkness. Even as he thought this, he stood up suddenly.

He clutched the hilt of his jian behind his back in his left hand. The blade ran upwards laying gently against his spine. Gracefully he stepped out and flowed into his sword forms. His steps were careful, precise and elegant. The power running through him was intoxicating and he gave in.

His movements though still as lithe and twisting as a snake became breathtakingly sharp and swift. Dried leaves, twigs and snow whirled about him as his sword swung dangerously in his hands. He bent and the trees themselves seemed to dance with Syaoran.

Then he saw him. Sheng. His red eyes watched Syaoran with amused interest like one would watch a newborn pup that had not yet gained control of its legs. Syaoran propelled himself into the hair and ruthlessly slashed downwards but Sheng was already far from his reach. He growled. He lunged at Sheng again but like before, every time Syaoran caught up to him, he was out of reach.

He screamed loudly struggling to bring himself back to reality before he went mad. He dropped to his knees, holding onto his jian for support. He slipped in and out of dizziness but finally managed to clear away the fog in his mind. He breathed deeply as he turned to Touya who had been watching him silently for some time now.

A strange expression was on Touya's face. Syaoran stared at himself in his blade. His usually brown eyes were almost entirely a golden hue. This cannot be happening to him. Not now when the entire empire was at stake.

"What do you want?" he asked Touya as he rose to his feet. "Is it... her?"

"Have you stayed out here so long you've forgotten her name?" asked Touya.

Syaoran advanced on Touya, incensed to the point of debating whether or not to strike the man down.

"It isn't _her_, " said Touya after a moment of silence. "Your soldiers are about ready to disband. By the end of the day, it would not be safe for anyone here."

"The generals would take care of them. I've only been gone for a couple of days."

"It's been longer than that. A week, in fact."

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Is this true?"

"Hai."

"I'll return to camp now," said Syaoran, sliding his jian into the sheath at his back.

"I don't know how much you can do," said Touya, following Syaoran. "Tensions are very high."

"They have forgotten themselves. The most natural law is filial piety," said Syaoran. "I will remind them."

"Filial piety?"

"My duty is to protect my country and people. Theirs is to obey my command, do what is right, be loyal."

Touya glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of his eyes.

"What?" asked Syaoran, staring forward.

"Nothing."

The army camp indeed had a strained atmosphere. No one noticed him and Touya as there was a commotion up ahead that held their attention. Three of the more seasoned high-ranking soldiers were directly opposing Renshu and the generals. A fair number of other notable soldiers stood behind the opposing ones in support. The remaining soldiers hovered around, undecided of which side they were on, but waiting for a time to take up arms against either one.

Renshu looked at the soldier who was speaking to him, clearly the lead instigator.

"Step back," were his words, ringing strong and clear. "Kowtow before the Son of Heaven."

The usual insincerity that followed most things Renshu said was gone. It was a deadly moment. Some of the soldiers dropped, immediately touching their foreheads to the cold ground. Others slowly prostrated themselves before him. Renshu's eyes darted about as he evaluated the disobedient ones.

"Your father lost the Mandate of Heaven," said the rebel soldier. "You are no emperor. You do not command us."

"I will get my sister," said Touya to Syaoran but the prince was already moving quickly through the surrounding soldiers with a feral viciousness. As the rebel soldiers raised their swords, Syaoran appeared in front of Renshu and the generals, his golden eyes transfixing the lead instigator to the spot.

It was a sight that would not quickly be forgotten by many. In a flash, Syaoran grabbed the small knife at the soldier's side and pierced it through his chin all the way into his skull. Then he stepped forward and for a grisly moment, a dead man was walking, his eyes darting back and forth in confusion. The soldier's body stood only because Syaoran still had the knife planted in its head pushing it upwards relentlessly.

Silence. Syaoran's golden eyes threatened to burn a whole in the world. The other two supporters of the dead rebel soldier stuttered for words. Syaoran released the knife he held in the rebel's head and the body crumpled.

He ripped the knives from the other two rebels' waistband and handed it to them. Incredibly, they raised the knives to their throats and cut the flesh. Flecks of blood spattered Syaoran's face as their bodies fell to the ground. Without orders the members of the army camp fell to their knees one after the other, pressing their foreheads into the earth.

Touya, Renshu and Lei regarded Syaoran like he was a strange animal they had never seen before. Killing a man was nothing new to any of them, but as they watched Syaoran personally removing the heads of the dead soldiers with nothing more than a small knife, a smirk on his face, they wondered if there was something wrong with this scene.

* * *

It was nearing afternoon when Syaoran felt the vibrations of thousands of marching feet and heard the crisp thuds of horses' hooves. The sounds of drums and horns soon followed, ushering in Yue's arrival. Suddenly, a wind rushed through the tent scattering papers about Syaoran and knocking over various knick-knacks on his desk, as if proclaiming that the time had come.

It was not long before Yue was striding towards him a cautious look upon his pale face. A heavy silence hung in the room. Clearly, the man had heard exaggerated tales about how Syaoran had quenched the near rebellion. No doubt, these tales came from Sakura's brother.

"Don't look at me like that," commanded Syaoran.

"I did not want to believe it," Yue told him softly. "Why did you use this source of magic. It will devour you."

"I'm stronger now," said Syaoran. "I can wield it."

"It is careless to be so confident," said Yue. "Eriol still believes you are not meant to use the power of darkness. Your darkest self surfaces when you do. There is no shame in-"

"He doesn't want me to be as powerful as him!" exclaimed Syaoran. "He wishes to be like his father - the greatest magician in the world."

"You know that's far from the truth. Besides, he is nowhere near Clow's strength," said Yue calmly but quite fiercely. "He had a vision."

Syaoran gave a short, derisive laugh.

"When does Hiiragizawa never have a vision?"

"He saw the world coming to ruins and you were there."

"And you were there!" said Syaoran in mock surprise, pointing at Yue. "And your brother was there. And Lu Sheng was there. It's _called_ a war."

Syaoran's blood rushed to his face.

"Everyone has dreams Yue. Even I have had dreams - terrible dreams that would never come true because that's all they are... dreams. And when they seem like more, it's because we interpret them as such."

"Huangdi believed in foretelling the future through our dreams."

"I am not him, Yue."

"I already see a change in you," Yue said. "You have no fear in your eyes, little emotion; you are becoming hollow."

"I am becoming what I need to be to defeat our enemy. To rescue our family - your brother! To regain the empire. And you criticize me?"

"I only caution. Your will is my own."

"I have had enough of your words," said Syaoran with a flick of his hand, dismissing Yue like a lowly servant.

As Yue left, he saw Touya walking pass. He found himself following the man. Touya must have felt he was being followed because he stopped and waited for Yue to catch up to him. When he did, they continued towards Sakura's tent. As soon as Yue entered the girl's lodgings he paused, his eyes wide open.

"What is this?" he asked staring at Sakura, his sking becoming dangerously paler.

"You see through the Illusion?" asked Touya surprised.

Yue moved towards her, circling Sakura carefully.

"I have authority over certain kinds of magic so I am immune to their effects," he said studying Sakura.

He stepped back.

"She is dying," he whispered to Touya as if afraid of the words themselves. "Xiao Lang does not know?"

"He can't see past the Illusion," said Touya. "He visited her and he saw nothing."

"She can't die now!" said Yue. "He would become out of control."

"She can't die because her life has meaning to me," said Touya loudly.

Yue's eyes narrowed.

"It has meaning to Xiao Lang as well." He gathered part of his robes in his hand. "What is the source of her ailment?"

"A curse I suspect," said Touya.

"Lu Sheng's doing," said Yue hovering over Sakura once more.

"I suspect."

"We need to try to cleanse her."

"We can't," said Touya. "We could hurt the child. She will not forgive me for it."

"Sometimes a limb must be cut off to save a body."

"We're not talking about a limb though."

Yue was amazed. They had a way to save Sakura's life and here Touya was telling him that he could not perform the necessary actions? How is it that love could drive someone to do the most irrational things? As an older brother he understood Touya's position, so he would show sympathy this once and make things easier for him. After all, they both knew what needed to be done, only they were both too cowardly to do it themselves, but one person was not.

"I will dissolve the Illusion," said Yue looking Touya in the eyes. "Make sure Xiao Lang visits her tonight."

Yue could not believe his luck. He had arrived only an hour ago, and already he was part of something that will make Syaoran shorten his lifespan considerably. He sighed as he gazed at Sakura. So much trouble for such a little lady.

* * *

Quiet. It was deafening to listen to such silence. Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to see in the darkness. Somehow she could tell she was in a room; the presence of walls on all sides was pervasive. She stumbled forward, hand out, trying to catch her bearings. She felt nauseated because she felt so lost.

She paused, squinted her eyes, widened them and squinted again. What was that up ahead? A chair, she saw. A large, ornate chair was before her; its back long and foreboding. Was someone there?

"Hello?" she called softly, her voice a scream in the silence.

She carefully moved towards the chair, her hands checking wildly for any obstructions in her path. She was close enough now to peak over the chair's back. A dark head of hair greeted her. Her heart leaping into her throat, she walked towards the front of the person, keeping a few feet away.

"Hello?"

Long, dense hair hid the man's face. Only his long, pale fingers could be seen under his very red clothes. She recognized him but how could she be here with him, wherever here was.

"Lu-san?"

Slowly, his head lifted just enough for his bright red eyes to peer out at her through his locks. Sakura's first instinct was to step back, but the lifelessly of his eyes strangely drew her in. Her right hand parted his hair and she rest it against his left cheek. She inhaled deeply. He was so cold.

Her other hand came up to his face. His chin was now nestled between her palms. They gazed at each other. Suddenly, his head snapped back knocking nastily against the chair's back.

"Hoe! Are you alright?" asked Sakura rushing towards him.

He held up his hand, watching her peculiarly.

"What are you doing here?"

She blinked, completely absorbed by Lu Sheng's intense stare. She snapped out of her reverie noticing the darkness again.

"I - I don't know."

Sheng grasped the arms of the chair and pushed himself upright, advancing on Sakura.

"Is this a dream?" she asked him.

"Amazing," he said. "You've done this before, and you still don't know you're doing it."

He took off past her, navigating the darkness like a bat. She ran after him.

"What amI doing?" she asked.

She grabbed his sleeve. He spun around with such force, she stumbled back. He peered down at her, a curious expression on his face.

"You're looking into my mind again," he told her. He motioned to the room. "Not a nice time to be here but it could be worse."

Sakura froze. In his mind? It sounded unbelievable, but now that she thought about it, over a month ago she had a vision of him and Syaoran fighting, then she saw him in a room in the palace, memories of his father enveloping him and now, she was here.

"What did you do to me?"

Sheng smiled.

"You invade my most private moments and you ask me what I have done to you?"

"Well I don't mean to," said Sakura defensively. "I don't know how I'm doing it."

"I have an idea. Follow me."

He took off towards the opposite end of the room. The outline of two doors came into view and he slid them apart. Sakura raised her hand to shield her face, squinting her eyes as she adjusted to the bright rays of the sun. Stone lions, red walls, the scent of flowers and sheer indulgence... this could only be the Imperial Palace; a garden in fact. A little bird flew near her face, darting here and there. She reached out for it but it teasingly pulled back from her.

"Hoe...?" She pouted.

It chirped gaily before it flew off with another one of its kind. She grinned as she watched it disappear into the distance.

"You find joy in simplicity. It's the secret to a long life."

Sakura turned, still with a grin on her face but it quickly slipped away as she met Sheng's red eyes. His gaze like always was quite innocent but Sakura knew what he was capable of. Still, she could not avert her eyes.

"You said you knew how I'm able to be in your mind?"

"Magic, of course."

"I didn't use any magic," said Sakura like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

He extended his hand to her and she went to him against her own accord. He clutched her slim wrist. His eyes narrowed as he studied her intently.

"Not all magic needs spoken words," said Sheng softly. "Some need only a thought, a wish, a feeling."

"Are you going to hurt me now?" asked Sakura shakily.

Sheng said nothing. He brushed a bang from her eyes so lightly, he did not even touch her skin. Sakura shivered.

"No," Sheng informed her finally. "If I truly wanted to hurt you, you'd already be hurting."

He started walking with her, hand in hand. Sakura was caught by how handsome he was as she looked at the side of his face without the scar. The scar did not really make him unattractive but as it was out of sight, she almost forgot who he was and what he had done.

"This place is a part of my mind I've allowed you into," Sheng told Sakura. "Do you like it?"

"Hai," said Sakura. She hesitated. "But it doesn't seem real. You made this place up didn't you?"

She yelped. The temperature of the Sheng's hand rose drastically for a moment and suddenly, it was cool again, and the pain the heat brought was taken away.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," said Sheng.

He clenched his jaw and Sakura could feel the calming breaths he was taking.

"You're angry?"

"Furious," he admitted.

"With me?"

Sheng rubbed the inside of her wrist absentmindedly with his thumb.

"No."

"Everything is beautiful but being here makes me feel so sad," said Sakura softly. "Like all hope is gone and I'm alone in the darkness and can't find a pinprick of light to remind me I'm still here. But that's strange because everything is so beautiful."

Sakura's rest her hand over her chest as her heart ached for something she did not understand.

"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

Sheng swallowed visibly. His hand loosened around her own but she gripped his, not allowing him to release her. She felt something shift in the air and realized they were in an open field now with lush grass and flowering trees with fruits. Their clothes were traditional and ornate, astoundingly beautiful.

He smiled at her.

"You look..." He shook his head. "Yellow suits you well. Normally only the emperor can wear yellow," he said raising an arm to show off his clothes.

"But in our minds all is possible and nothing is forbidden."

Sheng plucked two pears from a tree and offered one to her graciously. She accepted it and they bit into it. Sakura sighed forgetting everything in the world, and focusing only on the sweetness of the pear's juice.

"Sugoi! It's delicious."

"I remember the first time I ate a pear," he said. "This is my memory of the taste. This is real."

Juice ran down the corner of Sakura's mouth and Sheng wiped it away. Sakura licked her lips and his gaze intensified. She lowered her head. The sun grew brighter in the sky and out of nowhere butterflies emerged.

She could not help it. She looked up at them in wonder. They were big, vividly coloured things. She laughed and ran after them like a child.

"Sakura," said Sheng.

She turned to find him, his shoulders alit with butterflies.

"You don't have to run here. Just call them to you."

She raised her hand and one of the butterflies flew over to her and rested lightly on her palms. She felt giddy but over she not shake the feeling of sadness in of this place.

"Did you bring me here?" she asked, surprising Sheng. "I'm certain I could not be so deep in your mind talking to you like this otherwise."

He was still, only his hair and clothes waving in the wind.

"You're lonely."

"Is that what you believe?"

"I saw you," Sakura said blowing the butterfly gently off her palm. "When you were in your father's old room. I felt your pain. If I saw my father die, and I hurt so bad, I would want to have someone help me forget the pain. I would want my onii-chan."

A bevy of yellow birds surrounded Sakura out of nowhere, pecking at her clothing playfully but Sakura was not deterred by Sheng's distractions.

"But you don't have anyone." She smiled sympathetically. "Why are you doing these bad things? You're not a bad person, Lu-san."

Sheng gripped her upper arm.

"I'm not a good one either."

"How do you know? Have you tried?"

Sheng's face contorted and he started to laugh. His entire face lightened up which made Sakura smile.

"Yes, I have tried," he answered. "But I cannot forget."

"Lu-san, why did you let me go?" Sakura asked him. "You said you were going to kill me."

Sheng's hold on her dropped to her hand.

"That was my intention," he stated clearly as he toyed with her fingers.

Sakura's arms wrapped around Sheng's waist, her cheek resting against his chest. Caught off guard, his eyes widened and his arms hung loosely at his side.

"I'm sorry about your father. You already avenged him. Please stop killing."

His eyes closed as he gave into her kindness and his arms snaked around her waist returning her gesture. There was a gentle bump as his forearm came into contact with her belly. He looked down. Sakura gazed up at him as she felt his demeanor change.

"What is it?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

His palm rest against her cheek.

"I tried to poison you," he told her. "It didn't seem to work. I thought it was a sign. But when I saw you speaking to your belly, I knew it was not you that I had poisoned."

Sakura's hand jumped to her middle.

"Please, don't hurt my child."

"It's _his_ child."

"Even so."

"It's already done."

Sakura shook her head in denial.

"No. I feel my child all the time, inside of me. It's fine."

"It's a leech," remarked Sheng. "If it's alive, it's because you are healing it, or it is consuming you. In either case, the verdict is the same. You will die. Get rid of it and live."

"No. I will die in delivery," she said stubbornly. "I would live through my child."

"You don't understand," said Sheng. He caressed the slope of her neck and shoulder gently. "The child's death is inevitable. If my father could not survive this, it will not without you."

"Huangdi," entreated Sakura the best she could. "I beg you."

"I will do you a favour and save your life. Xiao Lang would never feel the pain I felt, but I really never wanted to kill you. You truly did interest me. You would be my one good deed, not that he deserves it."

Sakura felt a wetness on her thighs. She pulled up her yellow robes and saw a red liquid running down her calf. She fought back tears.

"You can't touch us," she said.

"Our mind controls our body. You are in my mind, and I can control yours."

As her tears blinded her, he whispered in her ear, "You'll get over it. I promise."

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Sorry everyone, had a computer crash and you know how that goes. Read and Enjoy. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_He who cannot agree with his enemies is controlled by them._

_~ Chinese_ _Proverb_

Syaoran sat quietly beside Sakura. Her hair framed her peaceful face prettily. He embraced her, liking the weight of her body in his arms. This simple action made him feel more virile than any other experience he had in his life so far. He almost forgot himself as thoughts of her flesh against his entered his mind. What god had guided Wei to Sakura, he was eternally grateful to and would readily build a shrine in its name.

Yue was worried about him, he knew. The generals were unsure if they could trust him now because he had returned to what they all secretly yearned for him to be: the ultimate bringer of death. However, he would never completely become such a thing, because Sakura's smile kept him ever near reality. Now he had no reason to escape his life, it was the best part of him and he would return to her after this war. He could hardly wait to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.

"You'll always be mine," he whispered to her. "I'll take care of you forever."

He glanced at Yue who was standing across from him. When the older man had arrived, Syaoran was not exactly sure. He would have not concerned himself with the man's presence if Yue had not looked like he was going to be gutted on the spot.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

Yue bowed his head to hide his tortured face. His icy blue eyes glowed and a light wind whipped about him spreading his aura throughout the tent. Syaoran's stern expression barely disappeared when all of a sudden, a strange entity materialized in front of him and then dissolved into a card. Sakura grew hot in Syaoran's arms. He pressed his palm to her forehead, then it traveled to her neck.

"Sakura?" he called, his voice expressing concern, but still very much composed.

He shook her slightly. She did not stir. He raised her up and pulled her into his lap, giving her another good shake.

"Sakura."

Nothing.

"Wake up," he commanded, slapping her on the face lightly. "Come on, wake up."

His heart pounded hard inside him but he did not panic. Sakura was a heavy sleeper. Yes. That was it. He shifted her bringing her more upright. He took one steadying breath and pressed three of his fingers to her wrist, feeling for her pulse. He waited. One... he counted.

His calm turned to dread as he waited for the second count.

Now he panicked.

"Yue!"

He shook her again, violently this time. Her head rocked back and forth like a reed in the wind. He blinked. Was her neck always so slim? He pulled at her clothing, moving them past her shoulders.

"No. No no no no no," he murmured, his hand trembling as he clutched her clothes.

Sakura's skin was sallow and her frame was too slim for a woman in her condition. Syaoran did not understand what was happening. What was this? Sakura looked like she had not slept in days.

"This can't be happening," said Syaoran.

"She has not been well," Yue said, his eyes still downcast. "She's been using an illusion to hide it from you."

"Impossible," said Syaoran forcefully. "I would have noticed. I would know if she was unwell"

"You didn't."

Touya emerged from a corner.

"You've been visiting her all this time, and you didn't suspect a thing."

"You knew something was wrong? Both of you?" asked Syaoran. "Why didn't you tell me about this before!"

"I didn't think we needed your help," said Touya, his face a mask of regret. "Besides would you believe what you could not see?"

"You didn't think you needed my help? She is _my _wife!"

"No! She is not! Your wife is in the palace!"

Syaoran felt hate and anger bubbling inside him threatening to burst forth at any moment and crush Kinomoto Touya.

"I love her!"

"And I believe you, dammit!" shouted Touya throwing his arms into the air. "From the moment I saw you I knew! I hated it but trust me, I knew! But it doesn't _matter_! There's nothing you can _do_ right now."

"Xiao Lang..."

Syaoran and Sakura eyes locked. He breathed a sigh of relief but his anger would not subside so easily.

"Sakura! What have you done? Answer me! Do you hear me talking to you?"

Sakura, though was not listening. Instead she regarding him and the other two men in the room uncertainly. She touched his face, then gripped his arms.

"You're real," she said quietly. "Xiao Lang!"

She looked at him frightfully and quite awake now.

"He's here," she whimpered.

"Calm down!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Lu Sheng is here. Inside."

Syaoran shushed her.

"You were dreaming."

"No. I wasn't. I mean I was bu-"

"You were dreaming."

"He said..." Sakura hiccupped, her breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly she madly pulled her robes up her legs like a wild demon. Touya dropped to his knees trying to calm her spirits but she continued to pull her clothes back. Sakura gave an anguished cry, her eyes pinned to her legs. Blood had soaked her clothes near her thighs. Syaoran pointed at Yue.

"Call Hing-sensei! Now!"

* * *

Hing-sensei, maidservants and Nakuru quickly disappeared in and out of Sakura's tent as they gathered the necessary washbowls, cloths and instruments to deliver Sakura's baby. It was an usual sight - men in the same area as Sakura as she gave birth, a male doctor between her blood-soaked legs and Nakuru to his side assisting him.

"Not now," whimpered Sakura, her face crimson. "It's not time yet."

"It's coming whether you want it to or not Sakura-chan," said Nakuru.

"No it can't - listen to me! Somebody!"

The blood she was losing though was weakening her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. A maidservant dipped a cloth into icy water, wrung it, and patted it to Sakura's forehead. Her eyes blinked open. Unaware that she had fainted, she continued to plead for them to stop.

"Xiao Lang," she murmured even as medicinal tea was put to her lips. She took a sip. "It needs me… it can't come now."

He heard her because he moved closer to the doctor.

"You're sure the child is ready?"

"Yes. You are making the right decision Great Imperial Son," said Hing-sensei. "If we do not act quickly we'll lose both mother and child. This is best."

"She will survive this," said Syaoran, inadvertently warning the doctor of his failure to do so.

"Yes," said Hing-sensei in agreement, placing his hands on Sakura's belly, feeling her contractions.

"But the child..."

"Is second in my mind."

"Xiao Lang, please!" begged Sakura.

Nakuru slipped her hands into Sakura's with a brave smile. Sakura raised her other hand towards Syaoran willing him to comfort her but he made no movement towards her. Touya clutched her empty hand and Syaoran saw her spirit break when he did not go to her. He clenched his teeth. He was trying to save her life, and she looked at him with disappointment and frustration.

"Let's begin," said Hing-sensei three hours later.

Sakura shook her head as she writhe in pain.

"No!"

"Push. Now," commanded sensei.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to defy the instinctive drive to push. Touya was attempting to reassure her with words that were far too kind for him but she could not appreciate what he was saying because she stubbornly refused to have her child born that early morning.

Syaoran dropped to her side and gripped her jaw, turning her face towards his. Syaoran saw his cold stare reflected in her green orbs.

"Push."

"No! Not yet, _please_. It will die. Our child will die."

The longer he stared at Sakura, the more feral his expression became and he could feel the change occurring in himself. His eyes glowed a golden hue and he grew more statuesque.

"You're not dying today," he told her, matter-of-factly. "There will be other children. Do you understand?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I want this one. You should too!"

Syaoran glanced at Touya, whose eyes were turned away though his body was rigid with attention. Clearly, he was giving Syaoran free reign on this one. The prince applied more pressure on Sakura's jaw opening it slightly.

"We can knead her belly," said Hing-sensei to Sakura's horror. "I can push the child out of her."

"I'll do it myself!" Sakura relented.

Syaoran released his grip on her.

Just as she said she would, Sakura pushed like the doctor instructed her.

"It hurts," cried Sakura. She screamed as a wave of pain shot through her middle. She squeezed the blood from Nakuru and Touya's hands as her contractions came. Touya brought his head near hers.

She half-expected some milk and honey to be pressed to her lips just like whenever she was ill. The metallic odour of blood and the biting scent of salty sweat permeated the room to remind her that she was not home, not to mention the small body tearing through her.

"Once more!"

Sakura ripped her hands away from Nakuru and Touya, propping herself up on her elbows. She pushed with all her strength. The room spun as she grew faint and fell unconscious.

"What's happening?" asked Syaoran, his brows furrowed.

Hing-sensei shook visibly at Syaoran's thundering voice. He looked uneasy and seemed to be holding his breath.

"She's unconscious."

"I can see that!" exploded Syaoran with fury.

"Xiao Lang," interjected Yue. "Perhaps we should wait outside. The doctor should be trusted to do what is needed."

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair as he considered Yue's words. Finally, he nodded bridling his temper.

"If she dies," he began to tell Hing-sensei.

"He knows," said Yue, escorting Syaoran from the doctor's presence.

Outside Syaoran paced back and forth his aura growing darker with each step. Yue for the most part was not alarmed by this, after all it was good to see some emotion coming from Syaoran. However, all at once, a calm entered the prince and he came to an abrupt halt. Yue eyed him carefully.

"It's been two hours," said Syaoran.

"From what my brother told me, these things can take up to half a day."

"I can't wait so long."

"Babies don't care what we can and cannot do, what we want and what we do not want. They do things in their own time," said Yue.

He closed his eyes as he reminisced.

"I remember when you were born," he told Syaoran. "You smiled all the time. You had the smell I suspect all babies have - a clean, pure enduring scent. Now that I think about it, I never thought you would become the man I see before me."

"Meaning?" asked Syaoran.

"You just never know what a child will become," said Yue. "We are all born small unassuming things, yet out paths are all so different. How does that come to be?"

"We are taught what we are," said Syaoran, becoming interested in Yue's musings more and more. "We learn what is expected, what our place is and we obey."

"So if it were not for what we were taught, could there had been other paths for us? Could you have been a musician and I a writer?"

"Yes and no." Syaoran clutched his head on either side. "Maybe. Why are you thinking of such things?"

"I don't know," said a perplexed Yue. "They just occurred to me. It's a great responsibilty parents have to rear their offspring. The slightest word or gesture can make all the difference."

Syaoran scowled. Then they noticed a deep silence. Nakuru appeared. Syaoran did not wait for her to speak. He brushed past her, his eyes falling first on Sakura and then on Hing-sensei who was wrapping a small body in a thick cloth.

"I want to see," Sakura uttered weakly.

Ignoring her, Syaoran accepted the child from the doctor and stared at it. He was stoic as he took in the sight. It was so small he held it out in front of him in one hand. Somehow he knew that this size was not normal. It's flesh was pink and its eyes were shut tightly. It's little chest rose up and down almost imperceptibly. The room was still as he examined the little human.

"Xiao Lang!" Sakura called powerfully but with a bit of anxiety in her voice. "I want to see my child."

His golden eyes stared right through her, an array of indiscernible emotions on his face. With one hand he deposited the little bundle into her arms like he was handing over a sack of flour.

A gust of cold wind blew into the room biting at everyone's faces.

"It's breaths are shallow. It would not last the morning," said Hing-sensei to Syaoran.

"And her?" he asked.

"She is weak but she will live. Can she bear another child again? Maybe. If the environment is different, more beneficial to an expecting mother."

Syaoran held Hing-sensei's gaze. The man had saved Sakura and that was all he asked him to do. He turned to his concubine as she pulled back the cloth to see her child's body.

"It's a boy," she said weakly. It was a tiny boy that would not last the morning. "Do you hate me?"

Yue drew up behind Syaoran, looking down at Sakura and the child. Sakura shifted as she felt something else slip out of her. She looked down to see Nakuru discard some bloody substance in a bucket. Then Nakuru was wiping at her with a washcloth as the other maidservants began to clear the space.

"Get rid of it," Syaoran told Hing-sensei, his gaze still lingering on Sakura.

She instinctively pulled back, clutching her son to her bosom. Her head lowered, her bangs obscuring her face. She planted a sweet kiss on the boy's forehead.

"He won't die," Sakura told them all. "He can't die."

"When you were a baby," said Touya, after his lengthy silence. "Okaa-san would let you sleep on her chest. She said it soothes children to feel the warmth of their mother's skin."

Sakura thought about this. Then she loosed her clothes, and rest the child to her naked chest, pulling her clothes together again to wrap him in. Syaoran drew himself up clearly annoyed by her stubbornness. He spun on his heels and stalked from the tent.

* * *

The early morning was bright. The purples and reds in the sky sought to brighten his day but Syaoran would not be reached. His golden eyes were vacant, much like he felt at that point in time. Yue's white robes brushed him as the man swept by, his gaze turning to the sky.

"Is it dead yet?"

Yue peered down at Syaoran. He shook his head.

"Why does she torture herself with the inevitable?"

"Women are like that."

"Did you hear how she awoke? Screaming Lu Sheng's name? He is responsible for this, I know it. It was strange for him to give her back to me, seemingly unharmed."

Yue placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I've never held a child before," said Syaoran. "I held my own and I was ashamed."

Syaoran's nails dug into his palms.

"I never cared as much as she did," he told Yue. "But when I saw it, it became so real and I realized just how much I wanted him - and for a brief moment even hoped it was a little girl that looked just like her."

He took a deep breath.

"Then I thought about how he would be gone soon. Then I looked at Sakura, I saw her hopefulness and I know that she would be crushed when the boy dies. She would never be the same."

"She will be fine," insisted Yue. "She would make another child and she will be fine. Give it time."

"It didn't hurt like this when my father was killed. I was disappointed in myself but it didn't hurt like this."

Syaoran smirked.

"Finally Lu Sheng, I understand now. Message received."

Syaoran shoved Yue's hand from his shoulder.

"But it's time to deliver one of my own. We start our march to the City at daylight."

Later that morning Syaoran sat atop his horse, an undeniably inspiring sight. His fellow soldiers on feet and horseback easily filed into their units of hundreds and thousands. Their columns and rows were straight and neat and their discipline gave Syaoran a sense of control he thought he had lost earlier that morning.

Yue, the princes and fellow generals were already leading their units off toward the Forbidden City. As the number of soldiers around him depleted, the three tents that remained in the army camp became more striking. Sakura lay with their soon to be dead son in one of them. The thought of going to them did not cross his mind. What was done was done, and what will be will be. All he could do now, was finish what was started in the City many years ago.

"Oi."

Syaoran looked down at Touya from his vantage point on his horse.

"My sister... she still... loves you. She's doesn't understand you right now, but her feelings for you, _unfortunately_ will never change."

Syaoran kicked his horse lightly and started to canter off but changed his mind and turned it around to Touya. Slipping a hand into his robes, he pulled out a green gem.

"My father gave this jade stone to me when I was born. It has great value. It can carry you home, and keep you for the rest of your life."

Touya took the jade and studied it.

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

Syaoran took the remaining men and made up the rear of the army. He expected to feel something, to make him turn back, but the further he rode from Sakura the easier it became to focus on the task at hand. Eventually he slipped into thoughts so dark and deep that forgot how he came to think of them. By the next day, he had wrapped himself in his dark magic so thoroughly, he could dream of nothing else other than the carnage he was about to bring.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Read and Enjoy. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Without sorrows no one becomes a saint._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

The smallest sound was like the beat of a drum to Sheng's ears. He lay lifelessly on his stomach, his limbs entangled in the sheets on his bed. Last night, Enlai had somehow managed to goad him into a drinking contest. Sheng, who had not drunk so heavily in years, put up a valiant effort but he did not need to see Enlai's smug face to know that he had lost.

He tentatively opened his eyes, controlling the amount of light that entered them. He groaned and turned his head. His mouth was dry and his limbs heavy so he could not get up for water or even call a servant. He groaned again and little by little pushed himself up into a sitting position.

The bedroom door swung open with a bang and Enlai charged in.

"Finally, you're awake! It's afternoon already!"

Sheng covered his ears. Enlai's voice was like angry waves crashing upon the seashore.

"Could you be any louder?" he asked in a vicious whisper.

Enlai continued to speak as Harmless entered like a ghost and stood at his side. Enlai grinned broadly but Harmless' eyes held a smidgen of concern. That upset Sheng who did not like feeling like an invalid.

"If you knew what a poor drinker you were, why'd you drink so much?" asked Enlai, hands on hips.

Sheng sighed.

"It seemed like a good way to past the time."

He fell back against his bed and cringed from the impact his head made on the pillow. Enlai rushed to his side, a disturbed expression on his face.

"You're not going to die, right?"

Sheng smiled.

"Don't worry Enlai." He cleared his throat. "Bring some paper. I'll name you Huangdi after me. You'll have all the riches you could ever want."

A small smile crossed Harmless' face and he glanced at Enlai before returning his gaze to Sheng.

"I'm not joking!" said Enlai. "You've lost a lot of weight lately and now you look worse. I shouldn't have gotten you drinking. You should have known better!"

"My condition isn't your fault Enlai," said Sheng, closing his eyes. "Stop being dramatic."

Enlai scowled.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, harshly.

"Nothing," said Sheng. "Everything tastes bland to me."

"You must be sick."

"Not sick," Sheng told him. "Empty. I _feel_ empty."

"That's because you're starving. Look at you!" said Enlai. "The cooks really outdid themselves today. Come and have something."

Sheng covered his face with his hand.

"I am not hungry, Enlai. The thought of food makes me nauseous. It sounds strange, I know," he said. "I should be in high spirits but instead I feel dead. You know, I thought I would be happy when Li Yongzheng died and for a moment I was but his death has changed nothing. I thought something would change in me but nothing has. And I keep waiting for it."

Sheng clenched his jaw. He felt like a knife was being pressed into his skull.

"I feel worse than I did when he was alive. At least then I felt like I had a higher purpose, a goal, but now..."

"You still have his son to kill."

Harmless sat on the bed and Sheng lowered his hand to look at the man. The expression on his face made Sheng feel exposed because unlike Enlai, Harmless was able to see past his mask; they had such similar souls.

"And what then? My entire life has been about Yongzheng and Xiao Lang. When my cousin dies, that may just be the end of me too. In time I may come to be just like any other emperor - lethargic and weak."

"Now who's being dramatic? You're better than that, better than anyone else - except _me_ when it comes to alcohol. "

Enlai  
grinned.

"And, this is just a guess but I'm pretty sure I'm better at sex too."

Sheng grimaced.

"Delude yourself all you like."

This made Enlai smile all the more and he tossed Harmless a 'can you believe this man?' look. He plopped down beside Sheng.

"Is that why you're taking so long to kill the prince?" he asked.

Sheng was surprised. Enlai was younger than he looked so Sheng rarely bothered to explain things to him - he would not understand them. Yet, it seemed he was more intuitive that Sheng gave him credit for.

"Perhaps," Sheng answered. "I didn't realize it at first. I should have ended him months ago. Now he's probably angrier and more powerful than ever."

"What do you mean?" asked Enlai.

Sheng told him and Harmless about Sakura and how he had saved her but by doing so, robbed her of Xiao Lang's child. Even though the child was going to die anyway, he quickened its end.

"You went through a lot of trouble," said Enlai. "You should have let her die. That was the idea from the beginning wasn't it?"

Sheng twisted in his bed.

"It _was_ but I'm glad things turned out this way. I don't want to be an evil person Enlai. My sense of justice outweighs even my hatred for Xiao Lang. She did nothing to me, so I let her live. Simple. Besides... I rather like her. Harmless does too, don't you?"

Harmless averted his eyes.

"He was upset when he thought I was going to kill her."

"Why?" asked Enlai, looking from one man to the other.

"You know Harmless doesn't like killing women. Not unless he really has to. He was quite distressed when I ordered him to kill Meilin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes. It's a good thing Sakura and the Guardian Beast interrupted us."

Enlai nodded. Sheng gripped his hair.

"Now shut up and bring me some water."

Enlai made to leave when he realized what he was doing. He halted immediately.

"I'm not your servant!"

"Everyone under heaven is Huangdi's servant," drawled Sheng. His grip on his hair tightened. "And must you insist on talking so loudly?"

Harmless slipped out of the room. No doubt, he was off to fetch Sheng the water himself. Enlai gazed at Sheng for a moment and for some reason, Sheng felt he should be wary of this attention.

"What are you thinking?" he asked the younger man.

"The prince is coming here to kill you," he said, truly serious for once. "It wouldn't be a fair fight if you're not equally committed to his death."

"I _will_ kill him." Sheng held his hands. A dark aura surrounded them. "Harmless is helping me increase the capacity of magic I can control. It'll be fine. Your harem of women will not cease."

Enlai was grim.

"You could send one of us-"

"No," said Sheng firmly.

"I can kill him now."

"You barely escaped last time."

"I've been practising."

"I said no."

Enlai sat on a chair, glaring at Sheng who had no faith in him. Sheng was tired. That much was clear. Harmless should not be encouraging him to use more dark magic. They should be throwing parties, screwing women, beheading criminals. Instead, Harmless was tearing a willing Sheng in two - one half wanted to rest, the other wanted to cause pain.

The sooner Xiao Lang was dead, the sooner Sheng could move on with his life. Enlai wanted this for him, not for the money or women but because Sheng had pulled him from a dark place once and he wanted to repay the favour. He sank deeper into the chair. He _will_ repay it.

* * *

Yue sat in silence as the meeting among the generals and Syaoran concluded. Throughout, he could not tear his gaze from Syaoran. The feral glint in his serious eyes and the proud tilt of his body made the older generals address him like yard slaves. The Great Imperial Son who awed so many, sat before them in all his glory once more.

When Syaoran laid out their plan of action to seize the Forbidden City, the generals hesitated to point out the weaknesses. It was only with Yue and Renshu's encouragement did they all eventually agree on a solid plan for tonight. Who knew? Syaoran may want to modify something later.

The generals kowtowed, stood and left. Syaoran drew the papers on the ground towards him. He studied them and nodded to himself. He picked up a book, The Art of War by Sun Tzu and ran his fingers down the front like it was a love letter.

There were many things Yue wanted to speak to him about but he dare not broach the topics until he was sure Syaoran would have the patience for his questions.

"Why are you still here?" asked Syaoran, looking at Yue.

Yue's eyes widened slightly.

"I always stay behind," said Yue. It was like Syaoran had amnesia all of a sudden. "In case you wish to discuss the plans some more."

"No," said Syaoran. "I'm satisfied. Once Hiiragizawa arrives with the Moon Bell, everything will fall in its place."

He put the papers away in a trunk and locked it. He cracked his fingers and then twisted his body to crack his back. He exhaled.

"I think I'll kill Renshu in the battle."

Yue's head snapped to Syaoran.

"He wants me dead _too_. I can see it in his eyes," said Syaoran, walking up to Yue. "Perhaps that edict of his is forged after all. _I_ am the true heir."

"We have always suspected this," said Yue. "But he is a prince of China. I think he deserves a more honourable death."

"Honour? For a man who fled when he should have stood and fought?"

"No," said Yue. "Honour for the First Son of China."

Syaoran pursed his lips.

"He may die without my interference anyway. Words are his only weapons," said Syaoran. "I'll wait and see what happens."

Yue was unconvinced but he said nothing. He had never heard Syaoran talk about killing one of his family members before. That was of course, unless Huangdi himself was thinking about disposing of someone.

A servant came in and crouching low, he made Syaoran's futon and practically crawled from the tent. Syaoran did not seem to notice him but abruptly he proclaimed, "I need to sleep. Get out."

He stared at Yue. The general rose to his feet slowly. Syaoran was being unnecessarily rude. For a moment Yue thought that was the reason he felt a cold anger coursing through him. Then he realized, it was not the sole reason. He was annoyed because Syaoran could have everything he wanted but instead he chose to throw it away, like a worn out pair of shoes.

"Why did you do it?"

Syaoran puffed out.

"Am I supposed to understand that?"

"The concubine."

Syaoran tensed.

"_Careful_ _Yue_."

He blew out the lamps, casting the tent in darkness and made his way to the futon. Yue made to exit but halted at the entrance.

"You say Li Renshu is not an honourable man; he's not the only one."

Yue felt the piercing gaze of Syaoran upon his back.

"Speak. One more time. See what happens."

Syaoran was grating Yue's nerves. He was worse than he usually was when he was on a march. Everything and everyone irritated him. If leaving the concubine behind affected him so much, why did he do it? Yue knew why. He was a coward! Syaoran tried to act like he was uninterested in the woman and for some time he may have convinced himself of it. However, his recent touchiness said otherwise.

Yue needed Eriol to return soon because even though he had sworn never to harm a hair on that boy's head, he was seriously tempted to pluck them from his scalp by the handful. He went to a secluded area to spread his long wings. May his ancestors give him the strength to cope with Li Xiao Lang.

Yue's clothes were damp from the clouds. He had grown accustomed to the conditions in the sky many years ago so they did not bother him. Tonight however, he felt the cold. It must be his conscience. He should not be outside of camp. He should return before Syaoran knew he was missing.

Yue rolled over sharply. No, Syaoran would not find out he was gone. Besides, he was sure the prince could not care less about him right now. What was that? Yue focused his eyes on a speck on the ground. That looked like a tent but it was a fair distance away from the army camp.

He pulled his wings back and descended. As he drew closer, he saw three horses. He recognized than as imperial horses because of the saddles. What were they doing all the way out here? His feet touched the earth and he approached the tent warily.

Voices came from within it, but Yue could not hear anything that was being said clearly. There was a rustling sound and a man stepped out from the tent. Both froze as they took in the sight of the other.

"You," said Yue.

The man placed a finger to his lips and gestured to some trees a bit away. Yue followed him, still a little taken aback.

"You're still here."

"You caught me," said Touya, a peeved look on his face.

"I did not know what had become of your sister," said Yue. "I only noticed her absence a few days ago. How long have you been gone?"

"A week now," said Touya, his voice low.

He explained all that had happened to Yue. When he was finished, all Yue could say was, "I see." The silence between them thickened.

"The child lived then?"

"Yes," said Touya. "But to be honest, it can still go either way."

Yue nodded.

"You did not take the chance to leave?" he asked Touya. "It _is_ what you wanted."

"You're right," said Touya. "But why should I be the one to give my sister news that would hurt her? Why do I have to be the bad guy? Why couldn't your gaki prince have ended things himself?"

"She doesn't know?"

"I told her we have to travel behind the army. I told her the gaki said it's safer." He shrugged. "His words seem to be like gold to her."

"Xiao Lang would not like this," said Yue. He folded his arms. His face was sombre. "His anger will be great when he finds out you have disobeyed him. He-"

"_Disobeyed him_?" asked Touya in amazement. "Let me say for the last time: I am not Chinese. I'm not his servant like you. I can do whatever the hell _I_ want!"

Touya punched a tree trunk, tearing the flesh on his knuckles. He jabbed a finger at Yue.

"I knew this would happen! I knew he would throw her away. I want to tell her this so that we can return to our lives but I'm afraid. I'm afraid she'll never forgive me if I tell her. I know in my heart she can't hate him, so she'll hate me."

"I would like to see the bo.?"

It was not that Yue unsympathetic to Touya's plight; it was just that the baby interested him more. Huangdi had always thrown women at Syaoran's feet. He had believed in having as many children as possible and the fact that his favourite son had none had bothered him. Now, Syaoran had a son so it was only natural that Yue was curious.

Touya glanced at the tent uncertainly.

"I won't tell her anything," said Yue, quickly. "In fact, my presence may reinforce your story. I'll say Xiao Lang sent me."

"Fine," said Touya.

They entered the tent to find Nakuru with her hands clamped over her mouth. Sakura was dazed.

"What do you mean, 'since he left,' " she asked the older woman. "Nakuru-chan, _what_ do you mean! Tell me what you mean."

"I'm sorry," said Nakuru, staring at Touya remorsefully. "I didn't mean to."

Yue shot a look at Touya. The man was frozen. Blood drained from his face.

"Onni-chan," said Sakura. She accurately interpreted the look on Touya's face. For a moment, she appeared like she had just taken a severe beating to the head, bewildered and disoriented.

"But you said... I thought…"

Touya rushed to her, falling onto his knees. He gently touched her cheek as though anticipating that she would recoil from him.

"He left me behind?" she asked, breathlessly. "For safety, right? Not because he doesn't care?"

Yue knew the inevitable tears will fall from Sakura's eyes. He could see them already building at the edges. Her gaze found his and her entire face lit up with hope.

"Yue-san."

She craned her neck to see if anyone else was behind him. She did not need to speak his name. They all knew who she searched for. Touya in a rare moment turned to Yue for support. Yue remembered his words to confirm Touya's story but the optimism in Sakura's face made his stomach twist. He found himself unable to lie.

His silence confirmed her fear. Her head tilted and she continued to stare at him, a silent plea for him to say something. Yue shifted uneasily. The tent was too small for all the emotion in her eyes.

Yue could see her retreating from reality. He thought that he would prefer her to cry out loud. At least then, she would purge herself of these feelings instead of holding them in tightly. There was a little wheezing sound and Yue finally took notice of the bundle in Sakura's arms. She rocked him and murmured something softly. Even when she was in distress, the boy was treated like fine silk that could easily slip out of her hands.

"This may seem like a terrible thing," said Touya. "But you're free to do what you want now. We can return home."

Sakura raised her hand. She was tired of hearing the same thing.

"China _is_ my home, onni-chan."

"China doesn't want you anymore," said Touya. His voice was a controlled rage. "_I_ want you! _I'm_ the one who cares for you more than anyone else. _I'm_ the one who came all this way to rescue you. You act like that means nothing!"

"I don't want to be rescued," Sakura said. Her voice was low and fast. "I want to speak to Xiao Lang. I need to speak to him. This can't be true. _You_ must have misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?" Touya pushed himself to his feet. Sinking his hand into his clothes, he pulled out a jade stone and flung it beside her. "That's for you. Infer what you will."

"You're lying," she said, not sparing a glance at gem.

Touya was ready to punch something again. Yue knew the frustration he felt; it was a frustration only a younger sibling could bring.

"You get angry at me so easily," said Touya. He ran his hands through his hair. "What does the gaki prince have to do to make you look at him the way you're looking at me?"

"You won't ever understand how I feel," Sakura whispered.

Touya however, caught what she said because he snapped, "I do understand but listen to me Sakura. Even if he really loves you, he won't ever love you the way you want him to, the way you need him to. He's not that kind of man."

"Well not every man can be Otou-san. Not every man can be you!"

She arranged her futon covers and slid beneath them with the baby.

"Tomorrow, I am going to see Xiao Lang.

"Sakura."

"I don't want to hear from you that he left me!"

"You think hearing the words from him will be easier?" asked Yue.

"I won't believe them otherwise."

Touya threw his hands into the air and left the tent. Denial on Kinomoto Sakura was quite chilling, Yue thought. Her decisive, abrupt tone reminded him of Syaoran only moments ago when he announced his intention to kill Renshu. He should warn her.

"This is not the best time," said Yue. "He isn't himself."

"Neither am I."

Sakura was stubborn because she was hurt. There was nothing more to say so he went outside. The cool night air rushed into his lungs. Did love always have to be this hard? Every story he had heard, every poem he had read about love, ended in tragedy. Perhaps love and pain were like night and day, always following each other in a never-ending cycle?

Touya stood near the horses, his head bowed on one's side. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and the sight of the strong man reduced to such despair, stirred something in Yue.

"I took care of her since she was a baby," he told Yue, who approached him quietly. "But she's not a baby anymore and I hate it."

"I feel the same way about my brother," admitted Yue.

Touya looked at him.

"He's in the palace right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he's..."

"I would know if he had died."

They spent the rest of the night together, talking. Yue had never spoken so many words to one person in a single sitting. They had lived under such different circumstances but their stories were so similar. It was like meeting a long lost brother after one had grown very old - there was too much to catch up on and so little time.

Touya fell asleep first and Yue allowed his head to rest against his shoulder. Tentatively at first, Yue stroked Touya's hair like he had done to Yukito many years ago when they were young. Yet he was not thinking of Yukito tonight like he did every night since he last saw him. Tonight, he was enjoying the presence of Kinomoto Touya, a man who felt for others as much as he did and suffered because of it.

* * *

Today was the first, clear spring day. The generals were outside at a low table, enjoying their one hour break from the march. Thousands of soldiers were having a quick meal; some eating birds they had shot down. Some men bantered and told jokes, others enjoyed the light atmosphere silently and some took a quick nap. It was a rare moment. Even Syaoran opted to close his dark, glaring eyes as the wind fluttered through his brown hair.

Yue though, was the image of quiet nervousness in the cherry ambiance. Time was passing slowly for him. If his hair was not already white, it would have turned that colour then and there. He fiddled nervously with the blue cuff on his ear. His eyes flicked about the soldiers. They landed on Syaoran and his body locked in place.

The prince was watching him intently.

Yue kept his face blank. Syaoran knew something was not quite right and Yue hoped an interrogation was the last thing on Syaoran's mind. The prince's eyes began to narrow and had Yue been a cavalry soldier, secrets would be spilled in an instant but Yue would not be done in so easily.

Through the corner of his eye, Yue saw a horse come into view. One person was on its back, while another walked beside the powerful animal, holding its reigns. A hush began to flow through the camp. Had the people seem more threatening, the soldiers would have most likely stopped them before they got too close. However, everyone knew that the Great Imperial Son kept a concubine on the march and that she had been pregnant. Men drew back as they passed. No one would dare touch a woman who could possibly belong to the prince even if their excuse was protecting him. A head was a valuable thing and they wished to keep theirs on their necks.

Syaoran, his attention so bent upon Yue, had only just become conscious of the change in the atmosphere. His eyes fell to his hands and Yue saw a quick sequence of emotions flicker across his face. The prince's fingers balled into tight fists.

Touya helped Sakura down from the horse. She came to stand directly behind Syaoran. Still his gaze remained on his fists. A light breeze blew pass, whipping about Sakura's red and white hanfu. The material brushed past Syaoran's shoulders and still he made no movement. He knew.

"... Xiao Lang," called Sakura, softly.

This made Syaoran turn. Yue could not see his face but Sakura's was plain to him. At first, she was smiling but that disappeared quickly. The couple watched each other, still as statues for what seemed an endless moment. Then in one swift movement, Sakura's palm crashed into Syaoran's cheek.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi!_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Love itself is calm; turbulence arrives from individuals._

~ Chinese Proverb

Syaoran was up in a blink, his fingers curved towards him, ready to slam the back of his palm into Sakura's skull. She grimaced, steeling herself for the inevitable contact. All she could hear was her own breathing. She waited but nothing came. Tentatively, she opened an eye to see why her head was not split open already. Syaoran's hand shook mid-air but he just stared at her, frozen in time. His gaze was penetrating and steady, locking her body in place but then, he exhaled, dropping his hand to his side.

The tension in the atmosphere did not evaporate but it lessened significantly. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. The Syaoran watching her was the Great Imperial Son she had first met. He appeared angry, annoyed even, and his demeanour was cold as the past winter.

"I thought we had an understanding, Kinomoto?" he asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

He turned and glared at the man. Touya lowered his hand from his katana.

"Did we?" was his cool reply.

Syaoran's jaw muscles flexed. His nostrils flared slightly but whatever emotions were churning inside him, they were not quite breaching the surface yet. Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before they did though.

"Xiao Lang."

She made to clutch his arm but he recoiled. Her lips parted and her eyes widened. What was going on? Sure she had just hit him but she did not mean to. Now, he was avoiding her touch? When had he ever done that? He could not be afraid of her; he was much stronger.

"Enough break," he said to Yue. "Resume the march."

"Xiao Lang!" called Sakura, his voice distressed. His back was to her now and he refused to turn around.

Yue looked from him to her, his expression unreadable. He nodded to Syaoran and stood slowly. Sakura could not believe Syaoran was ignoring her like this. Any reaction, even a bad one, she would welcome right now. His impassivity was frustrating. Why was he so good at hurting her, even in silence? It was not right.

"Li Xiao Lang, you _will_ look at me!"

The generals at the table exchanged looks. No doubt, they were amazed at her bravery and at Syaoran's restraint. Not one of them would speak to Syaoran like that for fear of his wrath and they were older men. Sakura did feel like she was pushing her luck but Syaoran should treat her better, or properly acknowledge her at least.

Syaoran had not yet showed any sign that he was listening to her. He continued talking to Yue like she was not there. She frowned as hot tears jumped into her eyes. He was not the only one who knew how to hurt.

"Fine," she said spitefully. "I _will_ return to Japan. It may be difficult considering my circumstances but I'm sure I can find a man better than you and maybe I'll have his child too!"

As she turned to make her escape, she saw the shocked expressions of the soldiers who heard her. Yes, she had said it in Chinese so everyone understood. It was good for him to get a taste of his own venom.

"_Hoe_!"

She stumbled, her arms flailing. Her hanfu was caught in a death grip. She grabbed it and yanked the material from Syaoran's grasp. His hand clamped down on her wrist. She pulled it away sharply but he caught it again, holding it firmer this time.

"Let me go!"

She twisted as she tried to peel away his fingers but they were iron grips. They struggled - she trying to pull away from him and Syaoran attempting to stop her. It was quick. Somehow he managed to get her hands behind her back. He had her pressed into his warm chest, his hands holding hers steady at the top of her base of her back.

His nose was pressed against hers. His hair tickled her face softly. There was little space between their bodies as he stared down at her with his intense eyes. She found herself leaning into him.

"I was willing to let that slap go," said Syaoran. "I still am. But you will do well to remember who you're talking to. You are _mine_. If any other man touches you-"

"I'll be far away from _you_." She tried to pull away from him but he did not budge. "I'm not your wife, your mistress or your concubine anymore - I can do whatever I want!"

She kept up her tirade in Chinese and she saw its effects in Syaoran. He was pissed.

"You're beginning to sound like your brother."

"Good."

He stared at her, his face rock hard.

"Did you think I would stay alone forever?"

"Yes."

Sakura did not know what to say. That single word hung in the air, thick and full of arrogance. Sure she may not be able to be married, but she could in fact be someone else's concubine if they were rich enough to support her.

"But as I look at your beautiful face," he said as his cheek fell against hers and his lips hovered over her neck. "I realize many men may be willing to overlook a few things."

A slight tremor ran through him and he was no longer holding her to subdue her; it felt more like the possessive embrace of a lover. Sakura vaguely remembered him becoming excited once when they had some small quarrel when she was pregnant. Was Syaoran excited in some way right now? How could he be aroused and angry at the same time?

She raised her shoulders and edged back. This time he let her leave his arms.

"Why did you leave me? You don't want me anymore? Or are you mad at me? Both?"

"Sakura..." He was fixated on some spot just behind her, his eyes filled with some haunted look she did not understand. "Don't you want to go home?"

"Why did you leave me?"

He looked at her, almost reverently. His gaze turned blank.

"Xiao Lang?"

The sound of his name broke the trance he was slipping into. He shook his head.

"I've thought about how much you have endured since the first time I saw you." His words were soft. "In my mind, nothing bad was ever supposed to happen to you. So now that they have, it sickens me. I can't look at you without feeling ashamed. I should have done more to protect you. Your brother is right to want to take you home."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sometimes I wish Wei never met you. It's his fault, always wanting to bring me things from his travels." Syaoran tilted his head. "_Wouldn't_ you like to go back to Japan?"

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Sakura, ignoring his question for a second time.

"No."

"And you," she blushed, feeling hundreds of eyes on her. "You still want me?"

He stepped back and she moved forward, quickly closing the space between them. The nearer she was to him, the less self-conscious she felt. He continued to move back and she continued to press forward. Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed; his face was pained.

She raised a hand and touched his chin with her fingertips. He looked down at her wonderingly.

"There's nothing you could say to make me leave you," she said. "And you can't tell me to leave yourself. So stop this foolishness, Li Xiao Lang."

"Sakura," he said in a very calm voice.

Her hand moved to his cheek.

"Do you still love me? Because if you love me and I love you, it doesn't matter what bad things happen. We'll always be here for each other and everything will surely be alright."

She knew she was asking a lot of Syaoran. He was not the most affectionate person so to admit his love in front of his men was unthinkable. Did he still think she only said she loved him because he had told her those very words? Yes, even now he was looking at her in disbelief. His hand covered her own on his cheek.

Then after what seemed like ages, he nodded.

"I thought you would hate me," he said in confusion.

"Why?"

"The child."

Everything fell into perspective for Sakura. She shook her head as if to say, 'Oh Xiao Lang...'

"He's fine," she told Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes slid to Touya then back to her.

"Alive?"

"Yes."

His features went cold again which startled her. His child being alive was not good news? He removed her hand from his face.

"I have to resume the march now," he told her. "I prefer to talk later _in private_."

She nodded numbly and he turned his attention to his generals. He dished out curt orders in an attempt to throw them off the spectacle they had just witnessed. Even so, Sakura caught a few disapproving looks that were sent her way. Clearly, they would have dealt with her differently. They were wise enough however, not to say anything to Xiao Lang. Touya took her by the arm and led her back to their horse.

* * *

That evening, Syaoran walked around the camp for hours. He knew Sakura was in his tent but he did not want to see her just yet. How could he approach her now? He had assumed the child was dead and now he realized just how stupid he was to leave her alone to deal with that. He had told Touya that he knew it was painful to women when their children died. He should have stayed with her but he was afraid she would hate him and now it was obvious he had been thinking more about himself than her.

He sighed. He could not avoid his witch forever. Syaoran reached for his tent flap, hesitated and entered. Sakura's back was to him and when she turned around he went rigid. A small mouth was latched onto the tip of her breast, sucking loudly.

Syaoran blinked. What the hell was going on? It took a while to gather his thoughts. It was not exactly something he saw everyday. He felt like he was intruding on something private and forbidden. He almost turned on his heel but Sakura smiled at him reassuringly.

Syaoran ventured to take a closer look. He looked down into the bundle of cloths and the boy's eyes opened. Syaoran pulled his head back sharply. The baby stared at Syaoran unblinkingly. Syaoran felt the strange sensation of looking into his own amber eyes.

The boy's brows creased for a moment at the strange face in front of him. Finding that he was fine with this being, he closed his eyes, curled into the cloth and continued his meal. He obviously did not mind having a spectator.

"I can't believe it's still alive," he said, regarding the child like some weird but interesting creature.

"_He's_ alive. He looks fragile now but he'll grow big and strong, like his father."

Syaoran moved away.

"Don't get too excited."

Sakura frowned at him and he studied her features like he had been doing with the baby.

"You sound like you want him to die."

"I _don't_ want it to die," said Syaoran plainly. "I know how much you want it. I'm only reminding you to be realistic. It's weak."

"I won't let you talk about your own son like that," said Sakura with authority. He raised a brow. "Yes, he is _your son_. Can't you call him that?"

Syaoran stripped off the armour he was wearing, without any response. Something about the child in Sakura's arms changed things but he could not decide if that was good or bad.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Her voice sounded strained but Syaoran was adamant.

"I'm sure." He cracked his fingers. "Should you really be standing like this? Lie down. Sit at least. Hing-sensei told me you would need a month of rest."

Sakura sat on his futon. Syaoran recognized the cloth the baby was wrapped in as one of Sakura's pre-birth projects.

"You finished one," he said, gesturing to it.

She shook her head.

"Onii-chan did."

The baby released Sakura and Syaoran followed the sight of her naked breast as it slipped behind her clothes. Unconsciously, he licked his lower lip and bit down on it. It had been months since he had been with Sakura. He remembered how warm it felt to be inside her like it was yesterday. He sat beside her quietly, controlling his runaway thoughts.

"You said you weren't angry with me."

"I'm not," said Syaoran.

"Then why won't you hold him?"

The air went still. Every sound outside and within ceased. It was surreal and Sakura looked around in wonder. Then, someone outside dropped a pail and sound returned to the world.

"The baby's seventh day has passed," she told Syaoran. "You can name him now, if you want."

Syaoran thought the Japanese named their children rather early but he said nothing of that.

"You're getting excited again."

He expected that to be the end of the conversation, that they would go to sleep now.

"He's my first son," said Sakura. "Ichiro then."

Syaoran's temple twitched. Quite unimaginative, he thought, but he remained silent.

"Or Xiao Lang."

"Are you mad?"

"Why not?" asked Sakura. Her expression was cool and carefree.

"You can't name it after me!" Syaoran could not believe the nerve of this woman. "It's bad luck."

Sakura shrugged.

"You don't have any suggestions. You don't want to hold _him_. I suppose you don't care. So Xiao Lang will be _his_ name. It's what I want."

"Sakura."

He set his jaw and glared at her. He really did not think she appreciated just how taboo naming a child after his father was in his culture.

"Fine," said Syaoran, relenting. "I'll name it - _him _- when _I'm_ ready. I don't want to hear anything else on this topic."

He turned on his side, back facing Sakura, ready to sleep. She abruptly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

He craned his neck to look at her.

"You really thought I would name him Xiao Lang," she said. "Everyone knows that's bad luck."

Syaoran scoffed.

"Witch."

He could not stop the small smile that broke across his face. He was happy Sakura was here. She got up, blew out the lamp and settled herself down beside him again. He rolled over, wrapping an arm around her and the baby so they would stay still and not disturb him while he was sleeping. He kissed Sakura's neck and pulled her back into his chest.

The feel of her body moulded to his was heavenly. He felt a familiar stirring in his lower half but he suppressed the feeling. Now was not the time. It was wrong that in any mood she was appealing to him. It was worst that when Sakura was angry he felt like taking her rough, have her fight him a little. Syaoran smirked but then gave himself a mental kick. _Now was not the time._

"Xiao Lang?"

"Yes."

"I was really scared when he was born. You shouldn't have left."

"I know."

"Would you have come back?"

"I don't know."

"Don't do that to me again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good night," she whispered.

She sounded serene but Sakura's hand gripped Syaoran's tightly all through the night. She did not trust him anymore and the knowledge was a knife to his heart.

* * *

Though Syaoran and Sakura talked with each other as though nothing had changed, the fact remained that Syaoran had created a deep valley between them. Sometimes he caught her staring at him, at times concerned, other times with anxiety. One night, he awoke to her sobbing. He was still even when he felt her shoulders heaving against him. What could he say? So he let her cry.

He sat outside his tent in deep thought. He wanted to lavish Sakura with attention and touches of affection and love but such things did not come to him naturally. She did not know it but she made him unsure of himself. Also, his main focus was Lu Sheng and no matter how many times he willed his mind towards Sakura, that dark presence was ever in the back of it.

Sakura had explained to him the connection she had with his cousin. Sheng was right when he said not every magic needs to be spoken. Kinomoto Touya had a connection to her as well. Sakura just did not see it as such - she simply saw his ways as highly intuitive or brotherly instinct. He hated Sheng even more now for being so intimate with her.

It started to rain. His eyes drifted to the distance; there were tall peaks visible amongst the clouds. He could not see them all but he knew where each one was located. It was his home. Soon he would be at the gates.

He went inside and gazed at Sakura and the boy. She was still trying to get Syaoran to hold him but the idea made him uncomfortable. He had given up on the child quite early so to accept him now was difficult. What if he got attached to him and tonight was his last?

He settled behind them and began drifting off to sleep when he heard an odd gurgling noise. His eyes flew open. There it was again! Now it sounded like laughter a bit. He peaked over Sakura's shoulders and saw that the child was awake. Should he wake her up? Maybe it was hungry?

The child saw him and Syaoran dipped back down. He shook his head. What was he doing? He looked over at the boy again and a small hand reached out to him. He stuck out a finger, just to brush against the child's hand but the boy's fingers clutched his own tightly. The toothless grin of the boy stopped his breath. He made that odd gurgling noise again. Syaoran tried to pull his hand back but the child was not having it.

"Let go," he whispered, and the child tilted his head as if to listen better. Before he could stop himself, he stated, "Little boys should listen to their fathers."

The boy only made some more gurgling sounds. The corners of Syaoran's mouth curved. He could only imagine what they child was trying to say. The child tried to pull Syaoran's finger to his mouth but Syaoran kept his digit where it was. Something in Syaoran came to life and he lay there, staring in awe at the child's antics. He put his nose close to the boy. He smelled the same way Yue had described babies' scents.

Seeing his son so innocent and free of duty made Syaoran smile sadly. Soon enough, the boy's eyes would be cold from his training as a prince of China. That silly grin would be beaten away and most likely, he would be the one to do it. Would his son come to hate him like he hated his own father? That thought made every breath he took a difficult one.

"I don't want you to hate me," he whispered to his son. "I don't want you to be like me."

Sakura shifted and turned to him, her green eyes brimming with unspoken sympathy.

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran.

Suddenly hit with emotion, he pressed his lips to hers and Sakura returned the kiss. Every tense muscle in his body went loose and he gave in to her sweet taste. He deepened the kiss, needing more of her. Warmth spread through him and his body tingled in delight.

"You're crying," Sakura murmured.

"What?"

Now that she mentioned it, he felt wet trails on his cheeks. He wiped at the tears, staring at his shaking hands like they were covered in blood.

"Xiao Lang..."

All of a sudden, he felt a familiar qi. It was so potent it left him winded. Syaoran jumped to his feet and ran out the tent, leaving behind a baffled Sakura. Yue along with Lei and Renshu were heading in the same direction. They could feel the qi too and the man behind it had no qualms about pushing out his insufferable energy.

"What is this?" asked Touya.

He and Nakuru were now running beside Syaoran as well. They came upon a man sitting on a horse in a clearing. He grinned.

"You!" Syaoran bit out.

The man smirked.

"I thought you'd never show up," he said, leaping from the horse. The poor animal looked about ready to faint.

He grabbed his covered Guandao and stood proudly before Syaoran. Enlai did not seem disturbed by the fact that he was severely outnumbered. Syaoran did not know why he was engaging in such reckless behaviour but that was not his problem. He released his sword and stepped forward.

"Enlai."

"Li."

"So Lu Sheng sent you to... assassinate me? How honourable."

Enlai tried to hide the dark look that flashed across his face.

"No one sent me. I consider this a favour."

He said that with such utter seriousness, Syaoran was taken aback. Enlai flamboyantly whipped the covering off his Guandao allowing everyone to be dazzled by the polished blade.

"Unlike your people, I have a mind of my own. Before this battle begins, I want a rematch."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He came all this way, into enemy forces, for a rematch?

"I trust your pets will allow us to duel without interference."

"Watch your words!" said Renshu.

Enlai's smirk widened but Syaoran had taken note that his carefree attitude was not reaching his eyes.

"Lots of bark in this one. I seem to remember a few princes running with their tails between their legs. You don't happen to be one of them, do you?"

"In the remote possibility that you win," said Lei, stopping Renshu's retort. "Do you expect us to let you go?"

"Yes, because this is a duel between warriors and you must honour that. So you can put that magic bow of yours down," he said to Yue.

Syaoran nodded to Yue and the blue bow of light disappeared. Yue's eyes glowed an icy blue for a moment and then he was back to his normal stoic self.

Enlai swung his Guandao between his hands a few times. There was a loud whooshing sound every time he swung the weapon. He relaxed into an offensive stance.

"I can beat you," he said.

"How? Do you have another poisoned tip?" asked Syaoran.

Enlai grit his teeth.

"That was Sheng's idea!" he said, like a spoiled little boy. "He may doubt me but I know my skill! Besides, I've been refining my technique."

Syaoran turned his back and began walking away. Enlai was stupid and impulsive.

"You know what was also Sheng's idea?" asked Enlai, his tone taunting. "To share your pretty concubine when he grew tired of her. She bathed us, she fed us; you won't believe the positions we bent that body in."

Syaoran froze and he saw Touya's body stiffen.

"Regrettably, your mother isn't as flexible."

Syaoran turned to Enlai with a glare on his face, his eyes golden. If tonight was the night Enlai wanted to see the afterlife, he would oblige him.

"He's trying to provoke you," said Yue dryly.

"Do not interrupt us."

Syaoran approached Enlai and slid into a battle stance of his own. He knew Enlai was trying to provoke him but Syaoran could not stand this insult. In his mind, he saw Sakura beneath the man and that made his blood boil.

Syaoran regarded Enlai, shifting his weight slightly to get his stance just right. No one moved. The horse's panting was the only sound that could be heard. A wind blew and a leaf fell from a nearby tree. Softly, it touched the ground.

In a flash, both men darted to each other. Just as Syaoran remembered, Enlai wielded his Guandao with deadly precision. His blows were lightning quick and he brought them down like a hammer on nail.

The loud clashes of blade on blade rang out. To an unskilled eye, this may have been a dazzling and frightening scene to behold but any self-respecting soldier would be able to tell that they were only testing each other's strengths and weaknesses.

The two men flew apart, whipping their weapons around in front of them. They struck yet another battle stance, holding their positions for a while, circling.

Enlai was just deciding where and when his next attack would be when Syaoran's form disappeared.

He looked around in alarm.

"What the-?"

Golden eyes appeared right in front of him and Enlai barely had time to evade Syaoran's blow. Recovering quickly, he swung his Guandao horizontally but its blade, collided with Syaoran's jian knocking him to the floor. Play time was over.

Like in their first fight, Enlai raised his weapon with intent to pierce Syaoran's chest with the pointed end. Syaoran rolled out of the way. Enlai followed him, stabbing at the ground repeatedly, not letting up.

Growing frustrated that he had yet to connect to Syaoran's flesh, Enlai stomped the ground, cracking it all the way to where Syaoran had managed to get to his feet. Earth flew into the air and Syaoran took the brunt of it. He sliced into a distracted Syaoran's shoulder. Enlai faltered briefly as Syaoran glared at him like some furious deity.

"You have improved," said Syaoran, like a teacher to a student. "But that won't be enough to save you."

Enlai roared as he attacked Syaoran with wild abandon. Syaoran's face was dead calm as he repelled Enlai's blow. There was a series of blows when Syaoran spun low, slicing through Enlai's thigh. Enraged, Enlai followed Syaoran blindly slashing down on him but again Syaoran's blade connected, this time, with his left arm.

He circled Enlai like a starving wolf. He enjoyed the look of uncertainty on the man's face. He was strong, very strong but not enough to defeat Syaoran. He glanced at the blood on his sword. So little. The silver of the blade should be consumed with red!

He dived towards Enlai. It was always difficult to get past a long range weapon. Syaoran was not deterred. He had a momentum going. Enlai was a bloody mess; his body was shaking but still he stood like a champion.

"I will..." he breathed, laboriously.

Syaoran took up yet another battle stance. Enlai followed his lead.

"I will be... I will beat..."

Enlai swayed on his feet. Against his own accord, his Guandao fell to the floor. He stared at it, then at his hand in confusion. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as Enlai pulled back his torn clothes to look at a wound on his arm. Blood was flowing from it like water over a waterfall. He gave a short, incredulous laugh. His body gave out and he fell to his knees. His artery was cut. It was too late to do anything.

He laughed again.

"Sheng will never... let me live this down..."

Syaoran strode up to him. He placed the tip of his jian at the thin flesh between his collar bone and shoulder. Enlai looked up at him, all fight gone from his body. Slowly, Syaoran pushed his jian into the man, blood spluttering from Enlai's lips and the wound as he did so.

A smirk crept onto Syaoran's face as his sword sunk into the man's heart. He raised his head taking in the satisfaction. It was a good kill. He ripped his sword from Enlai and stumbled back.

Just then, a cloaked figure appeared beside Enlai, cradling him in its arms. The violet-haired man said nothing; he only looked at the still smiling Enlai, who leaned into him as life slipped from his body. Horror and shock were etched into the man's features but still he did not make a sound.

A blew crystal flew past Syaoran's face, straight to the man but he raised his hand, and the Yue's crystal dissipated before it. He threw Enlai over his shoulder and dissolved into air.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Normally I thank all my signed reviews by PMs but I haven't had the time to do so recently and I really regret that. SO I want to give a big THANK YOU to all reviewers and those who PM me as well. Also, I didn't have a lot of time to edit so please excuse any errors. Thanks for reading. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_He who treads softly goes far._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Eriol watched the fight between Syaoran and Enlai from under the heavy foliage of an old tree. The headstrong man, for all the talks he could give had not yet recognized that blood was running down his arm like a stream. The warriors' blows came fast and strong and their blades rang out clearly into the night, striking sharply into Eriol's ears.

He could see Enlai falling to his knees now. The Guandao wielder knew that his time was up and he did not fight it. As Syaoran plunged his jian into the man's heart, Eriol recalled the memory of a young imperial prince who he had seen take satisfaction in the death and fear he generated. Now, that prince was a man and that wicked nature inside him had resurfaced; this time, with no Huangdi to temper him.

As the man Harmless came and collected Enlai, Eriol studied the golden Moon Bell clutched tightly in his hand. If Syaoran got it, he would stand a fair chance of defeating Lu Sheng. In fact, he could reclaim the throne by the following day. If he did not get it he may be killed but then the prophecy Eriol had of China crumbling around him would not come true. This was the third time that week and the hundredth time since he had left the palace that Eriol had thought of allowing Syaoran to die. The guilt pressed down on his mind with the weight of ten elephants.

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder as though he knew someone was watching. A fire burned in his eyes, a cold sharp flame brewing quietly but with the intensity of a tsunami rumbling towards the shore.

Eriol stowed away the Moon Bell, grabbed his horse's reigns and led it towards Syaoran and the small group of people surrounding him. When they caught sight of him, Renshu spoke.

"Always have to wait until the last possible moment, don't you Eriol?"

"You see it as such," answered Eriol. "I call it having impeccable timing."

"Funny. I call it being an ass."

Syaoran stepped forward, halting whatever retort Eriol had come up with.

"Did you retrieve the Moon Bell?"

There was a tense silence as the two men stared intently at each other. Eriol disapproved of Syaoran having used the power of darkness and Syaoran knew it and Eriol knew that he knew it. Then, "I did."

"Good."

Syaoran turned to Yue.

"I will lead the siege on the palace tomorrow. We will crush all that stand in our way. I will get Lu Sheng and I will send him to meet the father he loved so much."

Yue's eyes glided to meet Eriol's as Syaoran returned to the army camp, Renshu and Lei behind him.

"You allowed him to use that magic," said Eriol, unsmiling. "Do you know what you have done?"

Yue flicked his head back proudly.

"I was not here when he did. I am not his superior in any case. I cannot tell him what to do."

"You're supposed to protect him. Even from himself."

"He seemed fine."

"Yes. And look what we have to deal with now."

Yue's anger was starting to become visible.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Have his concubine persuade him in a different direction."

"You would use her like that?"

"She is a great asset. And first and foremost, our duty is to China. You-"

"Xiao Lang **is** China."

The tension between the two was simmering. There was a movement to their right and they turned to find Nakuru and Touya. She was hugging one of his arms and translating their conversation in hushed whispers to him.

"It's not what you think," said Eriol, though to be honest, he had no idea what Touya was thinking. The man's face never revealed more than he intended to.

"Imperial conflicts are no concern of mine. Sakura's safety is. Keep her out of your schemes."

"I don't intend to endanger her in any way," said Eriol sincerely. "I am fond of her. I merely meant that she has an influence over Xiao Lang and the only other person who could have boasted of that was the late Huangdi."

Touya showed no sign of empathy.

"As I said before. Keep her out of your schemes."

He sent a biting glare at Yue before stalking off with Nakuru. Yue gazed after the man, a strange expression on his face. It could have been shame, it could have been remorse but it could have been something else entirely. He had too much to do however, to ponder Yue's uncharacteristic behaviour.**  
**

* * *

Sakura flew up from the futon as the entrance to the tent burst open. There was a flurry of activity as Syaoran and his brothers rushed in. Syaoran sat on a stool just as Hing-sensei dashed into the tent, his doctor's bag in hand. He set it down beside Syaoran and riffled through its content. A servant then appeared with a bucket of water and some towels.

Hing-sensei cut Syaoran's sleeve to reveal a bright red cut.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed Sakura and she made to go to Syaoran but when he looked at her, her body froze in place.

His once amber eyes were bright a bright yellow. Something was terribly wrong. She remembered what Miko has said of him when they were coming over the seas from Japan, '_A single stare freezes you in fear and the silence which follows him is enough to make your bones shake_'_. _Sakura was definitely getting the bones shaking part. He was not the same man that left the tent earlier.

Syaoran glanced down as Hing-sensei sent a needle through his flesh. Sakura grimaced as though she herself had been pierced.

"Should the generals be woken?" Lei asked him.

"No," answered Syaoran, and his voice was a marriage of fire and ice. "They know what has to be done. Any alterations to our formations I will deliver in the morning."

"What if we have provoked Lu into an early attack?"

"He won't attack. He leads his men himself and he thinks he is Emperor and the emperor does not leave the palace."

Touya and Nakuru came into the tent and the men continued to talk as if they had not noticed them. Yet Sakura saw Syaoran's eyes follow the two until they reached her. Touya knelt at her side.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your prince killed one of Lu Sheng's men."

Sakura hazarded a furtive glance at Syaoran.

"Which one?"

"Tall man. Big mouth. Enlai I think his name was."

"Enlai?!"

Her eyes widened in astonishment and her hands flew to her cheeks. She sensed Syaoran sit up straighter. Why did his attention feel so menacing?

"You can't stay with him tonight," said Touya quietly. "I won't allow it. Something has come undone inside him and I'm not leaving you here to find out what."

Touya's face was perfectly set to threaten her into obeying his will.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

Touya no doubt thought she was mad. He must have been thinking, does she not see the emptiness in the prince, feel the darkness that surrounded him? Sakura did; but, she had to believe that it was a fleeting occurrence because Syaoran just a while ago had tears flowing down his cheeks and he was as human as she had ever seen him.

"Sakura," he said firmly. "It is only for one night. I will see to it that he does not leave without you like last time."

A sharp cry pierced the air. All eyes snapped to Sakura and hers went to the baby at her side, snugly wrapped in his blankets. Immediately she was cradling him in her arms, murmuring soothing words but his tiny body continued to belt out cry after cry with ever increasing intensity.

Sakura's shoulders tensed. She looked up to find Syaoran stitched up, leaning forward, observing her.

"So that's your boy you've been hiding," remarked Renshu, a dangerous glint in his gaze.

The child's cries escalated and a thick vein pumped near Syaoran's temple. He had not spoken to Sakura since he returned but now he asked, "Why is he crying?"

Her shoulders stiffened and she found she could not meet his gaze.

"He's hungry."

"Feed him."

Sakura was torn. She could not be expected to do that in front of all the men there? Syaoran's eyes narrowed and still she did not move. He stood and Sakura was reminded of an angry dog raising to its feet, lips pulled back tight in a snarl.

"Do as I say."

"Surely, you don't want your concubine to expose herself to everyone here, Xiao Lang?"

"Hiiragizawa-san!"exclaimed Sakura.

The sudden appearance of the bespectacled man relieved her. Eriol had that aura of the wise grandfather who would make sure everything was all right with the household.

"Can you not appreciate her predicament?" continued Eriol, as he smiled warmly at Sakura.

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but paused. It was obvious he was mulling Eriol's words over in his head. In the end, he stated, "Everyone out."

He turned to Touya when the man did not move.

"You too Kinomoto."

Touya gripped Sakura by the arm and dragged her up.

"Sakura's coming with me."

"No. She is not."

"He won't hurt us," she told her brother, trying to sound firm but she knew he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He always did.

Syaoran raised his head proudly, daring Touya to contest him one more time. Sakura was not sure about Touya's skills but she knew Syaoran was a ruthless fighter even when practising.

"Onii-chan. Please," she begged.

Touya's hand fell away from her. He was furious with her and though that stung, it made Sakura a little livid also.

"Scream loud if you must," he said, looking Syaoran dead in the eyes before he turned on his heels, Nakuru not far behind him. Eriol gave her a reassuring nod and he too exited.

As Sakura fed her son, Syaoran removed his soiled clothes and finished the job the servant had started on his arm. He cleared the blood from his skin with the wet towel and Sakura realised then, that most of it was not his. He was drenched in Enlai and that knowledge turned her stomach.

Syaoran was meticulous as he ministered to himself. All garments removed, he stood nude. His long muscles flexed as he twisted and turned getting every dirty spot he could find. He looked over his shoulder at her for a moment and went back to what he as doing.

"You said nothing happened between you and Lu Sheng?"

Sakura squinted, momentarily perplexed. His back was still turned so she could not see his face and know if she should be worried or not.

"Hai," she said and her voice trembled.

"Enlai, before I killed him, said differently."

Sakura grimaced as her son clamped down a bit too hard on her tender flesh.

"What did he say?"

Syaoran ignored the question and asked another two of his own, "What did you not tell me about you and Lu Sheng? Did he touch you?"

"Not really."

He turned around and Sakura looked away from his bare skin, blushing.

"What does that mean?"

Quietly she admitted, "We slept on the same bed but nothing happened! And he... he made me bathe him. But I was covered the entire time! He didn't touch me like you're thinking I swear. He was not cruel at all."

There was no response from Syaoran. When she dared to look up, he had a hanfu tied loosely around his body. His face was unreadable.

"Are you done?" he asked, gesturing to their son.

"Yes. I think so," she said looking at the drowsy boy.

Syaoran called a maidservant and directed her to bring Nakuru to them. When she showed up, Syaoran told Sakura to give the child to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to hear any more wailing," was his reply and she did as she was told.

He settled beside her on the futon. Just as Sakura was becoming comfortable with the silence between them, he asked, "Did his men touch you?"

"No."

"Enlai's death upset you. Why?"

Sakura shivered.

"I think I was surprised that you had just killed someone. Someone I was familiar with."

Syaoran gripped her chin and brought her face close to his in one movement. He stared into her with those golden eyes of his. Sakura held her breath as he judged her honesty. Then his lips crashed down on hers. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her hand brushed against his arousal and her eyes widened. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed hard.

It was her body that launched backwards and she might have laughed at that if it had happened under different circumstances.

"No. It's too soon," she said. "I can't."

Syaoran held the tie at her waist.

"You will."

She slapped his hand in panic.

"It'll hurt!" she tried to explain. "We're not supposed to yet."

Syaoran's body was on top of hers now and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"This is what I want," he bit out. "You can oblige or I can turn you around and take."

Sakura reddened and forgot her panic. Was she really hearing this? Did Syaoran mean to force her? He slid her hanfu up her legs and she felt his heated gaze follow its trail. He slipped out the sleeves of his own hanfu and pushed Sakura's knees apart. She winced and the anticipation of unimaginable pain roused an anger deep within her.

She looked Syaoran in the eye and she saw the superior and arrogant air of the Great Imperial Son. Who was he, to change temperature so suddenly; to be kind and understanding one moment and wicked and impatient the next? She was not selfish like him. She was rejecting him because her body still hurt from having _his_ child.

"I **said** no!"

Her hands slammed into his chest as she sat up. For a brief moment Sakura thought she had secured a very unpleasant night for herself when to her amazement, Syaoran sat back on his heels. His face was icy with suppressed rage but he did not make a move towards her. Say something, she begged in her mind. Anything.

After what seemed like hours, Syaoran asked, "Why do you deny me?"

"I told you," said Sakura, breathing normally now that they were talking. "I'm still sore. And I'm tired."

"I want you."

"I know Xiao Lang..."

He folded his arms like a stubborn child.

"I will use a servant."

That was a knife in Sakura's heart and from the expression Syaoran wore, he knew it. She made no reply and he rose to his feet, pulling his hanfu over his chest. His footsteps were thundering as he walked away from her. At the tent entrance he made a sharp turn and stomped back to her.

Sakura thought, now his rage would be felt.

"I will lay her next to you and I will use her."

She sent a shocked look his way. She could not give him what he wanted. She had to listen to her body. If he calmed down, he would see her logic. If he was calm, he would agree. When he left the tent, she fell numbly on her back. She was Syaoran's concubine. She did not have an exclusive right to him though he had such a right to her. It was to be expected that he slept with other women. Having his child did not change that. She lay on her side and waited for him to return, repeating those things to herself.

About half an hour later, he slid under the heavy covers with her. Her back was to him. She could not see his appearance but his body felt warm.

"I know you're awake," Syaoran said, as a matter of fact.

"You didn't have to tell me what you were going to do."

"I wanted to hurt you."

He settled himself against her and Sakura jumped when she felt his arm circle her frame and secure her firmly. Syaoran had her drawn against his chest, his nose pressing into her hair. One of his legs slipped over her calves and he breathed out, preparing himself to sleep.

She felt his hardness behind her. Was he still aroused? She turned around and he made an annoyed sound deep in his throat.

"You know you have to stay still when I sleep."

She was not listening to him though. Her nose was inhaling his scent. He smelled like himself. There was no sweat, no musk, no one else on him. A smile passed over her face and she lifted her head and saw that he was staring back at her through half-opened eyes. His fingers strummed her spine idly.

Her fingers reached up and stroked his cheek. He puffed out.

"I have a battle today," Syaoran told Sakura stiffly. "I'd like to get some rest before it. _If_ the imperial concubine has no objections."

Sakura shuddered. Had a new day begun already? Then she was having a fit of regret. Should she have given Syaoran what he wanted, regardless of what she felt? He was going to fight Lu Sheng. Who knew what could happen to him? Suppose he was killed. Sakura squashed her eyes shut. No she would not think like that.

Syaoran's breathing was relaxed. He did not seem agitated by the thought of today. He seemed almost peaceful. His desire pulsed against her and without hesitation, Sakura pushed her hand between them and gripped him. Her hand moved up and down his length once and his breath hitched. Sakura got a few more strokes in when his hand clamped down in warning around hers.

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not."

"Can I be inside you?"

Her hand slackened and Syaoran placed it around his side.

"I know what you mean to do," he said. "But it's unnecessary. I'll live - I think."

He patted her back and as he resumed his sleeping position and Sakura swore she heard him mutter, "Witch."

* * *

When Sakura awoke she was extremely groggy. She had not slept last night and when she had finally drifted off it was early morning. Then the sound of army activity woke her an hour later. She barely had time to recognize the tiny bundle of mini Syaoran next to her when someone said, "You made a beautiful child Sakura-san."

She bolted up.

"Hiiragizawa!" she gasped.

His smile was apologetic.

"I wanted to speak with you but you looked so peaceful that waking you seemed quite mean."

She nodded as she held a hand over her chest, her breaths flying in and out of her.

"A boy," Eriol said. "Huangdi would have been overjoyed even though you are a concubine." Then he frowned. "That was very insensitive of me."

"It's fine. You're right."

Eriol moved closer to her and observed the child quietly. Then Sakura remembered his children and how long it had been since either of them had seen his eldest son Han. Right then, her heart broke for the magician whose collected and well-mannered ways made it difficult to remember that he hurt like everyone else.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Very much. But Xiao Lang would not like that."

"But you've always done as you've pleased."

"So it would appear."

"He's my son too and I would like you to hold him," Sakura insisted.

Eriol reached out and brushed the boy's hand with his finger. Then he pulled back and watched him, a dazed expression on his features. When he snapped back to the moment, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyelids were heavy. Sakura had never seen him look so exhausted before.

"What's wrong, Hiiragizawa-san?"

His face twitched. For the first time, he appeared as fragile as a porcelain doll. Sakura prepared herself to see him break but he regained control fast. He gazed at her son again.

"I have always been to able to see the future to some extent. But Xiao Lang does not believe in prophecies. He hates them. I think today he would destroy the works of many generations and cast them into nothingness."

Sakura did not fully understand what was said but the seriousness in Eriol's tone worried her.

"You think he's really that... different?"

Eriol adjusted his glasses before answering.

"He's been worse. But that's like saying the earthquake was not as bad as last year because one house was left standing."

Then a grin made its way to his face and it was like the sun had risen on a winter's morning.

"I brought you something."

He handed Sakura a package wrapped in blue cloth. It was an ornate red and gold book. Someone had gone through a good deal of trouble to carve intricate markings onto it. There was a Sun, stars and a face of a beast that looked similar to Kero when he was in his big form that one time in the imperial palace.

"What is it?"

"Open it," said Eriol.

Inside Sakura found a deck of cards. They looked like her own but red.

"Magic Cards?" she asked and she lightly ran her finger down the back of the top one.

"My father, Clow, used magic cards. That's where I got the idea for you. I do not use this magic so I am giving them to you, to be their caretaker, their Mistress. When you use them, they will become yours."

"I can't- I - are you sure?"

This seemed like a family heirloom to Sakura. Surely he should be saving it for his children.

"I'm sure. I know this is the right thing to do."

The faith she saw he had in her was overwhelming and Sakura was proud that he thought her worthy.

"I'll take care of them. I promise."

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

She reached into the book and gathered the Cards into her hand. Slowly, she went through them one by one when she paused. A dream long forgotten, rose in her mind with the force of a tsunami and crashed in her heart.

"The Erase?" she whispered.

She had never told Eriol that in the dream he had awakened her from so many nights ago, she had used a card called the Erase on Syaoran. He could not have known that he would be making her dream a reality by giving this Card to her.

"It makes things disappear," he told her, nonchalantly.

She asked Eriol where they went and his answer was simple. "Away."

"Can I bring them back?"

"That is not the Card's purpose."

"But can I? Find some other way?"

"If you do, I will marvel at your skill."

Shaking slightly, Sakura placed the Erase at the bottom of the deck. She would never touch it again.

"Hiiragizawa-san, you told me once that your prophetic dreams don't always happen as you had dreamt them."

"That's correct. We are human and sometimes we don't see the real future. Sometimes our dreams and nightmares become intertwined with them. Other times what we see is only a possibility."

She swallowed.

"The dream you had. It still bothers you?"

"No," lied Sakura. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

Drums sounded in the distance.

"The soldiers are about to march," Eriol explained. "Xiao Lang has been ensuring all is ready so he can lead the army towards the palace. I should join him."

A servant came in with the necessities for Sakura to wash up for the morning and Eriol departed. She rolled up her sleeves and headed for the basin of water to wash her face. As she cleaned her teeth, she felt disgusted with herself. Here she was pampered, her every need kept in the forefront of the servants' minds as men prepared to walk to their deaths. Even so she dutifully continued her routine as food was brought to her and it was the most surreal experience she ever had.

"You haven't eaten," said Syaoran, surveying the untouched food. He was dressed in full dark armour except for his helmet. He was a formidable sight, handsome and dangerous.

"I have no appetite," she told him. "I'll eat later."

He did not insist and she was relieved.

A horn sounded, loud and long freezing Sakura in place.

"It's time," said Syaoran, more to himself than to her.

"You don't have to go," said Sakura, turning her eyes up to him. "You're a prince of China. You don't have to fight."

He extended his hand to hers and she took it. Instinctively, she glanced back at their son.

"The boy will be fine," Syaoran told her as they walked out into the daylight.

"You should say goodbye."

Syaoran gave her a weird look.

"He would not understand."

"Still-"

Sakura's next words were cut short by the sight of her brother. He was dressed in armour like the other soldiers.

"What are you doing?" she asked him when he was in earshot.

"I'm going to help."

"You? Help? _Why_?!"

"It's a matter of honour. The prince came for you when he didn't have to. I am indebted to him and I will repay it but being another sword in his army."

"No. No! You're not fighting." She turned to glare at Syaoran. "You asked him to help you? How could you? This isn't even his war! You have tens of thousands of men."

"Sakura!" Her head snapped to her brother who gave her a firm look. "He didn't have to ask. I told you it's a matter of honour."

He ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry kaiju."

"Yes don't worry, Sakura-chan! I won't let anyone hurt my future husband."

Touya frowned. Nakuru was latched onto his arm, dressed in armour as well, ready for battle.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked Nakuru, an eyebrow raised.

She smiled wide and there was a crazy glint in her eyes. She held her fists out in front of her.

"To war! To shed blood! I am going to-"

"Stay here and protect Sakura."

Nakuru's face fell.

"Not that I don't adore you Sakura-chan but that's a poor use of my skills. I'm going with you. Don't you think about stopping me Touya because I can take you out and don't you think I wo-"

Touya roughly hauled Nakuru off to have a 'talk' and she fought him all the way. Sakura made to go after them but Syaoran gripped her wrist.

"You can't change his mind. He's coming with me."

"I have to try! He's my only brother. I don't want him to die."

"When someone is going to fight in a battle, you don't say things like that. Not to them. It can have crippling effects."

Sakura calmed herself and it took a lot of willpower to do so. Syaoran was right. She did not want her brother having such thoughts in his head and she could not deter him. He was too stubborn.

"Don't expect a goodbye, either," said Syaoran as his horse was led to him by a soldier.

He took its reigns.

"Just know that he'll be back."

Another soldier handed him an ornate helmet and he put it on his head. Sakura squinted as the sunlight reflected off it into her eyes for the briefest moment.

"This will take a few hours," he told her, turning to look to the horizon. "Stay in your tent until I return. There will be soldiers here. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Somewhere a horn blew, loud and angry, signalling the troops to fall into their sections. Whoever was behind it seemed to have lungs as big as the ocean because the sound seemed to ring out forever. Then there were drums again, reverberating in her chest, making her knees weak. She did not want Syaoran to leave. She did not want anyone to leave but they all did anyway.

* * *

A/N:

Happy New Year Tomodachi! Thanks to all reviewers, favouriters and followers. Akum, very interesting way to review lol. I was confused for a moment. hehe. oh and sorry for the grammar errors in the last couple of chapters. They will be fixed once I catch a break. Chapter 25 will be out Wednesday and Chapter 26 will be out Friday. I think Chapter 27 will be out Sunday night but if not, then Monday. After that there will be about 2 more chapters to tie things up. The Golden Age, my other fic will be updated soon and they'll come frequently. Thanks for reading everyone. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_The more you sweat in peacetime, the less you bleed during war_.

_._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

The morning had been a long one. Sheng stared into a large smoking pyre with vacant eyes. He had been standing in the same spot for several hours watching, _smelling_ Enlai's body burn. Now there was nothing left but ash and a rank scent that latched onto his nostrils so strongly, it would last for days to come.

Sheng swallowed and he had to stiffen himself to keep the contents of his stomach down.

Last night was a strange one. Harmless had come to him, his back bent under the heavy weight of an unconscious Enlai. Sheng had shaken his head. Enlai was drunk. He took satisfaction in the knowledge that the man would awake with a dreadful headache and he would be able to gloat. Then Harmless had looked into his eyes and Sheng came to a realisation. Enlai was not drunk after all.

He should have known Enlai would do something stupid. He was no seer but somehow, he should have known. Sheng was crushed. A sense of hopelessness had washed over him and he was surprised. It was a revelation to Sheng how great a presence the man had been in his life. He would never have expected to feel pain like what he was experiencing right now. It was like a rusty knife was ripping through his chest.

Each breath Sheng took was arduous. He had never wanted to feel like this ever again but here he was mourning. History was repeating itself and Sheng was feeling like a young boy again, lost and afraid. He tried to tell himself Enlai was not worth it but the sadness was too all-consuming for him to believe in this lie.

Sheng turned to Harmless who had been with him the entire time.

"He's gone," he told the man and those were the only words Sheng had in him to say about Enlai.

Harmless was breathing deeply and there was a faint light in his eyes. Sheng knew that it was a brewing anger and a promise of vengeance. Things of these nature never ended. He had avenged his father and when he was finally moving past that, Enlai was killed. Now, he had another man to avenge. Weariness invaded his heart.

"I want to hate Xiao Lang," he said, his weakened voice sounding quite foreign to him. "I want to feel anger but all I feel is empty."

Sheng shook his head.

"I don't think I have the strength for anything else," and that was another revelation he had stumbled upon.

It was a terrible one at that because only moments ago a watchman had informed both men that Syaoran was marching the imperial army towards the City and that they would be there within the hour. Sheng pushed his hair back with his fingers. His warriors were prepared and ready for battle but he was not. It had been days since he had last trained and his sessions to improve his dark magic with Harmless had withered away. Sheng's interest in it had diminished due to the frequent depressed moods he had been having lately

Sheng glanced back at the pyre.

"It's just the two of us now," he said. "I wanted him to fight Yue while you took care of Eriol. Would I be asking too much if I asked you to do the work of two men?"

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Harmless shake his head.

"I knew you'd feel that way. You are a formidable warrior and magician, Harmless. I should have learnt more from you when I had the chance. Enlai as well. But there's nothing that can be done now. Only remember one thing. Xiao Lang is my battle, not yours. So don't get tempted."

Harmless' eyebrows raised but the stern look he received from Sheng made him nod in order to appease the man. He never went against Sheng's wishes. Ever since they had met Harmless had been content to take his orders. Life was simple when you did not have to make decisions all the time. Today was not the same as yesterday though. Things had changed and though he still respected Sheng, Harmless knew in his heart that if the Great Imperial Son crossed his path that day, he was as good as dead.

* * *

The yellow Sun beat down on all the men who stood beneath it. The sky was cloudless and all the wild animals save a few birds that flew overhead seemed to have disappeared from the earth. It was the ever-increasing, intimidating sound of thousands of marching feet that sent them into their hiding places.

"There they come," Sheng's warriors would say as they listened to the faraway hum of the horns and drums of the imperial soldiers. "They are skilled but we will prevail again as we did months ago. They have not known hardship like we have. They are pampered men. They will not survive this day."

Indeed the imperial army in all its renowned glory had at last returned to the Forbidden City after a year of being away. They came to stand out of bowshot, horns blowing and the beats of their drums reverberating through the air, creating a war cry like none other had been heard before. Sheng's warriors tried to answer back with drums and horns of their own; but, the energy of the imperial soldiers was such that the hearts of their enemies wavered and they acknowledged within themselves that this battle would not be as easy as the one they had won before. Now, they were fighting an entire army led by the legendary Great Imperial Son and the warriors prayed the City's walls would stand.

Harmless stood in the the Hall of Supreme Harmony, watching the green expanse before him become swallowed up by dark suits of armour. Sheng sat on the throne as he too watched the imperial army draw ever closer. Harmless had to admit, if he was another man, fear would be thick in his chest by now. It was unfortunate for the Great Imperial Son that this was not so.

Now, as the two armies tried to intimidate each other with their instruments, Harmless felt a shiver of anticipation run through him. He was ready to fight. He had not felt such a complete ferocious desire to rip a man's head from his body in many years. It took the death of one friend and the need to protect the only other he had, to drag from within the depths of his soul, a long-buried darkness that would see light that day.

Suddenly, a lone horseman broke away from the imperial army and Harmless' eyes squinted as he tried to identify who it was. Down below him, he heard two generals yell the orders for bows to be drawn. As the horseman drew nearer however, his powerful aura ignited Harmless' senses. He had felt that aura before when Enlai was killed.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," said Sheng, giving the horseman an identity. "He would be the one to break the magical barrier over the City if they have found a way. You've heard me speak of his powers. Don't underestimate him."

Harmless nodded and Sheng gave a small smile, a wild look in his eyes. It seemed Harmless was not the only one affected by the armies' intimidation tactics. Sheng's eyes travelled back to Eriol's form.

"Go."

Harmless envisioned himself on top of the great wall of the Forbidden City and he immediately felt his body move through space. Now he was staring down at Eriol. He gave a signal for the archers to wait. He felt a deep calm overcome him and the drums and horns became distant in his ears.

Harmless narrowed his eyes and leapt from the wall, the rush of wind fuelling his excitement for the upcoming duel with the magician. It was not everyday that Harmless was pitted against a trained magician and he looked forward to the kill. Landing lightly on the balls of his feet, he ran towards the galloping horse. The imperial soldiers who watched from afar wondered, who was this madman?

Eriol did not slow his steed. He meant to run Harmless over. Just as man and beast were about to meet, Harmless drew the twin swords at his back. Sliding to his knees, he made to cripple the horse with his swords. But Eriol made the horse jump and expecting his, Harmless carried his swords upwards, tearing the animal's belly. It crashed, head first, into the ground, pelting Eriol off its back. It twitched frenetically and neighed in terror.

Getting up, Eriol drew his own sword and ended its life. At first glance he seemed composed but there was a fire in his eyes.

"You must be the assassin," he said softly to Harmless. "I am told you are a man of few words."

Harmless nodded. Assassin was not the greatest title in the world but he owned it and by now Eriol could validate the 'few words' part.

"You have quite the reputation for one shrouded in so much mystery."

Harmless was listening half-heartedly. The one thing about being silent was that people found a need to bore you with their ruminations. His gaze fell to a golden object in Eriol's hands. He knew what it was but the last he heard, it had been locked away in a sacred shrine somewhere. The surprise on his face was apparent.

"You recognize this?" asked Eriol. "Not many people would. Not many know about it."

Harmless did not come out here to talk. He rotated his swords impatiently.

"You are quite loyal I am certain," said Eriol. "But this battle is not for assassins. I'll give you one chance to reconsider duelling me."

Harmless smirked inside. Had his personality been more like Enlai, he would be laughing so hard he would have fallen to his knees, then he would get up, compose himself then start laughing all over again. This imperial man was bold and egotistic in an amazingly unpretentious manner - a difficult feat. Harmless gave him a patronizing look.

_Like the saying goes, those who know do not speak and those who speak do not know. _

Harmless flowed into a fighting stance. Still, holding tight to the Moon Bell, Eriol raised his sword and together, their auras generating a small gust of wind about them.

Harmless charged at Eriol and the magician fearlessly ran headlong into the man. Swords and magic combined, their meeting was like a clap of thunder. Their blows came swift and strong. Harmless, quickly finding an opening in Eriol's defense, launched towards his side but Eriol used the Moon Bell to block. As soon as Harmless' sword hit it, he was propelled backwards into the air.

He landed hard on his back but rolled backwards into it. In an instant he was on his feet. It spoke well of the craftsmanship and majesty of the magic swords he held, that the one in his right hand had not burst into shards on contact with the Moon Bell.

Taking opportunity in Harmless being down, Eriol had made a dash for the magical barrier surrounding the palace. He was mere feet away. Harmless tried to go after him but Eriol with his head start, had punched the Moon Bell into the magical barrier. All about them lit up in a blue light, and a blue, liquid-looking dome became visible. Then it quavered for a few moments, then like a soap bubble it burst and was gone.

This victory for the imperials infuriated Harmless but he kept it together. His eyes glowed a dark purple and his next attack was more rapid than all others before. In five strokes of his swords he had Eriol so busy blocking his attacks, he could not find the time to make one of his own. It became apparent to Harmless that he was the superior swordsman and that thrilled him. Eriol should have been the one to reconsider this duel.

His twin jians struck Eriol's armour repeatedly, sending the man back, step by step. Harmless dived in for the kill when a magic circle appeared at Eriol's feet and a long dark staff replaced the sword in his hand.

In a surprising move, Eriol threw the Moon Bell into the air and Harmless' eyes followed it. He had not realized how close they had come to the City gates. Eriol sent a burst of magical energy behind Bell and it flew towards the large walls. Harmless made a run for it but it moved fast in midair, spinning and spinning, propelled by Eriol's magic.

Then Eriol sent out another burst of energy through his staff and Harmless' body lifted into the air once more before it landed hard back to earth. When the Bell hit the walls of the Forbidden City, there was a loud boom and the great structure came tumbling down like an avalanche, casting debris thick into the air. Eriol raised his hands to his eyes. He could see nothing at first but as the dust diminished he barely had time to make out Harmless' foot as it crashed into his helmet. Eriol spat out blood. His body was not trained like Syaoran's to take repeated hits and Harmless' attacks were getting to him. The assassin was savage yet controlled. Who _was_ this man?

Eriol raised his staff. It glowed scarlet and a second burst of energy shot out at Harmless. The man raised his palms out in front of him and the energy disappeared into a void he created. Eriol was taken aback. He had seen the man do the same thing with Yue's arrow but this was different. Eriol was certain his magic was more powerful than Yue's. He realised that the only way to defeat this assassin would be to wait for him to make a mistake in his own technique. Eriol raised his staff again and prepared himself for the challenge ahead.

* * *

"The wall is down. Make the soldier's advance."

Yue said nothing. Renshu's attitude was astounding. He sounded as haughty as he had ever been. One would think they were back inside the palace and all were hailing him as Huangdi. This was a battlefield however, and Yue had the last say there.

"Yue?" asked Lei in a less arrogant manner.

"Eriol will be caught in the middle," he told them.

"Since when is the life of one man considered of such value? In an army all are equal. Isn't that what you and Xiao Lang have always believed? Eriol is Chief Magician. He can take care of himself."

Yue looked across at Syaoran. His gold eyes were pinned on the happenings before them. Then he looked at Yue with a brutal eagerness etched in his face. He signalled for the soldiers to advance and the generals in charge of the foot soldiers shouted their orders.

"For once we are in agreement," said Renshu, pleased with Syaoran's decision.

The soldiers moved forward and as soon as they were in bowshot a plethora of arrows flew high into the sky from within the City. They were so numerous, they threatened to block out the Sun. The imperial soldiers had shields however, and though some fell, the damage was little. Undaunted, they picked themselves up from their defensive positions behind the shields and kept pressing forward. The rain of arrows continued several more times and each time the soldiers hid, then kept pushing ahead.

It was not long before a flood of soldiers spilled out of the palace, weapons drawn. Yue gazed at Eriol anxiously but he had nothing to fear. The man was battling with Harmless and they were like two great thrashing beasts and the enemy soldiers avoided them, not wanting to be swept up in the whirlwind that was their duel.

Soon, the two groups of foot soldiers were mere feet from each other. When they collided, it was like two great elephants had met and were locked by the tusks, each trying to push the other back in an impressive display of strength and power. Morale alone would decided which side would give in first.

Syaoran however, could not wait. He released his jian and urged his horse forward and a host of soldiers on horseback followed him. The battle had finally begun.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Sorry for being late. I was really tired had no time to edit this for wed. but you'll get the third chapter this week as promised. This was a short chapter, but there's little dialogue so I did not want to make it too long. So, the battle has started. People are gonna be killed. I wonder who..`. Anyway, though my schedule was messed up expect another chapter soon. I promised three chapters this week and you're gonna get it. Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Behind an able man, there are always other able men._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

When the magical barrier that protected the Forbidden City was destroyed, Sheng felt a shift within the City itself. Something had changed. He sat still for a while trying to sense what was out of place. He leapt to his feet. The beast. Sheng could no longer feel Harmless' barrier holding it and it was only a matter of time before it realised it was free.

A tremendous roar emanated from the heart of the City, shaking the very columns that supported it. Sheng clenched his jaw, his eyes closing briefly. It was already too late. The threat of harming Sakura was the only thing that controlled it the last time. He made a rumbling sound in the back of his throat. The Guardian Beast would have to wait. He had more pressing matters to handle. There was a small twitch at the corner of his lips.

_Leave it to Enlai to pick such a crucial time to die._

Sheng ran down the steps of the Hall of Supreme Harmony and in one great leap, he soared into the air and landed on the wall of the City. He ripped his sword from its sheath. It glinted in the sunlight; a warning to all that should oppose it. Raising his free hand he focused with all his might on the imperial soldiers. One by one, he felt himself rapidly connecting with them akin to the way a puppet master would connect with his toys by their strings.

He had hundreds of them now. Sheng fisted his hand and his eyes widened. He pulled his hand inwards and in an instant, the soldiers were uprooted and went sailing into the enemy ranks. Once more, Sheng grabbed onto the imperial soldiers and sent them crashing into his band of warriors. The third time, he grew ambitious. Sheng attempted to take hold of thousands. He felt his brain throb but he ignored it. The soldiers careened into his men again who quickly took advantage of the imperial soldiers' predicament and sunk all manner of weapons into their flesh.

Sheng fell to his knee. He wiped away the blood at his nose with his thumb and sniffed. He was a little rusty but soon he would not be. He could see Harmless and Eriol still locked in battle below him. It was a strange yet satisfying sight to see the magician so ill at ease.

Sheng's gaze caught Yue's and he glared at the general. He was thinking of whether or not to engage Yue when the hairs on the back of his neck rose to attention. His head snapped around. A long arrow whooshed past his temple and nipped the tip of his ear. Sheng drew a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"_Yukito_."

Yue's brother was standing in front of the throne, in the Hall of Supreme Harmony. He already had another arrow sailing through the air. Sheng twisted gracefully out of the way. The colour of his red eyes deepened. He flexed his fingers and slowly flames wound around them. Yukito released yet another arrow but Sheng deflected with his sword.

A great flame flared up in the palm of his hand and Sheng took aim at Yukito.

"What a shame," he said, though Yukito could not hear his words. "I never hated you."

The flame spiralled towards Yukito so fast he merely had time to turn his back before being engulfed by it. Sheng looked back down at Yue who was in the middle of several enemy soldiers. They were keeping him busy. Sheng was about to join them when something caught his attention through the corner of his eye.

The flames he had produced had cleared away. Instead of a charred body, Sheng was greeted by two great white wings. His fist clenched and he puffed out air like a petulant child. The wings parted to reveal the Guardian Beast and a shocked Yukito.

Before Sheng could blink, the beast's mouth had opened and a great fire issued from it. Sheng raised his hand to defend himself but the force of the fire was overwhelming and it knocked him backwards. He rotated midair and managed to land on his feet. A sword struck his back and he spun around to counter. That was when he noticed the armours of the men nearest him were of imperial design. Sheng grinned. He could not have landed at a better place.

_Xiao Lang, come out come out, wherever you are. _

* * *

Over an hour had passed since the battle had begun. The ground was littered with bodies. Yet men stepped on and over them, attacking the enemy without pause. There was nothing majestic about what was taking place. It was no heroic story to tell children at night. It was pure sweat, blood and gore. Men slipped on the blood and brains of their friends as they themselves fought to survive.

Loyalty to their leaders was the last thing on the men's minds. The immediate thought was to live. Now all of them were scattered about and it was more dangerous than ever. As one fought with a single enemy, there were three more at one's back. Blows that once came strong and swift had slowed and men's knees weakened but still the blows came so there was rest for none.

In the midst of it all stood Harmless. He stared down at a wounded Eriol. The Chief Magician could barely move and there was a small sliver of blood at the corner of his lips. A mouthful of it lay near his head. His breaths were laboured. He clawed weakly at the armour over his chest as though it were crushing him.

Yue saw Eriol fall. He saw Harmless return his swords to his back and raise his hands for one last fatal attack. Yue raised his own hand unleashing a horde of silver crystals. Harmless made an X with his hands to protect himself but the crystals tore at his arms and thighs. He slid back a few paces.

Before he could recover fully, Yue was in front of him bringing his jian down but Harmless was quick and dodged the strike. Now his wrath turned upon Yue. Forgoing his swords, Harmless raised his palms and a burst of energy was released, rushing to Yue who raised his own hand and countered with his own magic. The general formed a temporary shield with his energy.

Harmless made a quick series of intricate hand movements before sending burst after burst of dark energy at Yue. Yue was forced to move back as he continually advanced, a look of utmost intent in his eyes. Yue gritted his teeth. The assassin was powerful. He could not keep up the steady dome of energy that shielded him for much longer. His wings appeared at his back and he soared into the sky.

Just then, a searing pain ripped through his right wing and he dropped a few feet. An arrow had caught him. Yue's left wing flapped fast, trying to keep him airborne but it was not possible. His wings faded and he hit the earth with a sickening crunch. In an instant he was on his knees, his eyes searching for Harmless.

The man was running towards him. Yue dropped his sword and released his magic bow and drew one of his magic blue arrows. Harmless was fearless and continued to approach. Yue let the arrow fly and Harmless raised his hand to defend himself but it was too quick and hit his shoulder. He tumbled forward in pain.

Yue raised his bow a second time. Harmless was shaking and his face was covered in sweat but he was on his feet. Yue took aim. He blinked. Harmless had vanished. Then he felt Harmless behind him. He spun around only to collect a kick to the stomach. It did not hurt. His armour protected him. However, the general's pride was wounded and he grew angry.

His eyes turned white as his equally white hair flew into the sky, wild and free. Harmless' eyes glowed violet and a great wind whipped around him. The earth shook as both men prepared to unleash their powers on the other.

Men nearby fell and scrambled out of their way. Yue and Harmless' body glowed with their magic - one of the Moon, the other of darkness. Yue raised his bow, channelling all his energy into the arrow that he drew. Harmless drew his swords, swinging them in his hands in some intricate dance. Just as Yue released his arrow, Harmless crossed his arms and struck the two swords together unleashing a golden burst of light.

The immediate vicinity was enveloped in their magic. It was like the Sun itself was swelling and all things, living and dead, flew back as the force of their attacks manifested in a devastating explosion.

* * *

Syaoran was on his feet, pouncing on enemy soldiers like a hungry tiger who had acquired the taste for men. He wasted no time by striking armour. Instead he chose to take limbs. Heads, legs, arms - they were all welcomed.

All about him war raged like a rogue fire that spread faster and higher with each passing wind. He had developed some malevolent intent to the point that he left all command to his generals; all he could think about was taking lives. It was fascinating the way he dictated the fates of these men and with each kill the blood lust Syaoran felt grew. He was a hungry dragon that could not be satisfied.

A soldier made a blow to the back of his armour knocking him forward. Syaoran grit his teeth. He pulled out a dagger and spinning around, buried it in the man's left eye. A small smirk made its way onto Syaoran's face. The man fell and he made to turn when a pair of red eyes met his.

Suddenly, the battle and the motivation behind it came rushing back to the prince. Lu Sheng, the annoyance, the curse, the bane of his very existence was standing before him. In an instant both men ran towards each but there were soldiers between them. They pushed and slashed and pushed some more trying to make contact with one another.

Then, a great light swelled up on the east of the battlefield. It grew and grew and men momentarily stopped their attacks, gazing at it in wonder. All of a sudden, the light ruptured and they all went careening backwards. Syaoran's cheek hit the ground hard as he skid across it. He tasted blood on his tongue.

He took off his helmet, his ears ringing. As men began to regain their brief loss of consciousness, they resumed where they had left off, albeit a bit slower and confusedly. Syaoran swayed slightly on his feet. His sword was still clutched firmly in his hands.

About ten feet away from him, Sheng was rising to his feet. He was not wearing a helmet to begin with and there was a bloody spot on his temple.

Syaoran raised his sword ready to fight. Sheng saw him and raised his as well. On full alert they crossed over the fallen men to each other, their eyes locked. Sheng smiled.

"Xiao Lang."

"Sheng," greeted Syaoran and his cold tone and colder eyes made Sheng's smile falter ever so slightly.

The men rushed towards each other. Swords struck; they swivelled and struck again. They were matched stroke for stroke and they both hated it. Syaoran brought his blade down with such strength, it was as if Sheng was a nail and he was attempting to hammer the thing. Syaoran's feet actually left the earth as he threw his weight into each strike.

Sheng's defence was formidable. He countered each stroke and his success may have been due more to severe concentration and will more than anything else. He took a leap back, took a deep breath and ran towards Syaoran. Their swords struck so hard, the blades trembled in their hands. Simultaneously, they gripped their shaking hands and glared at each other. They took two breaths, then sprinted to each other once more.

It was not so much a fight between men but that of animals; desperate, wild, crazed animals. The fight was dirty. They slashed, blocked and sank fist and foot into any exposed flesh they could find. Sheng collected a blow to his face and enraged, he made a swipe at Syaoran, his fingernails etching three blazing cuts across the prince's face.

As their rages grew, the earth shook. Horses raised onto their hind legs, kicking their front ones in a frenzy. Years of domestication were forgotten and they ran wild through the soldiers, some lurching forward and crashing head first into the ground. It was pandemonium.

* * *

Sakura and Nakuru stared at the light that had shot into the sky. Even the soldiers and servants who were left behind were captivated by the sight. A chill ran through them as it ruptured, creating a wind that seemed to touch the ends of the earth.

"What was that?" asked Sakura, a bad feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"That looked like the climax of a fight between magicians," said Nakuru, her voice soft and surprisingly wise. Her face held a serious countenance which struck fear into Sakura.

"This is why I wanted to go," said Nakuru. "Waiting here is torture. What if Touya was there in the middle of it? What if-?"

Sakura's heart pounded hard against her rib cage as a heartbreaking thought sprang to life inside her. Her hands flew to her mouth to hold in a sob. Nakuru, who was still dressed in battle armour turned to Sakura, a firm look in her eyes.

"I'm going."

"But onii-chan said-"

"I don't care what he said!" shrieked Nakuru. She took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I'm coming with you," said Sakura.

Nakuru face was one of shock and fear and Sakura knew her own held the same emotions.

"You can't," said Nakuru. "He'll kill me."

"He's my brother."

"You have no training."

"I have magic."

"Still. You have no training."

Sakura grabbed onto Nakuru.

"Eriol trained me a little. I don't intend to fight. I know that's ridiculous. I only want to be closer to him. To all of them. Like you said. Waiting is torture."

Nakuru shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura took a step back.

"Then I'll wait for you to leave. Then I'll follow you. No one else here has magic. They won't be able to stop me or follow for that matter. Please reconsider, Nakuru-chan."

Nakuru looked into the distance then back at Sakura. Her shoulders heaved.

"Your son? He's a prince. He's not too young to have enemies."

Sakura smiled. She had been testing out the Cards Eriol had given her just that morning.

"I can think of something."

Trembling, Sakura lay her son down on the futon and wrapped him snugly. She rummaged about her things and found what she was looking for - a simple, black hanfu. She threw off the lightweight one she was wearing and dressed in it.

"Where are your Cards?" asked Nakuru.

Sakura handed them over to the woman and she shuffled through the deck, picking out the ones she thought would be useful.

"Illusion, Firey, Watery, Sword, Fly, Jump, Shield."

She stared at the next Card.

"Mirror."

Sakura took it from her hand.

"Watch this," she said.

"Key concealing the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. By our contract, I, Sakura command you! Release!"

She felt the now familiar weight of her staff. She threw the Mirror our before her and brought the head of her staff down on it. It became pink like all of her other cards.

"Mirror."

A blue lady emerged from the card and smiled politely at her. Sakura smiled back. This Card was the most non-threatening one yet.

"I believe that what you do is take the forms of other things. Is that true?" she asked it.

Mirror nodded.

"Can you take my form?"

The Mirror closed its eyes and became an ambiguous shape. Little by little, Sakura saw a girl beginning to take shape and soon she was gazing into her own green eyes.

"Hoe... amazing."

The Card giggled shyly.

"Can you watch over my son?"

Turning to the boy, Mirror gave a firm nod. Sakura bit her lip. She trusted Mirror but it was hard to part with her baby.

"I'll use the Shield over this tent."

Mirror returned her gaze to her Mistress. She shook her head.

"You'll be fine without it?"

Again Mirror nodded.

"Then I'll be back soon."

Mirror smiled. Sakura was reminded of Harmless who did not speak except she never saw him smile. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Sakura could not imagine what Syaoran would do to her if he knew what she was up to and frankly, she did not want to. She comforted herself with the knowledge that in the end he would excuse her choice when she explained her reasons to him.

Nakuru returned Sakura's cards to her and Sakura made sure that the Erase was not among them. Then, she threw out the Illusion before her.

"Illusion, when the soldiers look at me, let them see a servant."

There was a rush of breeze and she looked down at herself. She appeared no different but she felt magic in her veins. She steeled herself and she and Nakuru walked out into the sunshine.

"You!"

Sakura and Nakuru froze. She panicked when she caught sight of Nakuru reaching for her sword.

One of the two soldiers standing in front of her tent looked at her.

"I didn't see you go in."

"Neither did I," said the other one.

"Then she must be doing her job properly," said Nakuru. "Is she not supposed to be invisible?"

The soldiers clearly did not like being talked to in such a manner by some foreign woman but one took a peek inside Sakura's tent and turned back to her and nodded.

"Fine. Be on your way."

Sakura's mouth fell open but she quickly closed it and the women sped away before the guards could get another word out. Nakuru pulled her behind a tree. Large, pink and blue butterfly-looking wings appeared at the woman's back and her attire changed to a long white robe with intricate, pink and navy designs. Her locks had become a maroon hue and so were her sharp eyes.

"Onii-chan told me you had another form," said Sakura in awe. "Ruby Moon."

"He talks to you about me?!" asked Nakuru. She raised her arms in triumph. "Yes!"

The striking new image of Nakuru was fractured as the woman clasped her hands together, stars in her eyes. She was able to get over the moment though without Sakura's intervention.

"Use you Fly Card."

Sakura released the Fly. Almost immediately she was twirling around in mild shock. It was not everyday you had wings at your back. The wings twitched and she gasped. She had no time to get use to the strange sensation because Nakuru took her hand and soared into the sky.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Too busy to chit-chat but I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_In adversity, true feelings are revealed._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

There was a high-pitched ringing in the air. Where was it coming from? What had happened? Everything hurt. Touya felt like he was underwater and that the screaming he was hearing was faraway instead of coming from the man lying next to him. He coughed and rolled over onto his knees, his hands clutching his throbbing head. About him, other men were shakily rising to their feet only to fall back hard on their bottoms. Touya fumbled around for his katana, and using it for support, he pushed himself to his feet.

Now he saw why the man was screaming. His leg was bent back in a most unnatural position. Touya wretched but nothing came out. Still, the feeling of nausea stayed with him.

He closed his eyes, thinking that perhaps he should lie down a little longer. He was sinking to the ground when his eyes snapped open. Yue. Where was Yue? He stumbled among the men searching for the white-haired general. By some miracle, he did not have to go very far. He could make out Yue's form up ahead, propped against the back of a dead horse. Using energy he did know he still possessed, Touya ran the last few steps.

He felt his shoulder's rise in relief just before he was overtaken by a brutal awakening. The end of a spear was lodged deep in Yue's chest. His lap was soaked with his own blood and its red hue looked even more terrifying and brilliant against Yue's white armour. Touya slumped weakly to the general's side.

"Yue," he murmured.

He raised the man's head gently. Yue was breathing but his breaths sounded wheezy. Touya blanched. Yue's lung had been hit. As Yue took another erratic breath, he clutched Touya's shoulder. He tried to pull himself up but he groaned in agony and fell back. The rest of the spear was buried inside the horse. He was trapped. His brows creased.

"I-"

"Don't try to talk," said Touya. "Just - you're going to be fine. You hear me? I just have to figure out, what to do..."

Yue's sharp blue eyes softened. He leaned back and gazed knowingly at Touya. This was the end for him and they both knew it. Touya brushed Yue's bangs from his pale face and let his hand glide down to cup his cheek.

"You're going to be fine," he lied. "You'll see."

Yue squeezed Touya's shoulder harder and started coughing, deep and dry. Then he was gasping for air. His face screwed up and he glanced away in shame.

"I'm afraid," he told Touya.

"Of what?" asked Touya, nonchalantly. "I told you. You're going to be all right."

Yue shook his head. His face was grim.

"Yukito... Yukito..."

"I'll find him."

Yue's eyes squeezed shut. His grip on Touya was becoming almost unbearable.

"I'll protect him," said Touya. "I swear."

Yue looked at Touya like one would look on a saviour. His hand gripped the spear in his chest, his knuckles whitening. His breaths came rapid and short.

"Yue..."

Touya could hear the panic in his own voice and it frightened him. He grasped Yue's head.

"Yue!"

Yue's body shuddered and his breaths came to a halt. Touya's eyes widened. The general stared at him for one brief moment with full awareness. There was a small tug at the corner of his lips and then he was gone. Touya shook Yue's shoulder.

"Yue."

Nothing. He shook it again. Still there was nothing.

He fell back on his heels. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. He should not be feeling like this. He should not be this... sad. Yue was an imperial. Touya detested the imperials. This meant nothing to him. His hands started to shake and he did not understand why he could not bring himself to move.

A large presence loomed up behind Touya and numbly, he turned his head. His heart literally skipped a beat. There was a great beast before him but that was not what stunned Touya. The figure that sat on its back was surely Yue reincarnated. The man slid from the beast and stepped forward.

"Onni-chan?"

Despair gripped Yukito in a bear hug with every intention of crushing him. He flung himself down beside Yue's body and engulfed his brother's shoulders. He buried his head in the crook of Yue's neck and morphed into a heartbroken child before Touya's eyes. Then, in the midst of all the blood and death, something beautiful happened. A blue light flowed out of Yue like a cool mist and enveloped Yukito. He pulled away and stared into Yue's lifeless face. He ran his fingertips along Yue's cheek and rest his forehead against his.

The light slowly vanished into the wind.

Touya bowed his head in reverence. _Sayonara, Yue._

"We have to go now," said Touya, resting a hand on Yukito's shoulder.

More and more men were waking up and Touya questioned Yukito's ability to fight in his current state. He did not judge. After all, Yukito had just lost his entire family in one day. There were many questions in Yukito's face. One among which must be why a Japanese man was dressed in imperial armour but he asked none. He merely nodded and let Touya lead him back to the beast.

"You are my Mistress' brother," said the beast. He had been gazing intently at Touya all that time. "You feel like she does."

Touya quickly recovered from the startling fact that this animal was speaking to him. He tilted his head as a thought sprang into his mind.

"You are Kero."

"Cerberus," it said. "Bet yes, I am Kero too. This is what Sakura calls me. Now hurry and get on. I'm not strong enough to fight everyone here just yet."

Soon they were rising into the sky away from the battle; away from what was left of Yue.

* * *

A sphere of dark magic was swirling menacingly around Syaoran and Sheng. The earth trembled beneath them. The clouds in the sky became murky and plump and the Sun cowered behind them shamelessly. Sheng's teeth clenched as he forced his mind to ignore his body's protestations. He could summon stronger magic if he willed it to be so. He knew it. He could do it.

Syaoran's eyes were trained on the ground in deep concentration. Sheng smirked haughtily. So the Great Imperial Son was giving his all and it was not enough! He blinked. What was that?

_Did Xiao Lang just... chuckle?_

The prince raised his sword towards the Heavens.

"God of Thunder!"

Sheng instantly had a sensation of being deflated. Huge bolts of lightening burst to life in the dark sky. They pooled together directly above Syaoran. His jian channelled their combined energy. Syaoran looked at him. Got you, he seemed to say.

His sword arm slashed downwards. Sheng's eyes were saucers as the lightning came roaring at him. His back felt like it was being ripped open by the claws of a tiger. His mouth parted soundlessly as his sword fell from his hands. His heart felt like it was an orange being squeezed of its juice. It could have ended there for him but he had learned something from Harmless. His palms widened and suddenly, the lightning was being sucked into a void.

Sheng collapsed onto the ground, his head reeling. He was caught somewhere between delusion and reality and he was fighting hard to stay in the real world. There was a swift kick to his guts and he went rolling over and over.

Sheng pressed his hands into the earth and channelled his magic into it. Fire rose up in front of him. It did not faze Syaoran, that is, until it formed into a wall and rushed in an angry blaze towards him. At the last moment, he raised his arms.

A mountain of water rose up and crushed into Sheng's fire. The air sizzled as steam formed. Syaoran grimaced as the heat slapped his face. Sheng stumbled to his feet. The air cleared and he stared into the eyes of his childhood adversary. This was what he had wanted - a battle between himself and Syaoran and it was being delivered in full.

Syaoran must have had a direct connection to his thoughts because he chuckled again, so fast, it could have been a sneeze. He surged towards Sheng who moved out the way just in time. Not missing a beat, Syaoran grabbed hold of his long braid and tugged hard sending Sheng to the ground again. In a desperate move, Sheng threw a handful of dirt into the air and hit Syaoran in the face. He flailed backwards.

Sheng ran headlong into Syaoran and they both went crashing into the ground. His sword knocked from him, Syaoran was just as content to finish Sheng with his fists. The men struggled for dominance. Somehow in the heat of things, Sheng managed to get astride Syaoran and he savagely pounded him with his hands. Left fist, then right, left, right, left, right and left again. There was no stopping him. He could not afford to stop.

All Syaoran could do was hide behind his arms and wait. As soon as he found an opening, Syaoran exploded upwards throwing Sheng off of him. Now he had the position of advantage and he let Sheng know it.

Blood was in Sheng eyes. Blinded, he found it hard to keep up. He was sure some of his fingers were broken. His ribs hurt and that thing coming up his throat, he knew it was not this morning's breakfast. It was too salty, too metallic.

Sheng screamed in frustration. A gust of wind kicked up around him and Syaoran as he summoned magic like he never had before. Blood streamed down Sheng's nose and fresh sweat burst from his forehead. His screams deafened even him. He brought his arms up and gave a mighty shove that sent Syaoran soaring back. He went tumbling across the ground.

The look on Syaoran's face said it all. Sheng was going to die, one way or another. He opened his palm and his jian materialised in it. Again he pointed it upwards and the lightning gathered as before.

"God of Thunder!"

Sheng raised his palms and a whirlwind of magic, hate and vengeance engulfed them both. Their feet lifted from the ground as their powers increased. Then, just as Syaoran was bringing his sword down, his figure swam before Sheng's eyes. Sheng fell, his heart racing. When the lightning hit him, he was sure he was dead this time.

Syaoran peeled his cheek from the hard earth. That last bit of magic Sheng had hit him with was a devastating blow. It was not skill on Sheng's part. He could not control the magic; it was released in its rawest form. Syaoran's head was spinning. He struggled to his feet, his legs dancing around each other like a drunkard. He stumbled over to his jian and picked it up. His hand went to his head. There were two Shengs in front of him. He blinked rapidly, willing his vision to correct itself. Fast.

He bent over and breathed deeply through his nose. The two Shengs were trying to get up. Syaoran closed his eyes tightly and when he reopened them, there was only one Sheng.

_That's more like it._

"Get up," said Syaoran, arrogantly. "I said get **up**. Now."

A few failed attempts later, Sheng was up, swaying precariously on the balls of his feet.

"Go ahead," he told Syaoran. He had a hand on his chest and was forcing air into his lungs. "Finish me."

"I told you it would come to this," said Syaoran. "I warned you. You don't listen."

Sheng's brow furrowed.

"_You_ warned **_me_**?"

"But you didn't listen. Why are you so stubborn?"

Sheng began to cough and Syaoran glared at him.

"No good ever comes from opposing your emperor."

"Because he has you?" spat Sheng. "His Great Imperial Son? His demon prince?"

The look in Syaoran's eyes could could have frozen hell's fires.

"You should have learned how to let things go."

"Would you have?"

Syaoran choose his next words carefully.

"My first assassination attempt, would have been a success."

Sheng gave a humourless, incredulous laugh. He grimaced as a sharp pain cut him in the side.

"You just had to prove a point in the grandest way," said Syaoran. "Now look how far you've fallen."

Sheng gave Syaoran a patronizing look.

"You knew the truth about what happened to my father. You knew we were cheated of our rightful places in this empire."

"Huangdi's will is absolute," said Syaoran in monotone. "You do not challenge the emperor."

Sheng drew himself up, straight. He would at least die with honour. Huge drops of rain burst from the sky.

"It didn't have to come to this," said Syaoran.

"But it did."

* * *

After the terror of flying through a sky consumed with unpredictable bouts of lightning, Sakura and Nakuru had to contend with rain that hit you so hard it felt like it would split your head open. Sakura wiped her wet bangs from her eyes. The clouds were churning and some chilling darkness had pervaded the surroundings. A shiver ran through her back. Something was jarringly familiar about this moment.

Nakuru gripped her shoulders.

"I'm going to search for Touya," she said. "Tell me you're going to stay here. Tell me you're going to be safe."

Sakura was looking distractedly at the soldiers down below. Nakuru shook her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I am. I mean, I'll stay here."

"Good," said Nakuru. "I can't have Touya seeing you before I have a chance to explain -"

"AKIZUKI!"

"-myself..."

Nakuru turned stiffly, a pained expression on her face. Sakura gasped. Kero was flying towards her with Touya and Yukito on his back.

"What are you doing here. I told-"

Touya went bug-eyed when he noticed Sakura was there as well.

"**AKIZUKI!**"

"She gave me no choice!" said Nakuru pointing a finger at Sakura.

"NANI?"

"He's not going to be mad at _you_ for long," Nakuru told her covertly. "But me-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAAAAH!"

Cerberus flew right past Nakuru and straight into Sakura.

"_HOE!_"

Sakura went careening towards the earth with full force.

"You're going to kill her!" she heard her brother yell.

Cerberus stopped his friendly assault and Sakura regained her bearings. The Guardian Beast was grinning from ear to ear but Touya was looking everything but happy.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I had to come," said Sakura, holding her hands to her chest. "I was worried."

"You. Were. _Worried_? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

Sakura gulped.

"Well I-"

"I'm so glad you're here Mistress!" interjected Cerberus. "You won't believe what they did to me. I haven't eaten in months! And no one brushed my fur... It was horrible!"

Sakura blinked.

"Ano... you talk?"

Cerberus' grinned widened even more.

"It was difficult because I couldn't draw any magic from you. But since your powers manifested and I'm out of that horrible room, I can do lots of things."

"We can save the reunion for later," said Touya, folding his arms.

"Yukito-san," said Sakura, a true smile lighting up her face as she took in the sight of him properly. He was beautiful as ever. Yukito smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"Yukito-san... what's wrong?"

Touya glanced at the man behind him.

"_That_ we can talk about later too."

The clouds in the sky shifted again, becoming even more ominous.

"I'm glad you're all right, onii-chan," said Sakura urgently. "But I have to find Xiao Lang."

"He's duelling Lu Sheng."

Sakura's heart fluttered.

"You saw him?"

"Hai."

"Is he hurt?"

"You're not supposed to be here Sakura," said Touya, his patience waning thin.

Sakura was not hearing him though. She was thinking about Syaoran. She was thinking about the grating feeling in her that told her something terrible was going to happen.

"I have to go," she murmured.

"What?!"

"I have to go!"

With that she went ripping through the atmosphere towards the battlefield.

"Follow her!" said Touya to Cerberus.

"You can't order me around."

"You didn't think that was a problem a while ago," said Touya, irritation laced in each word.

"That was before I was reunited with Sakura-chan. She is the only one who's commands I will obey."

Before he could stop himself, Touya hit Cerberus a blow on the head.

"How dare you hit me!" yelled the Guardian Beast. "DO you know who I am **boy**! _What_ I am. A Guardian Beast. I am revered. I am-"

"A loud big-mouthed tiger who's really a little kitten at heart and who clearly doesn't understand the meaning of common sense!"

"Sakura-chan will hear of these insults."

"Your Sakura-chan is heading into danger. And you!" said Touya to Nakuru who was trying to drift away quietly. "I haven't even started with you yet."

"But Touya-"

"I don't want to hear it! You just need to do what you do worst and _listen_."

"Oh so now only you can talk?" asked Kero. "Listen up everyone, only Kinomoto Touya can talk! Well guess what. Huangdi sent a message from the grave. He wants his job back gaki."

"Seriously, are you always like this?" asked Touya, reigning in his anger.

"No!" said Cerberus. "But I've been locked in a small room. For months. **Hungry**!"

Touya threw his arms up in exasperation. This was going to take some time. Cerberus was a spoiled child and now that mummy had returned, he was showing himself off. Why were these Chinese natives such a pain in the rear?

* * *

Sakura was looking down at Syaoran and Sheng, like some curious bird who had stopped mid-flight to take in the strange beings that were men. She was not sure how she had arrived there. All she knew was that something strong had been tugging at her and instead of resisting, she had let her wings take her in the right direction. Sheng was standing unarmed before Syaoran who had his jian clutched firmly in his hand.

It was not a surprising scene to Sakura. She had seen this before in her dream. Only, she had been over there. She turned to the spot. Sheng's attention also shifted to the same place. Harmless was sprinting towards him, weaving in and out of soldiers with ever increasing momentum. Sakura could feel the intensity of each of his strides as she watched him defy the odds in fascination.

Her eyes flicked over to Syaoran. At the last moment, he changed his mind. He dropped his arm and instead made to drive his jian into Sheng. Yet somehow, unbelievably, incredibly, Harmless reached the men just as Syaoran's arm thrust forward. The jian sunk easily into the assassin. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth.

Harmless stared at the blade in disbelief. Shakily, he reached behind him and touched the tip of the jian. Syaoran ripped the sword from him with a twist and blood gushed generously from Harmless' wound. He fell into Sheng's arms, his weight bringing them both down. Sheng pressed his hand into Harmless' wound trying very much to stop the bleeding but being unable to do so. Syaoran flicked the blood from his jian and was raising it again when Harmless extended a bloody palm.

Syaoran stared but Sakura knew better. She knew, that if she stayed where she was, if she did not move, Harmless was going to make Syaoran disappear forever. Move, she told herself. Move!

Her wings flattened against her back. The descent was swift. Her Star Wand materialized in her hand.

"Shield!"

There was a blinding flash of light and the men covered their eyes. Sakura landed lightly in front of Syaoran. Harmless was the first to recover. He squinted at her, baffled. She could see determination etched in his face even as his body writhed in pain. He raised his hand again and Sakura shook her head, begging him not to.

His hand did not drop even when the veins in his forehead pulsed dangerously. It was obvious he needed all his focus just to keep that hand steady. Sakura could not understand why, at the edge of death, Harmless was so intent on killing still. A dark aura surrounded his frame, and Sakura thought, this was it. But then Sheng took a hold of is hand and drew it down.

"It's over," said Sheng.

Harmless' head dipped as he lost consciousness briefly.

Sakura fearfully waited for the inevitable. Syaoran however, was on a mission. He pushed her aside and made to walk past the confinement of the barrier but Sakura gripped his arm tightly. No matter how much Syaoran tried to throw her off she refused to let go.

"Just let it be, Xiao Lang! You heard him. It's over!" He continued to struggle with her and she kicked his shin. "Stop this and LISTEN to me!"

Syaoran stiffened. Just like when they were back in the tent, his face became like stone but he made no further movement against her her. But he looked like he might change his mind so she stepped back. Some caution was better than none.

"You are interfering," he told her. Then something seemed to spark in his mind and he really saw her. "Sakura! What are you doing here!"

"I'm saving you," she told him, and the pent up frustrations and worries of the day sought release and she held his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss. Surprised but for a moment, Syaoran gripped the back of her head and deepened it. Her hands were winding around his neck when she came to her senses and pulled away.

"Sorry," and she smiled nervously.

Syaoran seemed to drink her in with his eyes before he turned to Sheng and Harmless once more. Sheng had pulled his comrade into his lap. Both their heads were bowed. All of a sudden, Sheng looked up and stared straight at them. Rain was beating down on him but he was unaware of it. Were those tears in his eyes? Or was it the rain? His chest was heaving and he seemed close to fainting.

They were tears, Sakura concluded. There were tears in his eyes because Harmless had died. Sheng slid to the muddy earth motionless and unfeeling, uncaring of what would befall him next. Sakura looked at Syaoran's face. It was unreadable.

"Enough killing," she said to him. "Please Xiao Lang."

She gripped his hand and shook it. He was a mess. She had never seen him so dirty and so stained with blood. She was not sure if she wanted to know how many lives he took that day but Sakura wanted to know that he was done.

"Please. Tell me this is enough!"

Syaoran drew her into his arms but she did not let up.

"Xiao Lang...?"

He gazed up at the sky. It was steadily returning to its natural colour. So it would be like nothing happened. When Syaoran turned back to Sakura, his eyes were amber.

"It's enough."

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Bet ya didn't expect another update this soon. hehe. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Whoever keeps his door locked all the time longs for it to be broken down._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

The ground was soaked in blood, sweat and spent bowels. The rain did not help one's footing either. The stifling stench was unlike anything to which man or beast could ever grow accustomed. It had been almost an an hour since Sheng fell in battle but the fighting was now finally coming to an end. His soldiers had finally realised they had lost and were running for their lives with the imperial soldiers hot on their heels.

Syaoran wiped away a trickle of blood from his nose as he surveyed the carnage, his eyes stinging from the smoke and scents of death that hung thick in the air. Already he had counted too many bodies of men he knew personally - Yue, some of the generals and the First Son Renshu. Even the great magician Eriol was in a bad state, and both he and Syaoran's half-brother Lei were at the mercy of the surgeons' hands.

Syaoran's feet sank into the soggy earth as he trudged between the sea of dead bodies - mutilated, crushed and burnt. And he did something he had not done on a battlefield since he was a boy; he sank to his knees and emptied his stomach, bile and all.

Each man lying here lifeless, bleeding, dying, was someone's son. Now that Syaoran had one of his own, now that he had helped to give life, it seemed so terrible to have taken them. Syaoran could not justify it or rationalize it this time. This was his son's future. To be sent to kill or be killed. And even though the idea was repulsing, there was a glimmer of pride to know that his son would surely survive many days such as this. This gore was all Syaoran knew. It was all he was taught to love. It was all he could teach his child.

"Great Imperial Son!" said a soldier dropping to his knees beside Syaoran. "Are you hurt Great Imperial Son?"

Syaoran breathed through his nose forcefully as he tried to stop himself from retching again. His legs felt weak and he had to use the soldier's shoulder for support as he rose to his feet.

"Great Imperial Son, should I send for a doctor?" asked the soldier anxiously, a determined expression on his face.

The young man was bleeding from the forehead and the way he was favouring his left leg meant his right was wounded. Yet here he was, perfectly groomed to take care of Syaoran despite his injuries, someone he did not truly know.

"Are you tired?" asked Syaoran, looking at the panting young man. "Answer honestly."

"I am," said the soldier. "But I will follow any command you have for me, Great Imperial Son."

"Go to the palace. Rest. If anyone dares stop you, send them to me."

Syaoran walked off, head tilted back and his body swaying slightly. A few yards into his aimless wanderings he paused and looked back. The soldier was following him like a puppy. He froze when Syaoran stopped.

"You're heading in the same direction I am, Great Imperial Son," he said quickly.

Syaoran's shoulders slumped. He should have known that years of imperial conditioning could not be stopped with a single command. Self-preservation was nothing compared to preservation of the royal bloodline. He could not say a negative thing against the man though, for he himself had been so unquestionably loyal most of his life. He nodded and the soldier accompanied him back to the palace.

After they reached the palace however, the soldier begged Syaoran to allow him to return to the field and recover his fellow soldiers' bodies. Syaoran granted his request and watched as he limped back to the battle field, dignity evident in his every step.

The experience of walking along the spotless halls of the palace after a battle was always strange. The palace was supposed to be comforting after many cold nights and battles but there was red everywhere and it only reminded Syaoran of the blood he ripped from his opponents. Still it was home, and to Syaoran that was a real tragedy - to call this beautiful prison, home.

"Li-san!"

Syaoran turned to find Yukito and Touya behind him.

"Is Sakura all right?" asked Syaoran.

"Hai. She's in your room," said Touya with distaste dripping from his words. "So is _her_ son and the Guardian Beast."

Syaoran did not have the energy to direct the glare of the century at Touya so he ignored the man's attitude.

"Good," was all he said before he took off walking again.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukito, he and Touya following behind. "You need to have your wounds taken care off."

"There are soldiers who are in need of the surgeons more than me," Syaoran told him. Then he paused. "Yue was a great man and general Yukito. He died with honour."

Yukito bowed.

"Thank you, Great Imperial Son."

"Where are Meilin and Hua-Ling?" Syaoran asked.

There was a brief silence and Syaoran did not miss the fact that Yukito took a small step back from him.

"Sheng kept the princesses in their quarters where he found them."

"Go on," pressed Syaoran.

"Enlai... he dishonoured Hua-Ling." Syaoran jaw muscles flexed and Yukito quickly added, "Not Meilin though."

"Is that what she said?"

"Yes."

"You believed her?"

"I did. I still do."

"Why?"

"She said that Enlai saw Sheng when he looked at her. They resemble a lot. Enlai was not keen on the idea of having Sheng in his mind when he was with her. And Meilin seems... unchanged."

Touya's eyes were trained on Syaoran, observing his reaction to the news.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Syaoran.

"Your two younger sisters were kept in the harem. And the harem was the soldiers' favourite place. I'm sorry I could not protect them and Hua-Ling. If you wish to punish me, you have every right."

Syaoran was in no way close to his sisters but they were blood and it was a blow to his family honour. But if anyone should be punished it was him, not Yukito.

"Also," said Yukito who was quickly becoming the bearer of bad news in Syaoran's opinion, "There was a fever in the palace. Kaho became ill. She died. Tomoyo has insisted that she be the one to tell Eriol."

Syaoran rubbed his eyes.

"Please tell me nothing happened to that woman."

"Tomoyo?" Yukito cleared his throat. "One of the generals in Sheng's army..."

Running a hand through his damp, dirty hair, Syaoran said, "_Please_ tell me you told Sakura none of this. Not about Hiiragizawa's consort."

Yukito swallowed and Syaoran punched the wall, almost breaking his fist and wrist in the process.

"She was asking many questions and threatening to go look for her friends herself," said Touya. "He had to."

"It wasn't his decision to make," said Syaoran, nursing his damaged fingers. "He does not get to decide what she's exposed to. He knows that very well."

"I told him it was fine. I think I know what my sister can handle. Let's face the facts - she survived you. Twice."

Syaoran drew himself up straight, his aura growing stronger and stronger by the moment. Yukito raised his hands, shielding Touya's body with his own but surprisingly to all three men, Syaoran was able to hold back his anger.

The retort however, he could not hold in.

"If it wasn't for your carelessness," said Syaoran. "She wouldn't be in China in the first place."

The combination of rage and guilt on Touya's face was priceless and it soothed Syaoran.

"You should go prepare Yue's pyre," he told Yukito. "I want all those enemy soldiers removed and buried by midnight. As for our own, burn them."

"Burn all our soldiers? That could take days."

"I don't care how long it takes. Not one of them deserves the indignity of mass graves. No matter how practical."

Yukito bowed.

"Yes, Great Imperial Son."

* * *

Syaoran was at his familiar bedroom door and was being greeted by an equally familiar back.

"Ping, you old, sneaky dog. I can't say that I'm surprised to see you alive and well. On your feet."

Ping stood, his back still bent slightly.

"Great Imperial Son, I am ready to return to your service."

Syaoran patted the man's shoulder. That was all the servant needed.

"Would you like a bath Great Imperial Son? I can have one prepared," said Ping. "One for you and your concubine."

"I'm filthy Ping. She can have her own. But I'll go with you and have mine now."

The truth was Syaoran would have liked nothing better than to hold Sakura against his skin. Have her remind him what was so good about life. But he knew his body was not going to be looking great right now and she would worry. She had already gotten an earful of misery from Yukito, she did not need to fuss over his injuries. Also, Ping could help stitch and bandage him up.

The sun had set by the time Syaoran returned to his bedroom, clean, somewhat rested, but aching more than ever now that his mind was allowing him to be aware of every single wound. He found Sakura sitting in the middle of his bed, feeding their son. It was a sight he had not grown use to yet.

She smiled when she saw him although he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy. Damn Kinomoto Touya and his new cohort Yukito. First Yue and now the younger brother. The Japanese man wasted no time, did he?

"Xiao Lang," she said, almost like a sigh.

He sat on the edge of the bed - careful not to show any signs of pain - and watched the nursing.

"You don't have to do that any more, you know," said Syaoran. "Ping said only commoners do it themselves. He can find someone to feed the boy."

"I'll do it. He's my son."

"He doesn't have to be your problem. You did your duty by giving birth to him."

Sakura was quiet for a while.

"You see him as a problem?"

Syaoran moved up on the bed nearer to her and propped himself up on the elbow, his ribs crying out for mercy.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I wish you would allow yourself to love him." Sakura closed her hanfu when her son had finished. "Little boys need their fathers. Isn't that what they say?"

"Who's they?" said Syaoran, a twinge of resentment in his voice.

Sakura stared at him and he sighed.

"I'm trying. He came from you. I'll love him in time. I really like him actually. I think about him a lot."

She looked unconvinced so he added, "I've even decided on a name for him."

Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"What is it?"

"His name will be Li Xiao Dan."

"Xiao Dan," said Sakura, testing it on her lips.

Syaoran nodded.

"It means little dawn."

"It's beautiful. Dawn marks a new day; it's hope. I love it Xiao Lang," said Sakura with a smile, her eyes shining. "Very much."

Syaoran could not hide the smile on his own face. Making Sakura happy always felt good. Sakura mirrored his position on the bed, nestling Xiao Dan between them. He stroked the boy's cheek with a finger, softly. The next thing, he knew his nose was resting against Xiao Dan's skin. He smelled so clean and unsullied. How long could he stay so innocent, Syaoran wondered.

"Have you visited Meilin-san and Hua-Ling-san?" asked Sakura.

"Not yet," said Syaoran still inhaling the scent of baby. However, his tone made it clear he was not ready for that conversation.

"What did you do with Lu Sheng? Is he alive?"

Syaoran stared into Sakura's green eyes.

"I would have preferred you ask, is he dead? Your concern for him is disturbing."

"You still think something happened between us?"

Syaoran did not answer straight away.

"Yes. Because something did happen between you."

"Xiao -"

"It may not have been something sexual," said Syaoran, overriding Sakura. "But the situations you were in with him, irritate me. He kissed you in front of me. You care about him. I don't understand why."

Syaoran fingered the thin whispers of hair on Xiao Dan's head. They were the colour of Sakura's auburn locks.

"Are you going to kill him?"

He continued to stroke Xiao Dan's hair.

"Xiao Lang?"

"Of course I am going to kill him," he answered. "Public execution."

"I know he did bad things," said Sakura, pausing when Syaoran sent a sardonic glare her way. "But in my heart, I believe he regrets it all. I believe he wanted all the fighting to stop but he didn't know how to because he had been doing it so long. Just like you."

"He's nothing like me."

"He's lonely. He's angry. Full of regret. He's sad but he wants to be happy. And he doesn't want anyone to see it because it's weakness. Sounds like you to me."

Syaoran had to admit that Sakura was brave, pressing him like this especially when the topic was Sheng. Then again, was it bravery when she knew he would never rip out her tongue?

"He's been through a lot-"

"Show me a man in this palace who has not," he said, his voice dangerously soft.

Sakura shook her head in defeat.

"You don't trust my judgement."

"That's because you don't know Lu Sheng like I do."

"Exactly!" Sakura's eyes were bright. "I see the things you refuse to."

Syaoran put a hand to her cheek and kissed her lips before she could aggravate him further.

"We're not going to discuss him anymore. Come," he said, lowering himself beside Xiao Dan. "We can pretend all is right with the world. Just for a little while."

When Sakura pressed her head to the bed, Syaoran wrapped a hand around her waist, his son cocooned comfortably between them. Closing his eyes, he got his wish. For a moment, the three of them were everything.

For a moment.

Syaoran had barely had an hour of sleep before he was wide awake, thinking about Sheng. He slid quietly from the bed and drifted over to the window. Large clouds of black smoke issued from beyond the Forbidden City's walls. All those burning bodies, all those dead men - soldiers. And what had he won?

This was the war that should have never been and yet it was years in the making. It should have been worse but it was not. Somehow, he and Sheng did not turn it into the apocalypse. The empire should be nothing but dust and ash but here it all was as it had been for ages. Why was that? He threw on a heavy coat and left his room to find the answer.

* * *

Sheng could barely feel his limbs anymore. The cage he was locked inside of limited movement in all directions. His neck protruded through the top and was secured at the neck. His arms and one leg were twisted and held at odd angles through the cage bars. Only one foot remained free to support his weight.

What Sheng did feel was the magic that was infused in the material and locks of the cage. It made escape impossible to most and quite difficult to some. If his will was stronger at moment, maybe he could escape. But freedom was the last thing on his mind.

Where would he go? Who could he run to? What would he do? He allowed everyone he ever cared about to die. He deserved everything Syaoran was going to give him. He yearned for it. Death would be his peace. Yet it had been hours since he was cast aside in the dark, damp holding room. Hours since he had heard the last battle horn blow. Was Syaoran waiting until tomorrow to execute him?

He blinked, his head spinning. Had he passed out? He thought so. The little sounds he could hear were different. There was someone outside the room, talking. The large iron door swung open. He squinted. Who was there? The tall figure approached, a lamp in its hand. The first thing Sheng identified were those serious brown eyes. Xiao Lang.

"Finally."

Syaoran came to a stop when he was two feet away from Sheng.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said finally," said Sheng, his voice cracking. And he began to cough. It was a terrible dry, grating sound. He could practically visualize his throat ripping on the inside. "You've finally come to kill me."

Creases appeared on Syaoran's forehead.

"You sound... relieved."

"Maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Why?" Sheng swallowed in an attempt to lubricate his throat with saliva and blood. "Does it matter? You won. Kill me already."

He began coughing again, harder this time. An unexpected expression crossed Syaoran's face briefly but Sheng caught it. He smiled, feeling his dried lips tearing.

"Pity?" He breathed out sharply. "I would never have thought you could feel pity for anyone, least of all, me. Our duel must have damaged you."

"Your problem has always been that you believe you're the only one who can feel," said Syaoran. "Only you have a heart. Only Sheng can love. Only Sheng can hurt."

Sheng's smile slid from his face and for a moment, there was a spark of anger in his chest.

"You know nothing."

"I know enough," said Syaoran. "We grew up together, remember."

Sheng blinked tiredly.

"It's a little late for bonding, don't you think, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. The lamp's light flickered across their faces and they regarded each other.

"When we fighting, you asked me to finish you," said Syaoran. "Just like you're doing now. The Sheng I knew, the one I grew up with would never beg to die."

"I'm beginning to miss the old Xiao Lang. The one who killed without questions."

Syaoran tilted his head, an amused expression on his face.

"He's dead," he told Sheng. "After I fought you and didn't lose myself, I proved that. I'm no longer my father's demon prince."

"Congratulations. It only took you two decades to attain a soul," said Sheng. "But I need the demon prince. Not a diminished form of him."

For a while Syaoran said nothing. He just stared at Sheng, that look of pity returning to his face.

"The laws say I have to quarter you," he said finally. "But Sakura, she doesn't understand why I have to disgrace you so. She thinks you're a good person, in spite of everything you've done."

"So that's why you're here," said Sheng. He should have known it had something to do with that woman. "You're trying to find some way to stay in her good graces."

"I came here to see if she was right about you."

"And?"

"You're not pure evil. You only pretend to be." Syaoran took a step forward, closing the gap between them. "But you're not good either."

"I told her that," said Sheng, coughing slightly. "But your concubine likes to believe the best in people."

"An affliction I admire, only when it's directed at me," Syaoran admitted.

Sheng lowered his eyes.

"I don't suppose you'll let me see her?"

"What purpose would it serve?"

"I don't know," said Sheng. "I'm about to die. It might be nice to see something pretty. No offense."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and Sheng wondered if he was thinking about how he had kissed Sakura in front of him. The sadist in Sheng gave a smug grin.

"You'll be executed tomorrow at noon. Your limbs will be dragged throughout China so that other would-be usurpers and traitors would be warned."

"I expected nothing less. _Huangdi_."

Syaoran's hand shot out and gripped Sheng's cheeks tightly, making him wince in pain.

"Don't call me that. Like _that_. Like I'm him."

"You _are _him. He lives in you. He always will."

"You're wrong," said Syaoran.

Sheng glared.

"Prove it."

The next thing Sheng knew, Syaoran was at his back and he was hearing the locks on the cage opening. His body was falling lifelessly to the floor when a strong arm caught him and laid him against a wall. Syaoran knelt in front of him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked Sheng as he settled the lamp on the floor. Without waiting for an answer, Syaoran said, "I knew when you were going to try to assassinate my father. I saw it in your eyes the day before. I didn't stop you. I didn't want to. I'm done following his orders. If I kill you he wins. So I'm not going to quarter you Li Sheng."

It had been years since Sheng was referred to as a Li. Nowhere in the palace could you find a record of him. He was stricken from history as Huangdi had commanded. So to hear Syaoran acknowledge him as a Li caused his throat to close up and his eyes to burn with repressed emotion. Syaoran's own eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

"The truth is Sheng, I never hated you. Not on my own. And I know you never hated me. Not on your own. All this rage we feel was the work of one cruel man and the issues he had with his brother. But he's not here anymore. We have a chance now to decide who we are going to be. What he created of us, is not all we are."

Syaoran sighed.

"Can't you remember even one moment, when we liked each other? Played together? Because I can."

Sheng took a deep sniff, his cheeks flushed and thick veins pulsing in the middle of his forehead.

"I do remember. But I also remember how your father use to tell me-"

And Sheng broke down in tears. His shoulders shook and he bowed his head, hiding behind his dark hair. It was crazy right? To cry over things someone told you in your youth, however dark and twisted they were. To not be able to shrug it off and let it go. To still feel worthless and fearful when you hear their voice in your mind when you are at your most vulnerable - in your dreams. His nose began to run and he wiped it away against his sleeve.

"He said and did a lot of things. To both of us," said Syaoran. "He had us to do things we're not proud of. But it's in the past. We can move on, if we choose to."

As soon as Sheng could feel blood in his fingers he gestured to the dagger at Syaoran's side. Syaoran glanced from it to him.

"Sheng..."

"I don't have a Sakura. I don't have anything. This is how I move on. Let me."

Reluctantly, Syaoran pulled the dagger from its case and handed it to his cousin. At once, Sheng pierced his inner wrist and pulled the blade up his forearm. Warm blood flowed like wine at a feast, down his arm. He could already feel a calm washing over him. And as Syaoran's form started receding into the growing darkness that was filling his eyes, Sheng whispered,

"Don't pity me. I'm free."

Syaoran knelt in front of his former enemy for what must have been hours because Sheng's blood has soaked through Syaoran's clothes to his skin. Sheng no longer had anything to worry about. He really did look free. Blue and lifeless, yes. But free. Syaoran took back his dagger and placed the tip at his wrist just as Sheng had done.

A drop of blood slipped out of Syaoran. He took a small breath and applied more pressure, opening a vein. It was that easy. _But little boys needed their fathers_. That made him smile. He flipped the dagger, and holding it at its tip, sent the blade careening into the wall on his left.

Then something happened. A revelation made by Sheng reached Syaoran, really reached him. _He_ _was Huangdi_.

* * *

A/N Hey Tomodachi! So, there is only are only 2 more chapters before the story is concluded. I may do a double update or I post them one by one. I just want to take the time to say thank you to all reviewers, favouriters, private messengers and readers even if you never made a review. Maybe the story was not good enough for you to feel compelled to leave a review but that's okay. The next story I post, would be much better than this one (crosses fingers) and I'm sure you'll leave a comment. Btw, you all may hate me in the last chapter but we'll see. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Life can never give security, it can only promise opportunity._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

The great and divine throne of the Emperor of China was always an impressive and yet incredibly menacing sight to behold. The polished white marble, the glimmering jade and the revered dragons ever twisting and winding, watched from the very top - it was a humbling experience.

Syaoran ascended the stairs that led to the throne and slowly lowered himself onto the seat. The essence of emperors long gone seeped into his skin and he closed his eyes, feeling their residual energies and becoming one with them. On this throne, past, present and future collided into a seamless eternity.

Tomorrow, the coronation would commence and he would officially be the emperor of China, the greatest empire in the world. From this seat, every soul in the land was his to do with as he pleased. His authority would be absolute; his words, regarded as the voice of the gods themselves. He would no longer be Li Xiao Lang, Great Imperial Son. He would be Huangdi, the Son of Heaven.

"Huangdi, your servant comes before you," said Ping, already enjoying his new found position as the emperor's chief servant. "Empress Li has arrived."

The tall, dignified woman that was his mother, entered the room and prostrated herself at his feet. Syaoran did not know what she wanted but Sakura had convinced him to see her. When he had asked his concubine why, she had said, "Because it's your mother." That was not an explanation he understood but he could not say no because Sakura had kissed his lips soon after creating a fog in his mind.

"Speak Empress Li."

Yelan settled into a kneeling position. There was a smile on her face though she seemed to have aged since he last saw her. But she was still a striking woman. All empresses were.

"I came to pay my respects to you, Huangdi. It fills me with joy to see you on that throne."

Syaoran averted his gaze. Yelan always looked at him funny. It always made him a little uncomfortable. He glanced at her. Today was different in a way. Today he recognized the expression on her face as the one Sakura wore when she looked at Xiao Dan and held him in her arms. Was it love, Syaoran wondered. But Yelan did not know him so how could she ever love him?

"Is that all?" he asked her, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Indulge me a while longer, Huangdi. I have spoken to Meilin and Hua-Ling. You have not been to see them and they are anxious to know where they stand in the order of things."

Syaoran leaned forward to make sure she heard his words clearly.

"I'm marrying Kinomoto Sakura."

Yelan did the impossible and sat up straighter, her mouth open in a silent gasp.

"The concubine?"

"The woman I choose," said Syaoran, his tone preventing any opposition. "The mother of my son."

"The laws-"

"Are but ink and paper."

"Huangdi, some things cannot be-"

Syaoran raised his hand a few inches off his lap, palm facing Yelan. The small gesture silenced her.

"I will have everything I want," he told her. "Exactly how I want it. I will find a way Empress Li. Do not attempt to dissuade me because you cannot."

Behind Yelan, Ping smiled in satisfaction of the Empress' subjugation. He may have to bow to her but she was still a woman. Living vicariously through the prince had its moments. The dozens of advisors kneeling behind him and Yelan covertly looked at each other. They were beginning to realize that Syaoran would not be ruled liked the other emperors and that their words would be little more than suggestions in his ears.

"Meilin would remain a part of my household but I will divorce her."

"On what grounds?"

"Infidelity," said Syaoran. "How am I to know for certain that she was not dishonoured?"

Yelan nodded even though they both knew Meilin was telling the truth. In his youth he had sometimes contemplated telling his father that Meilin had been with someone else just to be a single man again. But he knew his father would have killed her in an instant and Syaoran was too honourable for such a lie. And in any case, Yongzheng would have just found him another wife by the end of the day.

"And Hua-Ling?" asked his mother.

Syaoran thought about it shortly. Sakura would never forgive him if he put Hua-Ling out. She was too sensitive with such matters.

"She stays as well."

"I will inform them of Huangdi's grace and generosity."

"Something else on your mind Empress?" asked Syaoran, when she opened and closed her mouth.

"May I ask what is to become of Huangdi's women and I?"

Syaoran drummed his fingers against his thigh absent-mindedly. His father had had so many women, it was ridiculous. If he loved him, Syaoran might have buried some of his concubines in his empty tomb to show some respect.

"You will all remain in the harem. I do not have any use for the building. Your daughters and yourself can have quarters in the palace." Syaoran leaned back on the throne, tired of this questions and answers affair. "You can leave now."

Yelan stood. She began walking away but then paused.

"Please Huangdi, one more request."

Syaoran could see his officials already preparing to try to fill his head with schedules and complaints. Whatever the empress was going to say would surely be better. He nodded.

"Can I touch you?"

Syaoran frowned.

"Why?"

The corners of Yelan's eyes crinkled.

"Because you are my son. And I have not done so in a very long time."

And then Yelan got that look on her face that made him uncomfortable. But the more he thought about it, the less odd her request seemed. Did he himself not have a fascination with Xiao Dan's soft skin and clean baby scent?

Syaoran held out his hand and Yelan moved towards him. Kneeling at his feet, she pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. He felt her nose trail across his hand, felt her smell him and as though she had inhaled a drug, her body slumped against his legs. Her shoulders trembled and her tears wet his hand. Months ago, this would have revolted Syaoran. But now, inexplicably, he reached out and rest a hand on her head, pulling her against his knee.

"I love you so much," she said with such emotion, it was as though he had died.

She kissed his hand and it felt like she was pouring her own spirit into him. Syaoran pulled it away, suddenly feeling strange in his chest.

"Enough."

Yelan did not wipe away her tears or attempt to hide them. It amazed Syaoran that she seemed much brighter and happier at that moment. Her cheeks glowed practically glowed. So many times he had watched Sakura cradle Xiao Dan in her arms and refused to admit to himself that he had wondered if the empress had ever held him like that. Wondered, how it may have felt. Wondered if at least one parent had truly cared about him once. So when Yelan disappeared into the hallway, Syaoran went after her.

"Empress Li."

She turned and was about to fall to her knees when he caught her arm and stopped her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and feel her. Feel what she felt like, smelled like, but he could not do it. His father's voice was somewhere in the back of his mind preventing him from moving. He was not a doll for women to dress up and play with. He was a prince of China.

Syaoran took a step back and walked away. Maybe someday he would do it.

He saw the guards around him tense before he felt his own muscles contract. He stared at the hands wrapped around his waist and felt a head press against the back of his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked the empress.

"Mothers always know what their children want."

Maybe she was right. Sakura often said Xiao Dan had over six different kinds of cries and she could tell what each one meant. Syaoran rest a hand over his mother's. He wished he had felt something burst to life within him but instead he felt strange. Someday, perhaps he could feel her love for him. Until then, simply knowing would have to do.

* * *

Sakura fiddled with her fingers as she walked along the hallways with her train of servants. Meilin had sent for her. For what reason, Sakura did not know. All manner of speculations were racing through her mind - the biggest one being the matter of her son. Was Meilin angry? A servant opened the door to the room and nervously, Sakura walked inside.

It was as if nothing had ever changed. At least not on the outside. Meilin and Hua-Ling's faces were painted as usual, their bodies were adorned in the finest silks and their hair was waxed neatly into elaborate styles. Not a strand was out of place.

They sat at a low table, tea waiting to be poured. Sakura bowed to each of them in turn.

"Meilin-sama, Hua-Ling-sama. I'm very happy to see you both in good health."

Neither woman said anything but Meilin picked up the teapot. Hua-Ling pulled out her trusty fan and flapped it lightly in the air, her eyes fixed to the table. Now that Sakura looked closer, she could see the girl was thinner and her shoulders did not carry the same sense of dignity they once did.

Sakura sipped the tea Meilin had poured for her but paused when she saw the woman's red eyes watching her intently. Pulling the cup from her lips, she glanced at the contents then back at Meilin. The last time she drank something Meilin poured, she ended up sick.

"It's green tea," said Meilin, and she took a long drink from her cup.

Sakura nodded and took another sip.

"I heard you gave birth to a boy," said Meilin. "Huangdi's son."

Sakura could not meet Meilin's gaze. Just then, she felt like she had done a bad thing. It was after all Meilin's place to produce Syaoran's heirs. Everyone knew she wanted to do so badly.

"Huangdi named him Xiao Dan," was all Sakura could say.

"That's a wonderful name," said Meilin, turning her cup round and round in her hands.

Then she breathed in deeply and said something Sakura would never had expected to pass from Meilin's lips.

"My husband, my emperor, cares for you. More than he ever will for me."

"Meilin-"

"That's fine," she said quickly though her voice shook. "That's fine."

She cleared her throat.

"He listens to you when you speak. Doesn't he?

Sakura nodded.

"Then you have his attention. You have his heart. You have his first son. Do you really need the title of wife too? Can't you leave me with that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Meilin stared.

"He didn't tell you he wanted to marry you? And divorce me?"

Meilin wiped at the lines of her eyes with her fingertips.

"He told these things to Empress Li. I know I was terrible to you but the only thing I have ever wanted was to be Huangdi's wife. Have his children." She clutched Sakura's hands. "Please ask him not to divorce me!"

Sakura pulled back slightly. Syaoran had once said that he would have liked her to be his wife but she never thought he would try to make it happen for real. She did not know what to think. She wanted others to have their happy endings but she wanted one too.

_Hoe_.

"Meilin-sama..."

"Please," said Meilin again. "He'll listen to you. I don't even mind anymore that he would rather be intimate with you. You won. You don't need to marry him."

"What is this?"

At once, Sakura and everyone else present in the room pressed their foreheads to the floor. Syaoran was staring down at them from the doorway. He took two steps into the room. When no one answered him, he turned to Meilin, the look on his face demanding that she speak.

"We were having tea."

"Tea? Do you know how late it is?"

Syaoran's gaze fell on each woman present, imperial and servant. He pointed to a black-haired, round-faced girl standing in the corner of the room.

"What were they speaking about?"

The answer came swift.

"Meilin-sama was asking Xiao Ying-sama to convince you not to divorce her."

The temperature in the room dropped. His focus was on Meilin but Sakura braced herself.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Syaoran and he actually sounded genuinely curious.

Meilin swallowed.

"No, Huangdi."

Syaoran cocked his head to the side.

"You should have said yes."

"Please don't be angry," said Sakura, rising to her feet. "Meilin-"

"Has overstepped her boundaries. A habit of hers."

Sakura glanced around at the room's silent inhabitants. No one moved. Even Hua-Ling had finally stopped fanning herself. Her frame was tense and she seemed to be living on Syaoran's every word. Yet, he was not looking at her. In fact, it was as if she was not even there.

Sakura moved closer to Syaoran.

"Huangdi," she said. "It's just that Meilin-sama loves you and-"

"Don't you have a son to feed?" said Syaoran. " Rock to sleep? Sing to?"

He took hold of her wrist.

"You all should be in bed. The coronation starts at dawn."

He escorted Sakura back to their room in silence. Over the past few days she had wondered if he was returning to his old, cold and abrasive self. He was still kind and protective of her but to others he was short and terse. It was only a matter of time before he became that way with her. She just hoped he would not be like that with Xiao Dan.

"Your eyes are boring a hole in the back of my head," said Syaoran, turning to face her. "What have I done that has displeased you so much?"

Sakura froze.

"I didn't..."

"You can tell me. I won't get angry," he said, his expression softening.

"Why didn't you acknowledge Hua-Ling?" asked Sakura.

"I have acknowledged her. Through the empress." He touched her face lightly. "I don't think you appreciate how much of a disgrace it is to keep her as part of this family. I did that for you because you have a kind heart. I wouldn't have otherwise."

"But it wasn't her fault what happened!"

"But it did happen."

"But she loves you. Like I love you. Like Meilin loves you. She didn't want to be with anyone else-"

Syaoran rest a finger against Sakura's lips.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this."

But that night, when they lay in bed together he said, "Do you really think I'm treating her unfairly?"

Sakura said nothing. He folded his arms.

"What do want me to do? Have tea with her? Take her to bed?"

"You can tell her it wasn't her fault," said Sakura. "That she did nothing wrong."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't have to endure anything. She could have ended it whenever she liked. By rope. By opening her veins. Even by refusing to eat."

"You sound just like you did when I first met you," said Sakura, slipping under the covers.

Syaoran eyes snapped to her.

"When the palace was overtaken," she said. "Hua-Ling and Meilin were going to be honourable women and take their lives. But I stopped them. I thought you would come for us."

She yanked the covers up to her neck.

"All of us."

"Sakura, what happened to Hua-Ling wasn't your fault," said Syaoran, sliding down next to her.

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault," said Sakura, turning her back on him. "Tell her."

Syaoran draped his arm around her waist but she pushed it away. He stared at his concubine's back. The things he took from this woman.

"I don't even get a kiss good night?"

Sakura rolled over on her back and pressed her mouth to his. He held the back of her head in place, as warmth spread from her sweet lips down to that member between his legs. It swelled in an instant. What was it about arguments that were so arousing? Sakura's hands found their way into his hanfu and his skin tingled wherever they touched. He smiled and pulled the tie around her waist, revealing her entire body to him in that one movement.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, running his hand along her smooth thigh.

She blushed and he teasingly traced his fingers along the curves of her body, holding her gaze all the while. His teasing reached between her legs and Sakura averted her face, hiding it in the bedsheets. But her body shuddered.

"You like that," mused Syaoran in a husky and amused voice.

He did not need a mirror to know his face was red as hers. He was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. Where did this burst of happiness come from? Syaoran turned Sakura's face and joined their mouths again, harder this time, as he untied his own hanfu and tossed the garment aside.

Sakura's fingernails scratched at his back as she clung tightly to him. He slid lower onto her so she could feel his hardness against her thigh, letting her know how much he desired her. She moaned beneath him and he deepened the kiss. Syaoran was so hard it was becoming painful.

His teeth clamped down on her neck as his fingers slid inside her, liking how her legs parted even more for him. She was so wet and ready. Sakura twisted beneath him, her back arching as molten fire erupted in her core. When his tongue found her breast, her fingers laced through his hair holding him tight to her bosom. She gasped when he sucked her into his mouth.

Syaoran looked up at her, his eyes dark and smouldering. He licked his lips and Sakura pulled him up her body. He was rather enjoying the delicious tugging on his hair and the way Sakura held his head in place as she kissed him senseless. Whatever had gotten into her, he liked it. But he had to wrench himself away just to get some air.

Sakura was panting, her body shifting restlessly, telling him what she wanted; something her tongue was having trouble with. Syaoran held his hardness and positioned it between her legs, sliding it in slowly. Sure that it would not slip out, he bent over Sakura to take another kiss as he continued to push into her.

It was a cool night but between them there was a scorching, invigorating heat. Their groins bumped together gently and they sank into each other as pleasure rippled through them and into each other.

"Are you all right?" asked Syaoran.

"Hai," breathed Sakura.

Syaoran pulled out and pushed in his length carefully, watching her face for signs of pain. After s few thrusts he grew bolder and quickened the pace slightly, biting his lips as his body screamed for him to move even faster. Syaoran sucked air through his teeth, his brows furrowed. He body was being very demanding right now. He was a warrior after all, not some gentle poet. But he wanted to be gentle. For her.

But Sakura's hips rose off the bed to meet his thrust and Syaoran almost lost it.

"Dammit woman!"

Her eyes popped open, a questioning look on her face.

"A little faster?" begged Syaoran through clenched teeth.

Sakura's cheeks flushed and she nodded.

She quickly joined him in their new rhythm, her moans getting louder and shorter. Syaoran hugged her as he slid back and forth out of her hot, dripping center. He felt the stickiness between their lower halves and enjoyed the sounds their skin made as they pushed against each other.

"I love you," said Sakura and his hips bucked hard against her before he could stop himself. Her inner walls clenched around him and he moaned into the pillow above her head. How did he live without this for over _nine _months?

In an instant, Syaoran froze, blood rushing back to his brain.

Sakura was so high and consumed by arousal, she continued thrusting her hips, unaware that he had stopped. Syaoran rose up and only when she missed his arms around her did she cease all movement.

"What is it?" she asked, her chest flying up and down as she breathed.

When he did not answer, she ran a hand down his muscular arm.

"Xiao Lang?"

He was unmoving but she felt him pulsating inside her. He looked away and she followed his gaze to the crib that was positioned near his desk.

"Is it Xiao Dan?" she asked, her body still reeling from only a moment ago. She continued to caress his arm. "Him being here. It bothers you?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"It's not that."

She breathed through her mouth, waiting for him to say something. To explain. He made to pull out of her but Sakura tightened her thighs around his hips.

"Xiao Lang..."

He ran his hands through his damp hair and exhaled.

"I don't want you having any more babies."

"Why not?"

Syaoran stared at her like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Suppose you die next time?" He traced his fingers over her belly eliciting an involuntary tremor from her. "You feel so... unbelievably... but this isn't worth it. Not your life."

He removed her legs from his hips and still hard, pulled out of her. Sakura sat up, a frown on her face. She wanted to at least finish what they were doing. Then she could never make love again. She kissed Syaoran's shoulder.

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"So you don't want to be with me anymore? _Forever_?"

Syaoran stroked her spine.

"No. We can do other things. I'll show you."

Feeling bold from her arousal, Sakura gripped his softening member, making it twitch in her palm.

"But I want this."

Syaoran peeled her fingers away.

"Fine," said Sakura lightly. "It's not like the palace isn't full of men."

It was a joke but the way Syaoran looked at her, she thought he was going to wrap his hands around her neck and crush it. Instead he gripped her hair, pulling down on it which tilted her head up.

"Are you trying to be funny?" he asked, each word penetrating her like shards of ice.

"Hai," said Sakura as she tried to loosen his hold but Syaoran's fingers would not budge. He cocked his head to the side.

"That's a dangerous sense of humour you have." But he released her. "Don't say that again. Don't even think it."

"I'm sorry. It was a bad joke. You know I would never betray you like that," she said, touching his hand softly as she kissed his shoulder again.

"Do I?" he asked her, his eyes serious. "Remember when I told you I would kill any man you look at?"

Sakura was silent.

"Many things have changed since that day but that promise still stands."

His member jumped slightly and Sakura stared at it. It was full and thick. She would have thought her joke would have made Syaoran go limp but he seemed even more turned on. Her insides were still yearning for him so she planted kisses along his jaw line. Half-heartedly, he held her back but soon she was straddled around his waist, her knees resting on the bed.

Syaoran pushed inside her and she winced. It was a sudden but welcome intrusion. She bit his shoulder as his thrusts grew faster, more intense. Their hands clawed at each other's backs.

"A palace full of men," Syaoran whispered in her ears.

Sakura could not believe it. He was still angry? At a time like this? He held her hips and ground her down on top of him as he pressed up into her. The hungry, possessive emotions in his eyes blazed into hers.

"You think I'd let another man touch you like this?" he asked, his voice rough. "My woman?"

"Yes," said Sakura, pulling him against her tightly.

"Yes?" asked Syaoran, misunderstanding.

"No," said Sakura but when he pinched her nipple she cried. "Yes!"

"Let's see who you're thinking about when I'm done with-" He tensed all over and gave a deep, guttural moan into her shoulder.

His climax shook her and she felt his warmth shoot deep inside. She kept moving trying to release her own sweet aches but Syaoran pulled her off him and pushed her back on the bed.

He stared at her, eyes filled with lust and pride. Then he lowered himself like a wolf preying on a deer, and he sucked her most sensitive area past his lips. Her body rippled with waves of pleasures. She cried out and Syaoran put his hand over her mouth, looking back at the crib like a mischievous boy.

When she came back to earth, he chuckled, settling himself beside her. Their limbs coiled around each other in a loving embrace. They were both out of breath, bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He idly passed a hand over Sakura's bottom making her shiver.

"Think. No babies," Syaoran panted.

Sakura grinned up at him.

"It doesn't work like that."

He kissed her bangs.

"I know. But it won't hurt to try."

Sakura kissed his collarbone.

"All right. No babies."

Somewhere in a dark corner of the room, a little lion sat in shock, his eyes and mouth wide open. Stiffly he keeled over. At dawn he would awaken, faint whispers of a terrible nightmare dancing at the back of his mind.

* * *

Hey Tomodachi! This was supposed to be the second to last chapter but it was too long so I broke it up into two parts. The other chapter should be up in a few hours. Then I will post the epilogue. There will be a time leap. Two years for the most. Well enough of my blabbering. Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^

P.S - I just realised this fanfic is in a community called FLUFFS and LEMONS. lol. There are not many fluffs or lemons in this story though. (After all I was thinking of making it a tragedy.) Guess I'll have to make it up with the next M fic I post! Shout out to that community.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_With true friends . . . even water drunk together is sweet enough._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

Time passed with a stubborn slowness that early morning. The Moon and the glittering stars were still visible in the dark, hazy sky and the birds were still asleep in their warm nests. Touya was sitting on a stone staircase in one of the courtyards. His katana was resting on the step below him. Yukito stood against a red pillar and watched his unmoving form from afar. He was reluctant to speak to or even approach the Japanese man but it had more to do with cowardice than actually not wanting to.

Eventually, Yukito made up his mind. He would start his duties for the day. He was not a coward at heart but Kinomoto Touya looked very intimidating right then with his dark eyes staring off into the distance and his hand propped up against his knee. As he turned to leave, Touya caught the movement and trapped him in a piercing stare.

He picked up his katana and made his way over to Yukito.

"Are you stalking me Tsukishiro?"

"No!" said Yukito, smiling like a man who was found with stolen jewels in his pockets.

Where was that woman? Akizuki Nakuru. Yukito thought that this was the ideal time for her to jump on Touya's back and distract him. Then he could slink away and avoid this embarrassment.

"Everywhere I go, you seem to be there," said Touya, his eyes narrowing. "It's not like the Forbidden City is a small place."

Yukito did not realize that Touya had noticed he had been watching him. He took a step back, ready to turn on his heels and make a run for it.

"What do you want?" asked Touya, advancing on him.

An curious look came over the man's face. He was not angry. Disturbed by Yukito's actions perhaps but definitely not angry.

"I wanted to talk about my brother," said Yukito.

"You know more about him than I do."

"But you spent his last moments with him." Then Yukito's voice changed. "I didn't get there in time to save him. It was the one time he needed me and I wasn't there."

"And you think hearing about his death would make you feel better?"

Touya turned his gaze skyward.

"The last thing he said was your name. That's all that should matter."

"He called out for me? I was too late."

"No," said Touya, looking him in the eyes. "He wanted you to be safe. And he died knowing that you would be."

Yukito glanced at the katana clutched in Touya's hand.

"How would he know that?"

"I promised him that I would protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"It doesn't matter," said Touya. "I made a promise to a dying man. It was impulsive. But I have to keep it."

He yawned tiredly.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Because Sakura is here? You're just like Yue, you know. Always worrying," said Yukito, placing his hand on Touya's arm.

Touya cast a look at it and Yukito quickly pulled the wayward hand away. Then giving a deep bow to the taller man he murmured, "I'm sorry for bothering you Kinomoto-san," and he sped away from the courtyard feeling lonelier than when he had arrived there.

"Tsukishiro!"

Touya was walking towards him, a hand up, signalling Yukito to stop.

"To be honest, I'm a little lost," he said. "And I'd like to get back to my room."

Yukito smiled.

"I can take you."

Touya nodded in thanks and Yukito expertly guided him through the palace. He did not feel as bad as he thought he would when he determinedly avoided every short-cut and instead opted for the scenic route. There was not much to see in this area of the palace though. Just walls upon walls upon walls. In the meantime, he entertained Touya with stories of his life. Inevitably, the topic of Yue came up again.

"I don't remember my parents," he told the silent man. "They died when I was quite young. Yue was all I ever knew. And I lost him. My chest hurts all the time. I wonder if that's normal. Sometimes, I can't catch my breath. But when I look at the Moon, it feels like he's here."

And Yukito put a hand over his heart.

"Then it doesn't hurt so much anymore.

"Sakura can't remember our mother," said Touya, finally saying something. "She can't remember how much she cried after the burial. When children cry it's... it would be less painful to cut off your hand with a blunt knife. That's how I felt. And she cried _all _the time."

"When did she stop?" asked Yukito.

"I told her that I could see the dead. I really do have the sixth sense. I said, mother's heart breaks more and more with every tear you shed. But when you smile, she is infinitely happy. You know what the little kaiju said?"

"What?"

Touya put on a high-pitched tone.

"Onni-chan, what is infinimity?"

Yukito's eyebrows flew into his bangs and he laughed. Touya smirked.

"In the end, our father had to draw pictures for her. Of Okaa-san. Every few days he would draw a new one. He placed it in her room at night so she could see her mother when she woke up."

"That's a beautiful story."

Touya paused and held Yukito back by the shoulder.

"I'm trying to tell you that it's going to hurt for a long time. I'm not sure if it gets better or we just get used to living with the pain. But after a while, you stop thinking about it everyday and wondering what if."

"Arigatou, To-ya."

"Are we friends?" asked Touya, when he heard the nickname.

"I apologize..." said Yukito, taking a step back. That just came out of nowhere.

Touya shook his head.

"No. That's fine."

Yukito smiled and the next thing he knew, Touya's face was inches from his own. He stumbled back in surprise, his back hitting the wall behind him. Touya's hand came to rest beside his head. He laid the katana next to Yukito's leg and clutched his chin. Yukito was frozen as brown eyes stared into his own, the man's body restricting him from moving.

"You know how I said I can see the dead," said Touya, his voice hushed. "For a moment there, I thought I saw Yue. In you. Behind your eyes."

Yukito swallowed a lump in his throat.

"We look almost identical."

Touya tilted his head, still gazing intently into Yukito's face.

"That you do."

His hand slid from Yukito's chin to rest against his chest. Touya's eyes closed and the side of his head touched the side of Yukito's softly.

"You feel like him too," said Touya, opening his eyes. "But I don't think you're ready to know."

"Know what?" whispered Yukito breathlessly.

"How he lives on inside you."

"What do you mean?"

Something caught Touya's attention and he stepped back, putting a good two feet between them.

"I know this hallway," he said, his head turning from side to side. "I turn left at the end and my room is the second door on the right."

He grabbed his katana.

"Thank you Tsukishiro. I'll be fine from here."

"Yukito."

"What?" asked Touya, already near the end of the hallway.

"You can call me Yukito."

Touya gave a wave and disappeared as he rounded the corner. Yukito remained in the hallway as he tried to catch his breath. What was this fascination of his with people whose family name was Kinomoto? Once, Syaoran had been willing to kill him because of his inappropriate feelings for Sakura and now, he was becoming obsessed with her brother? What was it about these siblings that was so enticing it produced all sorts of feelings within him? This time around, Yue was not there to tell him when to back off.

Yukito smacked himself hard on the forehead as he slid down the wall.

_This is how it all ends, _he thought.

Yet he could not help the smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The coronation was too grand, too colourful, too long and too loud. At least that was Syaoran's opinion. The drums drowned out the cries of Xiao Dan who was cradled in Sakura's arms on the right side of the great hall. That entire morning they had all been walking in a large procession with the priests and officials, drivelling their well-rehearsed words. An impressive crowd of citizens stood outside the Forbidden City in celebration of a man whose face they would never see.

All corpses had been disposed of and the palace was washed and blessed. Yelan was there and walking beside her was Meilin. Syaoran could make out Yukito's fair hair bobbing about in the crowd. Even Touya and Nakuru were present to Syaoran's surprise.

He sat on the throne as the great proclamation came to an end. Finally. When he was announced as the emperor, Son of Heaven, The Dragon, Lord of Ten Thousand Years and whatever other titles the officials could think up, the drums and the music roared like a tsunami in a deafening culmination of sounds.

The guests ate and drank, and made themselves merry. Syaoran was presented with an array of gifts and to his annoyance, women. Did the noblemen not do their research? Or did they simply choose to ignore the fact that he did not want their daughters? He concluded it was the latter. There was nothing like having the favour of the emperor and giving him a nice bed toy usually did the trick.

"I wish Wei was alive to see this day," said Yelan as she came to Syaoran to pay her respects. "He cared for you like you were his own son. He never said so because he did not want to offend you."

"He would not have offended me," said Syaoran.

He had been back in the City for over two weeks and no one had mentioned Wei to him until that moment. He knew they were all too afraid to tell him Wang Wei had passed but no one had to. He had figured it out soon enough.

But how could Wei have ever thought that Syaoran would be offended that he thought of him as a son? He told Wei things he had never told anyone else. Wei understood him. He brought him Sakura. And Syaoran could not have acted more ungrateful at the time... a regret of his.

The bright midday sun had retired behind the clouds and the festivities were still picking up momentum. It all reminded him of his surprise birthday party Eriol had organized much to his chagrin. Now here he was, presiding over them, ever his father's little perfectly-constructed ruler.

Syaoran looked over at his son and he saw the boy's life flash before his eyes. The poor child did not stand a chance. All hopes, dreams and desires would be crushed before Xiao Dan knew he had them. Syaoran would not do it to be mean though. He would do it to be kind. You could not miss what you never had. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. What was he thinking?

Syaoran sighed, a weariness settling into his limbs. Unable to endure any more of the celebrations he stood and a hush fell over the hall. He passed meaningful looks to Sakura and Meilin and they followed him from the hall. Together they walked to the Imperial Garden along the colourful stone path. On the way there, he had Hua-Ling sent for and she joined them beneath one of the large pavilions.

The servants placed a few games next to the low table and one of them sat at the bottom of the stairs that led to the pavilion. She blew into an elegantly carved, wooden flute, unleashing a slow, sweet and slightly nostalgic melody.

"It's warm today," said Syaoran, gazing up at the clear skies.

"Yes," said Sakura, as Meilin took the mahjong tiles out of their case. "Isn't it great? It's perfect for a day like this one."

Syaoran held out his arms and Sakura placed Xiao Dan carefully in them. He was a lot better at holding the boy now and was practicing as often as he could. Of course he lied and told anyone _before_ they asked, that he only did this to make sure the boy was being fed properly by checking his weight. The baby was awake but very quiet as though wanting to hear all the sounds of nature, no matter how far away they were.

Sakura and Meilin began shuffling their tiles but Hua-Ling had not touched the ones Meilin had dealt her. She had the appearance of a pretty corpse. He had seen the same look in the women of enemies he had conquered but he had never thought he would see it in any woman he knew.

He extended his hand slowly and rest it lightly on top Hua-Ling's, not wanting to get an extreme reaction. She drew a deep breath and held it, her entire body wooden. Syaoran would have liked the opportunity to go back in time and really enjoy killing Enlai. As soon as Eriol figured out how to control time he would do just that, Syaoran promised himself.

"Forgot how to play?" he asked Hua-Ling.

"I'm not worthy to be in Huangdi's presence," she said, her voice hoarse and hollow. "I shouldn't be here. I do not wish to bring Huangdi more shame than I already have."

"Shame." Syaoran tipped her chin up, gazing into her brown eyes. "When a man robs another man who is blind, should the blind man feel ashamed or should the thief? Taking advantage of others who are weaker than you is the real shame."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shuffle your tiles," he told her. "Sakura and Meilin are ready to play."

He gave an encouraging nod and even managed a smile. Hua-Ling held his hand and kissed it. Then she placed her hands over the tiles, shuffling them noisily along with everyone else. Across the table from Syaoran, Sakura was smiling to herself. The little witch had gotten what she wanted. But she could not see that Hua-Ling had no fight in her and it was only a matter of time before what little will she had gave out.

As they played Syaoran's eyes roamed the garden, memories of his youth there coming to life in his mind. Outside in gardens he could always make believe he was on some grand adventure and that the garden was an endless forest; not simply a speck of beauty surrounded on all sides by buildings which in turn were surrounded by towering and inescapable walls.

His chest grew tight. Yelan was partly right when she told him some laws could not be changed. But Syaoran did not care. He would break any one he pleased. What Syaoran did not want was to deal with the system of endless politics, warring, gossip and ceremonies, all of which at some point will cause blood to be drawn. Everyone he cared about would be caught in the middle of it. Sheng was right to say he was not the one to be pitied.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

A tile slipped from Sakura's hand and clattered onto the stone floor. Eriol, Tomoyo and Eriol's eldest son Han were approaching. Sakura had not spoken with her best friend as yet so when she looked at Syaoran and he nodded, she ran down the pavilion's steps and into the woman's arms.

Syaoran handed Xiao Dan to Meilin and wordlessly, he and Eriol went off on their own. Eriol's steps were heavy because of his still aching body and his obvious refusal to use a crutch. Syaoran gave a mental smirk. He knew Eriol was a vain bastard. Now he had proof.

"So you're Huangdi now," said the magician.

"It seems so."

"You seldom care for my opinions," said Eriol. "But for what it's worth, I think you would make an excellent emperor. I always have."

"Is that your way of saying you were wrong about me being the man to destroy China? Because as you can see, it is still standing. And Li Sheng is dead."

"Li?"

"Yes. Li."

It was a rare moment to see Eriol's feelings blatantly displayed on his face. He was fuming.

"When Tomoyo told me there had been no execution, I thought you had killed him yourself. But you didn't. You let him get away with his crimes. He killed your father. His actions led to Kaho's death."

"I said he's dead. I don't call that getting away with crimes."

"You know what I mean. He should have suffered. He should have had his skin peeled from his body."

It was even rarer for Eriol to lose control of his emotions like this. Syaoran knew this was because of his despair over his beloved wife's death so he said nothing of Eriol's disrespectful tone. Instead, Syaoran picked up a small pebble and threw it as far as he could, unleashing his temper that way. He raised a hand over his eyes, squinting to see where it landed. Disappointed, he picked up another.

"Sheng suffered. I'm sure of that Eriol," he said. "But what's done is done. So pull yourself together."

And Syaoran tossed the second pebble. It travelled farther than the first. After a lengthy and unpleasant silence, Eriol spoke.

"I wasn't wrong about your role in China's downfall," he said. "Seeing the future is one thing. It's not always linear or clear. Interpreting what I see can be complicated."

Syaoran clenched his jaw.

"You really think I will be the one to ruin generations of imperial rule?"

"Yes. Because even though you could rule well, you never had any desire to hold the position."

Syaoran looked at Eriol, his heart thumping against his ribcage because Eriol had a knowing expression on his face.

"You're still in recovery stage and yet you find time to spy on me."

"Not you," said Eriol. "Kinomoto Touya has that covered I'm afraid. I was _observing _your advisors. For your own safety of course."

"And what did you find?"

Eriol adjusted his glasses and it glinted in the sunlight.

"I discovered that the emperor has an interest in Hong Kong. A specific place in Hong Kong."

"I haven't decided anything yet," said Syaoran. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Then let me help you decide," said Eriol, propping himself against a tree trunk. "With you as emperor, China would flourish but you will be miserable."

Syaoran's heart beat faster.

"And if I leave?"

"If you leave, China will flourish. But the blood in the emperors' veins won't be as strong as yours. No more will the imperial line wield powerful magic. In the end, outsiders will not only conquer us, they will crush us."

"On the bright side, your bloodline, the Li Clan will survive it all. That much I am sure of."

Syaoran shook his head.

"You know I don't believe in prophetic dreams and seeing the future. But I don't think I can take a chance that you're right. So I have to stay here in the Forbidden City."

"No."

"No?"

Eriol smiled.

"This," he said, gesturing all about them. "It would all crumble someday. I saw what we have now disappearing. But perhaps something better would arise. There is no way of knowing."

"You want out of the City too, don't you?" asked Syaoran.

Eriol's smiled widened.

"You've lived a sheltered life Huangdi. You'll need me to do your taxes."

Syaoran gave Eriol a withering look. It was so like the man to pretend he did not have his own set of issues. But he was right. Syaoran could use his help in some areas and he was sure Sakura would be happy to have Eriol's wife with them. It seemed he had made his decision after all.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo sat together on a stone bench near a small pond. The consort was leaning against her arm as Sakura stroked her long locks. She told Sakura about what had happened in the palace and though she did not go into details, Sakura's imagination was mercilessly filling in all the gaps.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you Tomoyo-chan," she kept on murmuring.

"I'm happy you weren't here," said Tomoyo. "You don't have to feel guilty for being safe Sakura-chan."

"I thought about you everyday."

Tomoyo wrapped her hands around Sakura's waist.

"I know you're sad because of what happened to me, to Kaho, to Miko, to everyone. But I'm alive. So many died. Even Chiharu. Did you know her lover Yamazaki, killed himself when he found her body?"

Sakura buried her face in Tomoyo's hair.

"We'll burn incense for all them. Every year."

The woman said nothing.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sometimes Eriol-san looks at me and I think he wishes that I had died. And Kaho had lived."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that."

"He loved her so much. I wish I could bring her back."

"He loves you too."

"Not in the same way."

Sakura kissed Tomoyo on the head.

"Then I will ask Huangdi to command him to."

Tomoyo laughed.

"Can you do that?"

"Yes," said Sakura, laughing as well. "Everything will be all right Tomoyo-chan. I promise."

The woman pulled away from Sakura and touched her cheek tenderly.

"I'll have to get some new paintbrushes," she said. "It's been too long since I've attempted to capture how kawaii you are."

Sakura pulled a face.

"Tomoyo..."

* * *

Two long months had passed since the coronation ceremony and life in the palace had returned to one of monotony. No one could complain because the excitement of the past year was enough to last most a lifetime. Everyone had acquired a set of wounds that needed healing. Monotony meant stability. Stability meant safety. Safety meant being able to sleep with both eyes closed at night, and that made a good morning.

The inhabitants of the Forbidden City had taken it upon themselves do everything possible to forget their woes. The atmosphere had become lighter than usual, with many games, parties and in general, lounging, taking place. It would not last forever but while it did everyone made the most of it.

Even Syaoran was a bit more indulgent. His and Sakura's new favourite past-time when he was free was to go to the bath house together.

"Huangdi-"

"Sakura. How many times do I have to tell you. When we're alone you can call me Xiao Lang."

Sakura passed a washcloth over Syaoran's upper back and up the curve of his neck.

"I know. I only want to do the right thing and call you by your proper title."

"The right thing is what I say it is," said Syaoran, taking the cloth from her hands. He pulled her in front of him and draped her long hair over her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her back he asked, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh. It's just, have you noticed anything strange going on? With everyone?"

"Like what?" asked Syaoran, planting a kiss on the tip of her shoulder. "

"I'm not sure..." And she tilted her head so Syaoran could gain access to her neck. "I feel like everyone is in on some private joke and I'm clueless."

Syaoran's hands slid down to Sakura's hips, and he worked his thumbs into the muscles on her lower back. She sighed softly and wished she was lying down. He was able to massage her better when she was in bed.

"Well that's not nice," said Syaoran. "I'll speak with them later. Let every man, woman and child know they're fasting until the end of the week."

Sakura looked back at him and he laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm not serious. Relax."

"Maybe I'm getting a little paranoid."

"Maybe," said Syaoran and he kissed her on the cheek before standing up in the water and walking over to his towel.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura in disappointment.

"Meetings," said Syaoran. "But they won't be long. Ping told me Eriol's wife wanted to see you. I think she's finished with that hanfu you were telling me about. Why don't you wear it for me later tonight?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. Tomoyo's style of showing a bit of cleavage which she had Sakura pioneer was really catching on now. Syaoran had become quite an admirer of it and had taken to having Sakura do suggestive poses in the outfits when they were together at night. Who knew he was so depraved?

Needless to say it was a pleasant surprise when Sakura found herself standing in a red and gold hanfu that hid her entire body three times over. There was even an elaborate headpiece to go with it. It was all overwhelming.

"You look amazing Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as she and the other seamstresses circled her.

There were shadows under her eyes and Sakura wondered if perhaps she was overdoing it. But Tomoyo insisted that sewing gave her something to focus on and helped soothe her nerves after the siege ordeal.

"You should show Huangdi!" said Nakuru, who was present as well.

Before Sakura had a chance to protest, she was out of the room, down the hallways, and walking through a garden she had never seen before.

"Tomoyo-chan, Nakuru-chan, Huangdi's in a meeting," she said for the tenth time. "He-"

Sakura was rendered speechless. There was Syaoran, dressed in a red and black hanfu standing in front of a temple. The servants started giggling like crazy. Touya was there with Xiao Dan in his arms. There were also Eriol and his household, Yukito, Cerberus, Meilin and Hua-Ling.

Syaoran held his hand out to her.

"What's happening?" asked Sakura as she took it.

"Well that depends on you," he said. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura's hands flew to her face and the maidservants started clapping. Her gaze shifted to Meilin but Syaoran turned her face back towards him.

"Will you?"

She glanced at Meilin again and the woman gave a brief smile and looked away. This is what Syaoran wanted. And Meilin would do what he wanted. Sakura dropped her hands so he could hear her answer.

"Yes!"

The maidservants cheered.

The biggest grin Sakura had ever seen on Syaoran's face lasted throughout the short and simple ceremony. Later he would tell her that their wedding meant too much to him to be shared with the entire empire. Only those who mattered were there.

The final act of the ceremony came when they had to bow to each other and Sakura burst into tears. Syaoran pulled her into a hug and whispered the sweetest things into her ear. Things she wished she had been more clear-headed to remember. Then, instead of taking her to bed, they decided on a walk through the garden where they took every opportunity to call each other husband and wife.

Syaoran cupped her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm not sure you'll ever understand how much you mean to me," said Syaoran. "Or if I would ever be able to fully show you. All I can is, I'm happy you said yes."

"You could have made me say yes if I didn't."

"But it wouldn't have been real. I was worried when you didn't answer right away but your brother looked hopeful."

Sakura laughed.

"I love you, Xiao Lang."

And she kissed his lips, making him smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hey Tomodachi! This took a few hours longer than I said because I decided to add the wedding for you all (and I had some other stuff to attend to). I hope you all enjoyed it. Epilogue will be up in a day or two. Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Happiness is something to do, something to love, something to hope for._

_~ Chinese Proverb_

"It's done then?"

Syaoran stared at his and Lei's signatures on the royal edict. The black ink was still wet and shining. This was the moment he and Eriol had worked day and night for, for the last two years. Now that it was here, instead of a deep calm washing over him, Syaoran felt a twinge of apprehension. But this edict was what he wanted. It was a way out of a life he cared little for.

"It's done," he said to Lei and he bowed to his brother in thanks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lei for the millionth and one time. "I'm not you. I'll never be you. Or even Renshu."

"You're a decent man, Lei. You'll be fine."

"China doesn't need a decent man. It needs a strong one."

Syaoran stood and walked around his large desk to face his brother.

"You'll be fine. If you ever need my counsel you shall have it. Besides you have already accepted. You cannot go back on your word."

"No. That would be dishonourable."

Syaoran rolled up the edict and slid it into a cylindrical case. He nodded to Lei and left the imperial study. His heavy emperor's robes dragged behind him as he walked along the high hallways. Ping hobbled behind him with the other servants.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked him.

"In the courtyard. The Great Imperial Son wanted to go outside."

Syaoran made a beeline for the courtyard he knew Sakura always took Xiao Dan. He found them playing some hand game she had taught him to play last week. Xiao Dan clapped his hands together at the wrong time and Sakura laughed. The boy did not think it was funny and frowned, his long hair blowing behind him in the wind.

Syaoran felt a touch of annoyance. How many times must he tell Sakura to put his son's hair in a braid or tie it up? The boy looked too feminine. If it were not for his thick eyebrows and piercing eyes that were so like Syaoran's, he would be mistaken for a girl.

Cerberus in his true form sat on his own, munching on some preserved fruit. Meilin and Nakuru sat beneath the shade of an umbrella a servant was holding. Meilin held a baby in her arms.

Syaoran smiled as he remembered how irate and scared he was when Sakura told him she was having another child a year ago. He had gone out and punched a tree until his knuckles bled. Believe it or not, Touya was the one to calm him down. When the boy was born Syaoran had been suspicious because he had black hair. Yukito pointed out that both his and Sakura's mother had black hair. Syaoran had felt so silly then.

Then Hua-Ling had slit her wrists a week later. She had never been the same, though he had tried. They all had tried to make her happy. The one good thing that had come of it was that Syaoran had made a greater effort to spend more time with Meilin and eventually he came to care for her happiness deeply. And though she was not his First Wife anymore, she had accepted it because she loved him.

As he approached his beautiful wife, Xiao Dan knelt on the floor. He always did that and never got up until Syaoran pried him from the ground. Sometimes he felt like he sucked all the fun out of his son with his presence. It had been two long years of hard work and Syaoran did not have much time to bond with him as he would have liked.

He picked the boy up, held him on his waist and kissed his cheek. Quietly, Xiao Dan looked down at his mother, pulling slightly to go back to her.

"Don't you like me anymore?" asked Syaoran, feeling a pang in his chest.

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I love Otou-san."

Syaoran glanced at Touya who had appeared as if on cue and was currently being jumped by Nakuru. He had insisted on talking to Xiao Dan in no other language but Japanese. Syaoran sighed. He supposed it would save the boy from dreadful tutors in the future.

"And Otou-san loves Xiao Dan."

"Otou-san loves Tian?" asked Xiao Dan, looking over at the baby.

"Yes," said Syaoran.

"More than Xiao Dan?"

Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was holding in a laugh with her hands.

"I love you equally," he said but then he cocked his head and pretended to think. "Hmm maybe I love you just a little bit more."

Sakura hit him on the foot but Xiao Dan smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. Syaoran put the boy down and he ran over to his good friend Han who was running towards them, Tomoyo following behind with Eriol's other children.

Before Sakura could go after Tomoyo, he caught her arm and they walked off on their own. They came to stand on a bridge below which lay a calm, wide river.

"You could have saved Xiao Dan some sibling rivalry by making a girl, you know," Syaoran told her.

Sakura put a hand to her belly.

"Soon."

Syaoran paled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He stepped back and pointed accusingly at her.

"You need to stop that!"

"No," said Sakura, grabbing his finger and pulling his hand down. "**You** need to stop."

Syaoran smirked playfully. He really was the guilty one.

"It's not my fault you're irresistible," he said, leaning his side against the bridge. "But really. You're going to give me a heart attack someday if you keep giving me this kind of news. The rate you're going I'm going to have four more children in the next eight years. And all those months of celibacy are incredibly irritating!"

Sakura shoved him slightly, a blush on her cheeks.

"You know you're dancing on the inside."

Wrapping his hands around her waist, Syaoran pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. His body started to get warmer and it was not because of the layers of clothes he had on because the warmth was on his insides.

"You know how you've been upset that I've been distant and busy these past months?" he murmured against her lips.

"Not months. Years." Sakura pulled away to look up into his face. "Xiao Dan thinks you don't want to be around him. So you stay away."

Syaoran's eyes widened briefly.

"You know that's not true." He sighed. "I'll make it up to him. I swear."

He took Sakura's hands in his own.

"The truth is I've been making plans for a proper successor."

"But Xiao Dan is the Great Imperial Son. You don't want him to be emperor?" Sakura gasped. "Is it because of me? Because I'm Japanese?"

Syaoran shushed her.

"No, it's not you." He touched her cheek. "I don't want him to be emperor. I want him to be free of that responsibility. It's not a nice life Sakura. I want him to be happy. To have a happy childhood like you had. Like I never did."

Sakura was silent for a while and it disturbed him. Did she not approve?

"Who's your successor?" asked Sakura finally.

"Lei."

"But he's older than you!"

Syaoran brushed a loose lock of hair from her face.

"I'm stepping down as emperor. We're leaving the Forbidden City."

Sakura's body froze up.

"What?"

"Eriol, Yukito, my mother... we're all going. I had an old compound extended in Hong Kong. It's like a miniature palace really. We'll live there. All of us. Together."

Sakura smiled and it made Syaoran feel lighter.

"Oh," she said. "I thought I had to leave Tomoyo-chan and everyone behind. But can you really stop being Huangdi? You're China's leader. Their greatest soldier. They need you."

"They'll find someone else. There will always be men willing to die for a cause." He smiled. "Lei and I signed an agreement. Basically his power and the future emperors' powers over my house will be limited. Sakura, this is a good thing."

"This is what you want?"

"Yes. I want it for all of us."

"Then if it makes you happy, I'm happy as well."

Syaoran pulled her into a tight embrace his heart swelling with love for his woman. Something else was swelling on him though and he pressed against her. But it was not satisfying. There were too many clothes between them.

"Let's go to our room," he said, his grip on her tightening. "I need you."

Sakura pried his hands off her.

"No..."

Syaoran frowned but then he gave a lazy grin.

"You want to do it in the gardens?"

Sakura smiled apologetically at him even as she bit back a giggle.

"Kissing only."

Syaoran put his hands in his sleeves. They had not been together in a week. Kissing was not going to suffice.

"Why?" he asked.

She patted her belly and Syaoran groaned. Right. In truth, Sakura would be with him if he asked but he was the one who still thought it was dangerous to be with her when she was in that condition. He felt himself hardening even more but he forced his feelings down. Perhaps next time around he would be brave enough to change his mind on that tradition.

* * *

Sakura and Meilin glanced out at the countryside every so often. The journey to Hong Kong was especially thrilling to Meilin who had never been outside the Forbidden City before. Now she was travelling the entire day in a palanquin carried by several men and sleeping in the houses of nobles at night when it was possible.

Syaoran always rode on horseback with Eriol, Nakuru, Touya and Yukito, eyes ever shifting and searching for signs of trouble. It did not matter to them that Syaoran had his own little private but formidable army at the front and back of the procession. They could sit with their women but no, they had to be paranoid. Kero could not be bothered. He sat with Sakura and the boys eating all day long to Syaoran and Touya's annoyance.

"Eriol told me you don't even have to eat," said Syaoran at one point.

"I am a Guardian Beast," said Kero, drawing himself up proudly. "As such, you should treat me with more respect gaki. If I want to eat I'll eat. Unless my Mistress commands me otherwise."

Then both he and Syaoran had turned to Sakura and sent burdening stares her way. Sakura looked at Meilin for help but she pretended to be deaf.

"Hoe..."

In the end, she told Kero that he could no longer overeat since it was like wasting food. Other than that, the trip was enjoyable and uneventful. Save for Nakuru's jealousy of Yukito. It was amusing watching her compete with him for Touya's attention though he and Touya seemed oblivious to it all. She had struck up a deep friendship with Eriol however, and that at least lowered the number of times she jumped on Touya's back everyday.

"Are we there yet?" asked an irritated Xiao Dan in a whiny voice, as he looked out the palanquin's window.

"No, Xiao Dan," said Sakura. "Soon we'll be there."

"Soon. Soon Soon Soon! Always soon!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, awakening Tian and sending a gust of wind through the palanquin.

"Xian Dan!" said Syaoran, riding up next to the window. He shook his head, a warning expression on his face.

The boy blinked back tears. He did not like travelling. He did not like sitting for hours. It did not help that his magic burst out when he was feeling strong emotions. It always amazed Sakura how intimidating he could be sometimes. He was only two after all.

"I want out, Otou-san," he said pitifully, referring to the palanquin.

Syaoran scooped him up through the window and planted him on the horse's saddle, a hand firmly wrapped around his tiny waist the entire time. Xiao Dan was quite intelligent and he was usually well behaved. Sometimes he used words Syaoran had no idea he knew which always made him proud. So to see him so distressed was upsetting. It was his fault the boy was so stressed. Long, hot days outside were never fun.

"Look over there," said Syaoran. "You see those red things? They're roof tiles. That's your new home. We'll be there in a little while. I know you're hot and tired. But can you be patient for just a little while longer?"

Xiao Dan nodded.

"Hai!"

"Good boy," said Syaoran, a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

The compound really was like a palace. Sakura would not call it miniature though. On the contrary it was huge. Dozens of servants were waiting outside to meet them. There were guards everywhere. Her eyes lit up at the pink blossoms floating through the air. She had just passed through the gates, holding Tomoyo's hand when she saw them. There were many trees, freshly planted and their flowers sweet smelling.

"Kawaii! said Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan, I must paint you next to a Sakura tree. It's so poetic!"

Sakura smiled embarrassedly. Tomoyo was always thinking about painting. Syaoran and Touya walked up behind them. Xiao Dan was sitting against Syaoran's side, his head turning all around in wonder.

"We have a surprise for you," said Syaoran to Sakura. "Come."

"A surprise?" asked Sakura as she attempted to take Tian from Touya. But he shook his head and gestured for her to followed Syaoran.

At the edge of the beginning of a beautiful garden, Touya paused, seemingly breathless.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" asked Sakura.

He glanced at Syaoran and a message passed between them. Syaoran nodded.

"Come," he told her. "He'll meet up with us soon."

He took her hand and pulled her along. She and Xiao Dan glanced back at Touya and Tian but neither said anything.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran was looking around like he was lost. Sakura would not be surprised if he was because she was. Very much so. He did not answer her but a smile crossed his face as he saw something up ahead.

"Come," he said again and tugged on her long sleeve.

They arrived at a soaring cherry blossom tree. She looked at him in confusion while Xiao Dan said, "WOW..."

"It's... beautiful, Xiao Lang."

He smiled.

"The surprise isn't a tree," he told her.

Just then a figure walked out from behind it. Sakura's breath caught. It was something she had never thought to dream of or to even hope for.

"Otou-san?"

The man was thinner and greying but he had those glasses and that smile. It was him. It was her father.

"Otou-san..." murmured Xiao Dan, watching the man intently.

Tears burst from Sakura's eyes as she ran into her father's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her and when she breathed in his scent, so familiar, her legs gave out. It really was him!

"Sakura-san," he said, against her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"You're here! I've missed you," she said, emotions flooding her, tears blurring her vision. "I've missed you so much."

Syaoran felt a twinge of jealously, seeing Sakura with her father. Xiao Dan must have felt the same way because he pouted and asked in a tone Syaoran never heard from him before, "Who's he?"

"Your grandfather. Okaa-san's father."

The boy nodded and stared even more. Behind them, Touya approached. Fujitaka looked at him as he clutched Sakura tightly. He nodded to his father and Fujitaka returned the motion. Their relationship was strained but Syaoran knew Sakura would mend it. She was good at things like that.

Syaoran set his son down and took Tian from Touya, walking off with the boys to give the Kinomoto's some time together.

"Otou-san?"

"Yes, Xiao Dan."

"I like it here."

Syaoran smiled.

"I like it here too."

The boy tripped on a pebble and Syaoran bent down to pick him up.

"Are you happy?" he asked his son.

"Yes," Xiao Dan answered.

His face was so innocent and honest. Syaoran caressed his soft, chubby cheek.

"That makes me happy."

They gazed at Sakura who was in the middle of her father and brother, hugging them tightly to her like she never wanted to let go again. But then she ran over to them and dropping to her knees, swept all three of them into a big hug, her tummy giddy.

"Everything is perfect," she said. "This is really our home now!"

Everyone as far as Syaoran could tell was happy. Whatever he needed to do to keep things like this, he would do it in a heartbeat. For Sakura, for his children and for himself.

Sakura kissed him on the lips - an act that made Xiao Dan crinkle his little nose - and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yes," said Syaoran, kissing her again. "This is our home."

Sakura nodded vigorously and ran back to her father's arms and there was never again laughter so sweet and a smile so big as in that moment.

* * *

A/N Hey Tomodachi! We have come to the end. Thank you for reading, enjoying, complaining (lol), critiquing but most of all waiting for this terrible updater to post her chapters. I've gotten PMs and reviews saying that the story should not end but it has to. All stories must. :P

I have also had people ask for stories set in these eras and though I have an idea for one, I wanted to write something modern day - like a bad boy Syaoran kind of fic. When I first discovered this site it was what I read the most of lol. C'mon, we all love those stories! But I may post a period piece again because reviewers like them. Hmm. I haven't decided yet. Well...

^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!

P.S I thought you all would hate that Syaoran is not emperor. But I don't think it's that awful. (crosses finger) hehe oh and 1st TimeReviewer, I'm glad I got your first one! May it not be the last :)


End file.
